What Makes A Man
by Shanna1
Summary: Lit. Jess comes back to Stars Hollow after recieving a note from Rory.
1. Chapter 1

This has been stuck in my head for two weeks so I thought I should write it down.

A little background before we get on with story.

Instead of kicking Jess out at the end of Last Week Fights, This Week Tights, Rory and Jess slept together, after which Rory told Jess she couldn't go away with him. Sleeping with Dean at the inn test run didn't happen. Loreali and Luke did get together. Three months down the line Rory went to see Jess in New York, but after someone telling him Rory was there she waiting fifteen minutes and Jess not coming to talk to her she left him a note and went back and caught a bus to Stars Hollow. Our story begins a few days later.

Luke looked up when heard the door open and was startled to Jess standing in the door.

"Hey Uncle Luke."

"Jess. What brings you back to Stars Hollow?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Sorry." Luke apologised. "It's good to see you. Why are you here?"

"Rory came to New York. I was stuck in the middle of something when I got the message she was there, by the time I could get out of it she was gone. She left this cryptic note." Jess pulled it of his pocket and handed it to Luke.

_Jess,_

_The stick turned blue,_

_I thought you should know._

_Rory._

Luke already knew what the note meant.

"You have any idea what she's talking about?"

"You should talk to her. She's probably at home. Lorelai is coming by here when she done at the inn. So you've got about an hour maybe more before she gets home." Luke suggested.

"Do you mind if I stay here a couple days?" Jess asked.

"Put your stuff upstairs." Luke replied.

"Thanks Luke."

"Just don't upset her okay?"

"I won't." Jess stuffed his hands in his pocket and headed upstairs to dump his bag.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory woke up from the nap she was taking on the couch when the doorbell rang. She glanced at her watch and decided that it wasn't her Mom having locked herself out as it was too early and Loreali had told her that she was going to see Luke after work.

Rory yawned as she padded her way to the door in her socks having kicked her shoes off when she got home.

"Jess!" She was stunned to find him on her doorstep.

"Hey Rory. Mind if I come in before the Stars Hollow rumour mill goes into overdrive?"

"Uh sure." Rory stepped back to let him. "What are you doing here?"

"You came to New York. I'm just returning the visit." He shrugged.

"Okay." Rory was a little unsure what to say. She'd had a speech prepared when she had gone to New York, but that had completely vanished from her head. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Thanks."

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rory offered a little unsettled that Jess was in her living room.

"I'm fine. Rory why don't you sit down and tell me why you came to New York."

"You don't want to tell me what you've been reading lately?"

"I gave Fountainhead another shot, she's still a crazy woman and I have no idea what she's talking about."

"At least you tried." Rory said optimistically. "I've been reading Jostein Garrder. Sophie's World."

"Isn't that that book about philosophy?"

"Yes. It was like my Intro to Philosophy class in a book. But I like it." Rory shrugged.

"Have we done enough with the pleasantries? Are you going to tell me why you came to New York? And why you left before we had a chance to talk and what the hell this not means?" He pulled it out of his pocket and thrust it at her.

"I guess." She paused. "I came to New York because I needed to tell you something. It took me most of the day to work up the courage to come and talk to you, then after fifteen minutes and you hadn't come out I lost my nerve, so I left."

"And the note?"

"It's pretty self explanatory." Rory said.

"What stick turned blue and why should I need to know about it?"

Rory took a breath.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant." Jess spluttered.

"About three months."

"It's mine?"

"It's yours." Rory confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She paused. "Are you okay?"

"How long have you known?"

"About six weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jess started pacing.

"It wasn't something I planned, you were there it just happened. It took me a while to get used to the idea myself. I went to the bus stop every morning for two weeks to come to New York to tell you, I finally got up the courage and got on the bus, halfway there I change my mind. But I'd already bought the ticket which is why I turned up that day and it's the reason I walked away without talking to you."

"Jeez Rory." He sat down on the coffee table. "Does your Mom know?"

"She knows. She figured it out before I did."

"And she didn't want to come to New York to kill me?"

"I talked her out of it. This happened because I wanted it as much as you did. That's not to say you're her favourite person but she'll let you live."

"That's good I suppose." He rubbed his eyes.

"You don't look so good. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm, I'm…."

"It's okay take you're time. I'll get you a glass of water."

"Hey Rory." He grabbed her wrist lightly. "Are you okay?"

"You mean other than nauseous most of the time, tired, gained a couple pounds. I'm fine. Let me get you that water."

TBC if you want to read more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why if it isn't the guy who knocked up my little girl." Lorelai said when she came in the door.

"Lorelai." Jess looked at her.

"Mom." Rory stopped holding the glass of water for Jess. "I didn't think you'd be home for a while."

"Miss Patty called to let me know Jess was back in town." Lorelai replied. "I presume you told him."

"If I hadn't your opening remarks would have come as a shock."

"So what are you doing in town Jess?" Lorelai inquired.

"Mom, I went to New York last week." Rory stated before Jess could answer.

"What?" Lorelai looked stunned.

"He had a right to know he's going to be a father." Rory said. "But I chickened out and left him a note. He came to find out what it meant."

"Okay he's ghost white. I don't think he connected the whole pregnant thing with fatherhood." Lorelai said. "Jess if you pass out on my floor…."

Rory handed her the water which she passed to Jess.

"Take slow sips." Rory suggested. "Do I need to get him ginger ale?"

"He should be fine." Lorelai sat down in front of Jess. "But until he goes back to being monosyllabic rather than silent, how are you feeling today?"

"I think it's time for pancakes." Rory said.

"Call Luke. We'll take him with us." She nodded in Jess's direction. "I'll have my usual."

Lorelai saw it as one of the perks of dating the diner owner, the ability to call up and have their order waiting when they got there.

Rory grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial number for Luke's.

"_Luke's."_ Luke answered.

"Hey Luke its Rory."

"_Did Jess find you?"_

"Yes."

"_You told him?"_

"He's looking a little pale. Mom's warning him not to pass out on the floor." Rory glanced over.

"_Your Mom's home?"_

"Miss Patty called her. I'm hungry any chance of pancakes?"

"_Strawberry and blueberry?"_

"Sounds good. Mom wants a burger and fries."

"_Is Jess going to want anything?"_ Luke inquired.

"He looks like he's about to throw up so I doubt it. We'll be there in about ten fifteen minutes."

"_It will be ready."_

"Thanks Luke." Rory hung up.

"Luke making us food?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course." Rory put phone back on the hook.

Jess was still sitting on the coffee table slightly in shock. Rory went and grabbed a towel after she put her shoes on.

"Mom."

"Yes sweets?"

"You know that thing you've only seen in movies and always wanted to do. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai inquired.

"Go ahead." Rory confirmed.

"Okay." Lorelai took pleasure in throwing the glass of water in Jess's face.

"Lorelai, what the…"

"Here." Rory handed him the towel. "I'm hungry so we're going to Luke's to eat. Since Mom won't let you stay in the house by yourself you're coming with us. If you don't want to say anything or be your usual monosyllabic self that's fine. You're going to need sometime to figure out how you feel about this. I've know for six weeks and I'm still confused."

"You're being very rational about this." Lorelai pointed out.

"One of us has to be. Jess you to get up and if you're done drying your face drop the towel on the floor to dry the puddle."

"Can you get him to jump throw a hoop of fire as well?" Lorelai inquired.

"Mom." Rory sighed.

"Fine. But you're still not my favourite person Jess."

"I never was." He muttered.

"To Luke's." Lorelai declared.

"He might make you coffee." Rory suggested.

"And you're still not having any." Lorelai stated.

"I know I know. No coffee while I'm pregnant."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Luke, Miss Patty pinched Jess's butt." Lorelai declared when they entered the diner.

"Jeez Lorelai, that's a little too much information." Luke said before giving her a quick kiss hello.

"I need some coffee and how's my burger doing?"

"It's all on the counter for you." Luke replied.

"Thank you."

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you take it and Jess upstairs so you can keep talking without the town gossips." He suggested.

"Thanks Luke."

Rory collected her food and her soda cup and headed upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked Jess.

"Ask me tomorrow." Jess replied before following Rory upstairs.

Rory had sat at the table.

"These are good pancakes." Rory commented.

"How did you get Luke to make you pancakes at this time of day?" Jess asked. "And how long have your mom and Luke been kissing?"

"He invited her to your mom's wedding and then to a movie and kissed her at the inn test run. They've been together ever since." Rory explained. "And he makes me pancakes because I have cravings."

"For pancakes?"

"Fruit." Rory corrected. "Its how Mom figured out I was pregnant. I started craving apples and oranges and every other kind of fruit on the planet. Since she had apple cravings when she was pregnant with me, she put two and two together. If I have it in pancakes it's not quite so noticeable to everyone else."

"I guess Luke knows."

"Mom has him on watch to make sure I stay away from the coffee. Although the doctors say I can handle a couple of cups of decaf a day. So Luke gives me milk in a soda cup, so people don't notice."

"You keep mentioning so people don't notice who knows about this?" Jess inquired.

"Mom, Luke, Lane and Paris." Rory replied.

"How is that possible in this town, you sneeze and someone is bringing you chicken soup?"

"I might be nauseous all the time, but I've actually only thrown up twice and both times I was at home. As soon as Sookie and Miss Patty find out the whole town will know."

"And your grandparents don't know?" Jess questioned.

"My grandparents are having some problems. My grandmother has been to Europe for the summer, I'll tell them when she gets back." Rory replied.

"What about Yale? They're going to hate me even more than they do already if you drop out."

"I'm not dropping out." Rory stated. "Mom and I've talked about this. I go back in two weeks; I'm going to do this semester and then take next semester off and go back next year. Obviously I'll have to take fewer classes and it will take me longer to graduate but I'm going to finish Yale."

"What are you going to do with the baby when you have class?"

"Yale has day care." Rory stated. "It's going to be expensive but I should be able to work it so I only have to go in a few days a week so that should make it easier and Mom offered to help out when she can."

"So what do you want from me?" Jess asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I just thought you had a right to know."

"No expectations?"

"We both have lousy fathers." Rory shrugged. "Mom had a rant about calling Judge Judy and going after you for child support. Although she never did that with Dad even after we moved into the potting shed. Honestly if you want to be involved be involved that would be great, but I rather you don't flutter in every few years like my Dad does."

"I'm not going to be a dead beat dad like Jimmy." Jess stated.

"Then we'll figure something out." Rory told him.

"What if I moved back here? Luke would give me a job."

"Jess, you've known about this for less than an hour, give it some time before you make any life changing decisions."

"This is pretty life changing." Jess pointed out.

"We've got six months." Rory told him.

"If I moved back I could help out."

"You could." Rory said.

"I could watch the baby when you go to school." Jess got up and paced slightly.

"Jess do you know anything about babies?" Rory asked.

"No, but I can learn. They have books, that Dr Spock guy." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I know Mom bought me a few in New Haven. But Jess you really need to think this through. I'm going to go home, come and see me tomorrow when you've had a chance to think about it."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey sweets." Lorelai said when she came back from the diner and plopped down on the couch next to Rory who was flicking through the channels. Rory switched the TV off.

"Hey Mom."

"So you went to New York." Lorelai said.

"I went to New York."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know I was going. I mean I went to the bus stop and then came home everyday for two weeks, then one day I got on the bus and ended up in New York."

"Why didn't you tell him then?" Lorelai inquired.

"I lost my nerve on the bus ride. It took me most of the day to get up the courage to go to where he works and ask to speak to him. They told me he'd be right out. I waited fifteen minutes and couldn't do it. So I left him a note and ran back to the bus as fast as I could." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I would have gone with you if you had asked." Lorelai told her.

"I know Mom, but this is something I had to do by myself. I'm the one who got pregnant; I should be responsible for telling him."

"I know." She paused. "How did it feel to have him turn up on the doorstep?"

"Have you ever been so stunned to see someone that the words just don't come out?" Rory asked.

"Unfortunately more times than I can count."

"I had to have him tell me what he was reading just so I'd have a minute."

"You two always did talk best about books. And I never did think you'd be able to stun Jess into silence."

"I know."

"So did you get a chance to talk at Luke's?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I told him if he wanted to be involved then he could be, but I rather he didn't just turn up randomly when it suits him like it does Dad and I told him what you said about Judge Judy."

"And what did he say?" Lorelai asked inwardly smiling about Judge Judy.

"He doesn't want to be a deadbeat like his dad."

"That's good."

"He wants to move back to Stars Hollow and help out."

"That might be worth a brownie point for doing the right thing." Lorelai had to admit.

"He offered to take care of the baby when I go back to school next fall so we don't have to figure out day care."

"Jess offered?" Lorelai didn't quite believe it. "What happened to him?"

"I think he's trying to do the right thing."

"It's a better offer than I got from your father, despite the parent inspired proposal. What did you say?"

"That he should really think it over before he makes any life changing decisions and offers."

"Does Jess even know anything about babies?" Lorelai inquired.

"No. But he said he can get some books, Dr Spock."

"I hate be the one to tell you this but you can't learn about being a parent from a book, you can learn some of the basics but it's more of an on the job training kind of deal."

"I know. But at least in theory he's willing to stick around and is trying to make an effort. That's a lot more than you would have given him credit for."

"True." Lorelai had to admit. "How do you feel about him moving back here?"

"It would be nice to have someone to help me through everything; before you say anything I know you're going to be there with me every step of the way but…"

"You're still in love with him." Lorelai stated.

"Mom that's not what it's about."

"I didn't hear you deny it."

"Mom when he came back for his car he told me he loved me and drove off. The night I got pregnant he asked me to run away with him."

"Still not hearing a denial."

"How about confusion?" Rory offered.

"Confusion is acceptable. But kid you have to face the fact that he could run again. He's done it before when things have gotten tough."

"I know."

"Enough Jess talk for one afternoon. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Rory agreed.

"Bringing up baby? Three men and a baby?"

"Anything non-baby related."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Jess." Luke said when he finally had a chance to get upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess asked from he was lying on the bed.

"It wasn't my place to say anything. Rory was always planning on telling you. She just needed a little time."

"A heads up would have been nice."

"So how are you feeling about it?"

"Would it be okay if I moved back in here and worked in the diner?" Jess asked.

"You want to move back to Stars Hollow?"

"I'm not going to be like Jimmy. I'm going to be around."

"Okay." Luke agreed. "What did Rory say?"

"To think about it before I made any life altering decisions. This is life altering, the decision is just practical."

"Jess I think moving back here and taking responsibility is great, but if you're going to run because it's going to be too hard do it now, and don't let Rory think you're going to stick around and run later." Luke warned.

"I'm planning on sticking around Uncle Luke." Jess confirmed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Jess had had difficulty getting his brain to switch off, he'd tried reading but Luke had complained about the light and the fact that he had to get up early the next morning for a delivery.

Finally Jess got up and left to go and walk off some of the energy in the hopes that it would help his brain switch off.

The town looked the same as it had when he had been here for Liz's wedding only at this time of night there was little chance of running into Taylor.

He head to the one place in town that had most good memories for him, the bridge. When he got there he saw a figure sat there in the moonlight.

"Rory?"

"Jess." She jumped slightly. "You scared me."

"Its 3am what are you doing here, in your pyjamas? You should be asleep."

"Acid indigestion." Rory replied. "Turns out the baby isn't a big fan of pepperoni. But is seems to be okay with vegetables, which Luke thinks is some cosmic force trying to tell me I should eat healthier."

"He's probably right." Jess sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Rory inquired.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Any particular reason?"

"I kept thinking about how much college costs." He replied.

"Don't worry I have college covered." Rory stated.

"I didn't mean for you I meant…"

"I know. My great-grandmother set up a trust fund for me which I get when I'm twenty-five it's more than enough to send the baby to college and private school." Rory explained.

"One less thing to worry about. Are you sure you're not cold?"

"I'm fine." Rory replied.

"So is the world going to have another Lorelai Gilmore to contend with?" Jess asked.

"We could always call her Lola for short." Rory suggested.

"Or Lori." Jess offered.

"That reminds me of Laurie from Little Women. But no more Lorelais. It might work as a middle name, but I think three is enough for one family."

"It could be a boy." Jess suggested.

"It could."

"Luke said I could stay." Jess blurted out.

"Jess are you sure that's what you want?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure."

"We can find a book."

"A book?" Jess questioned.

"Of names."

"Right."

"We've read enough books between us we should be able to come up with something." Rory stated.

"We've probably read more books the whole of Stars Hollow High School combined."

"You should see the library at Yale. It's not as big as the ones at Harvard but there is something about being there." Jess smiled. "You should come by one day and see it."

"I'd like that." He paused. "I got my GED."

"I know Luke told me."

"Took at couple classes at night school."

"That's great school is important."

"I'm sorry." Jess apologised.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Jess, me getting pregnant was an accident. Most people in the world were conceived by accident. I was. Would I have preferred to wait until I was older to have kids, yes. But it happened; it's not the end of the world. It's the whole philosophy about life giving you lemons."

"Do you even know how to make lemonade?" Jess asked.

"No, but I could give them to Luke and he'd make me lemonade or Sookie." She paused. "It's good to see you again Jess."

"It's good to see you too."

Jess leant in to kiss her.

"Jess, I can't." Rory put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Rory? You know I love you."

"I love you too, but I can't deal with this right now. My life is complicated enough; I just need to focus on the baby and school right now. Can we just be friends?"

"Sure if that's what you want."

"I should get home before Mom wakes up and realised I'm not there." Rory got to her feet. "Good night Jess."

"Good morning Rory." He mumbled.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When Luke got up for the delivery he didn't notice Jess wasn't in bed. In fact he didn't notice anything out of place as he checked the delivery off. It was only when it was all put away that he noticed the diner was set out for the day; everything that needed to be refilled had been refilled.

"Jess?" Luke called out.

"Hey Luke." Jess walked out of the kitchen.

"What?... What…?"

"I couldn't sleep so after I got back from my walk I thought I'd get the dinner ready for the day."

"Walk?" Luke questioned.

"I went for a walk around town I couldn't sleep."

"Jess you didn't…"

"I didn't touch anything. I just went for a walk, talked to Rory and came back here."

"Rory?" Luke questioned.

"She couldn't sleep so she was down by the bridge. Did you know she has a trust fund?"

"Lorelai mentioned something about it." Luke paused. "Did you get any sleep?"

"My mind was racing so I did something useful."

"Jess go and get some sleep." Luke instructed.

"Luke I'm fine."

"Jess sleep now." Luke insisted. "I need your help later, go and get some sleep."

"Fine." Jess huffed and headed upstairs.

Luke shook his head.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking how may I help you?... Just a moment." Michel stated. "It's for you." He shoved the phone into Lorelai's hand.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled. "Lorelai speaking."

"_It's Jess."_

"Jess." Lorelai said. "What can I do for you?"

"_I just wondered if Rory would be awake. I didn't want to go and wake her up if she was likely to be asleep."_

"She should be up by now." Lorelai confirmed.

"_Thank you."_

"Jess…"

"_I know, don't hurt her, don't upset her and if I'm going to leave do it now before I break her heart again."_

"Very good grasshopper. But I was going to say can you change the water bottle so I don't have to ask Luke to do it since we have plans this evening."

"_Sure."_

"The rain gutters need cleaning out again."

"_Fine."_

"I'll think of something else in a minute."

"_I'm sure you will. But I have to go."_

"Goodbye." She hung up and headed to the kitchen.

"Lorelai is everything okay?" Sookie asked looking at her face.

"Jess is back."

"Jess? Why?"

"Can't say." Lorelai replied pouring herself some coffee. "But he might be staying permanently."

"Does Rory know?" Sookie asked.

"She knows."

"How does she feel about it?" Sookie inquired.

"Confused." Lorelai sipped her coffee; she knew it wasn't her place to tell Sookie about Rory's pregnancy before Rory was ready to her. "I should get back to work."

"Okay."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory was curled up on the couch reading when the doorbell rang. She marked her place and got up to answer it.

"Jess." Rory greeted him.

"Hi. I brought you something."

"Book?" Rory guessed.

"Not even close." He pulled a red shinny apple out from his back.

"Come in before Babette calls Miss Patty." She stepped back and let him. He handed her the apple as he walked past.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you manage to get to sleep?" Jess inquired when they sat down.

"Yes, as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"That's good."

"Thanks for the apple."

"I had to listen to Taylor rant about why I was back in town for five minutes."

"Then it's a very special apple." Rory smiled. "What did you tell him?"

"That it was a free country and if I didn't inquire as to why he wore those awful sweaters then he shouldn't inquire into my living arrangements."

"What did Taylor say?" Rory inquired.

"He got very red and called me an insolent fool."

"Harsh words. Luke would be so proud."

"You didn't hear he was throwing me a party." Jess said sarcastically.

"My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

"So have you got planned for today?" Jess inquired.

"I was going to finish reading the Maltase Falcon. Then I have to make another attempt at reducing the pile of books I can't live without taking to Yale. The last few attempts the pile has grown. Then I thought I'd go and get some school supplies before going and having dinner at Luke's."

"Sounds like a busy day."

"Do you have plans?"

"Other than bringing you an apple I didn't. But then I spoke to Lorelai."

"You spoke to Mom?" Rory questioned. "I didn't think she was going to the diner this morning as she was running late."

"She didn't, I called her."

"Voluntarily?" Rory looked shocked.

"I just wanted to know if you would be up."

"So you called my Mom?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Next time just walk over here, if my bedroom curtains are closed I'm asleep." Rory agreed.

"Okay." Jess scratched the back of his neck.

"So what did Mom say to you?" Rory inquired.

"The water bottle needs changing and the rain gutters need emptying."

"Well the water bottle does need changing, and I wouldn't know about the rain gutters but I thought Mom was going to have Luke take care of it."

"She said something about them having plans tonight." Jess told her.

"Date night. I forgot."

"Date night?"

"Mom and Luke have date night once or twice a week. Caesar closes up and they go and do something. Although Mom usually spends the night afterwards." Rory explained.

"That's a mental image I didn't need."

"Along with remind that Luke's apartment doesn't have any walls."

"Ah jeez Rory." Jess scowled.

"Don't worry if Luke brings Mom back, your grandfather's boat is available."

"Boat?" Jess questioned.

"Apparently your grandfather had a boat he was restoring, Luke was paying to keep it somewhere but when Mom found out about it she told he him could keep it in the garage for free. Feel free to go and take a look, I don't think it's sea worthy or lake worthy for that matter but Luke loves it so by extension Mom loves it."

"Thanks."

"Luke will probably just sleep over here once I'm back at Yale."

"You don't have a problem with it?" Jess asked.

"Mom had this rule no men sleeping over while I was growing up, the one time Max slept over just before the wedding that wasn't she came and slept on my bed. As long as they are happy and I only know about it in the abstract, I don't mind. Besides Taylor has a plan if they should split up."

"Taylor has a plan?"

"He called an emergency town meeting, he had charts and graphs and he'd divided the town up. Luke apparently wasn't happy about it."

"I'll bet."

"Well I have one more chapter to go, so if you want to change the water bottle that would be great and then you can help me with the pile of books."

"What about the rain gutters?"

"I think the rain gutters can wait for a while. Lunch is also in our future."

"Is there any edible food here at all?"

"Of course. We have tatter tots, and soup and a lasagne in the freezer that Sookie gave to Mom, if there was just someone who knew how long to heat it up for."

"I think I can manage that." Jess agreed. "Water bottles still in the same place?"

"Of course."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me." Rory said when the phone rang, she scrambled off the floor to go and pick it up. "Hello."

"_Offspring."_

"Hey Mom."

"_Is Jess still there?" _Lorelai inquired.

"He's helping me debate which books I should take back to Yale with me."

"_I see."_ Lorelai said with a slight tone.

"Mom." Rory sighed.

"_What are you doing for lunch?"_

"It turns out Jess knows the heating instructions for that lasagne Sookie gave us. So he's going to stay and have lunch."

"_I see." _

"Mom you keep using that tone."

"_Did he change the water bottle?"_

"Yes. He'll probably clean out the rain gutters if you absolutely insist."

"_He might as well make himself useful."_

"Mom…"

"_I'm going to Luke's for lunch. I'll see you when I get home." _

"Bye Mom." Rory hung up.

"Lorelai?" Jess questioned when she re-entered her room.

"Yes."

"Everything okay?"

"She just wanted to know what I was doing for lunch." Rory sat down and picked up a book. "And she really does want you to clear the rain gutters."

"Right."

"But that can wait until after lunch and after we've finished here." She told him.

"Back to Emily Dickinson and why you don't need to take her book of poetry to Yale."

"Just because you don't like poetry it doesn't mean that the rest of us don't."

"If you're at Yale and you get the overwhelming desire to read poetry it's generally available on the internet. Or we'll download you the e-book version."

"E-books just ruin the experience, reading a book is more than just the words on the page. It's about feel of the paper, the smell of the pages, the sensation and the sound of turning the page."

"No e-books." Jess said. "But you really don't need Emily Dickinson…"

The debate continued.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory." Rory heard a voice behind her as headed to buy school supplies.

"Hey Miss Patty."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Miss Patty inquired.

"I thought I'd get a head start on buying school supplies." Rory replied.

"That's nice dear. Do you know why Jess is back in Stars Hollow?" Rory had been waiting for that question since Miss Patty had stopped her.

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Do you know how long he is staying?"

"I'm sure he'll have to go back to New York as some point." Rory replied. _If only to get his things._ She added silently.

"Babette saw Jess drop by your house this morning." Miss Patty remarked nonchalantly.

"Mom asked him to clean out the rain gutters. But I needed another opinion on which books I should take to Yale with me so he helped me reduce the pile to a more manageable size so he helped me with that first."

"I see."

"I should really get going." Rory said. "Have a nice afternoon Miss Patty."

"You too dear."

"So did you find out anything doll?" Babette asked when Miss Patty walked over and sat down on the bench next to her.

"She was being cagey. She said Jess has his reasons for being here, and that he was going back to New York at some point." Patty told her.

"Did she tell you why he was at Lorelai's place this morning?"

"To clean out the rain gutters, but he helped her with some books first." Patty relayed the information.

"I'll bet he did." Babette said knowingly.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Luke and Lorelai burst through apartment door lips locked, Lorelai was tugging Luke's shirt out of his pants.

"Ah jeez." Jess clamped a hand over his eyes. "I think I'm scarred for life."

"Jess!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I forgot he was here." Luke muttered.

"If you stop what you were doing for a minute, I'll leave." Jess said grabbing his jacket and a book which he stuffed into his back pocket. "As you were." He added as he headed out the door.

"Jess where are you going?" Luke asked.

"To sleep on the boat." Jess replied.

"What boat?" Luke called after him.

"The one in Lorelai's garage."

"Jess, tell Rory I said you could sleep on the couch. If she's not awake the spare key is in the turtle, but this is a one time only use of it." Lorelai told him.

"Whatever. Go back to doing things I don't want to think about."

GG

"Hey Jess." Rory said when she opened the door. "Mom and Luke come home?"

"I don't want to think about where she had her hands. She said I could sleep on the couch."

"Sure, come in." Rory let him in and then relocked the door. "So how do you feel about Dorothy?"

"If that's some kind of way of asking if I'm gay, I thought…"

"No. It's a way of asking if you like the Wizard of Oz, I'm watching it. And as for the other I have pretty reliable evidence that you're not."

"Good."

"Take a seat. Do you want some juice?"

"I'm fine." Jess replied.

"Then prepare to mock." Rory sat down next to him.

When the movie finished Rory yawned.

"I should get to bed." Rory stated. "I'll get you some blankets and pillows."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to sleep in that?" Rory asked when she returned.

"I'll take my shoes off, I'll be fine."

"Mom borrowed some sweatpants and a t-shirt from Luke, they'll probably be a little big but they'll be easier to sleep in than jeans." Rory suggested.

"Do I want to know why Lorelai is borrowing Luke's clothes?"

"Mom drove to the diner but she had to park further away and while she was walking from the car to the diner we had a torrential downpour she got soaked Luke gave her some dry clothes." Rory explained. "Any more information I don't want to know. They're clean I did laundry yesterday."

"Okay." Jess agreed.

"I'll just go and get them."

GG

Rory was in the bathroom the next morning when the doorbell rang.

"Jess can you get that?" Rory yelled.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Jess inquired.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"Okay." Jess went and unlocked the door.

"Jess." Babette said.

"Good morning Babette and what can we do for you this time of the morning?" Jess asked.

"Is Lorelai here?" Babette inquired.

"No. She and Luke needed a little alone time last night so Lorelai said I could sleep on the couch here. You can check if you like."

"Is Rory here?"

"Bathroom." Jess replied. "Did you need something or are you just being nosy?"

"I wanted to borrow some milk Morey likes his cereal in the morning." Babette explained.

"Rory you got any milk Babette can borrow?"

"Fridge."

"Wait here." Jess told her and went and got an unopened carton of milk and returned and gave it to her. "Anything else? Sugar? Coffee? Because that's about all they have."

"Just the milk doll."

"Have a nice day." Jess shut the door. The fact that he spent the night there would be all over Stars Hallow by the time he got dressed and was out the front door.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you say Babette was here?" Rory said when she came out of the bathroom.

"You told me to answer the door, and to give her milk." Jess reminded her.

"And you were dressed like that?" Rory saw he was still dressed in Luke's sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Yes."

"It's going to be around town before we get to the diner for breakfast."

"Rory if you're worried about your good girl reputation it's going to be shot the moment you tell them you're pregnant with my kid." Jess paused. "I'm sorry that was a little harsh and…"

"True." Rory supplied.

"Rory…"

"I just want to tell my grandparents before I tell the town and I don't want to do that until I'm settled back into Yale because that will at least make them see I'm serious about my education."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jess offered.

"To tell my grandparents?"

"If you want."

"Trust me it's better for me to tell by myself. Besides last time you met them it didn't go too well, especially with that black eye."

"About that." Jess scratched his neck.

"What?"

"I didn't get hit in the eye with a football."

"What!" Rory exclaimed. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I was embarrassed. The football story wasn't quite as embarrassing as what happened."

"What did happen?"

"You can't tell anyone." Jess said.

"Jess I doubt anyone apart from me would be interested."

"I got beaked by a swan."

"A swan!" Rory repeated biting her lip.

"Luke and I went out on a boat to try and kill it but it didn't work."

Rory burst out laughing.

"I'm going to take a shower; hopefully you'll have stopped laughing by then."

GG

"Hey Mom." Rory said she and Jess entered the diner.

"Hey babe." Lorelai smiled.

"Take the order of the table by the window." Luke slapped a bill pad and pen at Jess's chest.

"And good morning to you too Luke."

"So did you have a nice date last night?" Rory inquired. "And what happened afterwards I don't want to know about."

"It was fun. What exactly did you get up to?" Lorelai inquired.

"We mocked the Wizard of Oz and then I went to bed."

"Sorry for springing him on you."

"I'd already told him he could sleep on the boat." Rory said. "I was expecting it; I just wasn't sure how you felt about him sleeping in the house."

"As long as he stayed on the couch." Lorelai shrugged.

"He did. But we might have a small problem."

"Define small problem."

"Babette came by to borrow some milk this morning and since I was in the shower Jess answered the door and he was dressed in Luke's sweatpants and t-shirt."

"Why?"

"Because she needed some for her coffee." Rory guessed.

"No I meant about the clothes." Lorelai said.

"He was wearing jeans, I thought the sweat pants would be easier to sleep in and I'd done laundry so they were clean."

"And Babette came by?"

"Yes. Just in case anyone mentions it. Jess offered to show her the couch."

"It's okay kid, the gossip is only going to get worse." Lorelai pointed out.

"What can I get you?" Jess asked when he returned to the counter.

"Coffee, scrambled eggs and toast with a side of bacon." Rory replied.

Jess wordlessly poured her a cup of decaf coffee and put in her order.

"So Jess." Lorelai said. "Did you sleep well?"

"You need to stop losing things under the couch cushions. I found six pens and a bottle of nail polish."

"What colour was it?" Lorelai asked.

"How should I know?" Jess inquired. "A reddy colour."

"Could be the Almost Brick I've been looking for." Lorelai said.

"I should get back to work." Jess stated.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Rory, can I talk to you a minute?" Jess asked as he joined her on the bridge where she was reading.

"Sure." Rory marked her place in her book.

"I have to go back to New York."

"Okay." Rory said.

"I need to hand in my resignation and pick up my stuff."

"Jess, are you certain you want to move back here?" Rory inquired.

"I'm not going to let you handle this crazy town by yourself and I told you I'm not going to be a deadbeat like Jimmy."

"I guess I'll see you in a few days. Have a good trip."

"I have a cell phone; it's usually hardly ever on so I don't have to pay to charge it. But here's the number. Call if you need anything."

"Jess, I'll be fine." Rory insisted.

"Okay. I should go my bus leaves in an hour."

"Hey Jess." Rory called when he was about to step of the bridge.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to borrow my car?" Rory offered.

"Thanks, but you can never park in New York and given what happened last time I drove your car."

"Jess that was an accident." Rory reminded him.

"I'll just catch the bus and have my stuff shipped."

"Okay."

"Actually before I go there's one other thing."

"You want to borrow a book for the bus ride?" Rory guessed.

"I already did that." Jess said. "No, Liz."

"What about your mom?" Rory inquired.

"I think she should find out before the whole town." Jess replied.

"I still need to tell Dad too. We'll take care of it when you get back."

"I'll see you in a few days."

GG

"Rory?" Lorelai called out when she got home from work. She heard a gentle sob from Rory's room. "Rory?"

Rory rolled over and looked at her and swiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Mom."

"Bunny commercial again?" Lorelai guessed. Rory shook her head. "It's okay." Lorelai wrapped her arms around her. "Shush, it's okay." Lorelai repeated as she rocked her.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"Jess left." Rory sobbed.

"He told me he was coming back, he just had to resign and pack up his stuff." Lorelai rubbed her back.

"I know."

"Then why are you so upset?" Lorelai inquired.

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"If he doesn't come back I'll go to New York and kick his butt all the way back here." Lorelai offered.

"I love him."

"I know you do babe." Lorelai continued to hold her. "I know you do. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry for crying over you." Rory said when she finally stopped crying.

"It's okay sweets. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Hormones."

"It's okay." Lorelai pushed Rory's hair back behind her ear. "Do you know how Jess feels?"

"He told me loved a few days ago." Rory replied.

"What did you say?" Lorelai inquired.

"That my life is complicated enough with being pregnant and school, so that it would be best if we just stayed friends."

"That's sensible." Lorelai said.

"Sensible." Rory repeated.

"How about we look for answers in the bottom of an ice-cream carton?" Lorelai suggested.

"Sounds good."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Lorelai got up to answer the door five days later.

"So you're back." Lorelai said when she saw Jess standing there.

"I'm back."

"Five days." Lorelai said.

"Someone was out sick so my boss made me work too days before he'd let me quit and then I had to try and explain where Star's Hollow is to the guy who is going to ship my stuff out here because he has lousy maps and couldn't find one with it on."

"You should mention that to Taylor he'll get right on it." Lorelai suggested.

"I'll mention that about the time I apologise for the sweater comment."

"What sweater comment?" Lorelai asked.

"Taylor asked why I was in town and I told him I wouldn't ask why he wore those awful sweaters if he didn't ask about my living arrangements."

"Now I would have liked to have seen that."

"I thought Rory would have told you. She knew about it."

"She didn't mention anything." Lorelai said.

"Is she here?"

"Rory, visitor." Lorelai called.

"Who is here to… Jess." Rory broke into a smile and ran and hugged him.

Lorelai grabbed a camera from the draw and took a picture of the look of shock on Jess's face.

"This is where I grab my purse and go and visit Luke. It's nice to have you back Jess and I'll be going out the back door." Lorelai grabbed her purse and left.

GG

"Luke coffee." Lorelai yelled when she entered the diner.

"Is there any chance you could be quieter?" Luke asked.

"Give me coffee and a kiss and I'll think about it."

"How about the kiss first before the coffee?" Luke suggested.

"I'm easy."

"I think that would count as one of you 'dirty' comments." Luke said before he kissed her. "By the way Jess is back."

"I know. He dropped by."

"Did he tell you that his boss made him work a couple of days before he quit?"

"He mentioned it. Then I told Rory he was there she hugged and he pulled a funny face since he wasn't expecting, I got a picture by the way, and then I left."

"Rory okay?" Luke inquired.

"She loves your idiot nephew for some reason but other than that she's fine. Packing."

"You need to borrow my truck again?" Luke asked.

"As long as you come along with it. For all our moving needs."

"We should be able to arrange something."

GG

"Rory, as nice as this is. You've been stood here hugging me for fifteen minutes." Jess had started feeling awkward the moment Rory had hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"No problem." He paused. "I guess you missed me."

"What would make you say that? Pregnancy hormones make you do strange things."

"I see." Jess said.

"So when did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. I had to unpack a few things. The rest arrives next week."

"So you're back to stay?"

"I told you I was moving back here."

"I know. I think it's the whole seeing is believing thing."

"You seem to have amassed a few boxes too." Jess commented.

"All stuff that needs to go to Yale."

"You have more boxes going to Yale than I do have coming from New York."

"You've seen it on TV; the guy has one small suit case."

"And the woman has six." Jess finished for her.

"I think it works for boxes of personnel possessions too."

"Right. I suppose I have to call Liz."

"Whenever you're ready."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Jess sat on the couch and began dialling the number and then hung up. He tried several times.

"Want me to dial for you?" Rory offered.

"No. I just need a minute."

"Where's your Mom anyway?" Rory asked.

"Luke said the fair was just outside Sanford, Maine." Jess replied.

"That's what four hours away?" Rory guessed.

"Something like that."

"So don't call her." Rory replied.

"What?"

"How about we take a road trip?"

"Rory what are you talking about?" Jess asked.

"I have four days before I have to go back to Yale. What if we drove to Maine to see Liz? I've never been to a Renaissance fair so it should be fun. You can tell her in person."

"You want to drive to Maine."

"We drive there tomorrow, tell your Mom. Stay over night and then drive back and make a stop in Boston so I can tell my Dad."

"You want to go to Maine."

"They're our parents, maybe it would be better to tell them in person and this way we have less chance of chickening out."

"Lorelai is going to hate the idea."

"Probably. But I'm an adult and besides she and Luke can have the night to them selves and do whatever they want to and I don't want to know. Especially she's spent most of the last week at Luke's apartment anyway."

"You really want to drive to Maine?" Jess questioned.

"Why not?" Rory shrugged. "It'll be nice to get out of Stars Hallow for a few days."

"Town beginning to get to you?"

"Just paranoia." Rory replied. "So are you in?"

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at 9."

"You can get up at 9?"

"We could make it 8." Rory offered.

"Nine is fine."

"We'll tell Mom and Luke in the morning and then run out the door."

"Very responsible."

GG

Lorelai hadn't questioned when Rory had offered to drive her car to the dinner the next morning. Rory had already put an overnight bag in the trunk.

"Mom can I talk to you upstairs?" Rory asked when they'd finished breakfast.

"You'd have to ask Luke." Lorelai pointed out.

"I want to talk to Luke too."

"Okay." Lorelai said before walking over to the counter. "Luke?"

"No more coffee." Luke said instantly.

"We'll get back to that in a minute, but first Rory wants to talk to us upstairs."

"I think Jess is still asleep." Luke replied.

"That doesn't matter."

"Cesar I'll be back in a minute, you're in charge."

Jess was sat on the bed reading when they all came through the door.

"And good morning to you all." Jess said.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Lorelai asked ignore Jess.

"Jess and I are going away for a few days." Rory told her mother.

"Excuse me? You go back to Yale in 4 days."

"I know. We'll be back tomorrow night." Rory explained.

"You're not eloping are you?" Luke asked. Lorelai glared at him.

"No!" Jess stated adamantly.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Lorelai asked.

"Maine." Rory replied.

"What's in Maine?" Lorelai was dumbfounded.

"Liz and the Renaissance Fair." Luke guessed.

"Rory thinks I should tell Liz in person so I don't chicken out." Jess confirmed.

"We're going to come back via Boston tomorrow so I can tell Dad." Rory paused. "Mom are you okay?"

"Do you have any money?" Lorelai asked Luke. Luke pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to her. Lorelai pulled out fifty bucks and handed it to Rory. "For gas money. Call me when you get there, and before you go to bed and when you wake up and when you get to Boston and after you've spoken to Christopher."

"I promise Mom."

"If anything happens to her I'm blaming you." Lorelai told Jess.

"I guess that much."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

"This was a bad idea." Jess said.

"You didn't have any complaints yesterday and we only left twenty minutes ago." Rory pointed out. "It's a little soon to be having second thoughts."

"I didn't mean about going to Maine."

"Then what did you mean?" Rory asked.

"This music. Why are we listening to classical music?"

"They say classical music makes babies more intelligent."

"One according to everything I read it can't hear for another few months anyway, two, don't you want the kid to have a decent taste in music and three, it will drive me crazy."

"The remote for the CD changer is in the glove box." Rory said.

"Thank you." Jess pulled it and switched CD's.

He looked at Rory when 'Walk Like An Egyptian' began to play.

"Mom's driving CD." Rory said. "After we forgot to take any music on our impromptu road trip to Harvard. Skip to the next one."

"Much better." Jess agreed.

"The Lane driving CD."

"Well Lane has good musical taste." Jess commented.

"Do you want to check those directions for me?" Rory asked.

"Only you would mapquest directions."

"I don't want to get lost." Rory said.

"Fine." Jess checked the directions. "You're fine."

"Good."

GG

In the end it had taken them five hours to get to Sanford, Rory getting hungry or needing the bathroom had meant they had stopped frequently.

They found a diner and went inside to eat before they would ask for directions to the Renaissance fair.

"What can I get you?" The waitress dressed in the TV cliché outfit asked.

"Can I get a turkey sandwich; hold the mayo and some tomato soup?" Rory asked.

"Anything to drink?"

"Chocolate milk." Rory replied.

"And for you sir?"

"Can I get a hamburger, with extra fries and a soda please?"

"I'll be right back."

"Can you imagine Luke being that cheery?" Jess asked.

"It would ruin the whole dining experience of Luke's."

"You mean Lorelai and Luke arguing about him not giving her coffee and then always giving it to her anyway, then trying to convince the two of you that you eat too much junk food."

"Hey mister, look at who ordered what." Rory pointed out.

"And Luke getting mad at Taylor for him wanting to put up signs for whatever ridiculous town event he came up with to celebrate this week."

"Some of them aren't ridiculous?"

"A Peach fair?" Jess countered.

"I said some of them. All that stuff is what makes Luke's great."

"And that's why you fit in in that crackpot town."

"You just moved there." Rory pointed out.

"Well it's a long commute from New York everyday." Jess remarked.

"Cute."

"Why thank you." Jess smirked.

"You know my Mom called Luke Duke for the first two years she knew him just to annoy him."

"Sounds about right."

"And the first day she went into Luke's it was busy so she followed him around pestering him for coffee, he kept telling her to sit down and shut up and that he would get to her in a minute."

"Knowing Lorelai that obviously didn't deter her."

"No she asked when his birthday was, he finally broke down and told her, so she went and got a newspaper and wrote under Scorpio, 'You will meet an annoying woman. Give her coffee, and she'll go away.'"

"But she obviously didn't go away." Jess interjected.

"No. But she did tell Luke to keep the horoscope because it would bring him good luck. So he kept it in his wallet for eight years."

"That is incredibly…"

"Sappy?" Rory supplied.

"That's one word for it."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"This looks nice." Rory commented when they arrived at the fair.

"They look like a bunch of idiots. Don't let TJ get you started about his 'airpants'."

" 'Airpants'?" Rory questioned.

"He wore Robin Hood tights for the wedding and decided to call them airpants."

"Okay." Rory said with a smile. "Any idea where your mom will be?"

"I've never been to one of these things and I don't want to again."

"You have your cell phone switch it on. If you go that way, and I go this way. Call me if you find her."

"Okay." Jess agreed. "Just don't let anyone convince you that running away to join the Renaissance fair is a good idea."

"No I'll just run away to the circus." Rory smiled.

"I think Lorelai would approve of that."

"Knowing Mom she would."

GG

It was Rory who found Liz first. Since she was talking to a customer, Rory called Jess to tell him and then looked at Liz's jewellery.

"Can I help you?" Liz asked Rory.

"This is beautiful."

"Thank you." Liz smiled.

"You're Liz Danes aren't you?"

"I was until I got married." Liz confirmed. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"I'm Rory Gilmore, Lorelai's daughter."

"Of course, you used to be my son's girlfriend. It's nice to see you."

"You too." Rory said.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I brought Jess." Rory replied.

"Jess is here?" Liz questioned.

"He's headed over here now."

"If you like those have them." Liz told her about the earrings she was holding.

"I couldn't." Rory said.

"You brought him all this way it's the least I can do."

"At least let me give you some money…" Rory started.

"Please." Liz said.

"Thank you." Rory said conceding.

"Liz." Jess said when he found them.

"Hey Jessie." Liz smiled. "This is a surprise."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Is there any food around here I'm starving?" Rory asked want to give them a few minutes. Jess looked at her as they had only finish eating less than an hour ago.

"Take the first available right and follow the smell."

"Thank you." Rory smiled. "I'll meet you back here."

"So what's going on Jess?" Liz asked when Rory was gone. "It must be big if you had Rory drive you all the way out to Maine."

"It was her idea that I talk to you in person."

"Jess what's going on? You're not sick are you?"

"No." He paused. "Rory's pregnant."

"What!"

"You're going to be a grandmother."

"I thought you broke up." Liz said trying to get her head around it.

"We did, but it happened and she's pregnant."

"How is this going to work with you in New York? Doesn't she go to some big fancy school?" Liz asked.

"I moved back to Stars Hollow yesterday. Luke is letting me stay with him again, but he'll probably spend most of his time at Lorelai's anyway. She goes to Yale which is in New Haven so it isn't too far away. She's going to finish out this semester and take next semester and go back next year."

"Sounds like she has it all planned out."

"Rory is very good at planning given how impetuous Lorelai is."

"How did Lorelai take it?"

"Rory and Luke talked her out of wanting to kill be before I found out. I just thought you should know."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you back together?" Liz asked.

"No."

"Are you getting back together?"

"That's up to Rory." Jess replied. "I'm not going to complicate her life anyone than necessary."

"That's very responsible."

"I'm not Jimmy." Jess stated.

"Good." Liz said. "I guess congratulations."

"Er… thanks."

"Jess." TJ slapped him on the back as he walked up.

"TJ." Jess said through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jess came to tell us some news." Liz said.

"What kind of news?" TJ inquired.

"He's going to be a father."

"What!" TJ exclaimed.

"You're going to be a step-grandfather." Jess supplied.

TJ turned white and fell to the floor.

"TJ!" Liz exclaimed as she crouched down next to him and tried to wake him up. Jess was doing his best not to laugh. "TJ!"

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked having returned with a toffee (caramel) apple and a bottle of water.

"TJ decided to take the news lying down." Jess replied. "Can I borrow that?" He asked indicating the bottle of water.

"Sure." Rory handed it to him.

"I'll buy you another one." Jess walked around the booth. "Liz step back." She was still trying to wake him. When Liz pulled back, Jess poured the bottle of water in TJ's face.

He spluttered awake.

"Nice fall?" Jess asked. "Very manly. Goes with the tights."

"Jess, be nice." Rory warned.

"Fine. Let me help you up." Jess held out his hand to help TJ up.

"You're a good influence on him." Liz said.

"Well I was the only person in town willing to look past the fact that he wanted to be the town hooligan and get to know the real Jess." Rory replied. "Or the only person he let get to know the real Jess."

"Rory." Jess said in a tone that let her know he rather she not mention it.

"What other than the fact that you managed to annoy my boyfriend into dumping me and your tendency to run away you're not as bad as everyone makes out." Rory winked at him.

"You know what I like you." Liz said.

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"By the way congratulations."

"Thank you again."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." TJ replied.

"I meant Rory." Liz pointed out.

"Today is the first day in about two months I haven't felt nauseous." Rory told her.

"You're lucky I was nauseous the whole time I was pregnant. But it's labour that is the really bad part. Get drugs, lots of them."

"Mom's been waking me up for as long as I can remember at the time on my birthday I was born to tell me about how it happened and how long and painful it was."

"Still get the drugs." Liz advised.

"Liz." Jess said.

"How long are you here?" Liz asked.

"Just tonight." Rory replied. "We have to go back tomorrow, and stop off in Boston so I can tell my Dad. I have to be back at Yale in a couple of days."

Rory's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me a second." She handed Jess her toffee apple and stepped off the side to answer it. "Hello."

"_Hello kid. How's it going?"_

"Mom?"

"_Who else do you think it would be? Did you find Liz yet?"_

"Yes." Rory replied. She could hear Luke telling Lorelai to get off the phone or take it outside. "Mom, are you in the diner?"

"_You think being the girlfriend I'd get special dispensation." _Loreali remarked.

"Mom, let me talk to him I may have some information that may cheer him up."

"_She wants to talk to you."_ Rory heard her tell Luke.

"_Rory?"_ Luke questioned. _"Is everything okay?"_

"TJ passed out."

"_What?"_

"When Liz or Jess told him he passed out cold on the floor for a few minutes, Jess had to pour a bottle of water in his face to wake him up."

"_Please tell me you had a camera."_

"Unfortunately not, but I'm sure Jess will be more than willing to describe it in graphic detail when we get back."

"_Coffee on the house." _ Luke declared as he handed the phone back to Lorelai.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Liz had offered to let them stay with her and TJ, but Jess had reached his tolerance limit for his step-father, so Rory politely declined saying they had already made arrangements.

When they found a motel, they approached the desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"We need two rooms." Jess told her.

"I'm afraid we only have one left." She replied smiling.

"Does it at least have two beds?" Jess inquired.

"Only one king size I'm afraid."

"We'll take it for the night." Rory handed over her credit card.

"Rory." Jess said.

"I'm tired and I need to sleep. It's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before." Rory stated. "We'll take the room."

"Just sign here Ms Gilmore." The woman handed her some paperwork.

"Thank you." Rory signed it.

"Room 12." The woman handed her the key. "Do you need some help with your bags?"

"Don't worry he's got them. Thank you."

Rory opened the door to the room and walked in and collapsed on the bed.

"Ah. That's better."

"You're really that tired?" Jess asked.

"You try growing a person inside of you and then tell me if it doesn't take a lot of energy."

"Sorry I asked."

"I'm going to change and take a nap. We can figure out something for dinner when I wake up."

"I'll sleep in the chair." Jess offered.

"Jess you can sleep on the bed, it's big enough. I trust you."

"Lorelai doesn't."

"That doesn't matter, and for the record she wouldn't have let me come if she didn't have the minutest element of trust in you."

"That amount of trust would be like a drop of water in the ocean." Jess said.

"Jess, the reason Mom didn't like you was because she was trying to be nice to you and you threw it back in her face, the same way you did with Luke. You aggravated the whole town with stunts which were actually pretty funny. Mom liked Dean she thought I was happy, she just didn't want you to interfere with that."

"You weren't happy."

"I know, but I at least thought I was. With you I could have fun and be myself and talk about books. After we got together all Mom wanted was for you not to get me into trouble and for you not to break my heart."

"I pretty much screwed that one up."

"I got over it." Rory said. "It's pretty much all Mom still wants from you, other than owning up to your responsibilities which you're doing."

"She's always going to hate me."

"No she's not." Rory told him. "You just have to show her the Jess that I know."

"Rory…"

"Jess you know I love you, I probably always will but right now I need some sleep."

"Okay." Jess conceded.

"You did well with telling Liz." Rory told him as she slipped her shoes off. "Did I tell you Luke wants a detailed account of TJ's fainting?"

"You mentioned."

"He gave the whole diner free coffee." Rory added.

"I bet Lorelai loved that."

"Mom gets free coffee all the time."

"And free food."

"That's what you get for having the diner owner being in love with you for years."

"The whole town knew." Jess smiled.

"Jess, my grandmother knew every time Mom mentioned Luke and voiced her disproval. Mom never wanted that lifestyle, she wants Luke."

"Please don't finish that sentence." Jess pleaded.

"And his coffee." Rory supplied.

"Luke says you get your coffee addiction from your grandmother too."

"How does Luke know that?"

"Something he heard your grandfather ask how many cups of coffee Lorelai had had one morning and he got a look on his face. Luke guessed your grandmother did the same."

"I guess. But it's not as bad as Mom. She needs at least three cups before she goes to work, more if she can con Luke."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: For everyone who keeps asking that the chapters be longer, I'm currently working on five ffs and the only way for you to get an update at the current rate is for the chapters to be this long.

Rory woke up the next morning it took her a second to figure out why there was a weight around her waist. She then remembered where she was.

Jess had obviously rolled over in his sleep, he had his looped his arm over her waist and had his hand protectively on her stomach. He also had one of his feet resting on her leg.

Rory couldn't help thinking that it was a nice way to wake up.

Jess woke with a start as Rory's cell phone rang and he realised what he was doing and rolled onto his back.

"Good morning Mom." Rory answered the phone.

"_How did you know it was me?"_

"Who else would call me this time of the morning?" Rory asked.

"_It's nine-thirty."_

"What?" Rory sat up. "That was a bad idea." She held a hand to her forehead.

"_What was a bad idea?" _Lorelai asked concern in her voice. Jess looked concerned too.

"I just sat up too fast that's all."

"_So you've only just woken up?"_

"Yes." Rory replied.

"_What about Jess?"_

"The phone woke him up too."

"_Too?"_ Lorelai questioned.

"Mom I told you we had to share a room."

"_Did he behave himself?"_

"He was a perfect gentleman." Rory said looking over to Jess who had hidden his head under a pillow.

"_Jess?"_

"Mom. I'm going to get up and get dressed and go and have breakfast and then we'll drive to Boston. We should get there at around lunch so I'll call you when we get there."

"_Okay." _Lorelai agreed. "_Drive safely and I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye Mom." Rory hung up and looked at Jess. "Good morning."

"Morning." He mumbled from under the pillow.

"It's nine-thirty so we should probably get up." Rory heard a mumbled what she thought was okay from him. "For a motel mattress it was surprisingly comfortable." She paused. "Jess, it's okay. It was a nice way to wake up." He didn't say anything. "Maybe you'll be more talkative when I get back from taking my shower. Don't smother yourself with the pillow unless you can guarantee I'll get on the cute cops from TV to investigate."

"Good morning." Rory said when she re-entered the room, Jess was reading a book. "Feeling slightly more social."

"Rory…"

"If you apologise I'll be forced to confiscate all your books." Rory crossed her arms.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Good. I'll go and find something for breakfast while you get dressed. I'll be back soon." She grabbed her purse and the room key and left.

"Well that went well." Jess muttered under his breath before going to get take a shower and get dressed.

When he left the bathroom Rory was sat eating what looked like an omelette out of a Styrofoam container and sipping on something out a takeaway coffee cup.

"I hope that's decaf." He said.

"Of course." Rory replied. "Yours isn't."

"Thanks." Jess picked up his coffee cup and looked to see what Rory had gotten him to eat.

"I couldn't make up my mind while I was there so I got both things I wanted and decided which one I'd eat when I got back."

"It's fine." Jess began to eat his breakfast.

"If we make sure we've got everything when we're done eating and then check out."

"Sounds like a plan." He paused. "How do you think your Dad is going to take it?"

"Better than my grandparents will and hopefully better than TJ."

"That was pretty funny." Jess recalled.

"It should take us a couple of hours to get to Boston." Rory said.

"You know where your father's office is?"

"Yes. Well roughly which is why I got the directions."

"So we eat and leave."

"And remember to check out." Rory said.

"Right."

"I grew up around the inn, checking out is important. There was this guy once who didn't actual check out, he packed up went home, Mom had to call him."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: A second post just because I woke up early and had time to write it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jess asked again as they stood outside Christopher's office building.

"It's better that you don't." Rory replied. "I won't be long."

"Take as long as you need."

"Hopefully the band-aid approach will work."

"Quick and painless?" Jess guessed.

"They always say that but it still hurts."

"I'll go and tell him." Jess offered.

"No I've got this covered. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Rory took a deep breath and walked into the building.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist inquired.

"I'd like to see Christopher Hayden please."

"Do you have an appointment?" She inquired.

"No, but my name is Rory Gilmore, he'll see me."

"Wait just a moment."

GG

"Yes?" Christopher answered his phone.

"_Mr Hayden, there is a Ms Gilmore here to see you, she doesn't have an appointment."_

"Gilmore? Did she mention a first name?" Christopher inquired wondering whether it was Lorelai or Rory or even Emily.

"_I believe she said it was Rory."_ The receptionist told him.

"She's my daughter, send her up. I'll meet the elevator."

"_Yes Mr Hayden." _

GG

"Ms Gilmore, take the elevator to the fourth floor, your father will meet you there."

"Thank you." Rory replied and headed for the elevator.

"Hey Rory this is a surprise." Christopher greeted her when she arrived at his floor.

"Hey Dad."

"You look great."

"Thanks." Rory smiled.

"You should have probably mentioned to Holly that you were my daughter, she was probably thinking I was having a mid-life crisis. Can you have a mid-life crisis at 37?"

"Depends on how long you live. If you live to 75 probably, if you live to 90 you've probably got another 7 years, and if you're going to die at 60 I think you've passed it." She paused. "Is there somewhere quieter we can talk?"

"Sure. So what are you doing in Boston?" He inquired as they walked down the hall and he showed into an empty room.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Is everything okay? Is your Mom okay?"

"She's fine."

"Does she know you're here?" He inquired.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"So what's going on kid? I thought you would have been heading back to Yale."

"Saturday." Rory shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"Do you need money?" He asked.

"I might need help paying for Yale next year depending on how things go with Grandma and Grandpa in a couple weeks, but not right now."

"Why am I getting a strange feeling this isn't a good visit?"

"Depends on your definition of good." Rory said. "I think it's a good thing. But you might want to sit down."

"Okay now you're scaring me." Christopher sat down.

"I thought this would be easier." Rory rubbed her eyes.

"Just spill it."

"I'm pregnant."

"What! How? What!" He spluttered.

"You're going to be a grandpa at the beginning of February."

"Wow!" He paused.

"Dad I'm going to need a little bit more here."

"Give me a minute." He said. "It's not something you hear from your nineteen year old daughter everyday."

"Okay." Rory sat down and waited for him to take the news in.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Make sure you read both of yesterday's posts. This one is a direct continuation of chapter 19 and makes much more sense if you've read it.

"Are you sure?" Christopher asked.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"Does your Mom know?"

"Yes. She guessed before I did."

"And she's okay with it?"

"A little disappointed and some screaming at first but we've talked it over."

"What about school?" He asked.

"I'm taking next semester off and then going back. I have a meeting set up to discuss it on Monday. I'm not dropping out." Rory replied calmly.

"What about the father?"

"His name is Jess." Rory supplied.

"The same Jess who broke your arm?"

"He didn't break my arm Dad. I don't know why you and Mom and the whole town blamed him. It was an accident, he swerved to avoid an animal that jumped out in front of us and hit a pole. He called an ambulance, stayed with me and made sure I was okay before he talked to the police and everyone jumped all over him and ran him out of town."

"Rory…"

"Dad, the minute I told him he uprooted his life in New York and moved back to Star's Hollow, a town which isn't his favourite place in the world, he has somewhere to live and a job. He offered to watch the baby when I go back to school so I don't worry about how much day-care is going to cost. He's being a lot more responsible than you were."

"Rory, this will change your life."

"Dad, the fact that I was born didn't stop you going to Princeton, you weren't around when I was a baby you could have still gone. I'm not dropping out of school, my plans may have to alter but it's not going to ruin my life. And don't blame Jess for this either, we were being responsible, it just didn't work. It's as much my fault as it his, but we're dealing with."

"Rory, he didn't come with you to tell me, he let you do it alone."

"No, actually he didn't. He's outside, I told him I wanted to do this alone, he offered to come in and do it for me, but this is my responsibility. I thought you'd be a little more understanding but obviously I was wrong, I should have just written you a letter." Rory stood up. "It was nice to see you Dad. Tell Sherri and Gigi hello for me."

"Rory!" Christopher yelled after her as she stormed out. "Rory!"

"Everything okay?" One of his co-workers asked.

"My daughter's pregnant." He replied.

"I thought she hadn't started pre-school yet."

"Not Gigi, my other daughter Rory."

"How old is she?" The co-worker asked.

"Nineteen." Christopher replied.

"You have a nineteen year old daughter?"

"Yes and she just stormed out. I have to call her mother excuse me."

GG

"Rory?" Jess said when she stormed out of the building. "Rory?"

"Why did I even think he would take it well?"

"Rory what happened?"

"He started blaming you." Rory replied.

"Who cares if he blames me?" Jess asked.

"I do. This is much my responsibility as it is yours; I didn't say no, I was the one who kissed you first that night."

"Rory, if your father wants to blame me let him. It's not like the whole town isn't going to blame me either or your grandparents what's one more person."

"Jess…" Rory sighed. "You shouldn't have to take the blame, things happen you deal with them and move on."

"I got you these." He held out a milkshake cup and a Hershey's bar. "Just in case."

"Jess." Rory smiled.

"It was the best I could do on short notice." Rory took a step towards him. "Rory?"

"Stand still."

"What?" He took a step back.

"Stand still." She repeated.

"Why?"

"Why did I think if it worked for Mom and Luke…?" Rory muttered to herself.

"Rory what are you…." She cut him off with a kiss which startled him so much he dropped the milkshake. "What was that for?" He asked when she stepped back.

"For being you."

"I dropped your milkshake." He couldn't think what else to say.

"It was the thought that counts. Can you drive us home?" She asked handing him the keys.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Please."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

"So where do you want to go?" Jess asked when they got back to Stars Hollow.

"I should go by the inn, I was supposed to call Mom after I spoke to Dad and I didn't."

"Okay." Jess agreed and headed to the Dragonfly. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He inquired after he'd parked the car.

"No. I need to talk to her alone."

"I'll grab my bag and head back to the diner. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Jess." Rory kissed his cheek.

"No problem."

"Hey Michel." Rory said when she went inside.

"Rory." Michel greeted her.

"Is my Mom around?"

"She received a telephone call from your father several hours ago and then made several frantic phone calls before leaving." Michel informed her.

"Did she say where she was going?" Rory asked as she pulled out her cell phone and realised it was switched off.

"Do I look like her keeper?" Michel asked.

"I'm borrowing the phone." Rory said without waiting for a response and dialled her mother's cell-phone.

"_Michel, can this wait?"_ Lorelai answered obviously having read the caller ID.

"It's me Mom."

"_Rory? Where are you?"_

"At the Dragonfly."

"_I've been trying to call you ever since your father called."_

"I'm sorry I must have switched my phone off after we spoke last time."

"_Are you okay?"_

"A little mad at Dad." Rory replied.

"_Stay where you are." _ Lorelai told her.

"I'll meet you at home." Rory suggested.

GG

Lorelai hugged Rory the moment she walked into the door.

"I'm glad you're back." Lorelai whispered. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rory told her about what had happened when she told Christopher.

"I couldn't just sit there and let him blame Jess." Rory finished.

"He's your father; he was always going to blame the guy who knocked up his little girl."

"Jess offered to go and talk to him." Rory said.

"I know he did. Christopher and I had this out on the phone when I got back here since having that conversation at the Dragonfly wasn't appropriate. What happened after you left?"

"Jess said I should let Dad blame him, Grandma and Grandpa and the whole town were going to blame him too."

"They probably will sweets." Lorelai brushed a loose hair out of Rory's face. "But that doesn't mean it's all his fault."

"Thank you." Rory paused. "Jess is more like Luke than he'd like to admit."

"I think you're going to have to explain that."

"He anticipated it wouldn't go well so he brought me a milkshake and Hershey bar to make me feel better." Rory replied.

"The boy scores points." Lorelai said.

"He can't stand still when he's told."

"You kissed him?" Lorelai instantly guessed.

"I had to."

"How did Jess react?"

"He dropped the milkshake on the sidewalk." Rory recalled.

"Must have been one hell of a kiss kiddo."

"It was."

"Where does that leave you?"

"Going back to Yale in two days." Rory replied.

"Rory you can't keep messing him around, you need to make a decision about what you want your relationship to be. You're always going to have a tie to him, but it's not fair to string him along."

"I know." Rory sighed. "I just need some more time to figure it out."

"You should tell Jess that."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Luke." Jess said when he walked into the diner. He'd taken the long route back.

"Jess, where the hell have you been?" Luke demanded.

"Sanford, Maine and Boston." Jess replied.

"Upstairs. Caesar I'm going upstairs."

"Luke you know where I went we told you yesterday." Jess said when Luke closed the door. "Rory was stood over there and Lorelai took money out your wallet to give us money for gas."

"Lorelai got a call from Rory's father two and a half hours ago; she couldn't get a hold of Rory so she's been panicking."

"Rory must have switched her phone off." Jess guessed. "It didn't exactly go well with her father so she wasn't in a very talkative mood. She stormed out when he started blaming me."

"I know. Lorelai told me. Christopher had a lot to say on the subject." Luke said.

"I offered to go with her but she wouldn't let me." Jess sat on the couch.

"It's something she needed to do herself." Luke crossed his arms.

"I know." He paused. "Women are strange, especially if their last name is Gilmore."

"I thought you would have figured that out a long time ago. What did Rory do?"

"I gave her a milkshake and a Hershey bar to make her feel better, that whole chocolate endorphin thing and she tells me to stand still, mutters something about you and Lorelai, tells me to stand still and then she kisses and I dropped the milkshake."

"Sounds like a Gilmore." Luke nodded.

"Do you know why she was talking about you?"

"The first time I kissed Lorelai, we were at the test run. Her ex-boyfriend didn't want to take the fact that they'd broken up seriously so we were having a debate, I stopped told her to stand still and kissed her, she told me stand still and kissed me, then Kirk ran out with only a strategically placed pillow and I had to run after him."

"I'm not going to even ask why."

"Good idea." Luke suggested. "So Rory is okay?"

"She was fine when I left her at the Dragonfly."

"I should get back to work." Luke said.

"I'll just change and come down and help out."

"You can take half an hour." Luke told him. "We'll manage."

"Okay." Jess agreed.

"And then tonight I want the story of TJ passing out."

"Not a problem." Jess said. "But giving free coffee out was a little over the top."

"Lorelai and Kirk were the only people here." Luke admitted.

"Ah."

GG

After their talk Lorelai had to get back to the Dragonfly. She'd had a stack of paperwork which she had just run out on that needed to be done.

Rory went outside to get some air after she left.

"Rory honey." Babette said from where she was sat.

"Hi Babette."

"Do you want to come and sit with me for a while doll?" Babette inquired.

"Sure." Rory knew where this conversation was likely to go and it would be quicker to take care of it now.

"So you took a little trip."

"That's right. It was just overnight, I go back to school on Saturday."

"And Jess went with you?" Babette inquired.

"Yes."

"Are you two kids getting back together?"

"We're just friends right now." Rory replied. "We'll see where it goes from there."

"So where did you go doll?"

"Jess needed to see his mom in Maine so since I had a few days and I've finished packing I offered to drive him to see her. I've never been to a Renaissance fair and I was at school so I didn't get to see all the wedding festivities."

"That was nice of you."

"It was nice to take a break after all the packing." Rory replied.

"Is he back for good?" Babette inquired.

"I think so."

"Things are going to get interesting."

"You have no idea." Rory muttered.

"What was that doll?"

"I said they would never be dull. So what else is going on in town?"

Babette proceeded to fill Rory in on all the non-Jess related gossip.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

When Lorelai and Rory entered the diner for dinner that evening they were debating which of the CSI's from all of the three series of was the best.

"I still say Speed." Lorelai stated.

"He's dead." Rory pointed out.

"I know it was tragic, I cried."

"What are you two talking about?" Luke asked.

"Who our favourite crime scene investigator is." Lorelai replied before giving him a quick kiss.

"Why what did you do?" Luke inquired.

"Who said I did anything? Jess is the one who draws chalk outlines on the sidewalk."

"That was never proven." Jess stated.

"Just like the identity of the person who destroyed the ringer snowman the night of the Bracebridge dinner." Rory added.

"That was you?" Lorelai questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jess stated. "You must be caffeine deprived." Jess poured Lorelai some coffee.

"Okay we need more things for him to deny so I can get more coffee." Lorelai said.

"She's cut off." Luke told him. "Rory can you get something to eat?"

"Can I get a turkey burger with some bacon?"

"You want fries?"

"Sure." Rory agreed. "And some juice."

"Let me guess you want a cheeseburger with fries." He said to Lorelai.

"Don't forget the onion rings, we'll be over there." Lorelai took her cup of coffee with her.

"Thank you." Rory added before going to join her. Rory tucked her hair behind her ears when she sat down.

"Are those new?" Lorelai asked referring to her earrings.

"Liz gave them to me." Rory replied. "I tried to pay her but she insisted I take them."

"Always be nice to a woman who gives you free jewellery." Lorelai told her.

"You just like shiny things and want to steal them."

"That too."

When they were done eating Lorelai went over to the counter to try and get Luke to give her some more coffee, Jess took the opportunity to go and sit with Rory.

Rory snatched the book out of his back pocket before he could sit down.

"Hey." He protested.

"'The Importance of Being Earnest', you weren't reading this this morning."

"I finished that." Jess replied.

"Ever see either of the films?" Rory inquired.

"No. But let's here the reviews."

"The original is much better than the remake."

"And why is that?" Jess asked.

Rory proceeded to tell him all the reasons she found the original movie better than the remake and they launched into a debate about books vs. movies.

"Look at them." Lorelai said to Luke.

"And I'm looking at what?" Luke asked.

"They're all grown up."

"All evidence would point to that." Luke agreed. "How do you feel about that?"

"She's always going to be my little girl." Lorelai said. "But she loves him."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"He wouldn't be my choice, but he's Rory's." Lorelai said. "As long as she's happy."

"Despite everything?"

"Despite everything." Lorelai replied. "I need pie."

"You really don't."

Lorelai pouted. "And I have to sleep alone tonight."

"Fine, I'll get you pie. But I can't do much about the other."

"Let's see about that." Lorelai got off her stool and walked over and sat back down stopping Jess and Rory's conversation.

"Hey Mom." Rory said.

"Jess I need a favour." Lorelai said.

"You know you should get a sofa bed if this going to be a regular occurrence." Jess stated guessing what she wanted.

"I could just sleep here." Rory offered. Jess and Lorelai looked at her. "You want to sleep with Luke, if you take him back to the house, which I presume you'll be doing when I'm at school anyway, it leaves his bed empty. This way everyone gets to sleep in a bed, and you can have Luke over and your rule is almost in tact."

"Sounds reasonable." Lorelai agreed. "Are you sure you don't mind hun?"

"I'm sure. But you better check with Luke and change his sheets."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Since i had a lousy job interview today, i thought i'd post a second post to cheer you up.

Jess woke up an hour after he'd gone to sleep to find Rory stood over him.

"Rory. How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes." She replied.

"Everything okay?" He inquired sleepily.

"It's Luke's bed."

"Yes."

"I can't sleep in Luke's bed." She stated.

"He doesn't mind and it's not like he's in it." Jess pointed out.

"But it's his bed."

"You want me to go and sleep there?" Jess asked.

"Just move over."

"Huh?"

"Move over." Rory repeated. Jess slid over and Rory climbed into the bed. "Thanks."

"Goodnight." Jess told her and closed his eyes.

"Jess." Rory said.

"Yes?"

"I'm not trying to string you along." She stated.

"Rory, what are you talking about?"

"Kissing you and telling you I love you and then backing off."

"Rory, you can take as long as you want to figure it and keep kissing me in the mean time. You know I love you and I never say that to anyone. So go to sleep and stop worrying about it." Jess kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rory moved so she was lying closer to him. Jess glanced at her and smiled before settling down to go to sleep.

GG

Jess woke up early the next morning, he glanced at the clock and realised if he got up then he could help Luke open up.

He untangled himself from Rory carefully so as not to wake her up and then kissed the top of her head before going to take a shower and get dressed.

He left her a note telling her to come down for breakfast when she woke up propped onto top of a book he thought she should read.

"Good morning." He said when he got downstairs.

"Morning." Luke replied. "I didn't expect you up this morning."

"I was awake so I thought I'd help you open up." Jess told him.

"Make yourself useful."

"I should probably tell you something." Jess said after a few minutes.

"What?" Luke asked as he filled the coffee machine.

"Rory is asleep in my bed."

"WHAT!" Luke exclaimed.

"Shush, keep your voice down or you'll wake her up." Jess warned.

"What is she doing in your bed?"

"Nothing happened." Jess insisted. "She got a little creeped out about sleeping in your bed. I offered to swap beds but she didn't want that."

Luke looked at him silent for a minute.

"Don't tell Lorelai any of that." Luke told him.

"Nothing happened." Jess repeated his earlier statement.

"Still don't mention it to Lorelai."

"I think Lorelai knows something happened once." Jess pointed out.

"Jeez Jess, I think it would best if we adopt a 'don't ask don't tell policy'. I won't ask you and you don't ask me."

"Fair enough." Jess agreed.

"Take the chairs down." Luke instructed.

"I have one question." Jess said as he started doing as asked.

"What's that?"

"How many nights a week are you spending at the Gilmore's when Rory is back at school?" Jess asked.

"Jess, chairs." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes Uncle Luke."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

When Rory woke up it took her a moment to remember where she was, she notice the note and book and the pillow and smiled as she read them.

She slowly climbed out of bed so as not to get dizzy and she got up and dressed.

When she made her way downstairs, Luke was in the kitchen and Jess was taking an order by the window. So Rory went behind the counter.

"Can I get some coffee?" Kirk who was at the counter asked.

"Sure." Rory agreed.

"I want three-quarters decaf."

"Why don't you have all decaf?" Rory suggested and poured him a cup.

"Okay." He agreed.

Rory poured herself a cup of decaf and was about to get herself a doughnut when she heard a voice.

"I don't think you're supposed to be behind there." Jess said.

"Well service was so slow and Kirk needed coffee." Rory pointed out.

"So you thought you'd help yourself?"

"People have to eat." Rory remarked.

"Rory out from behind the counter." Luke said when he came out of the kitchen. "My insurance doesn't cover you or your mother."

"Just getting a doughnut." Rory replied.

"You should eat something more substantial than a doughnut for breakfast." He advised.

"Okay. Don't let Kirk eat this." Rory pushed the plate with the doughnut towards Jess, and then ran upstairs.

"Jess?"

"She's a Gilmore, who understands them." He shrugged.

Rory returned with a bowl with cereal in it.

"I need milk." She stated.

"Get her some milk and a table." Luke told Jess.

Rory went and sat down, Jess brought her over the milk for her cereal, her coffee and doughnut.

"Anything else?" He inquired.

"This will do until Mom gets here. Thank you."

"Okay." Jess turned.

"Jess." Rory said causing him to turn back to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He replied and went back to work.

"Hey you started without me." Lorelai stated when she sat down with Rory about ten minutes later.

"Luke wouldn't let me have just a doughnut, so I had to steal some cereal from upstairs." Rory explained.

A cup appeared in front Lorelai which was being filled with coffee.

"Don't I get a kiss with that?"

"But you're old enough to be my Mom." Jess protested.

"Good morning Jess."

"Lorelai. I'll let Luke know you're here. Do you want something to eat?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a chocolate sprinkles doughnut."

"Right." Jess said.

"Can I get some toast too?" Rory asked.

Jess went off to put their order in and let Luke know Lorelai was there.

"I had a call this morning." Lorelai said.

"Who would call before nine o'clock in the morning?" Rory asked.

"Your grandmother is back and we are to be there promptly at 7 for dinner." Lorelai told her.

"Oh." Rory said.

"You don't have to tell them tonight, it's going to be awkward enough as it is."

"I have to tell them soon."

"Do it in a few weeks like you planned." Lorelai told her. "At least she won't find out when your coming out dress won't do up."

"I know."

"Once they're done, it's only the town." Lorelai squeezed her hand. "How about we have a girl's day?" She suggested. "I've got the day off work, so we can watch movies, eat junk before and after dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: An early Christmas present of a second post.

Dinner at the Gilmore's was more painstakingly awkward than usual. Emily and Richard weren't talking, although Emily informed Lorelai and Rory of the details of her trip and gave them gifts.

Richard had moved into the pool house and had shown them what he had done with the place.

"That was interesting." Lorelai commented when they left after promise to be there for dinner the following week.

"I always wondered what it would be like to eat in an igloo." Rory added. "But I can make it more interesting."

"I know kiddo. What do you say we stop by Luke's on the way home?"

"I left a book there Jess was lending me anyway." Rory stated.

"Luke's it is."

GG

"Kirk, I really need you to leave." Luke was stood at the doorway trying to throw him out, there were raised voices coming from inside the diner.

"What's going on Luke?" Lorelai inquired.

"Kirk was just leaving."

"Bye Kirk." Rory said.

"May I offer my congratulations before I leave."

"Sure." Rory looked at Luke as Kirk walked off.

"Christopher's here. He came in about five minutes ago and started yelling at Jess. I kicked Bootsy and Kirk but they heard. I'm sorry Rory."

"Dad's here?" Rory questioned.

"I'll take care of it." Lorelai offered.

"No, I have something to tell him." Rory said she pushed past Luke.

Christopher was threatening Jess, who was taking it like a man.

"Dad." Rory said.

"Rory stay out of this." Christopher told her.

"No." Rory stated adamantly. "You're the one who should stay out of this."

"Rory, let him say what he wants." Jess told her.

"Jess, sit. I'll handle this."

Jess hadn't seen Rory this mad so he did as she asked.

"Dad, you come into our town where Mom and I and Jess and Luke have to live and suddenly announce to everyone in the diner that I'm pregnant, something which no-one knew until now which will be around town before morning which is exactly what I didn't want."

"Rory." Christopher started.

"No, I'm talking now. I wanted to settle back in at school, then tell grandma and grandpa and then the town. But now you've ruin that."

"Rory, I'm your father."

"When it suits you." Rory crossed her arms. "You've been in and out of my life when it suits you. You turn up and make promises only to break them. You turn our lives upside down and then you leave and Mom has to pick up the pieces. I've had enough."

"Rory."

"I haven't finished yet. Mom and I are happy, this wasn't planned but we're dealing with it we don't need any help from you. So stay out of my life, stay out of Mom's life and definitely stay out of my kid's life." Rory turned on her heel and stormed out pushing her way past Lorelai and Luke.

"Lorelai." Christopher pleaded.

"No." Lorelai said.

"I should go and…" Jess said.

"Go." Lorelai agreed. "Make sure she's okay."

"It was nice to have met you Mr Hayden." Jess said before he left.

"Luke can you give us a minute?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned. Lorelai nodded. "I'll be upstairs call if you need me."

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai gave him a smile.

"Lorelai." Christopher said.

"What did you think you were doing coming here and yelling at Jess?"

"The guy knocked up our daughter."

"And you think coming into the diner, in the town where we live and yelling at Jess is going to solve anything. Yes Rory is pregnant, is it what I wanted for her no, but she's dealing with it better than I did. She's right about the whole town knowing before morning, but luckily she goes back to school so she'll have a buffer until next weekend. Honestly this is a little hypocritical considering the fact that we were sixteen when Rory was born. Jess is doing his best, he loves Rory and she loves him and he understands Rory better than I do sometimes. Yes he's broken her heart before but she still loves him. Nothing we can do is going to change the situation."

"Lorelai." Christopher tried to interrupt.

"No Chris, do as she asks. Stay from her, if you can't accept it and be happy for her stay away from her, and stay away from me. Go back to Boston and Sherri and Gigi, which by the way is a really bad name for a kid. Don't come to Star's Hollow again and don't go running to my parents, Rory needs to tell them herself and you're an adult deal with it."

"Lorelai."

"Christopher just go."

TBC

A/N: I think I may have been venting a few frustrations about my Dad here but never mind and the fact that I don't like Christopher.


	27. Chapter 27

"Rory, Rory." Jess chased after her. "Rory." Caught up with her.

"Did I just yell at my father?" She asked as she kept walking.

"Yes."

"And tell him to stay out of my life?"

"Yes." Jess confirmed. "Lorelai looked impressed."

"And Kirk and Bootsy were there?"

"Luke threw them out as soon as he started yelling, I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Rory said. "He had no right to do that."

"He's your father, he loves you."

"He has a funny way of showing it." Rory stated.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked realising that she wasn't headed towards the bridge or her house.

"Sookie's." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because I've known her almost as long as I can remember. She's a good friend and if Kirk knows Miss Patty will find out and I wanted to tell Sookie myself, so I need to tell her now."

"Rory you need to stop for a minute." Jess put a hand on her arm.

"You don't want me to tell Sookie?"

"No, I think you should tell Sookie. But you need to stop for a minute, I know you, your brain is going a mile a minute. So just stop."

"Jess." Rory sighed stopping.

"Everything will be okay." Jess told her.

"When did you become the optimistic one?"

"Seemed appropriate. Just don't hit me."

"Why would I…?" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before he kissed her. It took Rory half a second before she wrapped her arms around him. "You're really good at that."

"You're not bad yourself." Jess replied. "You okay?"

"Where was I going?"

"Sookie's. I'll walk with you."

"Thank you."

When they arrived in front of the house, Rory told Jess to stay there. She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Rory." Sookie opened the door. "This is a nice surprise how did dinner go with your grandparents?"

"They aren't talking." Rory replied. "Do you mind if I come in there's something I need to tell you?"

"Of course, is your mom okay?"

"She's with Luke." Rory told her.

"So what did need to tell me?" Sookie asked.

"I was going to tell you in a few weeks, but Dad came into the diner and yelled it out in front of Kirk and Bootsy and I wanted you to hear this from me rather than the town gossip."

"Hear what sweetie?"

Rory took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Sookie repeated. Rory nodded. "Jess. That's why he moved back here."

"He's been pretty great about the whole thing."

"Christopher came and yelled at him in the diner?"

"And I yelled at Dad and told him to stay out of my life." Rory added.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Rory admitted. "I just want you to hear this from me, before it got around the whole town in the morning."

"How far along?"

"About 3 ½ months." Rory replied.

"How did your Mom take it?"

"She's okay with it now, I figured out what I'm doing about school. Jess and I went and told his Mom and I told Dad which precipitated his visit to yell at Jess."

"Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Sookie have you seen… Oh Rory hello." Jackson walked into the room.

"Hey Jackson." Rory said.

"I didn't realise you were dropping by." He commented.

Sookie looked at Rory who nodded.

"Rory just dropped by to tell us some news." Sookie said.

"What kind of news?" Jackson asked.

"I'm pregnant." Rory stated.

"Umm… Congratulations." He paused. "That's appropriate?"

"Yes." Rory replied. "I should get going, I have a few things to check on I'm going back to Yale in the morning. I just wanted to tell you myself before you found from anyone else."

"Okay sweetie." Sookie gave her a hug. "If you need anything call and I guess we'll see you soon."

"I'll be back for weekends." Rory confirmed.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Another second post.

Jess walked Rory home.

"Come in." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"You want to keep away from Babette." Rory pulled him inside. "Stay here." She went and changed into her pyjamas.

"I should go." Jess said.

"Come and read to me at least until Mom gets home."

"Okay." He conceded.

He kicked his shoes off and laid on the bed, as Rory selected a book and handed it to him. She curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. Jess wrapped his arm around her and began reading.

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife…"_

"Rory?" Lorelai called when she got home. She made her way to Rory's room.

Rory had fallen asleep but Jess was still reading outloud.

"Jess." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai."

"Is she okay?"

"She still can't believe she yelled at her Dad, but she dropped by Sookie's house and told her in person."

"Okay." Lorelai said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jess asked.

"Christopher."

"That's not your fault." Jess told her. "He had a right to yell."

"Even if he did, he shouldn't have done it in a public place like the diner, especially in Star's Hollow."

"It's only going to get worse." Jess stated.

"Are you ready for that?" She asked.

"I'll have to be."

"I guess you're staying for a while."

"Is that okay?"

"She needs to be up by 8.30 at latest. We're leaving at 9.30 so Luke can be back in time for lunch."

"Okay." Jess agreed.

"And if you do leave sometime in the night lock the door behind you." Lorelai instructed.

"Okay."

"Go back to reading whatever it is you were reading." She waved a hand towards the book.

"Pride and Prejudice." Jess showed her the cover of the book.

"Ah."

"You've read it?" Jess asked.

"No. But Colin Firth looks very good in a wet shirt which more than made up for the five hours Rory made me sit and watch the BBC version of it."

"I wouldn't know about that." Jess stated.

"Take care of her." Lorelai added before she closed the door. She could hear Jess pick up where he had left off.

She made herself some coffee and went and grabbed the phone.

"_Luke's." _Luke answered.

"Hey."

"_Lorelai, is Rory okay?"_

"She's asleep and Jess is reading to her." She replied.

"_After she fell asleep?"_

"It's sweet."

"_But she's okay."_

"I think she'll be fine." Lorelai said.

"_Good."_

"She went and told Sookie."

"_Good."_

"I think Jess might be staying here tonight."

"_Are you okay with that?"_

"She fell asleep on him. I'm not going to argue."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Rory woke up to find Jess watching her.

"This is starting to become a habit." Jess said.

"It's not a bad one." Rory smiled. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Its okay, Lorelai and I had a nice chat about Colin Firth and his wet shirt."

"She had a hard time deciding whether she preferred him or Aragon after she saw Viggo Mortenson with short hair."

"I'm guessing this is the Lord of the Rings Aragon."

"Right." Rory confirmed. "Aragon came up when Mom was trying to figure out if she was dating Luke."

"She had to figure it out?" Jess questioned.

"Luke invited her to your mom's wedding, and they waltzed, I still can't believe Luke can waltz, and then they had a moment when he walked her home and he invited to a movie. Mom dragged me to the dinner to see if there was anything different about Luke and she took me outside and told me what happened to get my opinion on whether they were dating. She didn't know if Luke had asked her to a movie because he wanted to get out of the house and how did she put it 'one the women currently sitting at home waiting for a man like Aragon'. It was funny when we went inside, Luke came over to ask if everything was okay and she very gracefully knocked everything on the coffee cups onto the floor as she fell onto the chair."

"Your mother is a very strange woman."

"She'd take that as a compliment." Rory told him.

"So do you have a preference?"

"For Lord of the Ring actors?"

"Sure." Jess replied.

"It is a tossup with him, Orlando Bloom and Elijah Wood; although with his colouring he really should have eyes that blue."

"Right."

"If you're looking for a compliment it's too early in the morning." Rory told him.

"Lorelai said to tell you that Luke wants to leave by 9.30 so he's back in time for the lunch rush."

"Okay." Rory agreed.

"And I have to get up because I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry." Rory moved to let him up.

"Want anything since I'm up?"

"A bottle of water." She replied.

When Jess left the room Rory found something suitable to wear for moving, most of her clothes with loose waists or that stretchy she'd had packed, Lorelai was already planning a shopping spree.

"One water." Jess handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"So looking forward to being back at Yale?"

"I like school, but you're the one who is going to have to deal with all the town gossips."

"Rory they didn't like me the first time I came to town, they didn't like me when I came back, this isn't going to any different."

"It probably will be."

"They'll have something else to gossip about or Taylor will be organising another one of his stupid town fairs."

Rory smiled.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh it's something." Jess countered.

"You're just more like Luke than you think."

"Am not."

"Whatever you say." Rory said. "I'm going to take a shower and get dress, stick around?"

"Sure."

"By the way good morning." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning."

GG

"What smells good?" Lorelai asked as she yawned walking into the kitchen.

"I made breakfast." Jess replied.

"You made breakfast." Lorelai repeated.

"I work at the diner, I can cook."

"Where's Rory?"

"Taking a shower." Jess replied. "Do you want some?"

"What are you making anyway?"

"Bacon, eggs and waffles."

"You made waffles?" Lorelai questioned.

"You had toaster waffles." He shrugged.

"Breakfast sounds good."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Have a great Christmas; the next post will be on Monday. This post is a Christmas present to you all.

"Hey Mom." Rory said when she walked in.

"Hey hun. Jess made breakfast."

"Good I'm starving." She sat down at the table.

"Did you know we had bacon and eggs in the house?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke left them here when he made you dinner last week. You had spaghetti carbonara and I'm pretty sure that has bacon and eggs in there somewhere."

"Jess?" Lorelai questioned.

"Don't look at me, pasta sauce comes out of a jar as far as I'm concerned."

"You're no help."

"Ask Luke when he gets here or find a recipe book."

"Just when I was starting to like you." Lorelai shook her head.

"Recipe books are too complicated." Rory said. "That's why we leave it to Sookie and Luke."

"How exactly did you two live this long?" Jess asked.

"What did he miss about the Sookie and Luke part?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"And there are always pop tarts and we're very good at ordering take out." Rory added.

"One day I'm going to teach you to make something more substantial than toast and tatter-tots."

"Don't listen hun, he's trying to corrupt you." Lorelai put her hands over Rory's ears.

"I'll resist." Rory said.

"'Resistance is futile.'" Jess stated.

"Did he just make a Star Trek reference?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Which just goes to prove my point." Rory said.

"Jess can you run and steal the truck from Luke when you're done eating. That way you can help load it up before Luke gets here."

"Okay." Jess agreed.

"I have to go out when we've finished." Rory said.

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to go and see Miss Patty." Rory replied.

"Why?" Jess and Lorelai inquired simultaneously.

"If the whole town is going to know they should at least get the facts rather than whatever garbled version Kirk heard from Dad yelling at Jess."

"Do you want either of us to come with you?" Lorelai offered.

"No this is something I need to do myself." Rory replied. "But thanks."

GG

"Miss Patty." Rory said when she reached the steps of Miss Patty's dance studio.

"Rory." Miss Patty smiled.

"Have you spoken to Kirk since last night?"

"No honey, but Bootsy mentioned your father was in the dinner last night."

"Can I talk to you about that for a minute?" Rory inquired.

"Of course." Patty said.

"I have to leave to go back to school in an hour, and if everyone in town is going to find out I'd rather it was the truth rather than speculation."

They went inside and sat down.

"Now what did you want to tell me sweetie?" Patty asked.

"I just want you to know I was planning on telling everyone in a few weeks, I just wanted to get settled back at school and tell my grandparents first."

"Rory sweetie just spit it out."

"Since I'm short of time the quick highlights. I'm pregnant, about three and half months, the baby is due beginning of February. It was an accident, but I'm happy about it. I'm not dropping out of school; I'm just going to take next semester off. Then I'll live here and commute to New Haven. Jess is the father, and you need you to make sure no-one blames him for this was an accident and as much my fault as his. He didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do."

"That's a lot of information to take in thirty seconds." Patty said.

"Well since you'd only get bad highlights from Kirk's version of Dad yelling at Jess I'd rather you knew the truth."

"And that's why Jess moved back to town?"

"He's been great about everything." Rory said. "He's planning on sticking around and helping out. I just need to make sure that no-one is going to blame him or think he corrupted me because he didn't. I feel guilty enough about going back to school and leaving him to deal with the backlash."

"Are you two kids back together?" Patty inquired.

"We're working on that." Rory replied.

"How does Lorelai feel about being a grandmother?"

"She's getting used to the idea." Rory told Patty. "I still have to tell my grandparents, but all the relevant parents know. I just need to know that everyone won't be too hard on Jess."

"I'll see what I can do." Miss Patty told her.

"Thank you. I should get home; I have some things to do before I leave." Rory got up.

"Rory."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Rory took the long way home via the bridge so she could get some air. Luckily she didn't run into anyone who stopped to talk to her.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said when she got back; Jess was loading boxes into the back of Luke's truck under Lorelai's instruction. "How did it go?"

"She hadn't spoken to Kirk yet, only Bootsy but she's going to make sure that everyone knows an accurate version."

"Good." Lorelai said. "Put you're back into it Jess."

"You could help." Jess pointed out.

She looked at Rory.

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "Men lift boxes; we'll sit here and …"

"Watch?" Jess supplied.

"Observe." Lorelai corrected.

"Semantics." Jess muttered.

"Be nice and you can borrow whatever books you like while I'm gone." Rory told him.

"You mean you the ones that aren't in this box." He asked as he moved another box into the back of the truck."

"Those would be the ones." Rory said when she went to join Lorelai on the steps.

Jess had just finished loading the last of the boxes into the truck when Luke arrived.

"Now he chooses to arrive." Jess muttered.

"If you've brought coffee I'll love you forever." Lorelai declared.

"That's a pretty big promise." Luke said handing over coffee to Lorelai. "Orange juice." He handed a cup to Rory.

"Thanks Luke."

"I hope you got me a drink too, since I'm the one who moved all this stuff."

Luke handed him a cup too.

"Thanks."

"So is that it?" Luke asked.

"I think so." Rory replied. "Jess, come and help me check." She got up.

Jess sighed and followed her inside.

"What was all that about?" Luke asked as he sat down next to her.

"Rory wants to say goodbye without us watching." Lorelai replied.

"So Jess spent the night." Luke said.

"Rory fell asleep on him so there wasn't much chance of him getting up without waking her and he did make breakfast."

"The kid is growing on you." Luke nudged her.

"No but I have to get used to him being around so I'll make the best of it." She paused. "Rory went and talked to Patty."

"That's brave."

"She wanted to make sure that Patty had the facts and I'm guessing that wanted to ask her to tell people not to be too hard on Jess."

G

"So what did you forget? The kitchen sink?" Jess asked.

"Jess." Rory rolled her eyes. "I just need my purse and my jacket."

"I guess I'll be heading back to the diner then." Jess started to walk off knowing she wouldn't let him get far.

Rory grabbed his arm and spun him so his back was flat against the wall and kissed him.

"You're feisty." Jess told her.

"Blame it on the hormones."

"Okay." Jess wrapped his arms around her and held her close so he could kiss her again.

"I have to go back to school." Rory said.

"You'll be back next weekend for a couple days right?"

"Right." Rory agreed.

"If you need to talk you have my number and if anything else comes up you're not that far away."

"Miss Patty is going to tell people the truth hopefully, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"I can deal with the town." Jess told her. "Just concentrate on school and make sure you don't eat all junk food."

"Now you're sounding like Luke." Rory told him. "Don't worry I'll just eat Paris's five cereal combination."

"Rory, we need to leave. Finish saying goodbye." Lorelai called from the outside.

"I'll call you later." Rory kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Jess managed to work in the diner with relative ease for most of the morning, but as word of the forthcoming arrival of Star's Hollow's newest citizen spread like wildfire, the diner began to fill with people who passed on the hushed gossip.

But no-one had said anything to Jess directly, which was beginning to annoy him. Jess would rather someone say something so he could deal with it head on than talk about it behind his back.

Luke could see the agitation radiating from his nephew when he returned, so he had sent him upstairs, telling him to take the weekend off. So Jess lay on his bed reading one of the books he'd borrowed from Rory.

He looked up when the door opened and Lorelai appeared.

"Jess." She said.

"Lorelai."

"Hiding?" She questioned.

"Luke banished me." He replied.

"Are people asking questions?"

"No, just gossiping." He told her. "Which is more annoying."

"I still can't get used to you speaking in sentences to anyone other than Rory."

"With most people in this town, why use 3 words when one will do." He shrugged.

"A reasonable theory."

"So did you come for a reason or just to annoy me?"

"And I thought we were making progress." Lorelai said.

"Sorry." He paused. "What can I do for you?"

"Needs work." She walked over and handed him a piece of paper. "Rory's address and phone number."

"Thanks."

"And this is for you from Paris." She handed him a paper bag.

"Paris?"

"She's a strange and highly strung, but she's Rory's friend." Lorelai said.

Jess opened the bag and pulled out a book.

"Literary Baby Names." He read from the cover.

"That should cause some debate." Lorelai said. "By the way have you seen a black shirt it says 'I'm dressed and out of bed – what more do you want?' on it in pink letters?"

"I'm not even going to ask what you wore home if you left your shirt here." He paused. "And no I haven't seen it. Try under Luke's bed or maybe Rory took it."

Lorelai went to look under the bed while Jess grabbed the phone which rang.

"Hello." He answered.

"_Do you miss me yet?"_

"I'm sorry you must have wrong number."

"_Funny Jess."_ Rory told him.

"Well I'm a funny guy."

"_How is everything?"_

"No-one said anything, but Luke banished me when he got back and now your mother is crawling around the floor looking for a black shirt with something about being awake on it."

"_Tell her it was in the pile of laundry I did yesterday when she went to get more marshmallows from Doose's."_

"Lorelai." Jess said.

"Yes?"

"Rory said to tell you it's in the pile of laundry she did yesterday." Jess informed her.

"That's Rory?" She questioned. "Let me talk to her."

Jess handed the phone over and Lorelai talked to Rory for a few minutes.

"She called you." Lorelai handed the phone over to Jess when she was done. "I'll see you later."

"Bye. Rory?"

"_Sorry about that."_ She apologised.

"It's okay. Don't you have to unpack?"

"_Paris was annoying me having people move the furniture around so I thought I'd take a walk." _

"How exactly do you live with her?"

"_You get used to her."_ Rory replied.

"Tell her thank you for the book."

"_What was it?"_

"Literary Baby Names." Jess replied. "With a nice note to 'For the world's sake pick something sensible.'"

"_Make a list._" Rory suggested.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello." Rory answered her cell phone the following day as arranged the books on her shelves.

"_Hey."_

"Jess." Rory smiled. "Hi I was going to call you later."

"_I guess I saved you the trouble."_

"I guess you did. So how is everyone?"

"_Rev. Skinner and Mrs Kim dropped by pamphlets about something which presume means we're getting damned to hell."_

"At least it's warm there." Rory said optimistically. "So are you still hiding out in the apartment?"

"_No."_

"By the bridge?" Rory guessed.

"_No. It turns out I seem to be the owner of a picnic basket."_

"I seem to recall something about that." Rory smiled.

"_Since I live above a diner there is food."_

"So you made yourself a picnic." She paused. "Jess where are you?"

"_That depends on whether you have plans for lunch."_

"You brought me a picnic?" Rory said.

"_We both have to eat."_

"Where exactly are you?" Rory asked.

"_Lost._" Jess told her. "_Your dorm room was a lot easier to find last year."_

"Tell me where you are and I'll come to you." Rory suggested smiling. Jess read the name on the nearest building. "I'll be there in five minutes, stay put."

Rory grabbed a sweater and her purse when they hung up

"Where are you going looking like a giddy schoolgirl?" Paris inquired.

"I have a lunch date." Rory beamed.

"A lunch date? With whom?"

"Jess brought me a picnic. But he's a little lost."

"He can find your dorm room well enough that you get pregnant, but he can't find it to bring you lunch?"

"It's a big campus." Rory shrugged. "I've got to go and find him. I'll be back later."

"Have fun." Paris conceded. "And don't get into trouble."

"Too late." Rory muttered.

GG

Rory heard a wolf whistle and turned around to see Jess sitting on a bench.

"I hope you have something edible in that basket." Rory said.

"Well it's more edible than what was in there last time."

"That wouldn't be hard." Rory went and sat next to him. "So this is a nice surprise."

"I need to get out of Stars Hollow and I figured you needed to eat."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Rory inquired.

"Sure." He agreed.

They walked to a grassy area and sat down.

"This is nice." Rory commented.

"Probably beats what you were doing." Jess agreed.

"Sorting out my books." Rory replied.

"Then again maybe not. By the way Kirk wants to talk to you when he gets back to town."

"He probably wants to offer his services in some capacity."

"And in what capacity would Kirk be useful for anything?" Jess asked.

"Knowing Kirk he'd probably offer to be Lamaze coach, or midwife or nanny."

"I'm hoping you'd say no to all of those."

"Of course."

"Good. I almost forgot." He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Jasmine, Ariel, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Pochontas, Mulan." Rory read. "Is this some kind of Jeopardy question. Like who are the Disney princesses?"

"Lorelai thought we should consider them as name choices."

"Did she look like she was joking?" Rory asked.

"No she looked very serious, but then again it can be difficult to tell sometimes."

"I don't think so." Rory said.

"Good. Are you hungry yet? Luke made apple pie."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Enjoy a second post for today.

Rory settled back into the swing of things with relative ease, her meeting about taking a semester off had gone reasonably well after she explained why she needed the time off. She'd told a guy off for being rude to her friend Marty, who she had had to tell she was pregnant when he asked why she suddenly wasn't drinking coffee.

"Rory Gilmore." The guy sat down next to her the bench where she was reading.

"And you're Logan Huntzberger."

"I believe I know you're grandparents."

"You probably do." Rory replied.

"So since we've got the formalities out of the way. Do you want to get a drink tonight?"

"I can't. Dinner with my grandparents." Rory replied.

"How about coffee now?" He asked.

"Already reached my caffeine limit for the day."

"You have a caffeine limit? That's some excuse."

"Not according to my doctor." She replied.

"Do you have boyfriend or something?" Logan asked.

"We haven't exactly defined our relationship." Rory told him.

"So that means you can get a caffeine free beverage with me." Logan stated.

"I bet I can change your mind." Rory said.

"Don't tell me you're a lesbian because I'm all for that."

"I'm not a lesbian." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Then what do you think you can tell me that will change my mind."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" Logan looked stunned.

"Pregnant." Rory repeated.

"Seriously?"

"Very."

"And the guy you haven't defined your relationship with he's the father?"

"Yes." Rory replied.

"And you don't know if you're together or not?"

"I think we are, we just need to talk about it. But right now I have to focus on how I'm going to tell my grandparents tonight that I'm pregnant and I'm taking next semester off without throwing up."

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you." Rory replied.

GG

Rory's schedule meant that she had Friday afternoons off. So she drove back to Star's Hollow and headed for the Dragonfly to see her Mom.

"If it isn't my little Yalelite." Lorelai said before she hugged her. "How's Yale?"

"It's good. I have some good classes."

"Come and sit down. Did Jess give you my list he never mentioned it?"

"He gave it to me." Rory confirmed. "But I'm not sure naming the baby after a Disney princess is the best idea."

"Why they would be great names."

"It could be a boy." Rory reminded her mother.

"It's going to be a girl. I have a feeling."

"All feelings aside, we may have to go in a different direction."

"Okay." Lorelai conceded.

"A guy tried to ask me out today."

"He did?"

"He knows grandma and grandpa."

"Someone to avoid then." Lorelai said. "What did you tell him?"

"That I couldn't go and have a drink tonight because I had dinner with my grandparents."

"Subtle, polite and honest."

"So he wanted to get coffee."

"Doesn't give up easy." Lorelai said.

"So I told him that I had had my caffeine limit for the day."

"Have you?"

"One more cup, but I thought I should save that before we go to dinner."

"Good thinking. Why didn't you just tell him you had a boyfriend?" Lorelai suggested.

"Because I'm not exactly sure what Jess is." Rory admitted.

"I'm pretty sure he qualifies as your boyfriend. But if you need another qualifier, father of your child fits."

"I know. Telling Logan I am pregnant got rid of him."

"Maybe you and Jess should have a conversation this weekend and figure out where you stand." Lorelai suggested.

"I know. But first I have to tell Grandma and Grandpa."

"Do you want me to bring Luke to distract them?"

"No." Rory replied. "But does Sookie have cake?"

"Let's go and find out."

TBC

A/N: I thought I'd get Logan out of the way.


	35. Chapter 35

When they had dropped by the diner before they left for the Gilmore's Jess had renewed his offer to come with them to tell her grandparents, but Rory had declined.

Lorelai had been trying to convince Luke that naming the baby after a Disney princess was a good idea, which concluded with Luke telling her that she was only going to be allowed to name inanimate objects and not allowed to watch Disney movies after she suggested Flounder as a name.

"Are you ready for this kiddo?" Lorelai asked as they stood out side the Gilmore house.

"No. But ring the bell before I run."

"Just remember however badly they react, they love you." Lorelai told her.

"I know."

Lorelai stepped forward and pressed the bell.

"Hello." The new maid answered the door.

"Hello, we're selling cookies to fund a trip to the Amazon. Would you like to buy some?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm…" The maid looked flustered.

"My grandparents are expecting us for dinner."

"Come in." The maid stepped back and let them in.

"Thank you." Rory told her.

The beginning of the evening was awkward, Lorelai stayed close to Rory.

Halfway through dinner Lorelai looked at Rory. She took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take next semester off." Rory stated.

"Excuse me?" Richard said stopping eating.

"For what reason?" Emily inquired.

"I need to." Rory offered.

"That is not a reasonable explanation." Emily pointed out.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm dating Luke." Lorelai announced.

"I'm sorry what did you say Rory?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"Is this some kind of strange joke to cover your mother's news?" Emily asked.

"No. The baby is due the beginning of February." Rory looked down at her plate.

"Lorelai, how could you let this happen?" Emily asked.

"Mom." Lorelai said.

"I can't… excuse me." Emily got up and ran upstairs.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rory clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Lorelai, how could you let this happen?" Richard asked.

"I didn't let anything happen." Lorelai said. "She's nineteen years old and in college, sometimes these things happen. Sometimes they happen in high school too. But this is Rory she's thought it out. She's not dropping out of school, she's already arranged to take the next semester off as she'll be too pregnant and then out on maternity leave and miss too much. She has already made plans for her to go back next year. She's going to finish Yale. If you don't want to pay for it, don't take back this semesters payment and we'll figure out something for next year."

"Lorelai, that is beside the point. Do you even know who the father is?"

"Yes. He's taking responsibility. He's moved back to Stars Hollow, he has a job, somewhere to live. He's planning on being a lot more involved than Christopher ever was. He even offered to take care of the baby when she's in school so they don't have to worry about day-care costs. They are being responsible about this."

"Who is he?"

"That's up to Rory to tell you." Lorelai replied.

"And you're supporting this?"

"It happened; it's not what I wanted for her. But they're dealing with it. She's going to finish her education."

"Your mother won't be happy."

"I know she isn't. Now she has someone else to blame for ruining her life." Lorelai said.

"Mom." Rory said from the doorway.

"Get your purse we're leaving."

"I'm sorry Grandpa." She apologised. "Tell Grandma I'm sorry too."

"We won't be here for dinner for a few weeks at least, you know where we are if you decided to be civilised. Have a nice evening." Lorelai said. "Come on Rory."

"Goodbye." Rory said.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai inquired once they were outside.

"That went badly."

"It was always going to go badly hun. Let the news sink in for a while, they'll come around."

"I hope so."

"Let's go home."

"You know you defended Jess in there." Rory pointed out.

"Let's never speak of that again." Lorelai suggested.

TBC

A/N: This didn't exactly go as I wanted but it will have to do. Emily and Richard are hard to write.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: A second post.

Jess could tell the moment they entered the diner that it hadn't gone well.

"I'm out." He stated grabbed a backpack he had stashed behind the counter and walked around and grabbed Rory's hand. "Come on."

Rory followed him without complaint.

"Have her in bed at a reasonable hour." Lorelai called after them. "Where are they going?" She asked Luke.

"He's probably going to try and cheer her up." Luke guessed. "Hi." He gave her a kiss.

"I told my parents about us."

"Good." Luke said. "I take it the other didn't go well."

"It was never going to go well. Mom ran upstairs and Dad blamed me. It was practically a rerun of twenty years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Pie might help. We left half way through dinner."

"Okay."

GG

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"You'll see."

"The bridge." Rory finally figured it out.

"Good guess."

"So what's in your bag?" Rory inquired once they had sat down. Jess opened it and handed her a blanket. "What's this for?"

"So you don't get cold."

"Okay. What else do you have in there?"

"Orange juice, an apple, junk food Luke wouldn't approve of, a torch."

"Interesting." She paused. "You didn't ask how it went."

"I know it went, I could tell by the look on your face. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Why don't you wrap up warm and lie down. You can use my leg as a pillow."

"Okay." Rory agreed.

Jess grabbed a book out of the bag.

"_Once upon a time…"_ He read.

"Once upon a time?" Rory questioned.

"I figure you'd prefer a story that had a happy ending. What better than a fairy tale?"

"You're incredibly sweet."

"Don't tell anyone you'll ruin my reputation."

"Jess where are we?"

"On a bridge in Stars Hollow. Or are you talking more where we are in the galaxy."

"I'm talking about us specifically. Where are we?"

"Ror, I told you I'm not going anywhere, we can take this as slow as you want."

"Thank you."

"Can I get back to the story?" He asked.

"One thing first." Rory said.

"What's that?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course. We'll kick Luke out, I'm sure your mom won't mind."

"Thanks Jess."

"_Once upon a time…"_

GG

"You look happier." Lorelai said when Rory and Jess returned to the diner Luke was in the process of closing up. Lorelai was sat at the counter nursing a mug of coffee she'd talked Luke into letting her have.

"She got her shoe back and they lived happily ever after."

"What?" Lorelai questioned.

"Don't ask." Jess suggested.

"Okay." Lorelai said.

"Mom, I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Luke you're coming home with me." Lorelai told him.

"If you could come up with some kind of schedule so I know where I'm sleeping it would be helpful." Luke pointed out.

"Just presume you're sleeping with me babe unless I tell you otherwise."

"And I'm going upstairs." Jess said.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Jess closed the door to the apartment after Rory followed him in.

"Sometimes Lorelai can over share." Jess stated.

"She means well and she meant to embarrass Luke, not you."

"Right. I presume you want to share a bed, because Luke's has been empty since you left."

"You presume correctly." Rory smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jess offered.

"Trust me if I drink anymore I'll be up going to the bathroom all night."

"No more liquids for you." Jess said.

"I just realised something."

"You're going to have to deal with the town tomorrow?" Jess guessed.

"No, well yes, but I don't have anything to wear to bed." Jess raised his eyebrows. "Jess."

"I'll lend you something." Jess offered. "As you can tell by all the boxes, all my stuff came today."

"Thanks."

"Want to watch TV?" He suggested.

"Sure. Any idea what's on?"

"Not a clue."

"There has to be something mock worthy on." Rory stated.

"Isn't there always?"

GG

"What do you think?" Rory asked as she stood in the door way to the bathroom dressed in a pair of Jess's boxer shorts and Metallica t-shirt.

"Looks better on you that it does me." Jess stated.

"I might have to steal more of your clothes in future."

"Mi closet su closet." Jess said. "I don't know the Spanish for closet."

"Armario." Rory supplied. "Mi armario, su armario."

"I don't think I'd want to wear anything in your closet, but thanks for offering."

"Funny." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Want to go to bed?" He suggested.

"You might want to get out of the jeans first." Rory suggested.

"I've slept in them before. Someone I know fell asleep on me."

"I don't know who you mean." Rory tried to look innocent.

"I bet you don't." He wrapped his arms around and then kissed her. "Minty."

"I just brushed my teeth."

"You borrowed my toothbrush?" He guessed. "How exactly did you know it was mine and not Luke's?"

"Actually I used the pink sparkly one; I guessed it was Mom's. Luke doesn't look like the type to have a pink toothbrush."

"And I do?"

"Well…" Rory teased.

"Thanks."

"Get changed."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am." Rory told him.

"Okay."

"Can I borrow a book?"

"Help yourself." Jess told her. "There's actually a box labelled 'Lend to Rory' but it's under a stack of other boxes and you can't lift them."

"How many books are in that box?"

"Quite a few. Found a good bookshop in New York."

"Bookshops are always good." Rory smiled. "Do they have notes in the margins?"

"Of course. I added some notes to the books I borrowed from you."

"Just out of curiosity where did you get that book of fairy tales from? It doesn't exactly seem like your type of book."

"I've had it since I was a kid." Jess shrugged. "I learnt to read from it."

"That's sweet."

"There's this British kid's book you should read, it's called 'Ten in a Bed', it's about this girl Dinah Price every night when she goes to bed there is a different fairy tale character in her bed, the three bears, the wicked witch, giant. She has to tell them a fairy tale that will paint them in a good light, so you have the three bears going to Goldilocks house and eating her food and so on."

"Where did you find that book?" Rory asked.

"Lily."

"Who is Lily?" Rory queried.

"Jimmy's girlfriend's daughter. She reads as much as we do. I'm going to change."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Second post for all the nice feedback i've gotten.

"Rory. Rory." Lorelai said as she opened the door to the apartment the next morning.

She found Jess and Rory still asleep curled up in each others arms.

She started to back out.

"Lorelai?" Jess questioned waking up.

"Sorry I thought you'd be up already." She whispered.

"Isn't it too early for you on a weekend?" Jess asked yawning.

"Jess it's almost ten." Lorelai pointed out.

"I was supposed to help Luke this morning. Tell him I'll be down as I can get feeling back in my arm."

"Okay, I brought Rory's bag. I thought she might want clean clothes."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"I'm going back downstairs." Lorelai said. "Sorry I woke you up."

GG

"Everything okay?" Luke asked when she came downstairs.

"They were still asleep." Lorelai said as she sat down at the counter. "Jess said to tell you that he'd been down when his arm wakes up."

"Do I want to ask?" Luke inquired.

"Rory's asleep on it." Lorelai explained. "They both have clothes on as far as I can tell."

"Jess and I worked out a policy, I don't ask and he doesn't tell me and vice versa."

"Good thing Rory and I don't have that policy."

"I have work to do." Luke said. "Have some coffee." He poured her a cup.

"Thank you. I'm taking a doughnut too."

"Help yourself but only one."

Jess came down ten minutes later.

"Rory getting up?" Lorelai asked.

"No she's still asleep." Jess replied. "She insisted she finish reading the book she was half way through. When I woke up at 2 she was asleep and she was about three pages away from the end of the book."

"That used to happen a lot." Lorelai recalled. "She wore out three library cards, and used to go through batteries for her torch like crazy."

"I have four."

"Four what?" Lorelai asked.

"Library cards. For when I couldn't afford to buy books or Liz wouldn't buy them for me."

"It's surprising how much you and Rory have in common."

"I should get some work done. I need my pay check."

GG

Rory woke up an hour later; she found a note from Jess telling her that he had to go to work and that her mother had dropped off her bag.

After finishing her book, she got up and got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes." Lorelai joked.

"Funny." Rory sat down next to her.

"Hon, it's 11 o'clock."

"Luke can I get some coffee?" Rory asked.

"Decaf only." Luke told her and poured her a cup.

"Whatever."

"Are you hungry? I'll make you something."

"Sure."

"Jess she's inherited your one word answers." Lorelai told him as he walked by.

"Everything okay?" Jess inquired.

Rory pulled up the bottom of shirt to reveal that the top of her jeans were held together by a rubber band.

"They did up three days ago."

"Oh kid, nothing you currently own will do up in a few more weeks. Let's go to Hartford and go shopping this afternoon."

"Hartford?" Rory questioned as whether it was a good idea.

"In Hartford, Hertford and Hampshire hurricanes hardly ever happen." Lorelai quoted.

"Elocution lessons?" Jess guessed.

"My Fair Lady was on last week." Rory explained. "She thinks she's Audrey Hepburn."

"Pygmalion is better." Jess stated.

"What does pyg-whatsit have to do with Audrey Hepburn?" Lorelai inquired.

"Pygmalion is the George Bernard Shaw play that My Fair Lady is based on." Rory explained.

"We eat then we go shopping for a bigger pair of pants."

"Sure." Rory agreed.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

"Mom!" Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai turned to look at her.

"No buying baby clothes, no matter how cute they are."

"But look it has bunnies on it." Lorelai held up a cute outfit.

"Very sweet. But right now we're here to buy pants. Baby clothes I need to save up for along with payment for my medical insurance which I have to switch policies on when I take a leave of absence, and all other baby paraphernalia."

"I'm paying for it so I can buy what I like." Lorelai pointed out.

"Talk to Luke and have your own baby and you can dress them up in whatever you like."

"I don't think we're at that stage yet." Lorelai said.

"Jess and I had been broken up for a year when I got pregnant." Rory countered.

"Besides the whole point about being a grandmother is that you can spoil your grandchildren."

"Mom, just wait a while at least until we know whether it is a boy or a girl and then you can buy what you like."

"Are you going to find out?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to. I haven't discussed it with Jess yet."

"I bet you fifty bucks it's a girl." Lorelai suggested.

"Mom, I can't afford fifty bucks. I'm a student but I'm sure there will be a pool in town and you can run it if you like."

"That's not a bad idea." Lorelai mused.

"Good now put that back and keep walking."

"No way sister, I'm buying this and these." She grabbed something as she walked past the rail.

"Fine. But no more."

GG

Lorelai and Rory were drinking milkshakes walking around the mall carrying the bags of their purchases.

"Mary?" The voice made Rory stop.

"What is it sweets?" Lorelai asked.

"Mary?" The voice was getting closer.

Rory slowly turn around.

"Hello Tristan."

"Mary, Ms Gilmore."

"Mom, you remember Tristan DuGray." Rory said. "We went to Chilton together."

"Vaguely."

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Massachusetts at Harvard." Tristan asked.

"I actually go to Yale." Rory told him. "I'm home for the weekend."

"Yale? Whatever happened to Harvard?"

"I got into Harvard, but I decided to go to Yale instead. So did Paris, she's my roommate."

"Paris didn't go to Harvard?"

"Umm... She didn't get in." Rory stated. "So where are you going to school?"

"Brown."

"Didn't the semester start already?" Lorelai questioned.

"My father had a bad heart attack two weeks ago, he's still in the hospital, I'm taking the semester off."

"I'm sorry. Is he going to be okay?" Rory inquired.

"He's going to have to change his diet and take things easy for a while but the doctors are optimistic that he'll be fine in a few months."

"That's good news." Rory smiled.

"I've been sent in search of new pyjamas."

"Do you want some help?" Rory offered. "We're shopping anyway."

"That would be great."

They headed for the nearest department store. Rory excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Expecting an addition?" Tristan asked Lorelai noticing the bag from the baby store she was holding.

"Not me."

"Rory's pregnant?" Tristan was a little shocked.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Mary doesn't fit any more does it?" Lorelai pointed out.

"I guess not." He paused. "Rory doesn't seem to get pregnant at 19."

"And I seem like the type of person who would get pregnant at 16?"

"No, I didn't mean."

"Sometimes accidents happen. You deal with them."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: A second post.

"…And then he just jumped up and down on a trampoline." Lorelai said as she pushed the door to the diner open.

"That's just plain wrong." Rory said.

"What do you think it means?"

"That you shouldn't go near a trampoline just in case."

"I think we need something less literal." Lorelai suggested. "Hey." She leant over the counter to kiss Luke hello. "I need coffee. We'll be over there."

"Did you buy enough?" Luke asked seeing how many bags they had.

"Mom wanted to buy half the store, this is nothing. Jess around?"

"He went out about ten minutes ago. I don't know where he went. Juice?"

"Juice would be good." Rory agreed.

Rory went to sit with her mother.

"So what do you think my dream meant?" Lorelai asked.

"Trampolines are meant to symbolise the ups and downs of life your ability to bounce back. But the rest of it I don't know and why Hugh Hefner was in your dream I don't want to think about."

"You don't think it's some unfulfilled desire to be a Playboy bunny?" Lorelai inquired just as Luke was about to pour her coffee into the cup he'd placed on the table.

"Why don't you get Luke's opinion on it?" Rory suggested. "I'll be right." Rory headed to the bathroom.

"Do I want to ask?" Luke queried.

"Dream analysis." Lorelai replied. "What do you think Hugh Hefner bouncing on a trampoline means?"

"That he better be careful so he doesn't break anything." Luke stated.

"This why Rory analyses my dreams not you."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll wait until Rory gets back." Lorelai told him.

"Just yell like you always do."

"Just for that you won't get to see what I bought tonight."

"Rory's staying here?" Luke questioned.

"As far as I know."

"Luke." One of the other customers said.

"Excuse me." Luke went back to work.

Rory was back and talking to Lorelai when Jess returned.

"Enjoy your break?" Rory asked when Jess sat down with them.

"Just went for a walk."

"Right." Rory said stealing his book. "All Quiet On the Western Front."

"Isn't that a film?" Lorelai asked.

"Book first." Jess stated. "Did you buy enough?"

"It's mostly Mom's." Rory pointed out.

"I should have guessed."

"You have to see these." Lorelai dug through the bags until she found what she was looking for. "Aren't these adorable?" She held up a pair of white booties.

"If you say so." Jess said.

"Another person who doesn't appreciate the cuteness of baby clothes."

"Mom, there will be plenty of time for the cuteness of baby clothes in a few months." Rory pointed out. "Right now there is school and the fact that of the family members I actually talk to three-quarters of them aren't talking to me right now."

"You still have me kid." Lorelai put her hand on Rory's arm. "And they'll come around eventually."

"I know. You said Luke mentioned something about food?" Rory questioned.

"What do you want?" Jess asked.

"Jess, get back to work." Luke called across the dinner.

"I am. I'm taking their order."

"I'll take a cheeseburger with curly fries." Lorelai said.

"Rory?" Jess prompted.

"Umm..." She grabbed the menu.

"You eat here every day." Jess reminded her.

"I know." Rory scanned the menu. "I'll take an omelette with whatever vegetables Luke feels like throwing in as long as they aren't green."

"That doesn't leave a lot." Jess pointed out.

"No carrot either and mashed potato." Rory added.

"Eggs and mashed potato?" Jess questioned.

"Don't argue." Lorelai suggested. "Go do the hunter-gather bit and get us food."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

"One cheeseburger and curly fries and a vegetable omelette with mash potato." Luke put the plates down in front of them.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said immediately picking up the tomato ketchup and covering the mash potato in it and stirred it in.

"I think that's enough hun." Lorelai stopped her from adding anymore.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"At least I didn't put maple syrup on it." Rory pointed out.

"Maple syrup?" Luke questioned.

"Or chocolate sauce." Lorelai suggested.

"I'm going to leave before I throw up." Luke told them.

"Some more coffee would be good."

"You've had eight cups that I know about. That is enough for at least another hour."

"Jess, can I get some coffee?" Lorelai called.

"Ask Luke, he's right there." Jess replied.

"Decaf or you wait." Luke told her.

"You'll bring me coffee." Lorelai looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't think Jedi mind trick will work on him." Rory whispered. "She can wait half an hour as a compromise."

"Deal." Luke turned and walked away.

Lorelai looked at Rory.

"It's better than waiting an hour." Rory shrugged.

A few minutes later Kirk entered the diner and walked over to their table.

"Lorelai, Rory." He said.

"Hey Kirk." Lorelai greeted him.

"May I sit?" Kirk inquired.

"Sure Kirk." Rory agreed.

"Rory, I was wondering if I may talk to you…"

"Kirk if you're about to offer your services as anything, thank you but I'm not in need of anything right now." Rory told him.

"May I leave you my resume in case anything comes up?" Kirk inquired.

"Sure Kirk." Rory agreed.

GG

"You're back then." Paris said when Rory let herself into the apartment on Sunday evening.

"I'm back." Rory confirmed. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"I got lots of studying done, but they had a party last night."

"It's college they always have parties." Rory pointed out.

"How did it go with your grandparents?" Paris inquired.

"My Grandma ran out, my Grandpa blamed Mom, I went and threw up and Mom defended Jess. So all in all a great evening."

"Sounds interesting."

"Hopefully they'll come around." Rory sat down.

"Anything else interesting happen in Stars Hollow?"

"Not in Stars Hollow exactly, my jeans won't do up any more so Mom and I went shopping in Hartford."

"I do not believe that falls into the category of interesting."

"But it will when I tell you we ran into Tristan."

"Tristan DuGray?" Paris questioned.

"Yes." She slipped her shoes off.

"He's not in college?" Paris questioned.

"He goes to Brown." Rory replied.

"Shouldn't he be in Providence?"

"His father had a bad heart attack so he's taking the semester off." Rory told her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Paris inquired.

"He should be."

"How did he look?"

"Tristan?" Paris nodded. "He looked good."

"How good?"

"Very good." Rory replied.

"Did you ever figure out where you stood with Jess?"

"We're together. I think I've practically moved in with him on weekends for the time being."

"That's quick."

"Mom has Luke over, so I stay with Jess which I don't mind."

"That is where my interest stops." Paris stated. "Have you eaten? I was going to order pizza."

"As long as you get just vegetables on my half."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: A new years gift to you all. HAPPY NEW YEAR.

The following weekend Rory was sat in the gazebo waiting for Jess to get a break and reading a book on pregnancy.

The town still gossiped about the news everyone having an opinion but they never voiced them to Rory other than to offer their congratulations.

"Luke, I'm out." Jess said when they hit a lull.

"Take this to Rory." Luke handed him a take-out cup.

"Okay."

"I want you back in half an hour."

"Fine."

Jess left the dinner and crossed the street. Suddenly Dean appeared in front of him.

"Jess."

"Dean." Jess said.

Dean and Lindsay had been out of town for a few weeks visiting Dean's relatives in Chicago trying to save their marriage and therefore hadn't heard the news until they got back.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Jess asked.

"You knocked Rory up?"

"Very eloquently put."

"Is it true?" Dean repeated his early question.

"Yes Rory is pregnant." Jess confirmed.

Dean knocked the cup out of Jess's hand.

"I'll tell her you said congratulations." Jess told her.

"You bas…" Dean's fist contacted Jess's jaw.

Rory heard the raised voices and dropped the book and ran over.

"Dean stop it." She told him. "Let him go."

"Rory stay out of this." Jess told her.

"Dean this isn't anything to do with you."

"Rory." Jess said as Dean hit him again.

"Oh god." Rory ran across the road to the diner. "Luke, Luke."

"Rory? What is it?"

"Dean hit Jess and…" Trying to catch her breath.

"Where are they?" Luke asked.

"Out there." Rory pointed.

"Stay here." Luke told her as he head out to break up the fight.

Rory couldn't wait inside so she went and stood outside the dinner.

"Break it up, break it up." Luke said as he tried to pull Dean off Jess. Dean took a swing Luke, Luke grabbed Dean's fist in his hand before it could make contact. "I don't think you want to do that Dean." Luke told him.

"Luke, stay out of this." Dean said.

"I think you're the one who needs to stay out of it." Luke told him. "Jess and Rory are handling this just fine without your interference. Now go home to your wife and leave them alone or I'll be forced call the cops and lay assault charges and you can sit in jail for a while. Now go home Dean."

Dean shrugged off Luke's grip and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as he held out a hand to help Jess up.

"I'm fine." He wiped the blood from his lip. "He started it."

"So I gathered. You might want to tell Rory you're okay and get some ice; you're going to have a shiner in the morning."

Jess walked across the road to where Rory was standing.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I'll have a few bruises, but it's not the first time."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you tell Dean to walk up and hit me?" Jess asked.

"No."

"Then you don't need to apologise." He paused. "Are you okay? You look pale?"

"I'm just out of breath and a little dizzy." Rory replied.

"Maybe we should get you inside so you can sit down?" Jess suggested.

"I'll be fi…" Rory didn't finish her sentence as she blacked out.

"Rory!" Jess caught before she could hit the ground and hurt herself. "Luke!"

"What happened?" Luke ran over.

"She blacked out. Rory!"

"Let me take her." Luke scooped Rory up in his arms. "Call Lorelai, I'll take her upstairs."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

As Luke carried Rory through the diner and upstairs Jess grabbed the phone and dialled the Gilmore house.

"_Hello."_ Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai, it's Jess. I need you to come to the diner."

"_Hello to you too. Why do I need to come to the diner?"_

"Rory passed out. Luke too her upstairs."

"_Wake her up, lie her down, raise her feet, give her some apple juice and something to eat. I'll be right there."_

"Okay." He hung up. He had apple juice upstairs so he ran up the stairs.

Rory was just waking up when he burst through the door.

"Lorelai said to raise her feet." Jess told him.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"You passed out." Luke told her as he stuffed Jess's pillows under her feet.

"I what?"

"Blacked out, fainted." Luke said. "One minute you were talking to Jess the next you passed out in his arms."

"Lorelai said to give you this." Jess handed her a glass of juice and some cookies.

"Thanks." Rory accepted them. "You should get some ice or steak or … peas on that."

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine." Rory replied.

"I don't think passing out counts as fine." Jess sat on the edge of the bed.

"It can happen." Rory shrugged.

"Drink the juice."

Lorelai burst in five minutes later, Luke had gone downstairs to the diner leaving Rory with Jess.

"Rory."

"Hey Mom." Rory greeted her.

"Are you okay?" She sat on the edge of the bed which Jess had vacated when he had heard her coming up the stairs.

"I'm fine. I'm not even dizzy." Rory insisted. "I just blacked out for a minute."

"What were you doing when you blacked out?" Lorelai questioned.

"Asking Jess if he was okay. He caught me before I hit the ground."

"Why were you asking Jess if he…" She turned to glance at him. "Ouch, what happened to you?"

The bruises were already forming and his lip was swollen.

"Wrong end of Dean's fist." Jess replied.

"Dean hit you?"

"Several times." Jess rubbed his jaw. "He almost hit Luke when he pulled him off."

"Why did he hit you or were just being your usual charming self?"

"Why do you think?" Jess scowled.

"I think you should put some ice on it." Lorelai suggested. "Or frozen peas."

"That's what I said." Rory pointed out.

"As long as he didn't break anything, back to you." Lorelai turned to look at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Rory insisted.

"I'm going to call the doctor and see what he says." Lorelai told her.

"Mom it was just probably a case of the fact that I shouldn't have run to get Luke to break it up, the fact Jess's lip was bleeding and I hadn't eaten in a few hours."

"I'll just call the town doctor and see what he says and then your OB/GYN if necessary."

"Fine. I have the number on a card in my purse."

"So do I." Lorelai said. "Jess, get some ice and then sit with her while I make the call."

Jess checked the freezer; he only found half a bag of frozen peas.

Rory patted the empty side of the bed. Jess laid down and put the peas on his face.

"I'm sorry." Rory said.

"We had this conversation before you passed out." Jess pointed out. "It's not your fault and it's not the first time I've been in a fight."

"He still had no right to hit you; it's none of his business."

"I would have probably hit me too." Jess admitted.

"It really is going to be a nasty bruise."

"I'll live. But you need to take things easy."

"I'll stay in bed until have to go back to school tomorrow." Rory offered. "If you wait on me hand and foot."

"Deal."

"Right." Lorelai walked back over. "He says it was probably just a one off but you should have your doctor check your blood pressure when you get back to New Haven. But for now keep your feet up, make sure you eat and take it easy."

"I'm going to stay in bed until tomorrow." Rory told her.

"Good."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

"Jess, what happened to your face doll?" Babette asked as she and Miss Patty sat in the dinner the following morning for breakfast.

"I walked into a door."

"Rumour has it Dean hit you." Miss Patty said.

"Why ask if you already know?" Jess wondered out loud.

"And that Rory fainted." Babette added. "How is she?"

"She's fine, she just taking it easy and studying." Jess replied.

Rory currently researching a paper she had to write for one of her classes, so she had books spread out over the bed making notes.

"Do you want to order something or can I get back to work?" Jess asked.

Patty and Babette ordered.

Jess turned in the order to Caesar and then went to check on Rory.

"How's it going?"

"I've got most of the research done, there are a few books I need to find in the library but the outline is done."

"Good."

"So what's happening in the world?"

"There's a thing called a television, it's a box and when you switch it on, moving pictures appear on the screen, and on certain channels they have a program called the news."

"You're hilarious today."

"Patty and Babette are downstairs."

"Take a seat." Rory suggested moving some of the books out the way. "You can hide out here for a while."

"I told Luke I was coming up to check on you."

"How about I need someone to talk to?" Rory suggested.

"That will work." Jess sat down on the bed with her.

"Maybe we should get you some arnica gel for that bruise." Rory suggested.

"Arnica gel?"

"It should help it heal quicker."

"Dean doesn't punch that hard."

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Bruises heal." Jess shrugged.

Rory yawned.

"You should get some sleep."

"I just need a nap."

"Let's move these then." Jess moved the books off the bed and onto the floor.

Rory shuffled down so her head was on the pillow.

"Tell me something." Rory said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Something true."

"Have you been watching Ten Things I Hate About You again?"

"You're the one who got the reference."

"That's because you and your crazy mother made me watch it."

"Tell me something true anyway."

"This whole town is filled with crazy kooks." Jess stated.

"That's what makes life interesting." Rory told him.

"Ror, take a nap."

"Will you stay for a while?" Rory asked.

"I'll stay until you're asleep." Jess told her. "Sleep."

"Okay." Rory closed her eyes.

With in a few minutes she was asleep. Jess kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket before heading back downstairs.

"Rory okay?" Luke asked when he came back down.

"She's taking a nap."

"Lorelai is on her way over."

"I thought she'd be here earlier."

"Problem at the inn." Luke replied.

"They look like they need more coffee." Jess said grabbing the pot.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Rory's appointment with the doctor had gone reasonable well. Her blood pressure was in normal range, but the doctor recommended that she eat little and often to keep her blood sugar levels up. He attributed her fainting to the stress of the situation and told her to take things easy.

A few weeks later Jess's bruise had almost gone and Rory had acquired a definite bump, not big enough that everyone could tell she was pregnant just by looking at her but it was there.

Lorelai was sat in the diner eating lunch when her cell phone rang.

"Take it outside." Luke told her.

"But it's Rory." She said looking at the caller ID.

"Take it outside." Luke repeated.

"Fine." Lorelai got up. "Hey offspring." She answered on her way out.

"_Hi Mom."_

"I would have answered quicker but Luke was kicking me out the diner."

"_That's always a good way to start a conversation."_

"I just think arguing turns him on."

"_Ew Mom. That definitely deserves a dirty."_

"Sorry." Lorelai apologised. "So this is an unexpected call. How is school?"

"_I just got out of class and I'm on my way to get some lunch."_

"It's a very important meal."

"_I actually called because I have a question." _ Rory told her.

"Yes I think they should show more re-runs of 'I Love Lucy' it's a classic."

"_I won't argue with you there but that wasn't my question."_

"What was your question hun?" Lorelai inquired.

"_What is the baby kicking supposed to feel like?"_

"The baby kicked?"

"_I don't know. That's why I need to know what it's supposed to feel like or if it was just gas."_

"When did it happen?"

"_While I was in class. It kind of took me by surprise."_

"Well give that I haven't been pregnant in twenty years and from what I remember and from what Sookie and the media says it should feel like butterflies flapping their wings."

"_Okay."_

"What did it feel like?"

"_Do you remember when I was little and we used to blow bubbles and then try and catch them on our hands?" _Rory asked.

"Yes."

"_It felt like when they used to burst._ _It was probably just gas."_

"The only way you're going to find out is if it happens again." Lorelai told her. "But it could have been. In a few weeks you'll definitely know and in a few months you'll wish it would stop especially when your bladder becomes a punch bag."

"_Okay."_ Rory sounded a little weary.

"Do you want me to tell Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"_No. He's going to call me tonight anyway and if it was just gas then there is no need to mention it."_

"You should probably make a note of it anyway to tell your doctor at your next appointment."

"_I will." _ Rory told her. "_How's the town any interesting gossip?"_

"Miss Patty pinched Jess's butt again this morning so he's been scowling all day."

"_Tell him it's her way of making him feel part of the town."_ Rory suggested.

"I did. But he said it was her way of making him feel sexually harassed."

"_Sounds like Jess."_ Lorelai could hear the smile in Rory's voice. "_I should really go and eat now."_

"Okay hun, do you want me to tell Jess anything?"

"_Just tell him I said hi and I'll talk to him later. Tell Luke hi too."_

"Okay. Call me if you feel bubbles burst again."

"_I will. Bye Mom."_

"Bye kid."

They hung up and Lorelai went back inside.

"Rory okay?" Luke asked when she sat back down.

"She's fine. She just had a question about pregnancy."

"Okay." Luke didn't want to know any more.

"She said to tell you hello. Jess too, wherever he is."

"In the corner with his nose in a book." Luke pointed out where Jess was sat.

"I'll go and tell him Rory said hello."

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

"Hey." Rory said when she walked into the diner on Friday afternoon.

"Luke I'm taking a break." Jess told him.

He grabbed Rory's bag from her and followed her upstairs.

When he closed the door Rory pushed him against it and kissed him. Jess dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around her.

"And that's some hello." Jess said. "Miss me?"

"Maybe." Rory smiled.

"So you've had a few good days at school?"

"School was fine."

"I think you look a little bigger."

"Jess you should never tell a lady she's gained weight." Rory informed him.

"Ror, you're probably going to gain another 20lbs before this is over." Jess reminded her.

"But you don't have to point it out."

"Okay, sorry."

"Apology accepted." Rory went and sat down on the bed. "There's something I should have probably told you earlier."

"What?"

"Bubbles." Rory replied.

"Bubbles?" Jess repeated. "Ror, I hate to tell you that Bubbles is a lousy name unless you want the kid to be a circus clown."

"I wasn't suggesting it as a name."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"I didn't want to say anything unless it was just gas."

"Rory you're starting to worry me." Jess sat down next to her.

"It's nothing to worry about honestly." Rory told him.

"What is it?"

"A few days ago when I was in class I felt this sensation, like little bubbles popping in my stomach. Since Mom and I didn't know what it was or if I was just gas I didn't say anything but it happened again a couple of times today."

"Forgive me for being dumb, but what are you trying to say?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the baby moving."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"It's actually a little unsettling since I'm not expecting it. But I'll get used to it especially when it gets stronger."

"And it feels like bubbles bursting? I thought it was supposed to feel like butterfly wings." Jess said.

"No little bubbles popping is a better description." Rory stated. "I looked it up earlier, bubbles bursting isn't as common a description as butterfly wings, but it's not uncommon. I think someone described it as having a goldfish in a plastic bag and it nudging the sides."

"Very eloquent."

"Bubbles is what it feels like."

"I guess I'll have to wait to feel it." Jess said.

"Give it a few weeks." Rory told him.

"So other than bubbles bursting you're okay?"

"I'm great." Rory replied. "How's avoiding Miss Patty going?"

"I stay behind the counter when she comes in."

"She means well."

"If she could mean well and keep her hands to herself then that would solve her problems."

"Poor baby." Rory said biting her lip so as not to laugh.

"I'm going back downstairs if you laugh."

"Sorry. Hormones." She apologised.

"Try more genetics. Lorelai couldn't stop laughing either."

"Mom finds it funny when Miss Patty makes passes at Luke too."

"That's because she is insane."

"She wouldn't be Mom if she wasn't like that." Rory told him. "Talking of Mom, I'm going to walk over the Dragonfly."

"Okay, I should get back to work anyway."

"Do you think you could get me a cup of coffee to take her?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to ask her if she got it when I see her." Jess warned her.

"Go ahead. But first." Rory grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

"Hey Michel." Rory said when she walked into the Dragonfly.

"Rory." Michel greeted her.

"Is my Mom around?"

"There is a problem with Cletus which she is attending too."

"I'll just wait in the library." Rory told him. "Can you tell her I'm here?"

"I will take care of it the moment that she returns." Michel said is his sarcastic French tone.

"Merci." Rory said and headed to the library.

Rory walked into the library, she put the coffee cup on a coaster on the table and grabbed a random book from the shelf. She curled up in a chair and started reading.

"Rory?" Lorelai said when she spotted her later.

"Hey Mom."

"How long have you been here?"

"About half an hour." Rory replied after glancing at her watch. "Michel said he'd tell you I was here when you got back from dealing with Cletus."

"Well he didn't."

"I brought you coffee, although it might be cold by now."

"Luke let you have coffee?" Lorelai questioned.

"Jess gave it to me." Rory confessed. "He's going to ask you if you got it."

"Nice to know he trusts you." Lorelai sat down.

"By the way he thinks you're as crazy as the rest of the people in this town."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lorelai said.

"I would."

"So you dropped by the diner on the way here."

"I dropped my bag off." Rory replied "And I had to tell him about the bubbles, which by the way he thinks is a lousy name unless you want a kid to be a clown."

"I'd agree with that. We're there more bubbles?"

"A few times this morning."

"That's exciting."

"Umm."

"What are you reading?" Lorelai asked.

"'Then There Were None.'" Rory replied.

"How's school?"

"I got all of my reading done, and my paper is almost finished, but I have another to research. I'll get it done when I get back."

"Are you going to have enough work done to get all your course credits?"

"I should do." Rory replied.

"Good." Lorelai paused. "Is everything else okay?"

"It's fine."

"Why don't I believe you?" Lorelai asked. "Is Paris okay?"

"She's fine, still Paris."

"Problem with Jess?"

"No Jess is great."

"So what is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Pregnancy mood swings." Lorelai guessed.

"Could be."

"Want to see if Sookie has anything sweet to eat?" Lorelai offered.

"Fruit pie?"

"Fruit pie. This is Sookie we're talking about it she doesn't she'll make you one. If you ask nicely Luke will make you one too. But are you sure you want fruit pie?"

"I have to eat healthily or as healthily as possible." Rory pointed out.

"Sacrilege."

"Mom!"

"I'll put my coffee in the microwave." Lorelai said.

"You do that."

"Let's go."

"So anything new I should know about?" Rory inquired.

"Cletus has decided that he's going to refuse to come out of his stable. Not even carrots or sugar lumps will entice him."

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Rory set the box on the table. She then went and laid down.

When she woke up she found Jess investigating the box.

"Hands off. That's mine."

"You brought pie into a place above a diner?" Jess questioned.

"Apple and pear pie that Sookie made for me."

"Just don't tell Luke." Jess suggested.

"I won't if you don't."

"Deal."

"What time is it?"

"About ten to seven." Jess replied.

"I need to get up." Rory said.

"Are you coming downstairs for dinner?"

"Actually I have plans tonight." Rory told him.

"Plans?" Jess questioned.

"Mom is throwing her own version of Friday night dinner." Rory said. "It's sort of a girl's night, Sookie is cooking, we invited Lane."

"Okay."

"Are you okay about this?" Rory asked.

"Ror, you don't have to ask my permission to have dinner with Lorelai. Go have dinner with your mom."

"Maybe we can go and see a movie tomorrow?" Rory suggested.

"Sure."

"Jess." Rory walked over and sat on his lap. "I know I'm only here a few days a week at the moment, but…"

"Rory you're an adult, you can do what you like. If you want to go and have dinner with Lorelai go and have dinner. Honestly it's fine it's not like we had plans. You can do what you want, although if you want to run off with another guy or do something that might hurt the baby I might have objections but other than that it's your life."

"You're incredibly sweet." Rory kissed him. "I'll be home later."

"You really think of this at home?"

"Stars Hollow is home, and right now I want to be here with you. How many nights have spent at home since before I went back to school?"

"None."

"Exactly. I'll be home later." She kissed.

"Have fun."

"I will and don't eat my pie."

"I don't like pear." Jess stated.

"Good."

"I'll see you when you get back."

Rory grabbed her jacket and her purse and head out.

"Bye Luke." She called on her way out.

"Bye Rory." Luke said a little confused.

"Where are they going?" Jess took the plates from Luke when he came down a few minutes later.

"Table by the window." Luke replied.

"Okay."

"Did I miss something?" Luke asked when Jess returned to the counter.

"Miss what?" Jess inquired.

"Rory…"

"Lorelai, Rory, Sookie and Lane are having some sort of girl's night." Jess shrugged.

"And you knew about this?"

"Not until ten minutes ago." Jess replied.

"How long have they had this planned?"

"I'm guessing they planned it earlier."

"Is Rory staying there tonight?"

"She said she'd be back." Jess replied. "But who knows."

"Then I'm waiting to find out."

"Looks that way."

"You want dinner?" Luke asked.

"Okay." Jess agreed.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Sookie ended up making mini-individual pizzas, and a chocolate fondue with fruit to dip in it. There were several other finger foods that Mrs Kim would definitely not approve of.

"That man has gorgeous eyes." Lorelai commented when 'Sweet Home Alabama' had finished.

"I guess you're talking about Josh Lucas as opposed to Patrick Dempsey." Rory said.

"Whichever one played Jake." Lorelai replied.

"I like his accent." Sookie said.

"He's definitely cute." Lane added.

"And you can add Lurlynn to names for consideration." Lorelai suggested.

"I don't think so."

"It's not as bad as Apple." Lorelai pointed out.

"But it is pretty bad." Rory said.

"Randy Jackson from American Idol's daughter is called Steveanna." Lane pointed out.

"Sounds like he was hoping for a boy." Sookie commented.

"And then there are Demi Moore and Bruce Willis's kids Rumer, Scout, and Tallulah Belle." Lorelai pointed out.

"Poor kids." Sookie said.

"Lance Hendrickson has a daughter called Alcamy." Rory added.

"Who is Lance Hendrickson?" Sookie asked.

"He was in that TV series Millennium." Lorelai explained.

"I remember now."

"But if you want really strange names you have to look to musician." Lane pointed out. "Bob Geldof for example, Fifi-Trixbelle, Peaches, Pixie."

"And their half-sister Heavenly Hirrani Tiger Lily as fathered by Michael Hutchinson of INXS fame." Lorelai added.

"Or Marc Bolan's son Rolan Bolan." Sookie added.

"Or Zowie Bowie."

"Trust me when I say whatever we call the baby it will be nice and normal." Rory said adamantly.

"But that doesn't mean you can't tease Jess by coming up with some interesting names." Sookie suggested.

"Oh Dave Evans from U2's daughter is called Blue Angel." Lorelai remembered.

"But Lorelai you forgot the man who must win the prize for giving his kids the worst names." Lane pointed out.

"And who would that be?" Lorelai inquired.

"Frank Zappa." Lane replied. "Diva Muffin, Moon Unit, Ahmet and Dweezil."

"They must have had an understanding mother." Sookie stated. "I'd kill Jackson if he even suggested those names."

"But it should be noted that Dweezil wasn't the original name on his birth certificate, he was named after Frank Zappa's band mates because the hospital refused to put Dweezil on it. But he had his parents take him and change it when he was a kid." Lane explained.

"Moon Unit there's an interesting name." Lorelai said.

"Which was voted the worst name for a celebrity baby on several polls." Rory stated.

"But I bet everybody remembers it."

"And they all got teased." Rory suggested as to why they were bad names.

"Have you got any ideas yet?" Sookie inquired.

"Paris sent Jess a book of literary baby names, with a note telling him that we should pick something sensible for the world's sake."

"That was nice of her." Sookie said.

"Jess is reading it. I think."

"You haven't talked about it?"

"There is plenty of time."

"If you need any help talk to Jackson he has a whole list that we won't be using despite what he believes."

"Thanks." Rory smiled.

"Or we just pump her up on drugs while you're in labour and then get you to name the baby." Lorelai suggested.

"Maybe not." Rory said.

The phone rang.

Lorelai got up to get it.

"Pizza Hut. What can I get you?... Oh hey Luke…. Hang on." Lorelai put her hand over the receiver. "Luke wants to know where he's sleeping tonight, since it's ten-thirty."

"Ten-thirty." Sookie said. "I told Jackson I'd be home by ten. I've got to go."

"Rory?"

"I was planning on heading back there." Rory told him.

"I'll walk with you." Lane offered.

Lorelai relayed the information to Luke.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Jess was cleaning up the M&Ms from the table when Rory got back.

"Hey." Rory said when she came in the door.

"Hey yourself. Have a good time?"

"It was good. Spill the M&Ms?" Rory guessed.

"Luke and I were playing poker." Jess explained.

"Did you win?"

"I probably would have if I didn't eat the M&Ms."

"Sookie got Mom to eat fruit."

"How did she manage that?" Jess asked.

"Chocolate fondue, although she did break out the Twinkies at one point."

"But she ate fruit which will please Luke."

"You should stop that." Rory said.

"I'll only take another minute to clean up."

"No I want to play." Rory told him.

"You're not tired?"

"Sugar high from the chocolate." Rory sat down.

"Do you even know how to play poker?"

"Texas hold'em." Rory stated.

"Okay." Jess set a pile M&Ms in front of her.

"Thanks."

"So you had fun tonight?"

"It was good. We watched a movie and figure out Josh Lucas has nice eyes, a great accent and is generally very cute."

"Who is Josh Lucas?" Jess inquired as he dealt the cards.

"Actor is Sweet Home Alabama."

"Sounds like a chick flick."

"It is."

"We also figured out Frank Zappa's wife is either insane or very understanding."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Do you know what their children are called?"

"Dweezil, Moon Unit, Diva, and Ahmet. Actually you may have a point."

"I think we were coming to the conclusion that rock stars especially ones that are high should not name their kids."

"You're probably right." Jess had to agree.

"I think Paris's suggestion of something sensible was a good one."

"Ror, we were always going pick something sensible, we're not planning getting the kid laughed out of grade school."

"True."

"Can we avoid place names too?"

"Sure." Rory agreed.

"Good because Kentucky is a bad name."

"Kentucky?" Rory questioned.

"Guy I knew in grade school. Had brothers called Alaska and Ohio and a sister called Mississippi."

"We're their parents shooting for the whole fifty states?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. But I think his mom was a geography teacher."

"Still, it's a little cruel."

"Do you have any ideas yet?" Jess inquired.

"For a name? No, I'm still trying to get used to the bubbles."

"Well there's time."

"We can figure it out after finals." Rory suggested.

"Okay." Jess agreed. "That ultrasound, sonogram scan thing is next week right?"

"Friday at 3." Rory confirmed. "You're coming right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Lorelai is coming too?"

"Yes. Do you want to come by Yale and get lunch first?" Rory offered. "I'll show you the library if we have time between me drinking a giant bottle of water."

"Sounds good." Jess agreed.

"Good because I'm going raise you 3 M&Ms."

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

"Jess I need to ask you something." Rory said as they ate.

"Sounds ominous."

"It's something I should have probably brought up a while ago and I've been putting off."

"Rory what is it?" Jess asked.

"Rory." Another voice turned around.

"Oh hey Marty." Rory smiled looking over her shoulder.

"Am I interrupting?" Marty inquired.

"Nothing that can't wait a few minutes." Rory replied. "I'm sorry. Marty, Jess, Jess Marty." She made introduction.

"Jess as in…?" Marty asked.

"Yes."

"And this must be the naked guy." Jess guessed.

"I thought you weren't going to tell people that." Marty asked Rory.

"I didn't say anything."

"Her mother likes to ramble. It's a genetic thing."

"Mom mentioned Marty?" Rory questioned.

"She's in the diner at least twice a day, she talks a lot and it's difficult to avoid her sometimes." Jess shrugged.

"What I actually came over to ask was do you have the notes from Kettleman's class last week. My roommate knocked soda all over mine and they disintegrated."

"Sure. I have to leave for a doctor's appointment after we're finished with lunch, then I'm heading back to Stars Hollow for the weekend, but I'll leave the notes with Paris for you. Just give them back next week."

"Thanks Rory. Good luck with your doctor's appointment, Jess was nice to have met you."

"You too." Jess said. "So that was Marty?" Jess remarked when he was gone.

"Jealous?"

"Do I need to be?"

"No."

"Then what do I care? So what were you going to ask before we were interrupted?"

"I already told Mom we were."

"We were what?" Jess asked.

"They can probably figure out whether the baby is a boy or a girl. I told her we were going to find out. Do you mind or even want to know?"

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Are you just agreeing because I want to know or because you want to know too?"

"I want to know if I have to contribute another buck to the pool."

"Pool?" Rory questioned.

"Lorelai set up a pool; she said you told her she could."

"I didn't mean it literally."

"She took that way. She even got Luke involved."

"Luke?" Rory was stunned.

"Yes."

"How exactly does this pool work?"

"You have to choose boy or girl and then if you get it right you keep the date you picked, if you get it wrong you have to contribute another dollar to keep the date."

"And Mom set this up?"

"Yes with a little help from Kirk." Jess replied.

"Kirk?"

"Whose name means 'from the church' he'd like me to let you know."

"I think my mother and I need to have a little talk."

"If you want."

"Hang on." Rory said it hitting her. "You said that you wanted to know whether you had to put another dollar in."

"You caught that."

"Did you vote boy or girl?" Rory asked.

"Are you done with that?" He asked putting a hand on her tray.

"That's avoiding the question."

"If you're done I'll put these back and you can go and find those notes for Marty." He grabbed her tray.

"Jess."

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

"I'm not late am I?" Lorelai asked when she rushed into the waiting room.

"No, you're right on time." Rory replied. "They're running ten minutes behind anyway, which doesn't help with the amount of water I've drunk."

"I remember that." Lorelai smiled.

"Since we have sometime is there something you'd like to tell me Mother?"

"Mother?" Lorelai questioned. "That can't be good."

"Mom…"

"Jess?"

"Leave me out of this." Jess said.

"Mom… something about a pool?"

"Ah." Lorelai paused. "You said I could."

"I didn't mean it."

"It's bit late for that now hun." Lorelai told her.

"What exactly did you bet in this pool?"

"I told you I thought it was a girl."

"And Luke?" Rory asked.

"Luke voted for a boy. It was pretty much a split down the middle."

"And Jess?" Rory prompted.

"That doesn't matter." Jess interjected.

"I'd like to know."

"You should just tell her the truth." Lorelai suggested.

"Does it really matter?" Jess asked.

"I want to know. It's not another black eye incident."

"I flipped a coin." Jess admitted.

"You flipped a coin?"

"I honestly don't care either way. Despite my stellar experience with parents, I know you're supposed to love your kid unconditionally either way, so what do I care either way?"

"You really flipped a coin?"

"He did." Lorelai confirmed.

"Three hundred bucks is three hundred bucks." Jess shrugged.

"I'm not sure whether that is sweet or incredibly dumb." Rory said.

"Go with sweet, it will annoy him more." Lorelai suggested.

"Thanks." Jess said sarcastically.

"That's why you have a lousy poker face."

"Since when do you play poker?" Lorelai asked.

"You pick these things up in college." Rory replied.

"And we only played for M&Ms." Jess added.

"Which we ate half of." Rory pointed out.

It was another five minutes before they were called.

"Lorelai Gilmore." The technician called.

"That's me." Rory said getting up.

"This way Miss Gilmore." He led her into a room. Lorelai and Jess followed.

"Rory is fine." She told him.

"And who else do we have here?" He inquired.

"My Mom and Jess."

"It's nice to meet you all. Now Rory if you'd just hop up on the bed and pull up your top slightly." Rory did as she was told. He gave her a cloth to tuck into the top of her pants so she didn't get any of the gel on them. "Have you felt any movement yet?"

"For the last week and a half, I've been feeling something like little bubbles popping."

"That's probably baby. Let's take a look this might be cold and tickle." He poured contact gel on her stomach and used the probe. "Here we go; I just need to take a few measurements." He said then he turned the screen towards them. "Here's baby. Here's it head, spine, two legs, two arms. Baby looks quite active."

"It's sucking its thumb." Lorelai said.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked.

"Everything looks great and right on track." He told her. "We'll get you a copy of baby's first picture."

"Is there any chance I can get six?" Rory asked.

"That's a little too many Rory." Lorelai told her.

"It shouldn't be a problem. The tech told her. "We had a woman in last week who requested thirty six. Do you want to know the baby's sex?"

Rory looked at Jess.

"Yes." He told him.

"Okay, congratulations you're having a …."

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

"Thanks." Rory said when she took her purse from Lorelai when she exited the bathroom.

"Feeling better?"

"Definitely. Where's Jess?"

"He had to go too." Lorelai replied.

"Ah."

"So are you happy?" She inquired.

"It was my guess too. Although I had a dream last night when I was one of the cast of Friends and the baby turned out to be a teddy bear."

"Which?"

"Which what?" Rory asked.

"Which Friend?"

"Oh Rachel."

"Good hair." Lorelai said.

"Ready to go?" Jess said coming out the bathroom.

"Sure." Rory replied.

"Rory, just out of curiosity why did you need so many copies?" Lorelai asked as they were walking out the building.

Rory took them out of her purse.

"One for you." She handed one to Lorelai. "One for Jess." She handed one to Jess. "One for me."

"What about the other three?"

"I thought you could send one to Liz." Rory told Jess.

"You do know she'll show everyone at that stupid Renaissance Fair."

"But we don't know them."

"Good point."

"I thought I'd send one to Dad, despite everything and the last one..." Rory looked at Lorelai.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Lorelai asked.

"They're still my grandparents."

"You're going to mail it?"

"I wrote them a letter I thought I'd take it over there and drop it off. I'm not going to talk to them."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lorelai offered.

"I'm taking Jess in case I need to sacrifice anyone." Rory said.

"Thanks." Jess said sarcastically.

"Then I guess I'll see you at dinner hun." Lorelai hugged her.

GG

Rory pulled the car opposite the entrance to her grandparent's house.

"You're not going to pull into the driveway?" Jess asked.

"No."

"Okay." Jess said.

"If I pull the car into the driveway they'll hear."

"You can just mail that if…"

"No." Rory took a breath. "Stay here." Rory opened the door and climbed out after grabbing her purse.

She walked up and rang the doorbell. She had to wait a minute for the maid to answer.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Mrs Gilmore home?" Rory inquired.

"Yes, would you like to come in?"

"No, can you just give her this." Rory pulled the envelope out of her purse and handed it to her.

"Would you like to give it to her yourself?"

"No, my grandmother isn't talking to me right now." Rory paused. "Can you just tell her that I hope she reads it and that I'm sorry?"

"Of course. And your name?"

"Rory, Rory Gilmore. Thank you." Rory turned and walked at the door.

The maid closed.

Rory slowly walked back the car and climbed behind the wheel.

"Hey." Jess put a hand on her arm. "How did it go?"

"I gave it to the new maid."

"She goes through maids like people go through clean socks." Jess commented. Rory couldn't help but smile. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

"Who was at the door Lucia?" Emily inquired.

"A Miss Rory Gilmore." Lucia replied.

"Rory?" Emily was slightly surprised. "Rory is here?"

"No Mrs Gilmore, she left after declining to come in. She asked that I give you this." Lucia handed Emily the envelope.

"Was there a message to go with this?" Emily inquired.

"She hopes that you read it and she asked me to tell you that she was sorry."

Emily looked at the envelope for a minute.

"Lucia, tell Mr Gilmore that I would like to see him."

"Yes Mrs Gilmore."

"Emily what is it?" Richard inquired.

"Rory dropped this off." She passed him the envelope.

"Rory was here?"

"She dropped it off and asked that we read it and asked Lucia to tell us she was sorry."

"Perhaps we should open it." Richard suggested.

"You open it." Emily told him.

"Let me just put on my glasses." Richard put on his glasses and opened the envelope. He took out the letter inside and read it out.

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_

_I'm sorry that I disappointed you by getting pregnant, it was an accident. I wasn't planning on having kids for at least another five years, but I knew from the minute I found out I was keeping the baby._

_School is going great, all the arrangements for me to take next semester off are in place and I am going back. I'm not quitting I'm going to finish my education. I'm moving back to Stars Hollow and I'm going to commute when I go back. _

_I'm sorry that you are disappointed, but there is nothing we can do to change what happened but we can move on hopefully. I love you both so much, and want you part of both of our lives. Whatever disappointment you feel, we're still part of your family, your blood, I hope you can see that and want to be involved in our lives at some point in the future. _

_I'm sorry and I love you both._

_Love Rory._

_P.S. I have enclosed a copy your great-granddaughter's first picture, the Doctor says that she is healthy and very active, although all I can feel right now is something that feels like bubbles. I hope she will get the chance to know you. It's not her fault._

Richard removed his glasses and took the picture from the envelope. He handed it to Emily.

"It's a girl?" Emily said.

"It would appear so."

"A great-granddaughter." Emily looked at the picture.

"Emily we should stop this non-sense if we don't want to miss out on our great-grandchild's life the way we did with Rory."

"Do you think Rory would be willing to accept our involvement?"

"This letter would presume so."

"And Lorelai?"

"I don't know. But we can try."

"A great-granddaughter." Emily looked at the picture.

"A great-granddaughter." Richard echoed.

"Babies are expensive Richard, especially since Rory is in college."

"I'm sure we will be able to assist. We will go and visit tomorrow."

"I look forward to that."

GG

Paris groaned at the knock on the door that pulled her out of her sleep the next morning. She had been up late studying.

"What?" She opened the door.

"That's not a polite way to answer the door." Emily commented.

"Good morning Paris." Richard said.

"Mr and Mrs Gilmore."

"We are sorry that we woke you up, but is Rory awake?"

"Rory is in Stars Hollow." Paris replied.

"Stars Hollow?" Emily questioned.

"She goes home for the weekend. She'll be back tomorrow night."

"Thank you for the information." Richard told her. "We are sorry to have disturbed you."

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

"Hey dolls." Babette said coming around to where Richard and Emily had just gotten out of the car in Lorelai's driveway. "If you're looking Lorelai or Rory they're not here." Babette suddenly recognised them. "You're Lorelai's parents; I'm Babette I live next door."

"I believe we met at Sookie's wedding." Richard said.

"I think you're right doll." Babette agreed.

"Do you know where we could find Lorelai or Rory?" Emily inquired.

"Rory's been staying with Jess above the diner when she's back from school, you could try there."

"Thank you."

"No problem doll, I should get home to Morey."

GG

Luke was wiping down a table when the bell sounded indicating he had more customers. He was surprised when he looked up and saw who it was.

"Mr and Mrs Gilmore this is a surprise."

"Luke." Emily said as way of a greeting.

"We were told we could find Rory here." Richard said.

"Rory and Jess went for a walk about fifteen minutes ago and they had books with them so they may be a while." Luke told them.

"What about Lorelai?"

"One of the guests at the inn had a heart attack right into his French toast, so Lorelai had to go over there. Why don't you take a seat, I'll get you some coffee and call and let her know you're here."

"An excellent idea." Richard agreed.

They went and sat at a table.

"Cesar can you take some coffee to the Gilmores." Luke asked. "I need to call Lorelai."

"Sure boss." Cesar did as he was asked.

Luke grabbed the phone and ducked into the kitchen after dialling.

"_You have good timing." _Lorelai answered the phone. "_I just got off the phone with the hospital."_

"What did they say?"

"_He should make a full recovery. But it's taken me this long to clear up everything here. I'm glad the drama is over for today."_

"I wouldn't be so certain about that."

"_Certain about what?" _Lorelai asked.

"About the drama being over."

"_Why what happened?"_

"Your parents just came in looking for Rory." Luke glanced around the counter looking door to see where they were sat sipping their coffee.

"_Richard and Emily Gilmore are in the diner? Voluntarily?"_ Lorelai questioned.

"They just walked in five minutes, Cesar gave them coffee."

"_Is Rory there?"_

"She and Jess went for a walk. They're probably at the bridge." Luke replied.

"_I'll call her and give her a heads up. Then I'll be right there."_

"What should I do until you get there?"

"_Keep giving them coffee, maybe a pastry. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"You'd better be." Luke said before hanging up.

GG

"Oh god." Lorelai said when she hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Sookie asked who was concerned the French toast had caused the heart attack. "Is it Mr Anderson?"

"He's going be fine. My parents are at the diner."

"What?"

"Richard and Emily Gilmore are at Luke's they want to see Rory."

"Okay, take a deep breath." Sookie suggested. "Only one heart attack in a day."

Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I have to call Rory and warn her."

"Just take another deep breath." Sookie suggested. "You don't want Rory to hear you panicked."

"Okay." Lorelai took a few deep breaths. She hit speed dial for Rory's cell phone. "Voice mail." She told Sookie. "Rory hun, your grandparents are at the diner. I'm going to call you again. Call me if you get this."

Lorelai ended the call and called her again.

In the apartment above the diner Rory's cell phone rang to it's self from its position on the table where it had been left.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

"This is harder than it looks." Rory commented.

"It just takes a little practice." Jess replied.

Lorelai who had overheard the conversation wondered what exactly her daughter was up to in a public place. She was relieved to see that they were both fully dressed and sat facing each other on the bridge concentrating on something.

"Rory." Lorelai said.

"Hey Mom." Rory looked up.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Making paper cranes." Rory replied holding her half finished effort. "We figured a thousand was too many for a first attempt, so we were aiming for ten, but I'm finding it difficult to make one."

"Here." Jess handed Lorelai a perfect paper crane.

"Thank you. Rory I tried calling you several times."

"I left my cell phone in the apartment. Everything okay?"

"It depends on if you call Luke freaking out okay?"

"What did Kirk or Taylor do this time?" Jess asked.

"Not Kirk, not Taylor and you're not going to like this one either."

"What's going on Mom?"

"Your grandparents are at the diner."

"What?"

"Richard and Emily Gilmore at sat in the diner as we speak drinking coffee. They want to talk to you."

"And I'll just be going." Jess said.

"Not so fast bucko." Rory caught his arm.

"Bucko?" Jess questioned.

"Seemed appropriate. You're coming with me to see them this time."

"Fine." Jess conceded.

"What exactly did you put in that letter?" Lorelai asked.

"That I was sorry for disappointing them, that I hoped they could eventually get past it because I wanted to them to be a part of the baby's life. Obviously it was longer and more eloquent."

"It seems they are taking you up on it." Lorelai said.

"I guess we should head over there."

"Stay and finish making your cranes; that should give me enough time to figure out why they are here. I'll call when it's okay to come by." Lorelai gave Rory her cell phone.

"Thanks Mom."

"You owe me. You too Jess."

"What did I do?"

"If you don't know by now, I'm not going to tell you." Lorelai said before she left.

"Bubbles." Rory said when she left.

"I know Lorelai has a bad habit of naming inanimate objects which drives Luke crazy, but do you think can come up with a better nick name for the baby until we pick one."

"I wasn't…, I could feel the baby move again which is why I said bubbles."

"Oh right…sorry."

"How do I finish this thing?" Rory asked.

GG

"Mom, Dad this is a surprise." Lorelai said when she entered the diner. "Did the news that Luke's serves the best coffee in the world reach Hartford?"

"Lorelai stop being facetious." Emily stated.

"Luke, coffee." Lorelai said.

"Coming up."

Lorelai sat down.

"Coffee and a chocolate sprinkle doughnut." Luke put them in front of her.

"My hero." Lorelai gave him a quick kiss hello.

"I have to get back to work." Luke scratched his before heading back to the counter.

"So Mom, Dad what are you doing in Stars Hollow."

"We came to see Rory." Richard replied.

"Why? If you've come to upset her again I don't want you to talk to her."

"I'm sure you know Rory sent us a note, we have come to a decision that we do not want to miss out on our great-granddaughter's life the way we did Rory's."

"Okay, but no yelling or telling her you disapprove and don't voice your disapproval at Jess either, he's Rory's choice and he's trying to do the right thing."

"We accept your terms." Richard agreed.

"What happened the last time I saw you I thought you were separated?" Lorelai asked.

"We have reconciled." Emily replied.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Lorelai called Rory to tell her it was okay to come to the diner.

Rory was laughing at something Jess said when they walked through the door.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa."

"Rory." Emily said.

"You've met Jess before, albeit abbreviatedly. Jess, you remember my grandparents."

"Nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Gilmore." Jess said. Lorelai smiled at how polite Jess was being.

"Jess." Richard said. "Rory, you look well, you're positively…"

Jess put his hands over her ears.

"Don't use the g word, last time someone said it she yelled at him for ten minutes."

"Poor Kirk." Lorelai said.

Jess removed his hands.

"Do you want a drink?" Jess offered Rory.

"Juice would be good."

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said.

"I know, you want more coffee."

"Very good grasshopper." Lorelai said.

Jess rolled his eyes and went to get the drinks.

"Your grandparents reconciled." Lorelai told Rory.

"That's great news." Rory smiled.

"We received your letter." Emily said.

"The new maid said she was going to give it to you." Rory acknowledged.

"New maid?" Lorelai questioned.

"Lucia." Emily supplied.

"Wasn't there a Lucia before?" Lorelai asked.

"Before Amelie the French one and after Daisy the English one." Rory supplied.

"That's right, are you rehiring old maids?" Lorelai inquired.

"This is a different Lucia I believe." Richard responded.

"Here you go." Jess set the drinks on the table.

"Aren't you joining us?" Lorelai inquired.

"I'm going to take the cranes upstairs."

"Cranes?" Richard questioned.

"Jess was teaching me to make paper cranes." Rory explained. "We thought we'd start off with ten and work our way up to the thousand."

"Interesting story and book." Richard recalled. "Sadako & The Thousand Paper Cranes, have you read it?"

"Several times when I was a kid." Jess replied. "Excuse me."

Luke shot Jess a sympathetic look before he went upstairs.

"Rory, we read your letter and we realised that we didn't want miss out on our great-granddaughter's life the way we missed out on yours." Emily said.

"I'd like that." Rory agreed.

"We'd like to help out financially too." Richard added. "Babies are expensive."

"That's very generous." Rory said glancing at Lorelai. "But we'll manage."

"Why just manage when you don't have to?" Richard asked. "Let us help you."

"I'll think about." Rory told them.

"And we'd like you both to come back to Friday night dinners."

"I think we can manage that." Lorelai agreed.

"And bring Jess." Emily added.

"Jess?" Rory said. "He works Friday nights here."

"I'm sure Luke will let him out for a few hours." Emily stated. "We want to get to know the father of our great-granddaughter."

"I'll have to talk to Jess." Rory said.

"I'm sure dinner once a week won't hurt him."

"I'll ask."

"Do that."

"Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Rory said getting up and went upstairs.

"The sign says the bathrooms are that way." Richard remarked.

"Why use the public restrooms when you can use the private one upstairs?" Lorelai shrugged.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

"Jess?" Rory said when she came into the apartment.

"I was coming back down honest." He closed the closet door but was still holding a shoe box.

"What's with the box?"

"You left it here." Jess replied. "It's empty so I thought I'd put the cranes in there."

"Okay." Rory sat down by the table.

"Everything okay down there?" Jess asked.

"They want to be a part of the baby's life."

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Jess sat down on another chair.

"It is." Rory sighed. "They want to give us money."

"Money is always good."

"Money from my grandparents always comes with strings attached. Friday night dinners started when Mom borrowed money to pay for Chilton. Grandma hated it when Mom paid her back so we weren't obligated to go. They started up again when I borrowed the money to pay for Yale."

"They want you to go back to Friday night dinners. That's not too bad." Jess conceded.

"There is a slight amendment."

"What kind of amendment?"

"You're invited too."

"Your grandparents invited me to dinner after what happened last time?"

"I think this is a permanent invitation without a 'no' option." Rory told him. "I tried to tell them that you had to work Friday nights."

"Ror, it's fine." Jess said noting the slight tone of panic in her voice.

"You shouldn't get stuck having to come to family dinners."

"Rory I hate to be the one to tell you this, they're always going to be your grandparents, and all they're probably always going to disapprove of me, but since I'm not going not going anywhere, I can learn to deal with them and I can sit through dinner for a couple of hours a week. Besides…"

"Besides what?" Rory asked.

"Liz called yesterday morning."

"Your Mom called?"

"It turns out that whole Renaissance Fair thing finishes at the end of the October so she's coming back to town and bring TJ with her."

"Why do I sense a tone?"

"Liz I could deal with just about, but not TJ. The guy drives me crazy; you know we got into a fight at his bachelor party."

"No."

"Apparently the whole not wanting to be there and reading a book pissed him off and got us thrown out."

"It will be nice to have her around." Rory said.

"I make you a deal, you deal with my crazy mother and her even crazier husband and ignore her suggestion that getting high is a good pain reliever and I'll deal with your grandparents."

"Deal." Rory held out her hand.

"I can think of a better way to seal the deal." Jess leaned over and kissed her.

"Sorry." Lorelai who had just opened the door apologised.

"It's okay Mom." Rory said.

"I just wanted to check that you weren't trying to find a quick way out of here." Lorelai said.

"Jess is going to come to Friday night dinners."

"You mean all the mental excuses I've come up with were wasted?" Lorelai asked.

"What kind of excuses?" Jess inquired.

"You're allergic to marble or wood or maids."

"Good excuses." Rory agreed. "Now I really do have to go to the bathroom."

"You agreed to come to Friday night dinners?" Lorelai asked once Rory closed the door.

"She looked like she was getting flustered about it, so it was easier just to tell her I'd go and suffer through it."

"You're not a bad man Charlie Brown."

"If I have to go to dinner, I'll make you a deal."

"You already agreed now you want to make a deal?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes, if I have to go, you have to bring Luke at least twice a month."

"Luke's not going to like that." Lorelai stated.

"I'm sure you can talk him into, and I don't want to know how."

"Okay." Lorelai agreed. "I'll bring Luke to dinner twice a month." She paused. "There was another reason I came up here."

"What's that?"

"Babette mentioned that Rory was staying here when she was in town, they're going to want to see the place. I thought you might want to tidy up, but the place is actually pretty tidy apart from a few stacks of books."

"Ran out of shelf space." Jess shrugged.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

When Jess and Rory took Richard and Emily upstairs, Lorelai went to the counter to talk to Luke.

"Jess is going to Friday night dinners?" Luke questioned.

"He figured it was less stressful for Rory if he just agreed to it."

"Okay."

"There's something else." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"You're coming to dinner at least twice a month too."

"Since when?"

"I'll put on my black dress and flip my hair?" Lorelai offered.

"Why am I agreeing to this?" Luke asked.

"Because you love me and you want to give Jess and Rory moral support."

"I knew there was a reason."

GG

"So this is where you're living." Emily said.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"It's bigger than the potting shed." Emily said.

"Why does the door say William's Hardware Office?" Richard inquired.

"Jess's grandfather used to have a hardware store downstairs, when he died Luke turned it into the diner and moved in up here. It actually used to be smaller."

"Smaller?" Emily questioned.

"When my mother sent me to live with Luke, there was a wall here." Jess explained. "He ended up buying the building next door to annoy Taylor and he knocked through and we had the extra space. Although he rents the downstairs of the building to Taylor now."

"There seems to be several stacks of books." Richard commented.

"Ran out of shelf space." Jess said. "One stack is books I read recently that are worth reading again, ones a stack of books that Rory doesn't have but I think she should read and the other is just ones I will probably read again eventually."

"And where are your books Rory?" Emily inquired.

"On the shelves in my room at mom's or at Yale."

"Less are at Yale than she originally planned."

"They were all good books." Rory pointed out to Jess.

"Taking four boxes of books to Yale was a little excessive, two was more reasonable." Jess countered. "Maybe we should drop this before it ends up as another Rand, Hemingway debate."

"Good idea." Rory agreed. "Anyway, that's Luke's bed when he's here but he really hasn't been as far as I know for a while and the bathroom."

"It's a reasonable space." Richard commented. "How much rent do you pay?"

"I don't." Jess replied. "Since Luke owns it and he doesn't charge me rent, but I pay the utilities since I actually live here." Jess replied.

"And you work in the diner?"

"All day Monday through Thursday. Friday mornings, I help with the dinner rush Friday nights. Breakfast and dinner on Saturdays and breakfast on Sundays and then I close up after Rory goes back to Yale."

"What about your parents?" Emily inquired.

"Jimmy took off when I was born and lives in California with his girlfriend and her daughter. Liz got married about five months ago to her fourth husband, who surprisingly isn't a drunk or high but he is crazy and annoying. She makes jewellery and sells it at a Renaissance fair, but she's coming back here at the end of October which should be fun."

"I see." Emily said.

"It's really beautiful stuff Grandma." Rory told her. "I have a pair of earrings Liz gave me, when we went to tell her, back at school."

"Went?" Emily questioned.

"We went to Maine to tell Liz and TJ, and then stop in Boston on the way back to tell Dad."

"I haven't spoken to Christopher in a while." Emily recalled.

"I'm not speaking to him at all." Rory replied.

"Why ever not? He's your father."

"He came uninvited to the diner and yelled at Jess in front of the customers, so the whole town found I was pregnant before I wanted them to know. He comes into our lives when he feels like it, turns our lives upside down and leaves again; I've had enough of it. So I told him to stay of my life."

"Hey Ror, you might want to take a deep breath or two, I don't need you passing out on me again. Once was enough." Jess told her.

"You fainted?" Emily was concerned.

"Just once." Rory replied. "Dean hit Jess and I'm fine." Rory replied.

"Scared the hell out me." Jess admitted.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

"Jess perhaps you and can I have a little discussion before we join the ladies." Richard suggested after Rory and Emily were out the door.

"Sure Mr Gilmore." Jess hesitantly agreed.

"Do you love my granddaughter?"

"That was straight to the point."

"You didn't answer my question."

"More than anything."

"Good."

"I'm not going to skip out if that's what you're worried about. I know what it's like to have a lousy father; I'm not doing that to my kid."

"Christopher wasn't much better with Rory. He only proposed because we assumed it was the right thing to do. Lorelai was right to say no. It wouldn't have been either or Rory's best interests despite what Emily thinks."

"Yes sir." Jess agreed.

"Don't break that girl's heart and we'll have no problems."

"Yes sir."

"Now tell do you have a car?" Richard inquired.

"I sold mine when I went back to New York; it's easier to get around on the subway. Luke lets me borrow his truck when I need to."

"That isn't very safe with a baby." Richard pointed out.

"I'll figure something out." Jess replied. "There are other things to buy first."

"I see. Perhaps we should go back downstairs." Richard suggested.

"Good idea." Jess definitely agreed.

They went back downstairs, within a few minutes Emily and Richard departed after saying their goodbyes and tell them they would see them on Friday.

When they were gone Jess rested his head on the counter.

"I'm sorry." Rory said sitting down next to him.

"Not your fault." He muttered.

"You were very well behaved grasshopper."

"Can you stop calling me grasshopper?" Jess asked.

"I'd have to say no."

"Luke." Jess groaned.

"Lorelai give the kid a break he just spent an hour making nice with your parents. Give him five minutes to have a nervous break down." Luke requested.

"Five minutes." Lorelai agreed.

"I'm going to lie down." Jess said before heading upstairs.

"At least they were trying to be nice." Rory said.

"There's that hun." Lorelai rubbed her back. "Go make sure he's not sticking his head in the oven."

"He's not Sylvia Plath, Mom." Rory hopped of her stool and headed upstairs.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Some writer, they made a film with Gwyneth Paltrow about her life. She stuck her head in the oven to kill herself." Lorelai replied.

"And you only know who she is because you watched the film." Luke guessed.

"Of course." Lorelai replied. "And Luke I had to deal with my parents." Lorelai gave him a pout.

"One more cup."

"Thank you."

GG

"Hey are you okay?" Rory sat on the bed and patted Jess's leg.

"I'll survive." He told her.

"You were great with them." Rory shuffled up the bed. "What did Grandpa say?"

"That it worked out for the best that your parents didn't get married."

"He said that?"

"And he wanted to know if I loved you."

"I think he'll accept it better than Grandma, she's the one who still gives Mom a hard time." Rory rested her head on his chest as Jess wrapped an arm around her.

"He also wanted to know if I had a car."

"What did he say when you told him that you didn't?"

"I told him I'd figure something out." Jess shrugged.

"Okay."

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen for the rest of the day?" Jess asked.

"Do you want to take a nap? I'm exhausted."

"Sure go to sleep." Jess told her.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

"Why did I agree to this?" Jess asked Rory the following Friday as she sat on the bed watching him.

"Because you love?" Rory offered.

"Are you sure it's not because I'm suicidal?" Jess asked.

"Mom did suggest last week that you could do a Sylvia Plath and stick your head in the oven." Rory suggested.

"There are quicker ways to go." Jess muttered as he continued to rifle through the closet which was half filled with Rory's clothes. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"Let me see." Rory suggested getting up.

"Be my guest."

Rory gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Jess asked.

"Being you." Rory replied. "And wear this." She handed him a pair of pants and a plain shirt. "Go make yourself pretty."

"You really are your mother's daughter." Jess rolled his eyes.

"And proud of it." Rory smiled.

"And what are you going to be doing while I'm in the bathroom?" Jess inquired.

"I have to change too."

"You look great as you are."

"Jess, I wore this to class this morning because it was comfortable. For dinner at my grandparents I have to wear a dress preferably, but a skirt will do. Since none of my appropriate dresses still fit, I have to wear one of my skirts that still do." Rory explained.

"Your family has high standards."

"No my grandparents have high standards." Rory corrected. "That comes with the money and being on the board for hundreds of charitable organisations. Mom's just happy with a Hey Kitty t-shirt."

"I've seen the rather large Hey Kitty she has. I'll be in the bathroom, yell if you need me."

"What exactly would I need you for?" Rory inquired.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination."

"I have a very active imagination." Rory pointed out.

"I'm sure you do."

When Jess came out of the bathroom dressed apart from his shoes he found Rory crawling around the floor.

"Umm, Ror, what are you doing?" Jess was a little confused.

"Looking for something."

"I got that. What?"

"My brown knee high boots I'm pretty sure I left there here."

"I haven't seen them." Jess replied. "Are you sure they're here?"

"I couldn't find them in my dorm room, and I'm pretty sure I left them here. Now I don't have anything to wear tonight." Rory burst into tears.

"Oh Ror." Jess sat down on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. "We'll figure something out."

"I need my boots."

"It's okay." He whispered. "It's okay."

"I should go and wash my face." Rory mumbled when she calmed down slightly.

"Okay." Jess kissed the top of her head.

When Rory locked the bathroom door, Jess grabbed the phone and dialled the Gilmore house.

"_Hello."_ Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai it's Jess."

"_You're not calling to back out of dinner are you?"_

"No. Do you have a pair of brown knee high boots Rory could borrow? She thought they were here, but they could be at Yale and she wanted to wear them and then she started crying when she couldn't find them."

"_That was hormones and I think the rambling thing is wearing off on you."_

"Lorelai." Jess sighed.

"_She wore the boots over here a couple of weeks ago and left them here and went home in a pair of sneakers." _ Lorelai explained.

"You have them?"

"_Yes."_

"Can you bring them over?" Jess asked.

"_I was just about to leave when you called so I'll bring them with me."_

"Thank you."

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Lorelai knocked on the apartment door and Jess opened the door.

"Good maybe you can talk to her." Jess stated.

"And hello to you too." Lorelai responded. "I brought the boots."

"You can give them to her if you can get them out of the bathroom."

"What?" Lorelai questioned.

"She went in there to wash her face when she stopped crying which is when I called you and now she's refusing to come out and told me not to talk to her." Jess rubbed his neck.

"What did you say when you got off the phone?" Lorelai inquired.

"I knocked on the door, asked if she was okay and she told me to go away and not talk to her. I tried to tell her about the boots but she told me to shut up and go away."

"Go downstairs, I'll talk to her." Lorelai told him.

"Thanks." Jess grabbed his jacket and his wallet and left.

Lorelai set her purse on the table and walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away Jess." Rory called from inside.

"Rory, it's me."

"Mom?"

"I brought your boots; you left them at the house."

"My boots?" Rory questioned.

"That's what Jess was trying to tell you. He's downstairs now so do you want to open the door and tell me what's wrong."

Rory hesitantly unlocked the door. Although both her eyes were red from crying, one eye looked redder.

"Come here." Lorelai hugged her. "Tell Mommy why you told your boyfriend to go away."

"I cried."

"Over your boots I know Jess told me. That's hormones kid." Lorelai assured her. "You're allowed to do that and I'm pretty sure it makes Jess as uncomfortable as it does Luke. But he did a very nice ramble on the phone and he was trying to fix it."

"I should apologise."

"So what happened to make you tell him to go and not talk to you." Lorelai inquired.

"When he knocked on the door I jabbed my eye."

"You were putting more mascara on and he distracted you and you jabbed it in your eye." Lorelai guessed. Rory nodded. "I hate when that happens. I'll tell you what we do, we'll clean you up, try and hide the red eyes, and we'll buy you some waterproof mascara tomorrow because you're probably going to cry a few more times before this is over and that way you won't look like a panda bear."

"Okay." Rory agreed.

"But I'll give you ten bucks if you burst into tears in the middle of dinner." Lorelai offered.

"Mom." Rory couldn't hide a smile.

"See a smile."

GG

"Everything okay?" Luke asked when they came downstairs.

"It's just fine." Lorelai replied.

"Luke, where's Jess?" Rory inquired.

"He said he needed some air. He headed towards the gazebo."

"Thanks." Rory said. "Mom, I'm going to…"

"We need to leave in ten minutes or we'll be late." Lorelai interrupted.

"We'll be ready."

"Is everything really okay?" Luke inquired once she was gone.

"Just a little fashion nightmare and a hormone attack. They'll be fine."

"Hey." Rory said wrapping her coat tightly around her.

"Hey." Jess looked at her.

"Sorry for going a little nuts on you." Rory apologised.

"It's okay."

"I still shouldn't have told you to go away."

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Jess shrugged.

"Hormones are really annoying." She paused. "Thank you for finding my boots."

"I didn't. I just called Lorelai."

"Who had my boots."

"I didn't know that." Jess reminded her.

"It was still a sweet thing to do. I'm sorry."

"Don't we have to leave soon?" Jess asked.

"I need you to forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Ror. I've read enough books to know you're going to have hormone attacks and mood swings. Just remember I love you and I'm not going anywhere and we'll get through them." He paused. "We should go before we're late."

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

"Do you want to run now this is your final chance?" Lorelai offered.

"Just the bell." Jess suggested.

"He can't say I didn't offer." Lorelai rang the bell.

"Hello." The maid answered.

"Hi we're with the Alien Abduction alliance and we were hoping we could have a minute of your time to discuss our plight to…" Lorelai attempted to continue.

"We're returning her to the cast of One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest in the morning." Jess interrupted. "We were invited to dinner."

"You ruined some of my best material." Lorelai tutted as they entered.

"Teasing the new maids is Mom's highlight each week." Rory explained.

"I particularly liked the time I told that one girl we were here to kidnap them." Lorelai recalled. "By the way is that…"

"No, that's not Lucia." Rory confirmed.

"What's the longest they kept a maid?" Jess asked.

"About three weeks." Rory replied.

"There was one who quit after fifteen minutes." Lorelai recalled. "And the nanny I got to quit in four hours."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Lorelai, Rory. Jess, I'm glad you could come." Emily greeted them.

"New maid?" Lorelai asked.

"Lucia put the dry cleaning through the washing machine." Emily explained. "Please sit down, Richard will join us in a moment. Can I get you all drinks?"

"A Martini would be great Mom."

Emily poured Lorelai a Martini and Rory and Jess a soda.

"I'm sorry." Richard apologised when he walked in. "Business call."

"It's okay Dad." Lorelai told him.

"Hey Grandpa." Rory smiled.

"Rory. Jess it's nice to see you again." Richard sat down. "How's school Rory?" He inquired.

"Going great." Rory replied. "I have a paper I need to finish over the weekend, but I've already done the research I just need to write it."

"That's good."

They made polite conversation until the maid announced that dinner was ready.

"I hope you like chicken Jess." Emily said while the maid was serving the salads.

"I eat most things." Jess replied.

"Good."

"Jess, what are you reading at the moment?" Richard inquired.

"1984." Jess replied.

"A very good book." Richard remarked.

"Rory's trying to get me to attempt to read Fountainhead again."

"You don't like Ayn Rand?" Richard asked.

"I'll stop you there Dad otherwise this will turn into a very long debate. Trust me I've seen it several times. Jess doesn't understand what Rand is talking about but likes Hemingway. Rory likes Rand and doesn't like Hemingway." Lorelai summarised. "They both try to get the other to read the book they don't want to and then have a huge debate about why it's so bad."

"Thanks Mom." Rory said blushing slightly.

"It beats the debate you had on the Importance of Being Earnest."

GG

"See that wasn't too bad." Rory said optimistically when they left.

"What dinner were you at?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, it was better than the numerous times you and Grandma go into an argument during dinner, or the last few times we went to dinner."

"True." Lorelai had to admit.

"And I actually made it through dinner." Jess pointed out.

"So do you think you can live through this every week?" Lorelai inquired.

Jess shrugged.

"Let's get back, I want some pie." Rory said.

"You just ate." Jess pointed out.

"Have you just met my daughter?" Lorelai inquired.

"Never mind."

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Luke looked up as the bell signalled the door opened. It had been a couple of weeks since Jess's first dinner with the Gilmore's and tonight was the first dinner Luke had been drafted into. The two men in dark grey suits who had entered looked out of place.

"Do you want to take a seat gentlemen?" Luke asked.

"We're not here to eat." One of the men stated. "We're looking for a Ms Lorelai Gilmore; we were told we could find her here."

"Lorelai, what's this in regards to?" Luke inquired.

"I'm afraid we can't say." The man replied. "We can only discuss this with Ms Gilmore.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" Luke asked.

"Gregory Jenkins, and this Kyle Parkinson, we're Wilson, Allen and Garcia." He handed Luke a card.

"Lawyers." Luke said examining the card. "Just to clarify which Lorelai Gilmore are you looking for."

"Excuse me?" Parkinson questioned.

"There are two who live in this town, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and her daughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, better know as Rory."

"Ms Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He replied after examining his papers.

"Just one minute." Luke picked up the phone and dialled upstairs.

"_Hello."_ Rory answered.

"Rory there are a couple of lawyers down here looking for you."

"_Lawyers?" _Rory questioned. "_Did they say why they're here?"_

"They wouldn't tell me. What do you want me to do?"

"_Send them up and call Mom."_

"Are you sure you don't want to do it down here?" Luke inquired.

"_Depending on what they want, it would be better not to do it in front of people."_

"Okay." Luke agreed. He hung up. "Through the curtain and the stairs." Luke told them.

"Thank you."

The lawyers knocked on the door to the apartment.

"Ms Gilmore." Parkinson questioned.

"Yes." Rory confirmed.

"I'm Kyle Parkinson and this is Greg Jenkins, we're with Wilson, Allen and Garcia." He handed her a card. "We have a matter to discuss with you."

"You'd better come in, please take a seat at the table."

GG

"They're upstairs?" Lorelai said when walked into the diner.

"Yes."

Lorelai walked upstairs and didn't bother knocking before she entered the apartment. Rory was reading some paperwork.

"Hey Mom." She looked over shoulder at Lorelai.

"What exactly do you lawyers want with my kid?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, Straub died." Rory told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Dad's father died last week."

"Mom would have mentioned something." Lorelai sat down on the empty chair.

"Mom, this is Greg Jenkins he's a tax lawyer and Kyle Parkinson a probate attorney." Rory introduced them. "This is my Mom Lorelai Gilmore."

"It's nice to meet you Ms Gilmore." Jenkins said.

"What exactly do you want with my daughter?"

"He left me some money." Rory told her.

"Excuse me."

"He left me some money in his will, Gigi too."

"The man met you twice your whole life, once when you were three months old and that disastrous dinner your grandmother arranged a few years ago."

"That apparently didn't stop him leaving me $100,000 after taxes."

"$100,000?" Lorelai was shocked.

"I get mine now because I'm over 18, Gigi's goes in a trust until she reaches 18."

"And you're here to tell her this?" Lorelai questioned.

"Mrs Hayden asked that when Ms Gilmore was informed that we help her with the tax issues around the inheritance." Jenkins told Lorelai. "We just need to fill out a few documents and she will be cut a check next week for the amount minus the tax."

TBC

A/N: I thought Straub could do something nice in death for his granddaughter because he didn't in life.


	65. Chapter 65

"We'll it was nice to have met you both, despite the circumstances." The lawyers said as they prepared to leave. "We'll have the check sent to you care of your mother, registered delivery."

"Thank you." Rory shook they're hands.

"We'll see ourselves out."

"So kid you're rich." Lorelai commented.

"He blamed the fact that I was born on Dad not going to Princeton, and you're right he only saw me a couple of times why would he do something like this?"

"You're his granddaughter." Lorelai shrugged. "What are you going to do with money?"

"Not worry about buying baby things, paying my health insurance, books for school."

"You're grandparents are still going to pay for Yale." Lorelai reminded her.

"I know. Help Jess buy a car."

"Help?" Lorelai questioned.

"He's a guy; they have that whole annoying pride thing."

"True. College funds are a good idea." Lorelai pointed out.

"I know, I think I've got that covered before this."

"How?"

"Trust fund." Rory replied. "That should cover a big chunk of it."

"I forgot about that." Lorelai admitted. "You could buy some shelves."

"Umm." Rory paused. "Do you have their address?"

"Straub and Francine?" Lorelai questioned. Rory nodded. "Yes." She pulled a small address book out of her purse. "Here." She flipped to the right page.

Rory copied it onto a piece of paper.

"What are you going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"Send flowers. I know it seems a little…."

"No I think it's a good idea." Lorelai patted her arm. "What about Christopher?"

"I'll send him flowers too but I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"Do you need some money?" Lorelai offered.

"I think I'll be okay." Rory smiled. "And Mom."

"Yes hun?"

"Can you not tell Luke until after I've talked to Jess?"

"Where is he anyway?" Lorelai inquired.

"Luke sent him to pick something up I think."

"Rory?" Jess said having just arrived back when she left the dinner.

"Hey Jess."

"Are you okay?" He inquired he could tell something was up by the look on her face.

"I've just got to the florist."

"You don't have to buy me flowers." He teased; he didn't get the smile he was expecting. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Rory sighed. "Can you meet me at the bridge in fifteen – twenty minutes and I'll explain?"

"Sure." Jess agreed.

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss and then headed off in the direction of the florist.

"Here." Jess dumped the box Luke had sent him to collect on the counter when he entered the diner.

"Thanks Jess."

Lorelai had decided to stay for a cup of coffee before heading back to the Dragonfly.

"Is Rory okay? She seemed a little…" He searched for an appropriate word. "Off."

"She just had a little shock, she'll be fine." Lorelai replied.

"If you call two lawyers turning up to talk to her a shock." Luke muttered.

"Lawyers?" Jess questioned.

"She'll explain why they were here." Lorelai told him.

"She won't tell me why they were here." Luke pointed out.

"Because Rory asked me not to until she could explain it to Jess and I'm going to respect her wishes."

"She asked me to meet her at the bridge in fifteen minutes when she's done with the florist."

"Florist?" Luke questioned.

"She needed to send some flowers." Lorelai shrugged. "Can I get a doughnut?"

"I'm out of here." Jess stated.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

"Hey." Rory said when she walked onto the bridge where Jess was sat reading.

"Hey." He looked up at her. "What's with the cactus?"

"You said you didn't want flowers." Rory handed it to him then sat down next to him dangling her legs over the edge of the bridge.

"You didn't go to the florists to buy me a cactus." Jess pointed out.

"No I had to send some condolence flowers, my grandfather died."

"What!" Jess exclaimed wondering how Lorelai was so calm if he father had just died.

"No that one. My Dad's father."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"I didn't know him. The once I remember meeting him he and Grandpa got into a fight because he was blaming Mom for getting pregnant with me on Dad not going to Princeton. They were never that interested and preferred to ignore that I existed, I may have got one birthday or Christmas present from them ever."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Rory told him. "But I sent my grandmother some flower with a note and my Dad."

"What were the lawyers here for?" Jess inquired. Rory looked at him. "Luke mentioned them."

"It turns out he left me some money."

"I thought…"

"So did I. But he left some for Gigi so I guess he thought he leave me the same amount."

"How much?"

"Are taxes?" Rory asked.

"Sure."

"Hundred thousand."

"Dollars?" Jess questioned.

"Yes. I'll get the check next week."

"That's a lot of money."

"I know. At least we don't have to worry about buying things for the baby."

"Yeah." Jess sighed. "What are you going to do with the rest?"

"Other than paying off my student loan and putting aside some for bills. Most of it will just sit in the bank until it's needed."

"You'll get some decent interest on it." Jess pointed out.

"Hadn't thought about that."

"You should ask your grandfather he probably know more than I do."

"Speaking of Grandpa."

"What about him?" Jess asked.

"He was right about you needing a car. Borrowing Luke's truck isn't going to be practical with a baby."

"Rory you're not buying me a car. I can figure something out on my own." Jess stated as he got up.

"Jess, I wasn't proposing buying you a whole car." Rory sighed.

"What?" Jess was a little confused.

"I was going to offer to give you a down payment and co-sign a loan. If you get a used one you should be able to swing the payments."

"I'll think about it." Jess conceded.

"That's all I ask. I know it's weird that I keep throwing money at things, but I didn't ask for this but it's going to make our lives a little easier if we don't have to worry about money."

"We would have figured something out people do it everyday. Look at Lorelai she ran away from home with a one year old at 17. Both you turned out pretty well."

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"Don't tell her I said that."

"I promise." Rory agreed. "Ooh." She put her hand to her stomach.

"Ooh what?" Jess asked immediately concerned.

"Sit down and give me your hand."

"What?"

"Sit down and give me your hand." Rory repeated.

"Okay." Jess sat down next to her.

Rory took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" She inquired.

"Feel what?"

"Wait a second."

"Woah!" Jess said.

"You felt that?"

"Yes. How long have you been able to feel that?" Jess asked.

"Just now, but it's been getting strong over the last few weeks." Rory kissed him.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Luke asked as they pulled up into the Gilmore driveway.

"Because I asked and you agreed." Lorelai pointed out.

"Are you going to tell him the other reason?" Rory whispered to Jess conspiratorially.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Don't worry Luke we have plenty to distract them with tonight." Rory told him.

"Lorelai you're not going to mention that we're Alien Abduction Alliance again are you?" Jess inquired.

"No it's time for a new bit for the maid."

"How about getting out of the car and going inside?" Luke suggested.

"Spoilsport."

They got of the car. Lorelai rang the bell.

She was just about to say something witty when she realised Emily had opened the door.

"Hey Mom. What happened to the maid?"

"She's attempting not to burn dinner." Emily replied. "Rory, Jess, Luke. Please come in."

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs Gilmore." Luke said politely.

Rory swatted Jess's arm when she saw the smirk on his face.

"Please come in and take a seat."

"Hey Grandpa." Rory said when the walked into the living room.

"Rory." Richard greeted her. "Lorelai, Jess, Luke it's nice to see you again."

"You too." Luke replied.

"So Mom what's new?" Lorelai inquired.

"We're holding a silent auction to raise money for the Historical Society next week." Emily replied.

"That's great Mom." Lorelai said with her usual impatience when she didn't get the answer she wanted. "Anyone we know die?"

"Mom." Rory whispered under her breath.

"Now that you mention it." Richard said. "Straub Hayden died last week."

"Really?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Someone didn't think to call and let us know. I've known him thirty years?"

"Since you haven't talked to the Hayden's in several years, we would have mentioned it tonight." Emily remarked. "We went to the funeral."

"You didn't think we'd like to pay our respects?" Lorelai asked. Luke and Jess were feeling uncomfortable.

"It was a small funeral, just family and close friends."

"What's Rory chopped liver?" Lorelai inquired. "I think being his granddaughter counts as family."

"How did you find out? The obituaries?" Richard asked.

"Two lawyers came to see Rory."

"Lawyers? Rory?" Richard sat up straight her.

"He left me some money."

"Excuse me for a minute." Luke said smelling something burning from the kitchen and went to investigate while Rory explained about her inheritance.

The maid cursed as she dropped the tray onto the counter.

"Is everything okay?" Luke inquired.

"I'm sorry please don't tell Mrs Gilmore." The maid pleaded.

"I won't. What is the problem?" He asked.

"I keep burning the almonds I'm supposed to be toasting for the salad." She admitted.

"Do you have a skillet?" Luke inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Get it and I'll help you take care of the almonds."

"Sir, you're Mrs Gilmore's guest I can't…"

"I own a diner; she already disapproves of me enough. Just let me help, if she asks you can tell her I insisted."

"Okay." The maid agreed and went to get him a skillet.

G

"That's a lot of money." Richard commented.

"A very generous inheritance indeed."

"I'm feeling a little hot." Rory said. "Would be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?"

"Of course." Emily agreed. "Jess you should go with her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Where did Luke disappear to?" Emily inquired realising he wasn't back.

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

"Are you okay?" Jess asked when they got outside.

"I just needed some air." Rory replied. "Maybe a hug."

"That I can do." Jess wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry about Mom."

"She's always entertaining to watch."

"Where did Luke disappear to?"

"It smelt like burnt marzipan." Jess replied. "I'm guessing he went to investigate."

"I'm not sure Grandma will like that."

"It's Luke." Jess shrugged.

"Do you want to sit down for a while?" Rory asked. "They'll call us when dinner is ready."

"Sure." Jess agreed.

GG

"You just need to keep them moving and as soon as they start turning golden brown take them off the heat otherwise they burn." Luke told the maid.

She noticed Lorelai creep in, but Lorelai held a finger to her lips to tell the maid to keep quiet.

Lorelai blew on the back of his neck.

"Lorelai." Luke jumped slightly.

"The stove called to you did it?" She inquired.

"Here you go." He handed the skillet to the maid. "Done."

"Thank you Mr Danes."

"Are you taking orders?" Lorelai asked. "I'll take a burger, fries and a diet coke."

"Funny. I was just helping with the almonds for the salad."

"Almond salad?" Lorelai questioned.

"I burnt the first batches of almonds, please don't tell Mrs Gilmore." The maid pleaded.

"Mrs Gilmore can't cook frozen pizza, so I think you'll be okay." Lorelai told her. "But Luke you can't hide out in here any more, your absence is conspicuous, especially since Rory and Jess left the room."

"Where did Rory and Jess go?"

"Outside, I think she didn't want to talk about the money."

"It's a lot of money for a kid."

"Rory is sensible, so is Jess these days surprisingly." Lorelai stated. "Let's go."

"Okay."

"Dinner will be another five minutes." The maid informed them.

"Sounds great." Lorelai replied. "Smells great too. I'll just get diner-man here out of your hair."

GG

"Do you know what's strange?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"If Mom hadn't run away, I would have grown up here and my life would have been totally different." Rory remarked.

"Would you have liked to have grown up here?" Jess inquired.

"No, I think I would have rebelled against it like Mom did. Besides I like my life, I have good friends, I live a great town where I know everyone, which has its good and its bad points, I wouldn't have met you, and Mom wouldn't have met Luke."

"True." Jess sighed.

"We had this class at school and we were talking about how everything that happens to you shapes who you are. Your experiences, good or bad, the people you meet, the things you see or read or hear, it makes you who you are."

"The whole nature versus nurture debate."

"Do you think you'd be the same person you are now if you'd grown up in Stars Hollow or somewhere like this?" Rory inquired.

"Hell no."

"Exactly."

"Meeting you was the best thing about moving to Stars Hollow."

"You know tell a hormonal pregnant woman something sweet like could bring tears." Rory pointed out.

"I'll take my chances."

They both looked over as the door opened.

"Dinner's ready." Lorelai told them.

"We'll be right in." Rory replied.

"Good because you don't want to miss Luke trying to explain to Mom why he needed to go help the maid toast almonds for the salad."

"You left him with her?" Rory asked.

"If he can handle Kirk and Taylor." Jess pointed out with a shrug.

"But he has a well developed tolerance level for them which was developed over many years." Rory rambled. "This is Grandma. We should go and rescue him."

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: Did anyone else notice that there were a lot less Jess/Rory scenes in season 3 after they got together than before? Sorry random thought.

"Well that was fun." Luke said when he opened the door to the diner.

"I thought it was a very reasonable explanation." Rory smiled.

"And coffee would be good." Lorelai added.

"I'll make it." Jess offered. "And what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Rory inquired.

"Because you always do." Jess replied.

"Marshmallows would be good."

"Marshmallows." Jess said walking behind the counter.

"If they happen to be mini-marshmallows and in hot chocolate even better."

"You know I like this service." Lorelai said as Luke finished set four chairs on the ground again.

"Don't even say it." Rory warned Jess.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were about to."

"That's a little 1984 of you." Jess remarked.

"Any idea what he's talking about?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Not a clue."

"Thought police." Rory supplied.

"What?"

"In 1984 there are thought police." Rory explained.

"I thought 1984 was Big Brother." Lorelai recalled Rory mentioning something about it when they had watched Big Brother on TV.

"And the thought police and Room 101."

"There are lots of modern cultural references to it." Jess stated.

"They keep changing the history books so it matches up to whoever they decide that they are friends with that week." Rory added.

"They made a movie of it." Jess told Lorelai.

"Useful information."

Luke had told Caesar to leave the coffee pot, when he closed up since he knew Lorelai would want coffee. Jess had only had to wait for the water to warm up for Rory's hot chocolate.

He dropped marshmallows into it, and then added some more before Rory had a chance to complain.

"I'm going to take this to go." Lorelai said when Jess handed her the to-go cup since it would save extra washing-up.

"Jess…" Luke started.

"I know clean out the coffee machine and switch it off and lock up."

"Rory, remember our plans tomorrow." Lorelai told her.

"What time do you want to leave?" Rory asked.

"If we leave at about 11, we can get lunch first." Lorelai suggested.

"Sounds good."

Jess locked the door when they left.

"So." He prompted.

"So what?" Rory questioned then she realised. "I forgot to mention Mom and I made plans tomorrow didn't I?"

"Possibly." Jess said.

"Sorry. She saw this ad in the paper and called me the other day and asked if I wanted to go with her."

"Go where?"

"Sorry can't say." Rory replied.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?" Jess asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing crazy. But Mom needs someone to make sure she doesn't get side tracked in a baby store and buy everything that is pink."

"She's not going to wear pink all the time." Jess stated.

"I know, but she is a girl so pink is a good colour."

"You might want to mention other colours to Lorelai."

"We'll see." Rory replied. "I'm going to take this upstairs."

"I'll be up as soon as I've finished with the coffee pot." Jess told her.

"Okay." Rory kissed him. "And thanks for the hot chocolate."

"I had to make coffee anyway." He shrugged.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

When Rory came down for breakfast on Saturday morning the diner was packed.

"Morning." Jess walking over when he saw here. "There aren't any spare chairs left."

"Did I miss something?" Rory asked.

"Tour bus broken down." Jess replied. "So they sent them all here for breakfast while they fix it. Tell me what you want and I'll bring it up."

"How about I help out?" Rory offered.

"You don't have to."

"I've done it before. Mom too. Hand over the order pad and point me in the right direction."

"Right over there." Jess pointed her in the right direction as he went to grab the plates Luke had just announced were ready.

"What can I get?" Rory went over and asked the couple by the window.

"Well hello missy, you weren't here before." The woman said.

"The owners a friend of the family so I'm just helping out." Rory replied. "So what will it be?"

"Everything sounds so good. What would you recommend?"

"Since I've eaten here almost everyday for the ten years, I can tell you everything is good, especially the coffee. But for breakfast you can't beat the pancakes."

"Pancakes sound good. We'll take two blueberry pancakes with maple syrup on the side." The woman ordered.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll take some coffee. But Earl can't have coffee it upsets his ulcer."

"How about some hot chocolate?" Rory suggested. "That's good too."

"That would be great young lady."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Rory replied with a smile. She turned in the order and made the drinks before moving on the next table.

Rory continued to take orders and fix drinks, while Jess worked the till, bussed tables and took out the plates out when they were ready.

"Jess." Luke said when he got half a second.

"Yes Luke." Jess stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Is Rory waiting tables?"

"We needed the help." Jess replied.

"You're letting your pregnant girlfriend wait tables?"

"She's just taking orders and the heaviest thing she's lifted is a coffee cup. Besides she offered, now I have to get back to work."

GG

"Hey Mom." Rory greeted her when she came in ten minutes later.

"What happened here?"

"Coach broke down, so no seats available which freaked Kirk out." Rory explained.

"This isn't good."

"I can get you some coffee to take upstairs." Rory offered.

"You're helping out?" Lorelai questioned.

"Considering how much free food I get here since Luke won't accept my money and they're swamped I thought I should."

"Miss." One of the customers called.

"I'll be right back." Rory told Lorelai.

"I'll get everyone some coffee." Lorelai told her.

"Thanks Mom."

"Lorelai what are you doing behind the counter?" Jess asked when she walked passed him.

"Getting the coffee pot." She replied. "People are thirsty."

"Just don't let Luke see you; he's giving me a hard enough time about letting Rory take people's orders."

"I'll take care of Luke." Lorelai told him.

"I'm sure you will." The bell sounded. "Excuse me."

It took another forty-five minutes for the driver to come and announce that the bus was fixed and the place to clear out.

"Bleuh." Rory said sinking into the chair of one of the relatively clutter free tables as Jess had already cleared most of it.

"I'll second that." Lorelai sat down on the other side of the table.

Jess brought over two plates and set them down in front of them.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked.

"Breakfast." Jess replied. "You'll have to wait another minute or so for coffee unless you want decaf."

"I'll wait, and mention to Luke that I'm here."

"Okay, juice?" He asked Rory.

"If there is any left." Rory sighed. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Do you think we could put your grandparents on a bus tour that strands them in Outer Mongolia?" Lorelai inquired.

"Suggest it to Grandma next week."

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

"Hey Luke." Jess stuck his head into the kitchen. "Lorelai is here, she has been for a while."

"I'll out in a minute."

Jess took over Rory and Lorelai's drinks.

"He'll be out in a minute." Jess told them.

"I know, I heard."

"You didn't tell me how Kirk reacted to not being able to get his favourite seat." Rory mentioned.

"Ah jeez. Kirk." Jess ran out the door.

"Okay what did we miss?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't have a clue." Rory shrugged.

"Where did Jess go?" Luke asked when he came out of the kitchen.

"He said something about Kirk and left." Lorelai replied.

"Where did you get breakfast?" Luke asked.

"Jess gave it to us." Rory replied. "I think he snuck the order in when everyone was leaving."

"I see."

"Don't I get a decent hello?" Lorelai asked.

"Hello." Luke gave her a kiss. "And Rory thanks for helping out."

"That's okay. The free food makes up for it."

"That's my girl." Lorelai smiled.

"So what are you two planning today?" Luke inquired.

"I'm still not telling you." Lorelai replied.

"I know Kirk." Jess said as he marched Kirk in. "Walking around the block for an hour waiting for a table is tiring."

Rory and Lorelai burst out laughing.

"Luke, Kirk would like a table and some food. I'm taking a break." Jess went and sat down with Lorelai and Rory and grabbed a slice of Rory's toast.

"Excuse me." Luke said and went to take Kirk's order.

"You had Kirk walk around the block for an hour?" Lorelai asked.

"I told him there wasn't any room and that he'd have to walk around the block until there was a table free." Jess shrugged.

"And Kirk being Kirk he did." Rory smiled.

"I saw him circle a few times."

"Thanks for breakfast." Lorelai said. "We don't even have to order anymore."

"That's what you always have for breakfast on a Saturday." Jess stated. "I should probably clear some tables." Jess got up and went back to work.

"Short break." Lorelai commented.

"Do you still want to leave at 11?" Rory asked.

"Unless you want to stay here and rest for a while?"

"No 11 is fine, I just need to go upstairs and grab my coat and purse. Maybe change my socks."

"Socks?" Lorelai questioned.

"My feet are hot, I think I need a thinner pair of socks. It will teach me to borrow Jess's."

"You stole my socks?" Jess asked from where he was clearing the next table.

"More like borrowed." Rory corrected. "You can have them back as soon as I'm done with breakfast." She winked at him.

"Never mind."

"Extra bacon would be good though." She said.

"Luke, Rory wants more bacon." Jess called to Luke who was just walking into the kitchen. "Probably Lorelai too."

"Extra bacon is always good." Lorelai agreed.

When they had finished breakfast including the extra bacon, Lorelai followed Rory upstairs.

"This place is really tidy." Lorelai commented.

"Jess works most of the week, so he's not up here and he picks up before I get here on Friday. So it stays pretty tidy."

Lorelai sat down on a chair while Rory dug some pink socks out of a drawer and sat down on the edge of the bed to change them.

"You know you won't be able to do that in a few months." Lorelai teased.

"Then I'll just hide out here in slippers." Rory replied.

"You never did say what Jess thought about the whole car thing."

"He's thinking about it."

"We'll that's a start."

"He'll probably give in eventually. I'm just going to the bathroom." Rory told her.

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rory asked as they stood outside the place where Lorelai determined she wanted to go.

"Yes." Lorelai confirmed.

"One hundred percent certain because once we go in there you can't change your mind."

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" Lorelai asked.

"No I'm just making sure your certain you want to do this."

"I always planned on doing this before I had grandchildren and since I thought I'd have a few years yet I wasn't too worried, but since you moved the date up on me and I only have four months left, it's now or never." Lorelai explained.

"Okay. But you're going to need to open the door and go inside."

"I know." Lorelai said.

"Good because we've been stood here for ten minutes and I'm getting cold."

GG

Lorelai and Rory had several large bags when they entered the diner later that afternoon.

"Buy out wherever you went?" Jess asked.

"Something like that." Rory replied.

"Coffee." Lorelai begged.

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake."

"Okay." Jess stated.

"Oh and Jess, tell Luke Mom has something she wants to show him."

"I'm not even going to ask. He's in the store room; he'll be out in a minute." Jess headed off to get their drinks.

Luke came out of the store room, and put the item he'd gone to fetch on the counter and came over to say hello to Lorelai and Rory.

"Mom's got something to show you." Rory told him.

"What?"

"Stand up." Rory suggested.

"Okay, give me a chance." Lorelai got to her feet. "Okay." She took a breath and pulled down the top of her pants to reveal the black outline of a heart on her hip about a centimetre high.

"You got a tattoo?" Luke questioned.

"Sort of."

"You know this is a respectable place." Jess joked as brought their drinks over. Lorelai covered it up.

"Do you want to explain the sort of?" Luke asked.

"It's not what she was originally going to have."

"What were originally going to have?" Luke asked.

"This cute dragonfly." Lorelai replied.

"And why did you end up with a heart outline?"

"She couldn't take the pain. Which bodes well for my pain threshold."

"I told you hun, that's why they have the nice doctors with the drugs." Lorelai told her.

"She made them stop at half a curved line. But I managed to talk her into letting them turn it into a heart. Although she wouldn't let them fill it in." Rory explained.

"That part hurts less." Luke stated.

"I still got a tattoo which will drive my mother crazy. I bought you something." She went through the bags to make sure she pulled out the box and handed to him.

"Build-a-bear." Luke read from the box. He opened it, inside there was a bear dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt and a backwards baseball cap. "Thanks."

"Looks just like you Uncle Luke." Jess teased.

"This one is for you." Rory handed Jess a bike. "It has whole Rebel Without A Cause thing going."

"Thanks."

"We got bears two, mine has a whole Hello Kitty outfit and Rory's has a Yale shirt on."

"Mom bought one for the baby too. It's got a Snow White outfit." Rory told Jess.

"Sounds great. Give me the bags I'll take them upstairs."

"Okay." Rory handed them over.

"I'll be back." Jess went to take them upstairs."

"Is he okay?" Rory asked. "He seems a little grouchy."

"Liz called she and TJ will be back next week."

"And that got him grouchy?" Lorelai asked.

"TJ insisted on talking to him. He wants to 'bond' when he gets here." Luke explained.

"That would be enough to make him grouchy." Rory said. "I'll take him to the book store as soon as I've drunk this. That will cheer him up."

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

Jess was working in the diner the following week bussing tables when the phone rang. Since Luke had gone to get some more mustard from the store room Jess grabbed the phone.

"Luke's." He answered.

"_Jess?"_

"Paris, Rory isn't here. She doesn't get here until this afternoon." Jess told her.

"_I know. But I'm calling about Rory." _

"What about Rory?" Jess asked.

"_She's at the hospital."_

"What!" Jess exclaimed very loudly so the few customers that were in the diner turned to look at them.

"_She passed out after her class and bumped her head on a desk. They called me, I've tried calling Lorelai but she's not answering her cell phone."_

"Is she okay?"

"_The doctor is examining her now." _

"Which hospital?" Jess asked. Paris gave him the details. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up. "LUKE!" Jess yelled as he stomped towards the store room.

"What?"

"I need your keys." Jess told him.

"What?"

"Rory passed out in class and bumped her head on a desk, she's at the hospital I need your keys."

"Is she okay?"

"Doctor's are looking at her. Luke, I don't have time for this."

"Does Lorelai know?" Luke inquired.

"Paris called her she's not answering." Jess grabbed the keys from Luke.

"Don't speed." Luke called after him as Jess ran out. "I'll call Lorelai."

GG

"I'm looking for Rory Gilmore." Jess said as he hurried up to the desk.

"Rory Gilmore." The clerk repeated.

"Jess." He heard Paris say from down the hall.

"Never mind." Jess hurried down the hallway to where Paris was standing. "Is she okay?"

"She's in there go ask her yourself. I'm going to get a soda."

Jess pushed open the door and walked in. Rory was sat in the bed on the far side hooked up to an IV.

"Rory." Jess said loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to disturb the woman in the other bed who appeared to be sleeping.

"Hey, what are you… Paris called you." Rory guessed.

"What happened?"

"It's stupid." Rory sighed.

"She said you passed out and hit your head."

"I woke up late this morning; I was almost late for class so I didn't have time for breakfast. Add getting up to fast and I passed out. Someone called 911 and I wind up here. The baby is fine they checked, she's moving quite happily in there."

"Good. What's with the IV?"

"They put it up in case I'm dehydrated. They're running a few tests, but the doctor says I don't have a concussion. I'm just going to get a bruise." Rory explained.

"Okay Ms Gilmore." The doctor came in examining Rory's test results. "I'm sorry we haven't met."

"This is Jess. If he's here my Mom won't be far behind." Rory predicted.

"Luke was calling her since Paris couldn't get through." Jess told her.

"Well Ms Gilmore your test results show you blood sugar level is definitely a little low. So we're going to get that back to normal before we release you. Then I want you to take it easy for the weekend. Your blood pressure is also a little on the low side of normal, you'll need to get your OB to monitor that, but it can take a dip at this stage of pregnancy but usually returns to normal by the end."

"Okay."

"She's going to need someone around to keep an eye on her make sure she takes it easy." The doctor said looking at Jess.

"I'll be there." Jess told him.

"Good. Despite the fact that we're pretty certain she doesn't have a concussion she'll still need to be monitored just in case. We'll give you a head injury face sheet."

"Okay." Jess nodded.

"And Ms Gilmore this may sound like a cliché but breakfast is the most important meal of the day especially if you haven't eaten for more than eight hours. Even if you can't stomach a full meal, eat little and often to keep your blood sugar level up. We'll give you some information on things than can help keep it up if you start to feel dizzy too."

"Okay." Rory agreed.

"Sit tight you'll be with us for a few hours yet. So take it easy and I'll check back on you in a little while."

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

Rory was taking a doctor approved nap and Jess was sitting by her bedside. Rory had sent Paris back to school knowing that she had a class, even though she offered to stay.

"Jess." Lorelai walked into the hospital room.

"Hey do you want to take this outside so you don't her or Mrs Hensey. She's a little grumpy when she gets woken up."

"Okay." Lorelai followed him outside. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine." Jess stated.

"What happened?" Lorelai inquired. "Luke came to the Dragonfly and said she hit her head and she was the hospital."

"She got up late and didn't eat breakfast. So she passed out when class ended and hit her head on the desk. They called 911. She doesn't have a concussion but she's going to get a bruise. Her blood sugar level was low because she hadn't eaten in about twelve hours, so they have on something to bring it back to normal, so she can't leave until then. Then they want her to take it easy for the weekend and to remember to eat especially breakfast."

"Is she supposed to be sleeping?" Lorelai asked.

"The doctor said it was okay, but I have to wake her up in about ten minutes." Jess replied.

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine, she's quite happily doing whatever it is that she does in there."

"Great explanation." Lorelai pointed out.

"You have a better one?"

"No." Lorelai sighed. "By the way Luke said tell you he doesn't want any speeding tickets."

"I didn't speed." Jess stated.

"Good. So she'll be fine."

"They both will." Jess replied.

"That's good."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You're not supposed to use a cell phone while driving." Jess replied. "And Luke was going to call you. Paris tried and couldn't get through."

"I forgot to charge the battery."

"I need a car." Jess rubbed his eyes.

"Rory offered to help you buy one didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Might be a good time to take her up on it when she's feeling better."

"I know."

"What's with the other woman?" Lorelai asked.

"I think she got a little drunk and is sleeping it off. One of the nurses came in and dropped something woke her up and she started yelling. One of Liz's multitude of husbands was like that."

"You don't remember which one?"

"I wasn't a big fan of any of them, including the present one. Why do you think I learnt to read?"

"Because you're a lot smarter than you let on." Lorelai remarked.

"And because sitting in my room, when I had a room, and reading meant that they didn't bother me and I didn't bother them."

"The life and times of Jess Mariano." Lorelai smiled.

"Can you sit with her while I find a toilet?"

"Sure." Lorelai agreed.

Lorelai walked back into the room and sat down by Rory's bed.

"Hey Mom." Rory greeted her when she walked in.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Just closing my eyes." Rory replied.

"You had us all worried. Luke ran over to the inn to tell me."

"Luke ran?" Rory questioned.

"Michel was on the phone to an annoying man who wouldn't hang up and my cell battery died. Jess had borrowed his truck."

"I told Paris not to call anyone."

"Kiddo, she needed to call us."

"It was stupid."

"Eating is a good thing." Lorelai pointed out. "Especially breakfast right now."

"I know had this lecture from the doctor."

"You know one good thing about this." Lorelai said.

"There is a good thing?" Rory asked.

"It's a good excuse to get out of dinner tonight."

"Only you would think of that."

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Lorelai asked when they had Rory back and set up in bed above the diner.

"You'll have much more fun." Rory told her. "It's either that or we send Jess to dinner on his own."

"Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment." She paused. "Let's do it."

"Mom." Rory groaned. "I was only joking."

"I know. But maybe he could suggest the whole Outer Mongolia trip. Where is Mongolia anyway?"

"Between China and Russia." Rory replied. "There's a map." Rory started to get off the bed.

"No way missy, stay where you are."

"Okay okay. Just call Grandma." Rory lay back down.

Lorelai dialled the Gilmore house.

"_Gilmore Residence._" The maid answered.

"Can I speak to Mrs Gilmore please?" Lorelai asked.

"_Who may I say is calling?"_

"You may say her daughter is calling." Lorelai said in posh tone in response.

"_Lorelai?"_ Emily said when she came to the phone.

"Hey Mom."

"_This is a surprise. It couldn't wait until this evening?"_

"I actually called to say we can't make it this evening."

"_Why ever not?"_ Emily asked.

"Rory saw a doctor and he wants her to take it easy over the weekend."

"_Is there a problem with the baby?"_

"No the baby is fine. She just forgot to eat breakfast and passed out in class and bumped her head."

"_Are you sure she is okay? I know a very good neurologist."_

"Trust me Mom she doesn't need a neurologist." Lorelai said glancing at Rory who had looked up at the mention of a neurologist. "She doesn't even have concussion. Her blood sugar level was a little low so she passed out. She just needs to eat before class."

"_You talked to the doctor?"_

"I talked to the doctor, Rory talked to the doctor and Jess talked to the doctor."

"_Then we will see you next week."_

"Okay. Bye Mom." Lorelai hung up. "We're not going to dinner."

"What was that about a neurologist?"

"Apparently she knows a good one, if you need one. I think she's the one who could use a shrink."

"I'm fine."

"And pregnant."

"And a neurologist is different to a shrink."

"I know." Lorelai sat down on the bed. "I watch ER. Although it's not the same since George left or Noah and it was so sad when Anthony died."

"It's a TV show." Rory pointed out.

"We still have that episode where Carol goes to Seattle to Doug because she's still in love with him after the twins were born on tape."

"You love that episode." Rory smiled.

"We were expecting George to be in it." Lorelai stated.

"I know."

"Speaking of men who take off, where did Jess disappear to?"

"He went to get me some food." Rory replied.

"I went to the bathroom, talked to your grandmother, we've had an interesting discussion about ER, and it took him that long to run downstairs for food?"

"I wanted pizza and cheesy bread." Rory shrugged.

"You sent him to get pizza?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "What about…"

"I told him to get enough for you too."

"Do I want to sit there?" Lorelai asked pointing to the empty side of the bed.

"He changed the sheets while you were talking to Luke."

"Good." Lorelai moved over to lie next to Rory. "So you're okay, bubbles is okay."

"Not so much bubbles anymore." Rory put Lorelai's stomach so she could feel the kick.

"Wow."

"And Jess says we should only call her Bubbles if we want her to be a clown."

"I suppose that's true, though that would drive Mom crazier than the fact that I got a tattoo." Lorelai paused. "You know you're lucky hun that you didn't fall on the bump."

"On of the Offensive Linebackers was in my philosophy class, he caught me before I hit the floor."

"But not before you hit your head. But it does prove there is a use for Football players."

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

"Two pizzas, cheesy bread and whatever else Pete decided to throw in when I told him it was for you." Jess said when he walked through the door.

"Thanks."

"You make a great pizza delivery boy." Lorelai joked.

"Kirk tried to steal it he thought it was new service Luke was offering." Jess stated.

"Sounds like Kirk." Lorelai smiled.

"Are you staying?"

"There's pizza of course I'm staying." Lorelai replied.

Jess walked over and locked the door, then walked over to look out the window.

"Are we being held hostage?" Lorelai whispered to Rory. "Because Kevin Spacey could come and try negotiating with him."

"I think Kevin Spacey is busy being artistic director of a theatre in England." Rory pointed out. "Hey Jess, someone who shall remain nameless if threatening to tie me to the bed if I get up."

"Dirty." Lorelai muttered.

"So I need you to come over here and tell me why it looks like you're hiding from the cops."

"It's worse than the cops." Jess stated.

"What's worse than the cops? The mob?" Lorelai asked.

"Worse. TJ."

"Your mom's here." Rory concluded.

"I saw them in the car, on the way back over here."

"Oh poor little Jessie scared of his new step-daddy." Lorelai tried to hide her smile.

"Lorelai!" Jess sighed.

"Grab a decent movie and we'll hide you." Lorelai told him. "If they ask we haven't seen you."

"Doesn't help that Luke knows I'm up here."

"Jess she's going to be in town for a while, you can't avoid her permanently." Rory reminded him.

"Liz I can deal with, TJ is another matter."

"Would now be a good time to tell you that we got out of dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked. "Although I call Mom back and you can go by yourself."

"Mom can teach you how to shimmy down a drain pipe." Rory offered.

"I've been able to do that since I was six." Jess replied.

"I know every way to escape my parent's house."

"I'm sure you do." Jess rubbed his eyes.

"Grab a movie and a chair before the pizza gets cold." Rory suggested. "We'll protect you."

"He's crazier than most the people in this town."

"But Liz is happy and TJ, well just give him some tights and he appears to be happy." Lorelai pointed out.

Jess stuffed a video into the VCR and switched on the TV.

"No just crazy."

"He has to be better than some of your other stepfathers." Loreali suggested.

"Trust me you didn't live with any of them." Jess sat down put his feet up on the bed.

"You don't have to live with this one." Lorelai pointed out. "You just have to live in the same town until they go back to the Renaissance Fair again. It's either that or go and camp out in Rory's dorm room with Paris."

"You know I think Paris would be preferable to TJ."

"As long as Liz is happy, you should be happy for her."

Jess glanced at Rory who had been quiet in the whole debate, who was happily eating her second slice of pizza.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Of course. I haven't eaten since last night; they gave me a drip rather than food."

"Right."

"What are we watching?" Lorelai asked.

"Whatever Rory left on top of the VCR."

GG

"Hey Luke."

"Liz." Luke rounded the counter to hug his sister. "Where's TJ?"

"He's just coming in. Where's my Jess?"

"Upstairs." Luke replied.

"I'm going to run up and see him."

"Probably not a good idea right now."

"Why not?" Liz inquired.

"Rory passed out in class this morning and bumped her head. She's fine; the baby is fine but she she's supposed to take it easy for a few days. So now's probably not a good time to run up there."

"Okay."

"Can I get you a drink?"

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

Jess's attempts at avoiding TJ were less successful than he would have hoped over the next few weeks.

Rory was on fall recess for Thanksgiving so she sat on the bed reading a book. They only had to attend one thanksgiving dinners this year. Sookie had decided to throw a Thanksgiving dinner at the Dragonfly for most of the town who usually went to Luke's or didn't have anywhere else to go, to celebrate their first Thanksgiving as inn owners. Emily and Richard were going to be in attendance.

"How's the book?" Jess asked when he came upstairs.

"A little long winded." Rory replied.

"Maybe you should read 'The Night Before Thanksgiving' instead." Jess suggested.

"I'm guessing that's a Thanksgiving version of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.'"

"Of course." He sat down. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fat and your daughter is kicking."

"How come she's my daughter when her kicking annoys you?"

"It's how it works. She's mine when she's good and yours when she's bad."

"I see."

"Jess, we need to talk." Rory said getting the courage to bring up to the topic she had been avoiding all week.

"About what?"

"What happens when I finish school?" Rory asked.

"Christmas, New Years, baby? But I'm guessing that is not what you were talking about."

"No. Where exactly am I moving back to? I mean am I moving back with Mom or…"

"Technically this is still Luke's place and officially he still lives here."

"That didn't answer my question." Rory pointed out.

"I'd like for you to move in permanently but I know how much stuff you have and with the baby we'd need Luke to move out and since he officially doesn't live with Lorelai and this is still his place I can't ask you too. The other option is to find somewhere in this town that Taylor doesn't own to rent."

"Okay." Rory said.

"Okay end of conversation?"

"Yes."

"We still need to figure something out."

"We will." Rory told him. "I need to head over to the inn. I have to make swans."

"Swans?"

"Napkin swans or whatever Sookie changed her mind too." Rory gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." Rory climbed off the bed and grabbed her coat.

"Heading over to the Dragonfly?" Luke asked when Rory came downstairs.

"Yes." Rory walked over to the counter. "Can I ask you something Luke?"

"Since saying no never stopped your mother, I don't suppose it would stop you either."

"Do you want to live with Mom?"

"Excuse me?" Luke questioned.

"I mean you haven't spent more than one night here since I've been back at school. I just wondered."

"Did Lorelai say something?" Luke inquired.

"No. Forget I asked, I'll see you at dinner."

GG

"Hey Mom." Rory said when she walked into the dinning room of the Dragonfly.

"Hey kiddo, I didn't expect you this early."

"I thought I could help fold the napkins."

"That would be great." Lorelai agreed.

"Okay." Rory sat down in front of the stack of napkins. "You know Mom you should ask him."

"Ask who what hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke."

"Ask Luke what?"

"Mom, Luke has lived in our house for three months, he has a drawer or two, stuff in your closet. There is food in the fridge, there are pots and pans and the stove actually gets used to cook food."

"I know. Where are you going with this?"

"Don't you think you should ask him to move in since he already lives there anyway apart from the closet full of junk and some trophies?"

"What happens when you finish school?" Lorelai asked.

"You, me and whatever we call her, means Luke can't sleep over according to your rule and you can't sleep at the diner because of Jess so…"

"If Luke moves in, you and whatever you call her can stay with Jess above the diner." Lorelai guessed.

"I hadn't thought about that." Rory said as she folded a napkin.

"Luke might think moving it's a little soon to move in."

"Mom he lives there unofficially, I think he would be okay with it."

"What did Jess say about living together permanently?" Lorelai inquired.

"That it's Luke's place and since Luke still officially lives there technically he can't ask me to move in and there isn't enough room anyway with Luke's bed and the rest of Luke's stuff there."

"Do you want to live with Jess?"

"I at least want to try, be a family. I'm still going to need your help."

"I'll talk to Luke." Lorelai said.

"You do want him there don't you?" Rory asked.

"Of course. He can open the pickle jar." Lorelai winked at her."


	78. Chapter 78

"Hey Mom." Rory walked over to her. "Do you want some entertainment?"

"Are you going to juggle for us?" Lorelai inquired.

"No it's better than that. Jess is going to introduce Liz and TJ to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Why is there never a video camera around when you want one?" Lorelai asked. "I'll be back." She told Luke.

"I'm not missing this." Luke followed her.

"Why are we gathering?" Sookie asked when she reached the group were hovering waiting for the impending moment. "Is there something wrong?"

"Jess is setting up the comedic epic of 'When the Gilmores meet Liz and TJ.'" Lorelai explained.

"Why doesn't anyone have a video camera when you need one?" Sookie asked.

"Just what I wanted to know."

"Mr and Mrs Gilmore this is my mother Liz and her husband TJ." Jess made the introductions. "Liz, TJ, Rory's grandparents."

Richard and Emily made polite conversation asking what Liz and TJ what they did for a living, Liz explained about the Faire and then TJ brought up his airpants.

"Excuse me I need to find Rory." Jess left before he burst out laughing at the look on Emily's face.

"Jess." Lorelai said as he walked past her.

"I'll be outside."

"Let me know what I miss." Rory said following him out.

Once outside Jess started laughing.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Why? It's funny, why do you think we were all hanging around listening."

"There was only so much I could take."

"When you're done laughing do you think you could suggest your daughter goes to sleep?" Rory asked.

"Go to sleep." Jess said running a hand over Rory's stomach. The baby stopped kicking.

"Why does she listen to you?"

"No idea." Jess kissed her. "You shouldn't be out here without a coat."

"I'm fine, it's not like it's snowing."

"How much do you want to bet on that?" Jess asked.

"What?" Rory turned around to see the snow flakes drifting down. "Oh my god."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." Rory echoed.

"Now can we go inside?" Jess asked.

"Only to tell Mom it's snowing."

"What is it with you two and snow?"

"Good things happen." Rory replied. "I'll be back." Rory headed inside to get Lorelai. "Mom."

"Shush, TJ's just explaining some gruesome to Mom." Lorelai stated.

"Okay, I just thought I'd let you know it started snowing."

"Snow?" Lorelai lit up.

"Good things happen when it snows." Rory smiled. "I'm going to grab my coat, let me know when dinner is ready."

"Dinner!" Sookie exclaimed. "I have to baste the turkeys."

"Luke, can I talk to you for a second?" Lorelai asked taking the snow as a sign.

"You don't want to see how this works out?"

"It's TJ they'll probably be there for a while."

"Okay." Luke agreed. Lorelai took him to a quiet area of the Inn. "Is everything okay?"

"The last few months have been good right?"

"Yes." Luke nodded.

"And you seem to have clothes in my closet and a few drawers."

"Yes."

"You sleep over every night."

"I noticed that."

"So technically we're unofficially living together."

"Is this some kind of conspiracy?" Luke asked.

"Excuse me."

"Rory was muttering something about this earlier."

"No conspiracy, just more of a wondering."

"A wondering." Luke repeated. "Lorelai where are you going with this?"

"Did you want to move in?"

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

"What?" Luke questioned.

"Do you want to move in officially?" Lorelai asked.

"What about Rory?"

"Rory is okay with it." Lorelai stated.

"No, she's back from school in less than a month and…"

"Luke it's always going to be Rory's room and that is never going to change, but she's happy where she is."

"You're going to let her move in with Jess?" Luke questioned.

"She's old enough to live with who she wants and I think they want to try and make a go of the whole family thing."

"I see." He paused. "So you want me to move in so they have more room."

"No, well not entirely. I've been thinking about if the last couple of months, but I had to talk to Rory and I didn't want make you freak out because it was too soon and things seemed to be going well unofficially and I didn't want upset the boat. And I've never lived with a guy except my father, it's always been me and Rory and I…"

Luke kissed her to shut her up.

"What was that for?" Lorelai asked.

"You were rambling."

"And you thought it would be a good way to shut me up?"

"It works on TV." Luke shrugged.

"It works pretty well in real life too."

"Okay." Luke stated.

"Okay what?"

"It might be time to move in officially." Luke agreed.

"Really?"

Luke nodded. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Let's not tell your parents just yet." Luke suggested.

"Okay." Lorelai agreed. "Are you okay with Rory moving in with Jess?"

"If it's what they want." Luke shrugged. "Just out of curiosity why now?"

"It's snowing. Good things happen when it snows." Lorelai replied. "Come on." Lorelai grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the snow."

When they got outside Jess was stood on the porch watching Rory trying to catch snowflakes. Since Rory was happy Jess bit his tongue from commenting on the fact that he thought she was crazy.

"Hey kid need some help?" Lorelai stepped out to join Rory.

"Sure." Rory agreed.

"So I asked him." Lorelai whispered.

"And?" Rory prompted. Lorelai nodded. Rory squeaked and hugged her.

"Those two really like the snow." Jess commented.

"They always have." Luke agreed he paused. "I'm moving out."

"What?"

"I'm going to officially move in with Lorelai, you can keep the apartment on the same deal, no rent, just pay the bills on time."

"Okay." Jess agreed.

"If you want Rory and the baby to move in permanently that's up to you."

"Thanks."

"Just don't throw wild parties or wreck the place."

"I think I can handle that." Jess agreed.

"Don't screw it up."

"I won't."

"What?" Luke asked noticing the look on Jess's face.

"Jeez they work fast."

"What?" Luke was a little confused.

"Rory only brought up what was going to happen when she finished school this morning. It's seems that they've figured it out for us." Jess explained.

"That's what you get for being involved with a Gilmore."

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

"Hey Rory, can we go in now?" Jess asked. "It's getting colder."

"That's the benefit of having a coat on." Rory pointed out.

"If you're cold go inside, we're going to enjoy the snow until dinner is ready." Lorelai suggested.

"Fine." Jess shrugged and headed inside. Luke followed him.

"You're just going to let her stay outside?"

"Luke, she does what she wants, she may be six and a half months pregnant but trust me telling her what to do is not an option. Besides which Sookie said we were eating at 2, that's in about five minutes so I think she'll be okay."

GG

Dinner had gone well; Rory had only had two extra servings of the main meal and then eaten most of Jess's desert insisting that she was hungry.

Emily and Richard seemed to have had a good time, despite their meeting with TJ. They had to depart almost as soon as dinner was over because they had another engagement that evening.

"Do you want a ride home?" Lorelai offered once everyone had left and the dining room tidied.

"No, I think we'll walk." Rory replied.

"Okay hun." Lorelai gave her a hug. "8.30 tomorrow."

"8.30 it is." Rory agreed.

"You're going to get up at 8.30 on a Friday morning when you took the day off work?" Luke questioned.

"It's tradition." Rory replied.

"What is?" Luke asked.

"Shopping. It's the first day of the sales." Lorelai stated.

"We go shop for a few hours, complain there are too many people and then get pie." Rory explained. "It's our post thanksgiving tradition."

"I can always get up early for shopping." Lorelai stated.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rory told her grabbing her purse and coat. "Bye Luke."

"Bye." Jess added following Rory out.

GG

They ended up taking the long way home since Rory wanted to walk in the snow.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Jess asked when they got back.

"Hot chocolate would be good." Rory agreed. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Don't you always?" Jess joked.

"Well there isn't a lot of room left in there and that's not going to change for a few months."

Jess had two cups on the table when Rory came out the bathroom.

"Thanks." She said when she sat down.

"Not a problem."

"Dinner was good. Especially desert."

"I wouldn't know, you ate mine." Jess reminded her.

"It was really good."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Sookie's food is always good."

"I wouldn't let Luke hear you say you prefer Sookie's food he might get offended. Speaking of Luke, he mentioned something to me."

"What's that?" Rory inquired.

"He's moving in officially with Lorelai."

"That's good."

"So he said I could stay here rent free as long as I pay the bills and don't have any wild parties and trash the place." Jess added.

"That's nice of him." Rory remarked.

"Umm." He paused. "Since we only had a short conversation about this this morning, it seems strange that she would pick today to ask him."

"Maybe she took the snow as a sign." Rory suggested.

"Or maybe you manipulated her into asking him."

"She just needed to know I was okay with it." Rory shrugged. "Besides it's the first time she's lived with a guy. She needed to get used to the idea."

"Right." Jess rolled his eyes.

"As long as they're happy right."

"Umm." Jess paused. "So it seems that you don't have anywhere to live when you finish school because of Lorelai's rule."

"That would be true." Rory agreed.

"And since I seem to have acquired apartment to myself, I might a roommate to help cover the rent."

"I don't know if I can afford it." Rory stated.

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. You can cook or something."

"Only if you want to die of food poisoning."

"All pretence aside do you want to move in permanently?"

"What about Luke?" Rory asked.

"He's okay with it."

"I'll think about it." Rory winked at him then smiled.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

When Rory came down early Friday morning Luke was in the kitchen and Jess was in the store room.

"Hey Kirk." Rory said when she walked behind the counter to get a plate for the doughnut she had been craving since she had woken up.

"Morning Rory. Can I get some more coffee?"

"Sure Kirk." Rory poured him a cup of three quarters decaf, a quarter caffeinated coffee. "Anything else?"

"Perhaps a doughnut."

"Now which doughnut did you want?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Jess inquired when he came out of the store room.

"Kirk and I are trying to decide which doughnuts we want."

"Do it from the other side of the counter before Luke catches you."

"Good morning to you too." Rory remarked.

"Good morning." He gave her a quick kiss. "Other side of the counter."

Rory and Kirk were still having a debate about which doughnut to choose when Lorelai arrived.

"You might want to ignore them." Jess suggested.

"What are they talking about?"

"They've been trying to decide which doughnuts they want for the last ten minutes."

"Ten minutes to pick a doughnut?"

"At least."

"Can I get some coffee to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, you can have a doughnut too if you can get them to make a decision."

Lorelai crept up behind them.

"Hey Kirk."

"Lorelai."

"I need to steal Rory, and you want a chocolate sprinkle doughnut." Lorelai told him.

"I do?" Kirk questioned.

"You do."

"Okay." He took the doughnut and put it on his plate.

"Now kiddo, pick a doughnut because we have some serious shopping to do." Lorelai told Rory.

"Yes Mom." Rory selected two. "I need to go and get my coat."

"Here." Jess put her coat and purse on the counter and handed Lorelai her coffee.

"Good service." Lorelai smiled.

GG

"Uh." Rory sank into a chair when they got back to the dinner. "My feet hurt."

"But we managed to get a lot in a few hours despite the queues."

"I'm using the internet to go Christmas shopping."

"Or there is always the Home Shopping Network." Lorelai suggested.

"I already found Luke's Christmas present on E-Bay."

"You bought Luke a Christmas present?" Lorelai questioned.

"I figured it was appropriate."

"What did you get him?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll show you later." Rory told her. "Hey Luke."

"Did you buy enough?" Luke inquired setting down some coffee for Lorelai and some juice for Rory.

"No, but our three hours was up." Lorelai replied.

"We got some really cute things in the baby store. Jess will be happy to know they aren't all pink."

"Girls are supposed to wear pink." Lorelai stated.

"Jess isn't a big fan of pink." Rory countered. "He gets a little say in what she wears."

"We'll start on the brainwashing." Lorelai said. "Where is the little miscreant?"

"On a break. He took a book with him."

"Okay." Lorelai replied.

"Do you want to take this all upstairs?" Rory suggested.

"Sure." Lorelai agreed. "I'll bring the cup back down."

"Do you want some help with the bags?" Luke offered.

"We'll manage." Rory told him. "But thanks."

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

"What?" Paris snapped as she opened the door.

"Good morning to you too Paris." Jess greeted her.

"Rory isn't here she has a final and I have to study."

"I know." Jess replied.

"Then why did you drive all the way over here?" Paris asked.

"Lorelai asked me to give you this." Jess handed her a pink envelope.

"What is it?"

"An invitation to the surprise baby shower they are throwing Rory in a couple of weeks." Jess replied.

"And she hasn't heard of the mail?"

"She didn't want Rory to know about it and I was coming anyway. So can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I'm here to pack." Jess replied.

"Pack?"

"Finals are over on Saturday and since she hasn't packed anything I thought it would be one less thing to stress her out."

"She threw out all the boxes at the beginning of the year."

"Which is why I brought boxes." Jess grabbed the flat boxes he had brought with him and the packing tape. "So can I come in?"

"Just don't make noise, I'm studying."

"Fine."

GG

When Rory got back from finishing her final, she noticed the light was on in her and she could hear someone was moving about.

"Paris." Rory tapped on her door and opened it without waiting for a response.

"I'm studying." Paris stated.

"I'll take a minute of your time. There's someone in my room."

"I know."

"Who is it?" Rory inquired.

"The guy who knocked you up." She replied.

"Jess? What's he doing?"

"Packing. Now I have to study."

"Thanks Paris." Rory left closing the door.

When Rory pushed open the door to her room she could see Jess was tangled up in the packing tape and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey." Jess looked over at her. "How did the final go?"

"Okay, I think." Rory replied. "Only two more to go." She paused. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd help you pack."

"And by help you mean sneak in while I'm busy and pack for me."

"I don't think it counts as sneaking in when Paris let me in but okay."

"It sweet but you haven't packed all my books have you? I still need to study."

"I only packed things you brought with you. Books and notes and anything on your desk I left there."

"Okay." Rory smiled and sat down on the bed. "I can live with boxes for a few days."

"I'll take home the ones you don't need."

"That's the benefit of having a car." Rory pointed out.

"I know."

"I know you wanted something a little bit more…." Rory couldn't figure out the word she was looking for.

"It's practical." Jess shrugged. "And I can afford the payments."

"If you're taking stuff home, you can take the laundry."

"Okay."

"Just remember to separate the whites and the colours."

"I have done laundry before." Jess reminded her.

"We're going to need to go shopping when school is out."

"For?" Jess prompted.

"I don't know, car seat, stroller, crib, the practical big stuff."

"How about we wait until after Christmas, it will give us time to do a little research?" Jess suggested. He knew the Gilmore's were planning on giving them one of the travel system stroller car-seat combination things and Luke was working on a surprise for Rory.

"Okay. We've got a couple months anyway."

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

"Just how much of her stuff did Rory let you steal?" Lorelai said when she saw the number of boxes Jess had in the back of the car.

"About half." Jess replied. "Just the stuff she didn't need."

"It was a good idea." Lorelai remarked.

"Paris said to tell you she can come but she'll RSVP properly." Jess stated.

"Good."

"And Rory wants to go baby shopping after she's finished school."

"What did you tell her?" Lorelai asked.

"To wait until after Christmas so we could do research."

"And she bought that?" Lorelai questioned.

"For now." Jess replied.

"We'll make a James Bond out of you yet." Lorelai smiled. "How are her finals going anyway?"

"She thinks they're going okay, despite the fact she didn't sleep much last night. Something about Salsa dancing."

"Do you want some help taking all that inside?"

"You can grab the laundry." Jess replied.

GG

Jess was putting Rory's books in alphabetical order by author on the extra shelves Luke had helped him build, when he heard a tap on the door.

"It's open." He called.

"Hey Jess."

"Lane this is a surprise." Jess was a little confused as to why Lane would come to see him.

"I bet you wondering what I'm doing here."

"Since you only come by to visit when Rory's here and you know she won't be back until after her finals are finished, it does seem a little odd that you're here yes."

"Momma was driving me crazy."

"So coming to visit the town bad boy is going to solve that?" Jess questioned.

"You're not so bad anymore."

"If you want a drink help yourself."

"Thanks." Lane went and got herself a soda from the fridge. "What is with all the boxes?"

"I went and got some of Rory's stuff and helped pack up some of the rest of it."

"How are her finals going?"

"Good, she only has two more." Jess replied. "But I think she'll be glad when they're over."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Paris might not be so tightly wound."

"Paris is always like that. Like when she announced she had sex and that's why she didn't get into Harvard on C-Span." Lane reminded him.

"I'd forgotten about that."

"The people on the internet haven't. It's still floating around." Lane pointed out.

"I wouldn't mention that to Paris."

"I have no intention of it." Lane paused. "So it's getting close are you getting excited?"

"Terrified, but if you tell anyone that I may have to kill you."

"Why are you terrified?"

"Considering that my only male parental influences were whichever, high, drunk or otherwise crazy guy my mother decided to bring home I haven't really got a lot to go on."

"You've got Luke." Lane pointed out.

"I was seventeen when I moved here the first time." Jess countered.

"You'll be okay. I think most people make it up as the go along the first anyway."

"This is the longest conversation we've ever had." Jess pointed out.

"Scary." Lane said.

"Stereo is over there. You may as well put on some music if you're staying."

"Thanks." Lane went to look at the CD's.

"So since we're doing the friends thing do you want to tell me what your mother did this time?"

"Just being Momma Kim." Lane replied.

"Well you've met my mother who is on the other end of the spectrum."

"Parents aren't perfect but we're stuck with them."

"And that's supposed to help with the terrified thing how?" Jess inquired.

"It's not." Lane replied. "But given that library you're creating there the kid will be reading before she can walk. Do you have a preference for gifts for this shower thing?"

"As long as it's not pink." Jess replied putting more books on the shelf.

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

"Hello." Jess grabbed the ringing phone after turning the music down.

"I'm getting another soda." Lane said.

"_Jess?" _Rory questioned.

"Hey Rory."

"_Who was that?"_

"Lane. She turned up to hide from Mrs Kim and is now drinking all the soda, I think she's had a little too much sugar because we're on about the eighth rant."

"_Lane came to visit you?"_ Rory questioned.

"She figured here would be the last place Mrs Kim would look for her." Jess explained.

"_That's a little pod people."_

"Only slightly. Do you want to talk to her while I run downstairs for food?" Jess asked.

"_Okay."_ Rory agreed.

"Lane, Rory wants to talk to you." Jess held out the phone to her. "I'm going to get food."

"Okay, get more soda too." Lane took the phone from him.

"Whatever you say." Jess muttered under his breath.

"Hey Rory."

"_Hey Lane. You went to visit Jess?" _ Rory questioned.

"Momma won't look for me here." Lane explained.

"_I know, but I thought you didn't like Jess that much."_

"He's been nice and you like him and he's sticking around so making an effort seemed to be appropriate."

"_Thanks."_ Rory told her.

"You know he's building a library here."

"_What?" _Rory questioned.

"There is a whole corner filled with bookshelves, which are all off the ground by the way, and he's alphabetising your books by author and title."

"_Mom said he'd taken my books from the house too." _

"What colour did the walls used to be?" Lane asked.

"_What?"_

"I think the walls have been painted too." Lane said.

"_Jess didn't mention decorating."_

"This paint looks fresh." Lane examined it.

"_Anything else since I haven't been home in a few weeks." _

"The place looks bigger without Luke's bed and all his stuff although there are a few boxes around."

"_That's where we're going to put the baby's crib when we buy one."_

"Are you any closer to picking a name?"

"_I'm still trying to remember which philosopher said what for another few days we'll figure it out when I finish school."_

"Just don't pick a nice name and then spell it funny. She'll be forever spelling it out to people."

"_I know."_ Rory agreed. "_We have a very long list of names not to call her; we just need to pick one of the other thousand out there."_

GG

"How's the unpacking going?" Luke inquired as he stood on one side of the counter, Jess sat on a stool on the other waiting for his food to be cook.

"It was going a lot quicker before Lane came to visit."

"Lane came to visit you?" Luke questioned.

"She's still up there talking to Rory on the phone."

"Why would Lane visit you?"

"To avoid her mother. She's drunk too much soda too."

"And you found something to talk about?"

"Music in between her rants. She can give Lorelai a run for her money."

"I know." Luke agreed.

"Where is Lorelai? I thought she'd be in."

"Crisis at the Dragonfly, Cletus got out and decided to wander inside again." Luke replied.

"She needs spiral staircases." Jess stated.

"That seems a little random." Luke remarked.

"Old firehouses used to have spiral staircases because horses can't climb them but they can climb regular stairs."

"That's interesting but a very useless piece of information."

"You can lead a cow upstairs but they won't go back down." Jess added.

"Let's leave the animal and staircase conversation alone." Luke suggested.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

Rory let herself into her dorm room after her final final was over on Saturday night. She was surprised to see Jess sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"This is a surprise." Rory said.

"How did it go?" Jess inquired switching the TV off.

"It went." Rory replied.

"That well huh." Jess smiled. "These are for you." He handed her some flowers.

"What did you do?" Rory asked.

"Why do you think I did anything?" Jess queried.

"Because you've never given me flowers before."

"They're just flowers Ror."

"When men start giving you flowers, or change their behaviour some how it usually means they've done something wrong."

"Honestly I just brought you flowers and I thought I'd take you out to dinner."

"Is this some way of letting me down easy that you've decided you don't want me to move or that you've decided to go back to New York."

"It's a you've finished your finals and since you can't go out and get drunk with your friends I thought I'd take you out."

"Oh." Rory said.

"We didn't get to have dinner this week either since your grandparents let you out so you could study and I haven't really taken you on a date that didn't involve the highlights that Stars Hollow has to offer."

"Okay." Rory agreed.

"So you'll come to dinner?" Jess asked.

"I'll come to dinner but I'm not sure what I'm going to wear you too most of my clothes."

"Lorelai said this should fit." He handed her a bag.

"You brought me clothes?"

"I told Lorelai what I was planning and she said you needed something to wear. She gave me this before I left; I'm guessing since you used to steal each others clothes she knew what you'd wear."

"Thanks." Rory replied.

"Don't fall over the boxes." Jess warned sitting back down.

"Boxes?"

"I packed up most of your stuff. I figured it would be easier to leave that way in the morning."

"So you're staying?" Rory asked.

"Paris said I could sleep on the couch as long as I didn't snore."

"You can share the bed, as long as you don't move in the night otherwise you might fall out with all the pillows I have on the bed."

"I'm used to the pillows." Jess reminded.

"I'll go and get changed."

"I'll be here."

Rory pulled the dress Lorelai had selected out of the bag. There was a note pinned to it.

_Congratulations your finals are over until next year. _

_Have fun at dinner. _

_Jess wanted to let you celebrate and figured this was a good way._

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love Mom._

_P.S. I hope you like the dress._

It didn't take Rory long to get changed, thankfully Lorelai had included the right pair of shoes to wear with the dress so Rory didn't have to search through the boxes because Jess had packed her other pairs.

"Okay, ready." Rory said when she stepped out of the bedroom.

"You look great." Jess commented.

"I look fat." Rory corrected.

"You look great." Jess repeated.

"You have to say that."

"No I don't." Jess told her. "But it's the truth."

"Let's go. I'm starving."

"When aren't you?"

"Hey watch who you're talking to or you can sleep on the floor."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven." Rory smiled.

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

"This place is really nice." Rory commented. "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Rory, I may not have as much money in the bank as you do, but I can afford dinner and the bills."

"I'm paying half the bills from now on."

"Rory."

"Jess, I either get to pay half the bills or I go and live with my grandparents."

"One, you wouldn't survive a day you're too like Lorelai, two, Lorelai would lock you up for even suggesting it and three…"

"And three?" Rory prompted.

"You can pay half the bills."

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"Let's leave the practical stuff out of it and have fun."

"Okay." Rory agreed. "Since I haven't been doing much over the last few weeks other than studying and getting kicked in the stomach why don't you tell me what you've been up to."

"You mean other than Lane dropping by?" Jess asked.

"I guess you've been come friends." Rory said.

"In between the rants about her mother, her band mates and other things I don't really care about she's okay."

"Nice to know you like my friends."

"She's one of your best friends, and she doesn't hate my guts." Jess replied.

"She never really did, only for my sake."

"Good to know."

"I hear there has been some shelf building and her perhaps a little decorating."

"We had to put the books somewhere so Luke helped me build a few shelves. TJ tried to help but he hit his thumb with the hammer and then complained about it for an hour." He shrugged.

"And the decorating?"

"Lorelai decided that fresh paint was needed."

"I'm presuming she picked the colours too."

"I refused to let her paint it pink, so the baby's part is a pale yellow, the main part is cream and the bedroom is a blue." Jess explained.

"You really let Mom paint the place?" Rory questioned.

"I painted it, but she picked the colours. She even let me sleep in your bed, so I could let the paint fumes clear."

"Wow."

"And she moved some of the furniture around, I think she was channelling Hildi."

"You watching Trading Spaces?" Rory questioned.

"I read about her in the TV Guide."

"She is a little wacky."

"I also came up with some more names for the not list."

"Okay." Rory agreed. "I came up with a few myself."

"No names that end with I and no plant names."

"You don't like Daisy?" Rory asked.

"Why you do?"

"No, but I was just asking."

"What did you cross of your list?"

"Names beginning with G or M."

"That's two sections of the book out the window." Jess smiled. "Do you have any ideas of what we should call her rather than what we shouldn't?"

"Not yet." Rory replied.

"Do you realise we're doing it again." Jess asked.

"What?"

"Practical stuff. Decorating and baby names."

"We got put slat bang in the middle of reality it's only natural that we talk about it."

"We both know we can talk about books, music, movies how about for one night we forget reality?" Jess suggested.

"Well reality just kicked my bladder so I'll be right back." Rory said.

"Okay." Jess agreed.

"This was a good idea."

"Glad you think so."

"Now I really have to go. Excuse me."

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

"Hey Mom." Rory said when she walked into the diner the next morning.

"Hey kiddo, you're home." Lorelai hugged her.

"Jess is planning on bring everything in." Rory told her.

"We'll just sit here and look pretty." Lorelai suggested. "How did the celebration date go last night?"

"We had fun. We had dinner at really nice place and we saw a late movie."

"What movie?" Lorelai asked.

"Maltese Falcon." Rory replied.

"Good movie."

"Good book too."

"And a movie we've seen several times before."

"Which was good since I had to go to the bathroom about ten times." Rory remarked.

"Lorelai." Jess said as he walked past carrying a box.

"What happened to him?" Lorelai noticed the cut on his cheek. "You didn't hit him did you?"

"I moved in my sleep trying to get comfortable and knocked him out the bed. He cut his cheek on one of the boxes."

"Whoops." Lorelai said.

"I didn't even know I'd done it until this morning when I woke up, he went to sleep on the couch after it happened and he was debating Mark Twain with Paris."

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it."

"I did warn him before hand." Rory pointed out.

"Then I think you're covered." Lorelai replied.

"Hey Rory." Luke said when he came out of the kitchen. "You're back."

"I'm back." Rory agreed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Had breakfast at Yale, I still had credit on swipe card so we used some of that up. But thanks."

"She kicked your nephew out of bed." Lorelai told him.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident."

"While you two figure this out I'm going to go and help bring your things in." Luke stated.

"You'll need my keys." Rory handed them to him. "I have a couple of bags in the trunk."

"Okay."

"So what are we doing for the holidays?" Lorelai asked.

"I think Grandma and Grandpa are expecting us for dinner Christmas Eve, but we should get a nice quiet Christmas Day."

"You're coming over right?" Lorelai questioned.

"Of course."

"Good. How's the shopping going?"

"The only person I can't decide what to get is Grandma." Rory admitted.

"I haven't gotten her present either but I was thing how about we pool our money and get her a Palm Pilot."

"You do realise she'll probably never figure out how to work it." Rory pointed out.

"Then it will be fun to watch her try."

"It could be a good idea. She can keep track of her addresses and appointments. I'll see if I can find a good deal on the internet."

"What did you get Jess?" Lorelai inquired.

"I'll show you when he's not around." Rory replied.

"It's in your luggage?" Lorelai asked.

"All my presents are in the bags Luke is bringing in apart from Luke's."

"Aren't you worried Jess will peak before you can hide them?"

"No. I pad locked them." Rory replied.

"Sneaky."

"I think Paris is developing a crush on the delivery guy."

"I didn't think Paris would be one for uniforms." Lorelai remarked.

"Tell that to the FedEx guy." Rory replied.

"I think you may have just doomed him to boarding a FedEx plane that crashes leaving him on a desert island all alone apart from a soccer ball with a blood handprint on it."

"Mom, I don't he's Tom Hanks and it definitely isn't Castaway. I have to go to the bathroom; your granddaughter is definitely awake."

"I'll be here." Lorelai replied.

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

Rory was sat on the bed wrapping her Christmas presents. It had been a few days since she had come home and all her stuff was packed away.

The door handle turned with no luck as she had locked the door to avoid unwanted intruders interrupting.

"Rory, open the door." Jess called through it.

"Come back in ten minutes." Rory replied.

"I just carried a real tree across town and up the stairs I'm going to drop it if you don't open the door."

"Hang on." Rory had already wrapped Jess's gift but she threw a blanket over the other presents before she got up and walked over to unlock the door.

"Thanks." Jess said as she stepped back to let him in.

"That's definitely a real tree."

"And I have to go and sweep up the needles it dropped through the diner in a minute."

"Put over there we'll decorate it later." Rory suggested.

"What exactly were you doing up here anyway?" Jess asked.

"Wrapping Christmas gifts." Rory replied. "So I need you to go so I can finish."

"You mean I can't see what you've bought me." Jess asked.

"No, not until Christmas."

"Do I at least get a kiss for buying you a tree?"

"What do you think baby? One kiss for yes, two for no." Rory paused. "She says you get a kiss."

"Good kid." Jess wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"You're very good at that."

"You're not bad yourself."

"No go so I can finish." Rory instructed.

"Yes ma'am."

GG

"Knock knock." Lorelai tapped on the door.

"Hey Mom, come in."

"Hey Rory, how are you doing today?"

"Getting fatter." Rory replied.

"I hate to tell you but you knew that was going to happen."

"I look like I swallowed a beach ball."

"You look great for it." Lorelai replied.

"Do you want anything?" Rory offered.

"I had some coffee downstairs."

"What's in the box?"

"Christmas decorations. Jess called and asked if I had any spare ones since he'd bought you a tree."

"He did. I said I like the smell and he went and bought one."

"Well here are some decorations to get you started."

"I was just about to put some popcorn in the microwave so I could string it, do you want to stay and help?"

"Does helping involve eating half of it?" Lorelai asked.

"Probably."

"Then I'm in." Lorelai agreed. "You've got everything put away?"

"Pretty much." Rory replied.

"Place looks good."

"I'll make that popcorn."

"Jess said you threw him out so you could wrap up presents." Lorelai commented.

"Maybe. It's done now."

"Good." Lorelai replied. "So I talked to Mom."

"How is Grandma?"

"Looking forward to diner on Christmas Eve."

"At least we didn't have to go to her Christmas party this year." Rory pointed out.

"You didn't." Lorelai corrected. "I had to go."

"You did?"

"I dragged Luke with me."

"Did you tell me that before?" Rory asked.

"I don't remember."

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

"This is just great." Rory muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"This outfit fitted fine yesterday and now it doesn't feel comfortable."

"So wear something else." Jess suggested.

"Jess, it's Christmas Eve, we're leaving for my grandparents in less than an hour what would like me to wear?" Rory asked.

"You know what I promised to help Luke with something downstairs, I'll leave you to it." Jess escaped.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said when she saw him; she was sat on a stool drinking coffee.

"Lorelai."

"How's Rory doing?"

"The outfit she picked out to wear yesterday apparently doesn't feel comfortable and she didn't like it when I suggested she wore something else, I figured it was easier to leave her to it than to get into a fight about it."

"I'll go up and talk to her." Lorelai offered.

"Let her know that I didn't send you." Jess requested.

"I'll be back." Lorelai hopped off her stool and head upstairs.

She tapped on the door.

"It's open." Rory called.

"Hey hun." Lorelai walked in.

"Hey Mom."

"So looking forward to dinner tonight?"

"Not really."

"What's up?"

"My ankles are slightly swollen, I'm fat, my clothes itch and any time I eat more a few mouthfuls of food I get heartburn." Rory replied.

"The joys of being pregnant." Lorelai sat down. "There's only six weeks to go."

"Right now that feels like forever."

"I'll be over soon enough." Lorelai told her.

"Why did I wait on the childbirth classes?"

"If I remember rightly you said you didn't want to take them because you were already studying enough and that it could wait until you finished school." Lorelai recalled. "You signed up for a class that's two hours long twice a week for three weeks. You should be okay; you've already had the hospital tour and pre-registered."

"I know."

"It's okay to be scared." Lorelai told her. "It's a big thing to deal with."

"What if I can't do it?" Rory asked sitting down on the bed.

"Rory you'll get through it, it will hurt like hell but afterwards you'll forget everything when you see her until you get to complain to her about how much it hurt. Jess will be there for you to yell at and Mommy will be there to watch."

"What if I can't be a Mom?"

"Rory everyone thinks they won't be able to cope, but if I can do it honey so can you. You've got a whole lot of people willing to help you if you need it, you just have to ask."

"Thanks Mom."

"So what do you say we get you dressed so we can go and open some presents?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay."

"So what do you feel comfortable in at the moment?" Lorelai inquired.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Jess's boxer shorts and a t-shirt." Rory replied.

"That's a little cold to be wearing outside right now, but I'd love to see Mom's face if you walked in wearing that."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, I'm sure we can find you something to wear." Lorelai got up and moved to look in the closet.

"Half of that doesn't fit at the moment."

"We'll find something." Lorelai flicked through the clothes, Lorelai felt the waist bands. "How about this?"

"Itches." Rory replied.

"This?" Lorelai tried. Rory shook her head. "This?" Rory shook her head. "How about these?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you put these on and I'll find you a top that goes with them?" Lorelai suggested.

"Okay." Rory agreed.

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

A new maid answered the door to the Gilmore house.

"She's making you work Christmas Eve that's atrocious." Lorelai commented.

"We're expected for dinner." Rory informed her.

"Please come in and let me take your coats." The maid said.

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Luke whispered.

"Because you wanted to spend Christmas Eve with me." Lorelai replied.

"And because Grandma asked you to come." Rory added.

"Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Luke. Merry Christmas." Emily greeted them.

"Merry Christmas Mom." Lorelai said.

"Merry Christmas Grandma."

Jess and Luke added their Christmas wishes too.

"We come bearing gifts, but sadly they are not gold, frankincense or myrrh." Lorelai stated.

"She tried to find some camels but there aren't that many in Connecticut." Jess added.

"I would have gone with the stable at the inn joke myself." Lorelai remarked.

"Christmas jokes aside please come in and take a seat."

There were general greetings with Richard as well.

"I asked Melissa to move dinner back thirty minutes so we would have time to exchange gifts." Emily informed them.

"I have to go to the bathroom excuse me." Rory said pushing herself off the couch.

"Is Rory okay?" Richard inquired.

"She's just having a bad day and if fed up with being pregnant." Lorelai replied. "She'll be fine. She might not eat a lot she keeps getting heartburn."

"I'll tell Melissa not to give Rory so much food." Emily got up.

"Mom just leave it. She'll eat what she wants."

"So time for presents." Rory said when she got back. "Jess the one with the blue bow is for Grandpa."

Jess took the gift and handed it to Richard.

Richard pulled off the paper and opened the box. He pulled back the tissue paper and revealed a book.

"William Blake, the complete book of poetry." Richard read.

"It's a first edition." Rory pointed out. "Complete with original drab boards and a molted calf cover."

"It's wonderful, wherever did you find it?" Richard asked.

"I know a guy."

"Please tell Mommy you didn't mean that in a Soprano's kind of a way." Lorelai asked.

"No Mom he's not with the mob, his father runs a book store. Although there is girl whose father is in jail for being a mob hit man in Chicago."

"Perhaps you shouldn't make friends with her." Lorelai suggested.

"Yes Mom."

"Rory, it is a perfectly wonderful gift. Thank you."

"You're welcome Grandpa. I thought you'd like it."

"Mom, this is from both of us." Lorelai handed Emily the other parcel they had brought with them.

"Thank you." Emily accepted the gift.

She removed the paper and opened the box.

"What is it?" Emily inquired.

"A palm pilot." Lorelai replied.

"And what exactly is that?"

"It's like a little computer." Rory replied. "You can use it to keep track of all your appointments, and address and make to do lists."

"Then you can hot sync it with the computer to make sure that all the changes are backed up." Lorelai told her.

"Hot sync?" Emily questioned.

"There is a good instruction manual and we you a solid protective cover so you don't damage it when you carry it around in your purse." Lorelai added.

"And you can beam information to other people." Rory told her.

"Beam?"

"Jess will explain it Mom." Lorelai assured her. "It will revolutionise your social calendar literally."

"Me?" Jess questioned. "I don't know anything about Palm Pilots."

"You can read and you're of the technical generation." Lorelai replied. "Besides it's Christmas help an old lady out."

"I'm not that old thank you Lorelai." Emily pointed out.

"Sorry Mom." Lorelai apologised.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

When Jess rolled over the next morning his hand his a cold empty side of the bed. Jess half awake climbed out of bed.

"Rory?" He questioned rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Jess replied.

Rory was sat on the couch dress in her pyjamas attempting to tie her sneakers.

"You're up early." Jess remarked.

"I have a good alarm clock." Rory rubbed her stomach. "Can you give me a hand doing these up?"

"Sure." Jess crouched down to help her. "Why are you putting your sneakers on?"

"We're going to Mom's."

"You don't want to get dressed first?"

"We always open our Christmas gifts in our pyjamas and Mom said to wear what I feel comfortable in. I'll take some clothes and change before lunch."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower." Jess told her and gave her a quick good morning kiss. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere fast."

"I'll hold you to that."

GG

"Luke, Luke wake up." Lorelai poked him.

"Go back to sleep Lorelai."

"I think there is someone in the house."

"What?" Luke questioned. "Lorelai, I don't think Santa breaks into houses."

"Luke go and check it out." Lorelai pleaded.

"Smells like eggs." Luke remarked.

"What?"

"Smells like eggs."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You invited Rory and Jess over for Christmas. She has a key and she's probably hungry and Jess is making breakfast." Luke pointed out.

"Go check." Lorelai requested. "Ppllllease."

"Fine."

Luke put on some sweat pants over his boxer shorts and headed downstairs. Rory was sat at the table in her pyjamas, while Jess was scrambling some eggs.

"Hey Luke Merry Christmas." Rory smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

"Do you and Lorelai want some eggs?" Jess inquired.

"Sure." Luke agreed. "I'll just go and tell her we're not being robbed."

"Merry Christmas." Lorelai said when she came down dressed in her pyjamas.

"Eggs and coffee." Jess handed her a plate and cup.

"You can come for Christmas again." Lorelai told him.

"Thanks." Jess replied.

"Luke getting dressed?" Rory inquired.

"He thinks you need to be dressed to open Christmas presents."

"What does he know?" Rory smiled.

"Exactly. We can just keep to our traditions."

"What traditions are they?" Jess asked.

"Coffee and food, presents and then…"

"And then?" Jess prompted.

"Back to bed." Rory replied.

"You go back to bed?" Jess questioned.

"Wait until you have a three year old jumping on you wanting to know if Santa came yet at five am." Lorelai informed him. "Then you'll realise that after a couple of hours the novelty wears off and you can all go back to bed for a few hours."

"This is when I learnt that if Mom had gone back to sleep I could play with my toys without being interrupted."

"She used to fall asleep in the wrapping paper. I have pictures somewhere."

"I thought we were past showing people my pictures." Rory remarked.

"It's not like I'm showing him the picture of you in the bath."

"That's because I burnt them." Rory reminded her.

"But Mommy kept the negatives." Lorelai smiled.

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

After breakfast Lorelai had just told them to put the plates in the sink, but Luke had insisted on rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Come on Luke there are presents to open." Lorelai groaned.

"You can wait one minute Lorelai." Luke responded.

"When has she waited for anything?" Jess muttered.

"Hey be nice it's a holiday."

"Right I'm done." Luke walked into the room.

"Finally." Lorelai sighed.

"The big red one with the silver bow is for you Mom." Rory told her.

Lorelai grabbed the gift and pulled off the paper.

"A coffee maker." Lorelai smiled. "Always a good gift."

"This one is special." Rory said. "It has an alarm clock that either beeps or plays the radio and it starts making coffee three minutes before the alarm goes off so you wake up to hot coffee without having to get out of bed."

"Now that's the kind of coffee maker I need." Lorelai smiled. "Thanks hun."

"You do know that she won't get out of bed now." Luke pointed out.

"Don't comment." Rory told Jess.

"Okay."

"Green one is for you Jess and the blue one for Luke." Rory told him.

"You don't want open anything?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to have to go to the bathroom soon and I want to see them open them before they do."

Jess handed Luke Rory's gift.

Luke pulled off the paper and opened the box. He opened the box inside.

"Star Trek coins."

"Complete set in their original presentation box." Rory added.

"Where did you find these?"

"It's surprising what you can find on the internet."

"It's Rory thank you." Luke smiled.

Jess pulled the paper off his gift wondering what Rory had gotten him.

"For Whom The Bell Tolls." Jess read. "You got me Hemingway."

"First edition from the original print run too." Rory added.

"It must have cost a fortune."

"Like I said last night…"

"You know a guy." Jess finished for her. "Thank you." He gave her a kiss.

"Just don't expect me to read it. Now if you'll all excuse me. I'll be back." Rory pushed her self off the couch.

"You like them?" Lorelai asked putting hand on Luke's leg.

"It's great." Luke smiled. "She's obviously been very busy."

"It's the electronic age." Lorelai told him. "She's had them for a while."

"It's a good gift."

"And she knew what she wanted to get you too Jess."

"It's great. I've never had a first edition of something that wasn't modern." Jess read the blurb.

"It was either that or Farewell to something."

"Farewell to Arms." Jess supplied. "This is great."

"A coffee machine alarm clock is pretty cool." Lorelai said.

"My gift kind of goes with it." Jess stated.

"Now I'm intrigued." Lorelai smiled.

"Okay I'm back." Rory returned.

"Here." Jess handed her a gift. "It's from me."

Rory tore off the paper.

"Cooking for Dummies." She read from the cover of the book.

"I thought it would be a good place to begin."

"Thanks." Rory replied.

"Do you want to pass over her real gift before she hits me over the head with the book?" Jess requested.

"This one is from Jess." Lorelai put on gift bag on the table. "And this one goes with it and is from Luke and me."

Rory opened Jess's gift.

"A digital camera." Rory smiled. "Thank you."

"You're supposed to take lots of embarrassing pictures right?" Jess shrugged.

Lorelai and Luke had given her a printer to go with it and a memory.

"I want lots of pictures." Lorelai told her.

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

"Smile." Jess told her.

"If you take one more picture, I will knock you down and sit on you." Rory warned him. "Considering how much I weigh right now breathing would be difficult."

"Luke weighs more than you do."

"That's not really helping right now Jess."

"Sorry." He apologised and set the camera on the table. "So what do you want to do now? We opened presents; you and Lorelai took a nap. We had lunch and came back here. Any other Gilmore family traditions we need to keep up with."

"Just come and lay down here next to me." Rory told him.

"What are you exactly doing anyway?" Jess asked looked down to where Rory was laying under the tree in their apartment.

"Looking at the lights."

"I can see them just fine from here."

"Jess, come and lie down." Rory suggested again.

"Are you even sure you should be doing that?" Jess asked.

"I have a cushion under my butt so I don't cut of blood flow to my legs, I'll be fine. Just come and look at the lights."

"Okay." Jess conceded and lay down next to her.

"No squint your eyes a little." Rory told him.

"Are you sure you're not certifiable?" Jess asked.

"Not that I know of. Just look."

"Nice." Jess commented.

"Shush!" Rory whispered.

They lay there in silence, when their daughter made her presence know Rory put Jess's hand on her stomach so he could feel her kick.

GG

Jess sat in a chair with his feet up on another chair reading, every few minutes he glanced up to see Rory wriggling on the bed trying to get comfortable.

After glancing at the clock he decided it was time to eat, he checked the refrigerator, despite the fact that he'd gone grocery shopping two days earlier Rory had polished off most of the food with her midnight hunger pangs.

Rather than heading downstairs and borrowing some food from the diner Jess grabbed a frozen pizza and threw it in the oven.

He was sat down at the table eating it when the smell woke Rory up.

"You made pizza?" Rory said opening her eyes.

"Watching you wriggle is hungry work." Jess smiled.

"There better be some left when I get up."

"I don't know about that." Jess teased.

"Jess." Rory groaned.

"There's half left help yourself."

"I just have to get up first."

Jess put his feet down and got up.

"Want a hand?" He offered. "Or do you want me to bring it you?"

"Bring it here."

"Yes ma'am." Jess grabbed the plate and carried it over to the bed.

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not old enough to be a ma'am."

"How about a Ms?"

"Nope." Rory shook her head.

"How about honey?"

Rory burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jess inquired.

"I'm sorry you can't pull off calling anyone honey." Rory was still laughing.

"Nice to know I can make you laugh."

"It just doesn't go with the image Jess." Rory smiled. "Although it's definitely one of the highlights of Christmas."

"Just don't go mentioning it to your mother."

"Would I do that?" Rory teased.

"Yes."

"We should eat the pizza before it gets cold." Rory suggested.

TBC


	94. Chapter 94

"Morning." Jess gave Rory a quick kiss when she came down stairs a few days later.

"Morning."

Jess continued to deliver the plates he had in his hands. Rory went and sat on a stool at the counter.

"Morning Luke."

"Morning Rory." Luke poured her some juice. "Pancakes?" He guessed.

"I'll have one of the omelette specials."

"Coming up." Luke turned in her order to Cesar. "By the way I have a message from your Mom."

"Okay." Rory said.

"She wants you to meet her outside the inn at 2 o'clock."

"Did she say why?"

Luke pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Luke, ask Rory to meet me outside the Dragonfly at 2. Love Lorelai. P.S. Tell Jess this is really great coffee." Luke read.

"Well that was informative." Rory smiled.

"That's Lorelai for you." Luke stuffed the note back in his pocket.

"Any educated guesses about what it's about?" Rory inquired.

"She's your mother; you understand how her head works better than I do."

"Do you have any plans for today?" Jess asked when he came around the counter.

"I have to meet Mom at 2 for some reason and I thought I'd go to Andrew's this morning and see if he had anything new in."

"So you'll be out for the day then." Jess knew Rory was like him when they were in a bookstore time seemed to stand still, but in reality if they weren't careful they lost a few hours.

"Probably." Rory replied.

"Okay." Jess nodded.

"Do you have any idea why Mom would want to see me?" Rory asked Jess.

"She's your mother." Jess shrugged.

Jess and Luke knew exactly why Lorelai wanted to see Rory but they had promised not to say a word as had the other members of the town who knew about the plans.

"How did you sleep?" Jess inquired.

"Not too badly." Rory replied.

"Good."

"I think Kirk is trying to get your attention." Rory pointed out Kirk stood at the other end of the counter.

"I'll be right back." Jess told her. "What can I do for you Kirk?"

After Rory had finished her breakfast she headed upstairs to grab her coat and purse. She took a few minutes to sit down before she headed over to the bookstore.

"Hey Andrew." Rory said when she walked in.

"Rory." Andrew smiled.

"I just thought I'd drop by and see if you had anything new in."

"Over there." Andrew nodded in the direction of the new books.

"Do you mind if I hang around for a while?"

"Make yourself at home." Andrew told her. He never minded having Rory around especially after how much she had spent in his store over the years.

"Thanks Andrew." Rory smiled and went to look at the books.

When she finally left a few hours later she had made several purchases.

"Here let me take that." Jess grabbed the bag when she entered the diner.

"I can manage." Rory told him taking the bag back.

"Buy anything good?" Jess inquired.

"I read half one of the books, it's a series." Rory replied. "It will keep me busy for a few days."

"You hungry?"

"Aren't I always? But Mom will probably want to eat." Rory told him.

"Pie?" Jess guessed.

"Sounds great." Rory agreed as she sat down at one of the table.

"I'll be right back."

GG

Jess had offered to drive Rory over to the Dragonfly, but Rory insisted the walk would do her good. She arrived a few minutes after two.

"You're late." Lorelai who was sat on the steps wrapped up in her coat.

"Only a few minutes." Rory replied. "So what's with all the mystery?"

"I need you to come up the steps." Lorelai told her. Rory reluctantly complied. "Now time for the blindfold."

"Why do I need a blindfold?" Rory asked.

"Just work with me kid."

"Okay." Rory let her put on a blindfold.

"Now take my hand and do as I say."

TBC


	95. Chapter 95

A/N: I'm from the UK; we don't have baby showers so I'm just making this up from what I've seen on TV.

"Mom, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Rory asked. "This is disorientating."

"It's supposed to be hun." Lorelai replied. "Just a few more steps." Lorelai led her to the perfect position. "Close your eyes."

"Okay." Rory closed her eyes. Lorelai slipped the blindfold off.

"Now open them."

Rory opened her eyes. The dinning room had been transformed. It was covered in pink balloons and streamers. There were balloons in the shape of pacifiers and diaper pins.

There was a big sign on wall that said Happy Baby Shower.

"You threw me a baby shower." Rory smiled.

"A surprise one." Lorelai agreed. "You had no idea?"

"No." She paused. "Luke and Jess knew."

"You can't throw a surprise party without co-conspirators."

Rory received hugs from her friends and the women of Stars Hollow.

"Have you seen the cake that Sookie made?" Emily inquired.

Rory glanced over to where the buffet table had been set up. Sat in the middle there was a cake in the shape of a teddy bear dressed in a pink tutu.

"Sookie you really out did yourself." Rory smiled. "It's perfect and I'm going to end lots of pictures."

"Already taken them." Lorelai assured her. "Not a bit of green in sight."

"I noticed."

"Green?" Emily questioned.

"Sherri's baby shower for Gigi was all green." Lorelai explained.

"Rory." Paris said.

"Hey Paris." Rory smiled. "You knew about this too and didn't tell me?"

"Only since Jess delivered my invitation a few weeks ago." Paris replied.

"I still can't believe you managed to get them to keep it from me." Rory said as she kept them from it.

"I think it had to do with Lorelai threatening to turn them into eunuchs if they let slip doll." Babette remarked.

"Threatening to castrate a man is a good way to keep him quiet. They went rather pale at the mention of it." Miss Patty added.

"Momma would think it was a good idea." Lane commented.

"My son and my brother know when to keep their mouths shut." Liz agreed.

"So good surprise?" Lorelai asked.

"Good surprise." Rory agreed.

"You want something to drink sweetie?" Sookie inquired.

"I'm fine." Rory replied.

"So we're going to play some games, eat, open some gifts, then make paper snowballs from the wrapping paper to throw at Michel."

"Sounds like fun." Rory agreed.

"I know we're not doing gifts yet." Lane said. "But Momma wanted me to give you this." Lane handed her a copy of the Bible.

"Tell her thank you." Rory replied. It wasn't the first Bible she had received from Mrs Kim over the years she had been friends with Lane.

"Also this pamphlet on the importance of Baptism."

"It's better than the ones she gave Jess." Rory commented.

"She likes you." Lane shrugged. "Although she strongly disapproves and threatened to lock me up in my room when she found out."

"Lane I kept expecting her to build a tower when you were younger." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I don't think she read Sleeping Beauty or Rupunsel." Rory pointed out.

"Let's play a game." Sookie suggested.

"How about baby pictionary?" Lorelai picked one of the games they had chosen.

"Baby pictionary?" Emily questioned.

"You have to draw the titles of books or movies or tv shows or songs that have the word baby in them somewhere." Lorelai explained. "It'll be fun Mom."

"If you say so Lorelai."

"I'll go first." Liz offered, she selected a piece of paper from the bowl. The selection was drawn up by Jess so Lorelai couldn't cheat. She stood by the board and read the paper.

Liz had selected a relatively easy one, Three Men and a Baby. It didn't take long for Lane to guess. Then it was her turn.

Attempting to draw Baby Got Back resulted in some fun guesses. The games continued.

TBC


	96. Chapter 96

"So how mad do you think she's going to be?" Jess asked Luke.

"They are throwing her a party and she's getting lots of free stuff, so I'm presuming she's not going to be that mad." Luke replied.

"You haven't seen her really bad mood swings. She threw three books at me because I moved her shoes."

"You got her pregnant, you deal with the consequences." Luke replied. "Clear some tables."

GG

"Okay gift time." Lorelai announced.

"You may want to hold off on that, while I take a bathroom break." Rory suggested.

"Okay gift time will commence shortly." Lorelai corrected.

"This seems to be going well." Sookie commented to Lorelai when Rory had left the room.

"I think so too." Lorelai agreed.

"Your mother seems to be okay talking to Miss Patty and Babette."

"It was a great cake. It's shame to have had to destroy it."

"Food is meant to be eaten." Sookie replied.

"Okay." Lorelai patted her arm.

"Okay time for gifts." Rory said when she returned and took up residence in her chair.

"We'll start with the big ones that don't fit on the table." Lorelai suggested.

Emily and Lorelai left the room.

When they returned Emily pushed in what Rory could tell was one of the travel strollers she and Jess had been thinking about and Lorelai carried in a perfect wooden cradle, with a big pink bow on it.

"Luke made it." Lorelai told her.

"It's beautiful." Rory ran her hand over the wood.

"It took him weeks." Lorelai said proudly.

"It's a great stroller Grandma, thank you." Rory smiled.

"You're welcome." Emily replied.

"I didn't know what to get you but I was at the store and this seemed like a good idea." Lane handed her a pink gift box. "I have the receipt if you want to take it back."

Rory opened the box inside was another box, which declared it was a Sleep Sheep.

"It's great thank you." Rory gave Lane a hug.

"What does it do doll?" Babette inquired.

"It makes sounds like a heartbeat and the ocean it's supposed help babies sleep." Lane explained.

"It's great."

"This is from Morey and I." Babette handed Rory an envelope. Inside was a hundred dollar savings bond.

"This is too much." Rory said.

"It's a gift doll you can't give it back."

"Thank you." Rory replied.

Sookie had put together her own boxes of things that every new mom should have, including her favourite chocolate chip cookie recipe.

Liz and TJ had gone the conventional route as far as gift giving and given a baby bath gift set complete with giant rubber duck.

"The woman in the store said this was a good gift, since I know nothing about babies I took her word for it." Paris handed Rory a gift bag.

"Thank you."

Inside the gift bag were several Baby Einstein items including a CD of lullabies and two DVDs.

"It's great Paris."

"It can keep the kid entertained while you study." Paris was a big proponent on Rory going back to school. It had been her first argument when Rory had told her she was pregnant in the first place.

In addition they received several layette sets and other useful items.

Lorelai had given them several cute pink outfits and a diaper bag full of useful items including diapers.

"There's an envelope inside don't open it until later." Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear when she hugged her. When Rory would eventually open the envelope she would find an IOU for a days pampering at a local day spa and a note which read 'every new mom needs a little pampering'.

"This is all great." Rory smiled. "Thank you all for the great gifts and the party and I should probably stop talking before I start crying."

"How about another game to cheer you up?" Lorelai suggested.

TBC


	97. Chapter 97

Jess didn't look up when the bell rang indicating someone had entered the diner, but he did feel it when something rebounded of the back of his head.

"Hey!" He turned around to protest only to see Rory stood there with her arms crossed. "Have fun with Lorelai?"

"Yes." Rory replied. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie; I just skated around the truth to keep her surprise a surprise." Jess countered.

"I'll finish being mad at you in a minute." Rory said when she saw Luke come out of the kitchen. "Luke."

"Hey Rory, enjoy your party?"

"Yes." Rory walked over and hugged him which took Luke by surprise. "It's beautiful thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Luke replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's perfect."

"If you're going to yell at him take him upstairs." Luke requested.

"Okay." Rory stopped hugging him. "Jess upstairs."

"And I love you too Uncle Luke." Jess said before following Rory upstairs.

"You lied to me." Rory stated as she took off her coat.

"I didn't lie."

"You told me you didn't know why Mom wanted to see me."

"No I told you she was your mother. I didn't say I didn't know why she wanted to see you."

"You told me we couldn't go baby shopping until after Christmas so we could do research."

"It was a valid argument other than what your grandparents and Luke were getting I had no idea, so research was a good idea for the rest of it."

"A lie of omission is still a lie." Rory pointed out.

"Lorelai wanted the baby shower to be a surprise I just went along with it."

"And delivered invitations."

"I was heading to see you anyway. Rory…"

"Help me take my shoes off."

"Okay." Jess agreed. "Did we get any nice stuff?"

"Yes. Mom's going to bring it all by later."

"I told her to call me and I'd come and pick you up."

"I wanted to walk home."

"So you could throw something at me?" Jess questioned.

"Wrapping paper snowballs." Rory explained. "We threw them at Michel."

"I can understand that. The guy is a little pompous and annoying."

"Take a look at this." Rory pulled the savings bond out of her purse.

"Nice." Jess commented.

"It's from Babette and Morey."

"Good neighbours."

"You knew what Grandma and Grandpa were getting us?"

"She called and requested to know which stroller we wanted."

"Grandma called you?" Rory questioned.

"Yes."

"You're forgiven for your lie of omission."

"Just like that?" Jess asked.

"If you can handle Grandma calling you you deserve to be forgiven."

"Duly noted for future reference."

"This is a one time only deal." Rory kissed him.

"Okay." Jess whispered against her lips.

"And you have to take me shopping."

"I can live with that."

"And your mother doesn't have any say in what we name her."

"Why would she?"

"Let's just say you lucked out with Jess." Rory told him.

"Did I miss something?"

"The A to Z of baby names lists." Rory replied and kissed him again.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

TBC


	98. Chapter 98

"Okay that ones off the list." Jess said. "Cady?"

"No."

"Caitlin?" Jess offered.

"No." Rory said after a moment.

"Calista?" Jess read from the name book they were currently reading through.

"No. Nice and normal remember." Rory reminded.

"What was wrong with Caitlin?"

"I just don't like it. What's next?"

"Let me try and find something normal in between the Calypso's and California's." Jess scanned down the list. "Cara?"

"No."

"Carla?"

"No it makes me think of that barmaid from Cheers." Rory said as she pushed the dinner door open.

"I'm guessing that's a no to Carly as well, Caroline or Carolyn?"

"No, no and no."

"Still no luck?" Lorelai asked.

"Not yet." Rory replied.

"She's said no to all of the A's and B's as well." Jess sighed.

"How did you class go?" Lorelai asked.

"If the woman told me to breathe once more I was going to hit her."

"I have bruises to prove it." Jess rubbed his arm.

"Broken hands, bruises all things to come." Lorelai told her.

"Casey?" Jess offered reading the next name on the list.

"No and no Cassie's either."

"So basically we should stop looking at names beginning with C as well."

"Good guess."

"You'll figure something out." Lorelai told him.

"In the next two weeks?" Rory asked.

"You can always call her baby for a while after so you can figure it out." Lorelai suggested.

"We're going upstairs to argue our way through the D section, I'll see you tomorrow Mom." Rory told her.

"Night hun."

"Night Lorelai." Jess said before he followed Rory up the stairs.

GG

They made it through to the K's Rory dismissing every suggestion that Jess pulled out of the book.

"Is there a name you actually do like?" Jess asked.

"We were supposed to figure something out together." Rory reminded him.

"As long as we go along with the reasons we ruled certain names out, I can live with most things as long as they fit the reasonable category."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep going through the book?" Rory asked.

"Not if it will make this whole process simpler."

"You really don't care what we name her?"

"As long as it's not some crazy name, like I said go ahead."

"Why?"

"Because you're doing all the hard work, I think you should have a bigger say in it." He shrugged.

Rory didn't say anything.

"Ror, I know you've had something picked out in the back of your mind since you found out you were pregnant, just go with it." Jess told her.

"How about we call her Lorelai?"

"How did I not see that coming?" Jess smiled, he knew that if it was a girl she was always going to end up being called Lorelai. "I thought you didn't like Lola or Lori."

"I hadn't finished.

"Sorry."

"We call her Lorelai Elizabeth and call her Libby to avoid any confusion."

"You want to name her after my mother too?" Jess questioned.

"My Mom and family tradition and your mother. What do you think?"

"I can live with Libby."

"And the Lorelai Elizabeth part?" Rory asked.

"Ror, I knew you were going to want to call her Lorelai since the moment you told me you were pregnant if she was a girl."

"Then why did we go through all those books?"

"Because you could have surprised me and picked something else. But I like it."

"Okay, she has a name." Rory patted her stomach.

TBC


	99. Chapter 99

They didn't tell anyone the name they had picked, just that they had one, which drove Lorelai crazy.

But it wasn't as crazy as Rory was; her due date had come and gone a week and half a go. The doctor told her to give it another couple of days and if nothing happened they would help the process along.

"How are you doing hun?" Lorelai inquired as they sat in the dinner.

"I was fed up with being pregnant a month ago, right now I just feel like a beached whale."

"It will be over soon enough." Lorelai patted her arm. "How's Jess doing?"

"He's sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because he's driving me crazy too. Although he did clean the place from top to bottom when I asked him too."

"Getting someone else to carry out your nesting instincts, that's the Gilmore way."

"Grandma offered to send her maid over to clean." Rory told her, Rory had gotten out of dinners for the last few weeks considering how long a drive it was, so Emily called to talk to her.

"She didn't?"

"She did."

"I'm surprise she didn't send a butler to wait on you hand and foot."

"Still the maid." Rory replied.

"Unbelievable."

"Hey Mom."

"What?"

"Look outside." Rory suggested.

"Its' snowing." Lorelai smiled, she got up to get a closer look out the window. "Hey Luke."

"What?" Luke asked coming out the kitchen.

"Come and take a look at this."

Luke walked over and stood behind her.

"It's snowing." Luke stated.

"Isn't it great?"

"If you don't want to worry about not getting your car to start, or the fact that it's buried in a few feet of snow, then don't get me started on the number of car crashes bad weather causes."

"Hey Luke." Rory said.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a mop?" Rory inquired.

"Did you spill your drink?" Luke asked.

"No, but I did make a puddle on the floor."

Lorelai looked at her then screamed with excitement.

"What she made a mess we'll clean it up."

"Luke, go and get Jess back from Doosie's right now." Lorelai told him.

"What?"

"Her water broke." Lorelai stated.

"We'll get her another one." Luke told her.

"Luke." Rory said. "Get Jess."

"She's in labour you moron. Her water broke."

"What!" Luke exclaimed.

"You're going to be a great uncle soon; can you go and get Jess?" Rory pleaded.

"Okay." Luke replied.

"Flip the closed sign on your way out, I'm going to take Rory upstairs to change and call the hospital." Lorelai told.

"Okay." Luke was a little bit flustered.

"Luke breathe." Rory told him. "Slow deep breaths."

"You'd think this was his kid." Lorelai smirked. "Any contractions yet?" She asked Rory as she helped haul her up out of the chair.

"No, but my back aches, but then again it's been doing that for weeks."

"Luke, Jess." Lorelai repeated the request.

GG

"Jess?" Luke called out when he walked into Doosie's "Jess?"

"What I'm coming?" Jess walked over to him from the aisle where he had been shopping.

"Rory's water broke."

"What?"

"Rory's water broke." Luke repeated.

Jess dropped the basket on the floor and ran out.

"Someone is going to have to pay for that." Taylor stated seeing the mess on the floor.

"This should cover it." Luke threw twenty bucks at him before leaving.

TBC


	100. Chapter 100

"How are you doing kiddo?" Lorelai asked when she walked into Rory's hospital room.

"This is going to take hours." Rory sighed. "I'm only three centimetres dilated."

"I'm sure the nice anaesthetist man will be around soon." Lorelai told her. "Where did Jess go?"

"Bathroom." Rory replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call your grandparents?"

"Call them afterwards." Rory told her.

"Are you going to tell me what you're going to call her yet?"

"No, afterwards."

Jess came out the bathroom, just as contraction was over.

"You okay?" Jess asked.

"You're going to be really nice to me when this is over."

"I'm always nice to you."

"After this you'd better be Prince Charming." Rory stated.

"Give it a few hours and she'll be wanting you dead or strung up in some way." Lorelai assured him.

"Do you want to grab it since we have some time?" Rory asked Jess.

"Sure." Jess went to grab something out of her bag.

"What?" Lorelai queried.

"You can help if you like." Rory told her.

"Help with what?"

"Do you remember a while back we were making paper cranes?" Rory asked.

"That was months ago." Lorelai recalled.

"We kept making them when we had time." Rory explained. "We were trying to make the thousand but we're not quite there yet."

"How many did you make?" Lorelai inquired.

"Jess?" Rory prompted.

"918." Jess replied.

"Luke hates hospitals; do you want some more help?" Lorelai suggested.

"That would be good." Rory agreed.

GG

The anaesthetist came a few hours later when the contractions were getting stronger and closer together and gave Rory and epidural, with Rory insisting she would love him forever. He had joked he got that a lot.

"Are you okay sir?" One of the nurse asked Luke as he paced up and down the hallway.

"Just waiting." Luke replied.

"Is your wife having a baby?" She inquired.

"I don't have kids or a wife." Luke stated. "My girlfriend's daughter is having my nephew's daughter and that sounds like some lousy soap opera."

"I've heard worse." She replied. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm not a big fan of hospitals." He paused. "I'll be fine."

GG

Eighteen hours after she had been admitted Rory held her daughter in her arms.

"She's beautiful Rory." Lorelai told her.

"You did great." Jess added.

"Why would anyone do that more than once?" Rory inquired.

"Well if they all end as cute as little one, they may have a good reason. So what are you calling her?" Lorelai inquired.

"Libby." Rory replied.

"That's a cute name. I like it."

"Are you going to tell her what it's short for?" Jess inquired.

"You can."

"It's short for Lorelai Elizabeth. Something about family tradition, don't know who would come up with that." Jess shrugged.

"That's really sweet." Lorelai smiled. "We didn't call Liz."

"Trust me we're all saner because of it."

"Okay let's get you tagged." One of the nurses, she took Jess's arm and attached a hospital ID bracelet to it. Libby and Rory both had matching ones. "We're going to get mom and baby cleaned up, you can both come back in about twenty minutes, I'm sure you have family and friends who want to hear about the new addition."

TBC


	101. Chapter 101

"Hey." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Hey."

"Bouncing baby girl, 8lb 5oz named Libby. She's perfect." Lorelai hugged him.

"How's Rory?"

"Sore and exhausted." Lorelai replied.

"Hey Jess how are you doing?" Luke inquired.

"I'll get back to you on that one. Can you call Liz there's something I need to do?"

"Sure." Luke agreed.

"Jess where are you going?" Lorelai asked as he walked off.

"I'll be back; I just need to do something." Jess said over his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I think it just hit him." Lorelai replied. "If he's not back in fifteen minutes go and find him."

"Okay." Luke agreed.

"So call Liz, I'll call Mom and Dad and Sookie, she can spread the word around town."

….

"Hello." Emily answered her phone.

"_You're a great-grandmother."_

"Lorelai?" Emily questioned.

_"Yes Mom, how many other kids do you have with children who could make you great-grandmothers?" _

"Rory had the baby." Emily concluded.

_"8lbs 5oz, first name Lorelai, second name _ _Elizabeth__, but they're going to call her Libby. She's really cute Mom." _

"Why didn't you call us before?"

_"Because Rory didn't want a lot of people hanging around the hospital waiting. You can drop by later if you like." _ Lorelai gave her the name of the hospital and the floor not sure which room Rory was being moved to.

"Give Rory our congratulations and I will contact your father and let him know."

"_Bye Mom."_ Lorelai hung up.

"I called Liz." Luke told her when she had gotten off the phone with Sookie. "She'll be here as soon as she can."

"Mom and Dad are coming by later. Sookie is going to pass the word out." Lorelai added. "Is Jess back yet?"

"No." Luke replied.

"Can you go and find him? Because I swear if he…"

"I'll find him." Luke interrupted.

When Luke finally tracked Jess down, he was sat outside the hospital on a bench.

"You do know it's snowing." Luke sat down next to him.

"I didn't notice." Jess replied.

"So what are you doing out here?" Luke inquired.

"Just getting some air." Jess answered.

"So Lorelai doesn't need to hunt you down and maim you?"

"I don't like hospitals and I just spent 18 hours getting yelled at and my hand almost broken I just needed some air. I'm going back in soon."

"Good." He paused. "So how does it feel?"

"Slightly surreal. She's a real little person and she looks just like Rory."

"That's probably a good thing." Luke shrugged. "Libby is a nice name."

"I knew Rory wanted to name to name her Lorelai from the time she found and naming her after Liz was nice too. So I can live with Libby."

"What's that?" Luke asked noticing the folded pink piece of gift wrap next to him.

"We were one short with the cranes, so I thought I'd make a large one."

"I'm sure Rory will appreciate it."

"Luke what if I can't do this?" Jess asked.

"You can." Luke sounded very adamant. "You'll figure out the details along the way but you can handle this, I have faith in you. Besides Rory and Libby need you."

"I know." Jess leant back against the bench.

"So what do you say we go back inside so you can hold your daughter?" Luke suggested.

"What if I drop her?"

"Try not to do that." Luke suggested.

TBC


	102. Chapter 102

"Hey." Lorelai stepped into the room when the nurse let her back in.

"Hey. Where's Jess?"

"He and Luke went to get some air." Lorelai replied covering not wanting to tell her that she didn't know where he was. "You know how Luke hates hospitals, they'll be back soon."

"Oh okay." Rory replied too tired to question it. "Do you want to hold her?"

"You don't mind?"

"I need to rearrange my pillows anyway." Rory replied, she carefully handed Libby to Lorelai.

"She really is beautiful hun."

"I can't believe how much she weighs."

"That's from not want to be born." Lorelai told her. "And she'll only get bigger."

"Did you call Grandma?" Rory asked.

"They'll be by to visit later, so will Liz and TJ. Sookie is going to pass the word out around town."

"Thanks Mom." Rory yawned. "Sorry I'm so tired."

"I don't blame you."

"Poor Kirk." Rory said.

"You just gave birth and you're worried about Kirk?"

"If Luke was here he won't have opened the diner and where will Kirk have gotten breakfast?" Rory wondered.

"You're priceless kid. But I think he called Caesar to open up so Kirk will be fine. So how does it feel to be a mom?"

"It's scary how much I love her already."

"I know." Lorelai replied. "I like the hat."

"Of course you like it's pink."

"It's cute. Although I think some more shopping is going to be involved in buying cute girly outfits."

"Well not right now mom I'm kind tired." Rory said sarcastically.

"You're really grouchy when you've just had a baby. By the way are you planning on stalking the nice anaesthetist man?"

"No." Rory replied.

"Room for two more." Luke asked after he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rory told him.

Lorelai handed Libby to Jess.

"Just support her head." She advised. "Be a good girl for Daddy."

Jess looked at Rory.

"It sounds weird to me too." Rory agreed.

"Glad I'm not the only one."

"Congratulations." Luke said feeling awkward. "Um, Jess made this for you." Luke held out the pink flat crane.

"Thanks."

"It's number 1000." Jess explained.

"Just out of curiosity what are you going to do with a 1000 paper cranes?" Lorelai asked.

"Not a clue." Jess replied.

"We'll figure something out." Rory added.

"Jess was right she does look like you." Luke commented.

"Good genes." Lorelai stated. "It comes down the female side of our family."

"Mom's going to take credit for that." Rory guessed.

"Of course I am." Lorelai smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jess as Luke.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just support her head and don't drop her." Jess told him.

Luke rolled his eyes as Jess transferred Libby into his apprehensive arms.

"See you're doing just fine." Lorelai told him.

"I think you spoke too soon." Luke said as Libby started crying. "Babies don't like me."

"I think she doesn't like being passed around." Lorelai corrected.

"Rory." Luke handed Libby back to her mother.

"Shush." Rory said trying to settle her. "Luke wasn't going to hurt you. You have to be nice to him since he'll make you lots of nice food since Mommy can't cook."

"Don't forget the coffee." Lorelai pointed out.

"You're not getting my kid hooked on coffee until she's at least in high school." Jess stated.

TBC


	103. Chapter 103

Jess came and picked Rory and Libby up after three days in the hospital. She'd had visits from Paris, Lane and Sookie as well as Liz and TJ and the Gilmores.

"So we're on our own." Jess said once they were all in the car.

"We're on our own."

"At least she's asleep for the ride."

"Trust me she can scream especially at night." Rory stated. "All I want to do is go home and sleep for a while."

"How long do you think she'll agree to that?" Jess inquired as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Maybe an hour or so. I'm going to take the general advice, sleep when the baby sleeps."

"Don't babies sleep about twenty hours a day at this age?"

"Sounds good to me." Rory replied.

"By the way I talked Lorelai out throwing you a welcome home party, but we might have a few and by few I mean half the women in the town wanting to see her when we get back."

"I'm not up to lots of people right now."

"That's a major problem living over the diner." Jess pointed out.

"Do you have your cell phone? I left mine at home."

"Glove box." Jess replied, he grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Rory dialled the number for the diner.

"_Lukes."_ Luke answered.

"Hey Luke it's Rory."

"_Have you left the hospital?"_

"We're on our way back now. Could you do me a favour?"

"_Sure." _Luke agreed.

"Could you ask anyone who is there just to see Libby to leave, I just want to get home and settled and not have to deal with people for a few days?"

"_Do these people include Lorelai because I don't mind throwing her out?"_

"Mom's okay."

"_I'll take care of it."_

"Thanks Luke." Rory hung up. "Luke's going to get rid of them.

GG

"Was that Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"They're on the way back."

"Good."

"Rory wants me to get rid of anyone who is just here to see Libby; she can't deal with people at the moment."

"I can understand that." Lorelai had to admit. "Excuse me." Lorelai said getting the diners attention. "Sorry to interrupt your food, I have a request to make if any of you are here because you know Rory will be home in the next hour, she asked me to pass on a request to hold off on trying to see the baby for a few days so they can go home and get settled. Thank you."

A few people left.

"See being polite helps."

"Well you might want to head outside and head off the gossip squad."

"Gossip squad?"

"Miss Patty and Babette they are heading this way." Luke said.

"Wish me luck as I go and play defence."

"Hike." Luke replied.

"Funny Butch."

GG

"So do you want me to drive around again before heading into town?" Jess asked.

"Did you ever want to go to Italy?"

"I don't have a passport." Jess replied.

"But did you ever want to go?"

"I suppose one day. Why?"

"Italy sounds like a good place to be right now."

"Let's just take her home and you can hide out for a few days."

"This is Stars Hollow how can you hide out?" Rory asked.

"Home it is." Jess headed into town. "Besides she's bundled up right now, all you can see is her face."

"I know." Rory replied. "Let's go home."

TBC


	104. Chapter 104

"God I missed this." Rory laid face down on the bed, as Jess dumped Rory's bag and the diaper bag on the floor; he still had Libby in her car seat in the other hand.

"The bed?" Jess questioned.

"Lying on my stomach. Don't put her on the table." She said when Jess was about to set it on the table. "She might fall off."

"Rory she's strapped in, I wasn't going to put her on the edge and she's three days old so I don't think she knows how to bounce up and down so it moves." Jess said putting her on the floor.

"Thank you." Rory closed her eyes.

"Not taking your coat off?"

"No." Rory replied.

Libby picked that moment to wake up.

"I've got her." Jess told Rory.

"Check her diaper; she ate before we left so she probably isn't hungry."

"Hey Lib." Jess upstrapped her before gently lifting her out. "We'll get you out that coat."

"Keep the hat on." Rory told him.

"I know."

There was a tap on the door.

"Yup?" Rory said.

"Mind if I come in?" Lorelai asked.

"She just woke." Jess explained. "And Rory's trying to sleep."

"Probably wants her diaper changed." Lorelai suggested.

"Which I was just about to do." Jess went to change Libby's diaper and get her out of her coat.

"Didn't get much sleep last night huh?" Lorelai walked over to Rory.

"She was awake most of the night, but the nice nurse took her a few hours so I could get some sleep."

"Look forward to many nights of not sleeping." Lorelai told her.

"Do you know the best thing about not being pregnant anymore?"

"Not feeling like a beached whale?"

"No."

"Not needing to pee all the time."

"No."

"What then?"

"Lying on my stomach." Rory replied.

"I think the others are better but each to their own."

"You okay over there?" She called to Jess.

"Fine."

"Jess is official diaper changer." Lorelai stated.

"Works for me." Rory agreed.

"Where is the camera?" Lorelai mouthed to Rory.

"Diaper bag." Rory replied.

Lorelai grabbed it and took a photograph of Jess and Libby.

"You're grandmother is a dead woman." Jess told Libby.

"We need to come up with an alternative name; I'm too young to be a grandma." Lorelai stated.

"She won't talk for a while you have time." Rory pointed out.

"All done." Jess gently picked Libby up; she had settled the moment Jess had taken her diaper off. He straightened her hat.

"I bought you a couple of days with Babette and Miss Patty." Lorelai informed them.

"Thanks." Rory yawned.

GG

Rory woke up from her nap a few hours later.

"Hey look Mommy is awake." Jess said as she came around the corner.

"Hey." Rory smiled. "How are you two doing?"

"We're just reading." Jess replied as he gently rocked in the rocking chair.

"You're not trying to convince her of the wonders of Hemingway are you?" Rory asked.

"No, Jane Austen. Pride and Prejudice." Jess answered.

"How's she been?"

"She keeps drifting in an out." Jess replied. "I didn't want to wake her up by putting her to bed."

"You just like holding her." Rory peaked at their daughter.

"That too."

"You big softie." Rory gave him a kiss. "Keep reading she obviously likes it."

TBC


	105. Chapter 105

A few days later Rory had taken Libby down and Miss Patty and Babette had cooed over her.

So when Rory carried the carrier downstairs and the diaper bag over her shoulder, Jess wondered where she was going.

"Hey everything okay?" He inquired.

"I thought we'd stroll over to the inn and see Mom." Rory told him.

"I'll get the rest of the stroller out of the store room."

"Thank you." Rory set the carrier on the table and sat down.

"Hey Rory." Luke came over. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you Luke. I'm going to head over to the Dragonfly and visit Mom. Jess is getting the rest of the stroller."

"Okay." Luke replied. "I should get back to work."

Jess brought the stroller out and then opened it up outside so Rory didn't have to deal with the step.

Rory locked the carrier into place.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Rory told him.

"Have a nice time and if you need me to come and pick you up call."

"We should be okay; it's actually nice weather today especially since it was snowing a few days ago."

"Okay bye." Jess gave her a quick kiss. "Bye Lib."

Rory took her time walking over the Inn several people stopped her to take a peak at Libby or offer their congratulations.

When she reached the Dragonfly she manoeuvred the stroller inside.

"Rory." Michel greeted her. "And this must be Libby."

"Yes."

"May I offer my congratulations?"

"Thank you. Is Mom around?" Rory inquired.

"I believe she is in the kitchen with Sookie." Michel replied.

"Thank you." Rory wheeled the stroller down the hall to she reached the kitchen door. "Hey." She said as she pushed the door open.

"Rory." Lorelai smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Rory." Sookie added.

"Libby and I were out for a walk so we thought we'd drop by."

"Libby." Lorelai smiled. "Sookie just make both."

"Okay." Sookie agreed.

"Let's go to the library." Lorelai suggested.

Once they arrived they sat down.

"So how is my granddaughter doing?"

"She likes the sound of Jess's voice." Rory replied.

"That's good."

"She likes it when Jess reads to her."

"Well considering who her parents are that's not surprising she likes books." Lorelai pointed out.

"She doesn't like it I read to her she screams." Rory replied.

"She's just going to be a Daddy's girl." Lorelai stated as she tucked Libby's blanket in around her.

"I brought pictures." Rory informed her grabbing them from the diaper bag pocket.

"Which is why you're my favourite daughter." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm your only daughter." Rory reminded her.

"Which is why you're my favourite hun."

Rory handed her the pictures.

"Let me see."

"Let me know which ones you want copies of." Rory told her.

"Jess is really good with her." Lorelai commented looking through the photographs.

"I think he likes being a Dad." Rory replied.

"How are you doing with being a Mom?" Lorelai inquired.

"I'm getting the hang of things slowly. The books make it sound easier."

"Hun, trust me no book is ever going to replace hands on experience. You'll get the hang of it." Lorelai assured her. "Now that's a great picture."

"That's was three in the morning." Rory replied looking at the photograph of Jess in his underwear pacing up and down with Libby. "He read to her for about twenty minutes after that and she was sound asleep."

TBC


	106. Chapter 106

"Why exactly did we agree to this?" Rory asked yawning.

"Because you told you're grandparents that we'd go to dinner." Jess replied. "And take Libby."

"What was I thinking?"

"We're exhausted I doubt you were thinking." Jess answered. "But we're supposed to be going, unless you want to call and cancel."

"No." Rory replied. "But I think you'll have to drive."

"Not a problem. She ready?"

"As she'll ever be for her first Gilmore Friday Night dinner."

"She does look cute." Jess remarked.

"She always looks cute." Rory stated.

"And you might want to put some shoes on." Jess told her.

"What?"

They both looked down at her feet where she was wearing fluffy slippers.

"I'll put some shoes on."

"Good idea."

GG

"It goes a lot quicker if you ring the bell hun." Lorelai came up behind where Rory was stood in front of the door.

"It's too much effort." Rory replied.

"Which is why we decided to stay in the car." Jess said from where he was sat in the car next to Libby's car seat keeping warm.

"You could have called and cancelled." Lorelai pointed out.

"We said we'd come."

"Then let's get inside." Lorelai rang the doorbell.

Jess grabbed the seat from the car, and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder before closing the door and hit the centre locking device.

"Hi." Lorelai said to the maid. "Three and a baby for dinner."

"Please come in." The maid let them in.

"Rory, Jess, Lorelai." Emily said. "Let me see her."

"She's asleep right now." Jess replied. "Try not to wake her up."

"She looks very cute, doesn't she look cute Richard?" Emily asked.

"Just adorable Emily." Richard agreed. "How are you Rory?"

"Tired." Rory replied. "She didn't sleep very well last night."

"She just needs to get into a routine."

"We're working on it." Rory stated.

GG

They were half way through dinner when Libby woke up.

"Excuse me." Rory pushed her chair back and went to check on her daughter who was in the other room.

When she was still crying a few minutes later, Jess excused himself.

"Hey everything okay?" Jess asked.

"It's fine." Rory replied.

"Do you want me to take her so you can go and finish your dinner?" Jess offered.

"Her diaper isn't wet, she isn't too hot so I think she's hungry, so I'll take her up to my room and feed her."

"You have a room?" Jess questioned.

"Unfortunately. I stayed here the night after that who black eye thing. Shush honey." She rubbed Libby's back.

"We can leave as soon as dinner is over, we have a good excuse the baby needs to be in bed, we wouldn't want to upset her routine."

"Save me some desert." Rory told him. "Come on honey let's go and get you fed."

"Okay."

"Is everything okay?" Lorelai inquired when Jess returned to the table.

"She's just hungry; Rory's taken her upstairs to feed her." Jess replied. "She asked that we save her some desert."

"Of course we'll save her some desert." Emily said.

"And we should probably head home after dinner is over, Libby needs to have her bath and go to bed."

TBC


	107. Chapter 107

"Jess I was thinking…" Rory said as they sat down to eat. Libby was three months old and sleeping in slightly more regular patterns.

"Why does that not sound good?"

"It's not a bad thing."

"What were you thinking?" Jess inquired.

"How do you feel about baptism?"

"Is that your polite way of saying you want to push me off the bridge like Luke did?"

"No, it's a way of asking if you have an object to Libby being baptised."

"I didn't think you're that religious."

"I'm not."

"Neither am I." Jess pointed out.

"I know. But it seems like a good thing to do, I was baptised."

"I know Emily showed me the pictures."

"So opinions?"

"If you want to." Jess shrugged.

"I thought it would be nice to do it before Liz and TJ leave to go back to the fair circuit."

"Which is in two weeks." Jess pointed out.

"I know which is why I brought it up now."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Jess inquired.

"A few weeks." Rory admitted.

"And I'm guessing you've thought about who you want to be godparents."

"Only if you agree."

"Let's hear it." Jess put his fork down.

"I was thinking about Lane." Rory suggested.

"Good choice." Jess agreed. "Someone who actually read the Bible."

"It doesn't hurt that she's been my friend since we were kids."

"Ror, you're only 20."

"I know. But it's still more than half my life."

"So Lane, anyone else?"

"I was thinking Paris."

"Paris?" Jess questioned.

"I know she can be a little…"

"Too Paris?" Jess supplied.

"That will work, but she's my friend."

"Okay." Jess agreed. "Anyone else."

"Luke."

"Luke." Jess repeated.

"He's as close to a grandfather as she is going to get." Rory pointed out. "Considering our fathers and he can take her fishing or something."

"You know he's not a big fan of jam hands." Jess reminded her.

"But you should see him with her when he thinks no-one is looking, it's really sweet."

"You can ask him." Jess told her. "I don't know if he will agree to it."

"I'll be right back." Rory got up.

"We're in the middle of eating." Jess pointed out.

"I'll only be a few minutes." Rory gave him a quick kiss before heading out the door.

"Hey Rory." Luke said when he saw her; he was wiping down the counter.

"Hey Luke, do you have a second?"

"Sure." Luke agreed.

"Jess and I were talking and we have decided to get Libby baptised."

"I'm sure Lorelai will appreciate the opportunity to dress up for the occasion."

"That's not the reason I brought it up." Rory informed him.

"Why did you bring it up?"

"Jess and I were wondering if you'd like to be Libby's godfather."

"Me?" Luke said slightly in shock.

"You. You're a big part of our lives. It doesn't mean you have to baby-sit."

"Wow." Luke replied. "I don't know what to say."

"A simple yes or no will do."

"Okay." Luke agreed.

"Thanks Luke." Rory leant over the counter and hugged him.

TBC


	108. Chapter 108

"Hey hun." Lorelai said from the couch when she heard Luke open the door.

"How did you know I wasn't an axe murderer?" Luke inquired.

"Unless Kirk or Taylor suddenly flips out I think we're okay for axe murderers and only four people have a key."

"How was your day?" Luke inquired.

"Michel was driving me crazy as usual." Lorelai replied. "How was your day?"

"Rory asked me to be Libby's godfather."

"In a Mafia boss kind of a way?" Lorelai questioned.

"No in a church ceremony kind of a way." Luke replied. "Did you know about it?"

"No. She didn't even mention they were thinking of having her baptised." Lorelai got up and grabbed the phone and dialled the apartment number.

"_Hello._" Rory answered the phone.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me hun?" Lorelai asked.

"_Mom?"_

"Unless I've been replaced by a robot."

"_Luke came home." _Rory guessed.

"Why didn't you tell Mommy you were having Libby baptised?" Lorelai asked.

"_We only started talking about it tonight_ _Jess didn't think Luke would say yes so I went and asked him."_

"When are you planning on doing this?"

"_Before Liz and TJ leave town._"

"I think you're going to need Mommy's help in planning this."

"_Maybe we could talk about this tomorrow." _Rory suggested. _"Jess is giving me a strange look."_

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lorelai hung up.

"Everything okay?" Luke inquired.

"They only started talking about it tonight and Jess wasn't sure you'd agree to it. So Rory went and asked you. You did agree didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Lorelai replied.

"You think I'll make a good godparent? I have no idea what it involves."

"Just look out for her." Lorelai told him. "Maybe take her fishing."

"You want me to take her fishing?"

"Well not right now when she's older, just make sure she doesn't fall in, or teach her how to play baseball, Jess and Rory aren't that sporty."

"They have their heads stuck in books." Luke agreed.

"You'll make a great godfather."

"I don't know about that."

"I do." Lorelai kissed him. "In a totally non- Marlon Brando type of way. Although if you want to dress up as a Mob boss that's fine with me."

"How can you turn talking about your granddaughter's baptism into something dirty?" Luke asked.

"I can do it with anything, want to go upstairs and I'll prove it to you?"

"I just need to lock up first."

"Do it later."

GG

"What did Lorelai want?" Jess asked.

"She wanted to know why we hadn't mentioned we were going to get Libby baptised to her."

"You didn't tell her before?" Jess questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"You tell her everything." Jess pointed out.

"I didn't tell her we slept together until she asked me if there was any chance I could be pregnant." Rory countered.

"Why not?"

"She was still mad at you for skipping town and breaking my heart."

"She likes me now." Jess stated.

"Most of the time."

"She got a granddaughter out of the deal."

"And I got you and Libby. So I'm happy." Rory sat in his lap.

"Me too."

"Now I've got to take a shower before bed, can you listen out for her?"

"Of course.

TBC


	109. Chapter 109

Rory lay in Jess's arms as he mumbled in his sleep. It took her a few minutes to realise he wasn't actually mumbling at random, he was reciting the lyrics to Bridge Over Troubled Water.

Rory gently crept out of bed and went to the bathroom. Afterwards she poured herself some juice and then checked on Libby.

Libby was wide awake and watching the mobile above her head.

"Hey Lib." Rory picked her up. "Did you decide to let Daddy wake Mommy up today?" Libby wasn't fussing so she wasn't in need of a diaper change or hungry. "How about we try and find Daddy's song?"

Rory looked over at Jess who was still mumbling lyrics.

Rory with Libby in one arm found the CD she was looking for and put it into the stereo and hit repeat when she reached the track she wanted and turned the volume down low.

The gentle sound of Simon and Garfunkel filled the apartment.

Jess woke up on the third play through of the song.

"Isn't it a little early for Simon and Garfunkel?" Jess asked.

"Hey Lib do you think it's too early since Daddy woke Mommy up mumbling the lyrics for the past twenty minutes?"

"What?"

"You were mumbling the lyrics of Bridge Over Troubled Water into the back of neck; it took me a few minutes to figure out what it was."

"I didn't hear her wake up."

"She was already awake watching her mobile." Rory replied. "I'm going to get her fed and dressed, then can you watch her while I take a shower and get dressed?"

"How about I take a shower while you feed her and then I can get her dressed while you take your shower?"

"Just don't use all the hot water." Rory told him.

"Okay." Jess climbed out of bed. "I won't be long."

Jess was out of the shower by the time Rory was done feeding Libby.

"Do you want me to hold her while you get dressed?" Rory asked.

"How about you put her in her bouncing chair while I get dressed and I'll get her dressed for the day when I'm done?"

"Just don't flash the baby; it might cause irreparable mental damage." Rory told him.

"What about you?" Jess inquired.

"I think I'm past that stage." Rory replied.

"So what are your plans for today?" Jess inquired as Rory used the hairdryer to dry her hair after her shower.

"I thought I'd go and talk to Lane, and then see Reverend Skinner."

"Okay."

"Then I thought I'd take Libby to see Yale and talk to Paris."

"I don't think she'll really appreciate the architecture quite yet." Jess remarked.

"Paris has only seen her a few times and it will be nice to visit Yale again."

"You'll be going back in a few months."

"I know." Rory sighed.

"You are going back aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm just not sure how leaving Libby all day is going to feel." Rory admitted.

"I'll be with her, she'll be fine."

"I still get to be the paranoid new mom."

"I know." Jess smiled.

"And I thought I'd drop by and see Grandma on the way back."

"We only saw her a few days ago."

"I know." Rory replied. "But I thought I'd stop by."

"Okay. So you'll be back sometime late afternoon." Jess guessed.

"Something like that." Rory replied. "Can you get the bottom of the stroller out for me?"

"Of course." Jess told her. "But then I have to get to work."

"Do you want anything while we're out?" Rory asked.

"No, I was going to run to Doosie's later so I'll grab what we need there."

"We don't need diapers." Rory told him.

"I know you bulk ordered them off the internet."

"It's a good way to save money considering how many diapers she goes through." Rory countered.

"I know. I'll see you downstairs before you're ready to go. She's happy for now."

"Okay." Rory agreed.

TBC


	110. Chapter 110

Jess poured Lorelai a cup of coffee the moment he saw her coming in the door.

"Thanks." Lorelai sat down at the counter and took a big sip. "I needed that. Rory upstairs?"

"No probably on her way to New Haven right now."

"New Haven?" Lorelai questioned.

"She went to visit Paris and show Libby Yale."

"She went to visit Paris." Lorelai repeated.

"I think Lib is a little young to be convinced that she wants to go to Yale."

"Rory was convinced that she wanted to go to Harvard since she was about 3." Lorelai pointed out.

"And she ended up at Yale."

"It's closer."

"I think we should worry about pre-school before college. But she went to talk to Paris; she wants her to be one of Libby's godmothers."

"Godmothers with an 's'?"

"She went and asked Lane as well. Her plan for the day talk to Lane, see Reverend Skinner, go and see Paris and then drop by your parents' house."

"Why would she go and see my parents?"

"To get them to pencil some time into their schedules?" Jess guessed.

"And you agreed to Paris?" Lorelai questioned.

"This whole thing is Rory's idea and Paris is her friend. It's not like Paris can't string a sentence together and honestly I wouldn't want any of my friends from New York anywhere near Libby."

"You don't agree with it?"

"I'm really not bothered either way but it seems important to Rory." He shrugged.

"That's nice of you."

"So how many godfather jokes and references have you made?" Jess inquired.

"I'm still coming up with more." Lorelai smiled.

"Tell Luke I'm taking a break when he comes out of the store room." Jess told her.

"What?"

"TJ's headed this way and I can't handle him today. Luke will only be another minute he's in the store room."

"I've got it covered here."

"Thanks Lorelai." Jess headed upstairs.

"Hey Lorelai." TJ said when he came in and sat next to her.

"TJ."

"Is the lovely Libby around?"

"No, Rory took her to visit a friend in New Haven." Lorelai replied.

"Libby has friends in New Haven?" TJ questioned.

"No Rory does, Yale is in New Haven."

"Yale?" TJ repeated.

"It's a university; it's where she goes to school."

"Rory's in school?" TJ sounded a little surprised.

"She took the semester off to have Libby." Lorelai replied. "She's going back in September."

"What's she going to do with the baby when she's in class?"

"Jess is going to watch her." Lorelai answered.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said when he came out of the storeroom. "TJ."

"Luke." TJ replied.

"Where did…?"

"On a break." Lorelai interrupted. "I need to get back to the inn, could I get some more coffee to go?"

"Sure." Luke poured her a cup.

"Thanks." Lorelai leaned across the counter and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

Twenty minutes later Jess still hadn't come down so Luke went upstairs.

"Jess." He knocked on the door.

"It's open." Jess replied.

"Are you coming back down?" Luke inquired. "You're supposed to be working."

"Is TJ still there?" Jess asked.

"Yes."

"Then no." Jess stated. "I'll be back when TJ leaves."

"You really hate him that much?" Luke questioned.

"You don't like him either."

"But Liz does." Luke crossed his arms.

"But that doesn't mean I have to. I'll be back when he leaves."

TBC


	111. Chapter 111

Rory finally got back around 4.

"Hey have a good day?" Jess asked.

"Pretty good." Rory put the carrier on the table.

"Hey baby." Jess unstrapped her and picked her up. "Have you been a good girl for your Mom?"

"She drooled all over Paris and threw up on my grandmother."

"Good girl." Jess told her.

"You're a bad influence."

"How did you do with the rest?"

"Both Lane and Paris agreed. So it's Sunday at 3."

"This Sunday? As in five days from now?"

"That would be Sunday." Rory agreed. "It was the only time Reverend Skinner was free."

"Sorry I have plans on Sunday."

"Jess the only thing on your schedule other than work is dinner with my grandparents. "Rory countered.

"Okay, so I'm free." Jess admitted.

"So is everyone although I haven't check with Mom, Luke or Liz."

"You really think you can pull this off in five days?"

"Mom once managed to through this retirement party for a guy who kept changing the theme every few hours. We'll figure something."

"Speaking of Lorelai, she was in looking for you earlier." Jess informed her and he moved Libby in his arms. "Here you go Lib." He gave her back her pacifier which she had spit out.

"Did she say why?"

"No she came in, we talked for a few minutes, TJ was headed this way so I took a break and went upstairs." Jess replied.

"Do you want to call Liz and invite her or should I?"

"I'd talk to Luke and Lorelai and double check they can make it first."

"Where is Luke anyway?" Rory asked.

"Kitchen."

"Hey Luke." Rory walked over the counter.

"Rory." He walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you busy Sunday at 3?" Rory inquired.

"No. Why?"

"Baptism." Rory replied. "It's a good time for Reverend Skinner."

"Okay. Have you checked with Lorelai?"

"I'll call her and Liz when I get upstairs." Rory stated.

"You do know you're mother keeps making godfather jokes and references."

"I know. Did she tell you the one about the deaf mute accountant?"

"Twice." Luke sighed.

"I'll let you know when I know more details."

"Okay." Luke agreed.

Rory hopped off her stool, and walked over to Jess.

"I've got her while you make your calls." He told her.

"Thanks." Rory gave him a kiss. "I won't be long."

"Take you're time."

Once Rory had gone upstairs Luke watched Jess with Libby.

"You really like being a Dad don't you?" Luke said.

"It's got its perks; getting woken up all hours of the night is one of the downsides."

"You're good with her." Luke commented.

"Practice." Jess shrugged.

"That's more than practice."

Jess grabbed the toy attached to the carrier and held it in front of Libby.

"One thing I do know is I'm never letting her date a guy like me."

"You're not that bad." Luke stated.

"Trust me you didn't know half the stuff I did back in New York."

"You got passed all that, you're a good kid now." Luke crossed his arms.

"That's what responsibility does to you."

"She's a pretty good responsibility." Luke pointed out.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I'm good." Luke replied. "I have to get back to work."

TBC


	112. Chapter 112

"Lorelai?" Luke called when he entered the house having received a strange call from Lorelai about being stuck.

"Up here." She called.

"Where exactly?"

"Just follow my voice."

When he reached the top of the stairs he saw a toppled over ladder and a pair of legs dangling from the ceiling.

"Lorelai what did you do?" He asked.

"I came to find the outfit Rory wore for her baptism for Libby and the ladder fell over and I got trapped."

"Did you find it?"

"I remembered it's in a box in top the closet after the ladder fell down."

"Do you want me to put the ladder back up or do you trust me to help you down?"

"Don't drop me." Lorelai told him as she started to lower herself down. Luke put his hands on her waist and helped lower to the floor, when she was low enough Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "My hero."

"Good thing you took your cell phone with you."

"I know otherwise I would have been stuck up there until you got home."

"You could have figured out where the dress was before you got up there."

"I thought it was up there in a box, but that was the outfit she wore on her first day of school."

"You kept that?"

"You'd be surprised what I kept." Lorelai told him.

"Okay."

"Can you stay a while?" Lorelai inquired. "Or do you have to get back the diner?"

"Jess is in charge and Cesar's there." Luke replied. "I can stay a while good."

"I'll show you how grateful I am." Lorelai kissed him.

GG

Luke was whistling when he got back to the diner an hour later.

"That's a long break." Jess looked at his watch.

"Coming from the guy who took a break for an hour just so he didn't have to talk to his step-father."

"Since you came back whistling and the label on your shirt is sticking up, I'm not going to ask what you were doing."

"Lorelai was looking for Rory's baptism outfit in the attic and the ladder fell down so she got stuck."

"And it took a whole hour to rescue her?" Jess said not believing him. "Did she find it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Jess." Cesar called.

"Yep." Jess walked over and grabbed the plate. "Thanks. I'll be back."

"What?" Luke asked.

"You asked me to work late tonight, so this is Rory's dinner." He took the plate of meatloaf and mash potatoes upstairs.

"Hey." Rory looked up from where she was sat on the bed reading.

"Dinner." Jess set the plate on the table.

"Thanks."

"And I think Lorelai made a booty call to Luke."

"Don't go any further with that statement or I'll loose my appetite." Rory requested.

"Okay. By the way Lorelai found your baptism outfit."

"That's great." Rory smiled.

"How are the plans going?"

"Sookie's going to cater; we're going to have a small thing at the Dragonfly afterwards. It's pretty much organised."

"You invited everyone you want to come?"

"I invited all the important people, since Miss Patty and Babette know who turns up will be up them since it's a church we can't stop them."

"Sounds like great fun." Jess sighed.

"Thanks for dinner." Rory told him.

"Cesar made it." Jess shrugged. "I should get back to work."

"Okay." Rory gave him a kiss.

TBC


	113. Chapter 113

"I'm here." Lorelai announced as she walked into the diner on Thursday afternoon.

"You don't have to announce your presence the bell does that for you." Luke told him.

"I wasn't talking to you." Lorelai replied. "Sorry I'm late; I got held up at the inn." She apologised to Jess.

"You're here now." Jess shrugged. "Luke that's it I'm done for the day."

"What?" Luke was a little confused.

"I told you I needed the afternoon off, you said it was fine." Jess reminded him.

"Right." Luke recalled the conversation.

"Can I get some coffee to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke went and poured her a cup.

"Thanks hun." Lorelai gave him a quick kiss before following Jess up the stairs.

Rory was sat going over the course guide for the next semester's class for Yale, when she heard the door open, she look up and smiled.

"Hey Mom, Jess."

"Hey kid." Lorelai smiled before sitting on the couch with her coffee.

"Make yourself at home." Rory suggested wondering what was going on.

"Grab your purse and make sure you have your credit card." Jess told her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to spend some quality time with my granddaughter while Jess takes you out." Lorelai explained.

"Out where?" Rory asked Jess.

"It's a surprise. You might need shoes as well."

Rory tended to wear slippers around the apartment or just socks.

"Libby and I will be fine." Lorelai assured her. "You can call and check in if you get worried."

Rory looked at Jess.

"Okay." She conceded. "Let me just get my purse and shoes."

"You know where everything is." Jess told Lorelai.

"Of course. I can manage to baby-sit my granddaughter for a few hours."

"Thanks for doing this."

"It's for a good cause."

'.;.

"I can't believe you ask Mom to babysit." Rory said as they got into Jess's car.

"She's the one person I knew you would agree to leave Libby with." Jess shrugged.

"You mean other than you?"

"Other than me." Jess agreed.

"So where are we going? And why do I need my credit card?"

"It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Rory inquired.

"The kind that if I tell you what it is it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Fine." Rory hit the button for the CD player, not sure what to expect because although Jess's taste in music wasn't quite as eclectic as Lane's but she didn't expect a CD of lullabies. "Something you want to tell me?"

"I took Libby out for a drive to get to go to sleep last week remember, I just hadn't gotten around to changing the CD."

"Right." Rory nodded.

"Honestly."

"I believe you. Thousands wouldn't."

"Rory." Jess sighed.

"I'm only kidding."

"I know. So you're okay leaving her with your Mom?"

"It had to happen sometime." Rory stated. "Mom loves her almost as much as we do."

"She's going to give her everything she asks for when she's older isn't she?"

"Probably." Rory admitted. "But you'll probably be just as bad."

"One of us has to the voice of reason."

"We've got a while to figure it out." Rory told him. "But Mom will teach her to pout."

"Well that means Luke will give in."

"Luke has always given in where Mom was concerned. I'm pretty sure if Mom had given him a good enough reason the whole Nicole fiasco would have never happened."

"Actually I think the whole Nicole thing was what made him realise he was in love with her." Jess suggested.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Not a chance." Jess stated.

TBC


	114. Chapter 114

"The mall?" Rory questioned as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Very observant."

"Are you going to tell what's going on now?" Rory asked as Jess looked for a spot to park in.

"I need a tie." Jess replied.

"Excuse me?" Rory was a little shocked at his statement.

"This thing is in a church, I should have a tie, and since none of my shirts really go with a tie, I need a new shirt too."

"You bought me to help you go shopping."

"I figured you could get a new something to wear too."

"Which is why you told me to bring my credit card." Rory realised. "This is incredibly sweet."

"Since Lorelai doesn't mind babysitting, I thought we could catch a movie afterwards."

"A movie?" Rory questioned.

"We haven't done anything just us since Libby was born, getting a couple of hours to ourselves might be nice. Lorelai has our pager numbers if she needs to contact us."

"Have I told you I loved you lately?"

"Maybe. I love you too. So shall we shop?"

"If you promise we can go to the book store as well."

"What is shopping without a trip to the bookstore?" Jess asked.

"I'll buy the tickets; you get whatever junk food it is you want to eat." Jess told her.

"You want a large soda?" Rory inquired.

"That would be good."

Rory had already phoned Lorelai to check on Libby who was sound asleep after having a bottle; she was trying to decide what to buy when she heard someone call her name.

"It is you." The man walked over.

"Mr Medina." Rory said.

"Max is fine; you're not my student anymore."

"Right." Rory agreed. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, you look well. How's your mom?"

"She's good." Rory replied.

"And how's school going?" Max inquired.

"I actually took this semester off." Rory told him.

"Why?"

"I had a baby 3 months ago."

"A baby."

"Libby, actually it's short for Lorelai Elizabeth, I thought I'd carry on the family tradition and name her after both her grandmothers." Rory didn't know what else to say.

"Wow congratulations."

"Thank you."

"But you're going back to school?" Max asked.

"For next semester." Rory confirmed. "It was easier just to take the semester off."

"Good. Education is important."

"I know." Rory replied.

"Ror?" Jess said walking over wondering who Rory was talking to.

"Jess this is Max Medina, Max Jess Marino." Rory made introductions.

"You're the guy Lorelai almost married." Jess recalled.

"That would be me." Max confirmed.

"I was just telling Max about Libby." Rory explained.

"Right." Jess said.

"Well my movie starts soon, I should go. Tell Lorelai I said hello and congratulations again."

"Thanks. Bye Max."

"Did you pick out what you wanted?" Jess asked.

"That was odd."

"What?"

"Seeing Max again."

"The guy was almost your stepfather, before Lorelai decided to skip town the day before for which I'm sure Luke is grateful. The movie starts in ten minutes; I'll get the soda you pick what else you want."

TBC


	115. Chapter 115

Lorelai looked up when there was a tap on the door.

"It's open." Lorelai called.

"Hey, I thought I'd come and see if everything was okay up here." Luke said coming in.

"Libby and I were just playing with her nice play gym." Lorelai said from where she was sitting on the floor watching the baby.

"Okay." Luke replied.

"But since you're here can you watch her for a minute while I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll be two minutes and eight feet away. You'll be fine."

"Right." Luke definitely looked uncertain.

It was ten seconds after Lorelai closed the door that Libby started to cry.

"You just had to wait until your grandmother has gone don't you." Luke sat down the floor. "Please don't cry." Libby was still crying. "I guess you want picking up."

Luke reluctantly picked her up.

"Luke she's not a football." Lorelai said when opened the door to find Luke holding Libby out in front of him.

"She started crying."

"I heard. She'd prefer it to be drooling on your shoulder. It's okay to give her a hug."

"Why don't you take her?" Luke suggested.

"Give her a hug." Lorelai crossed her arms.

Luke reluctantly moved Libby into his body to hold her against him.

"Okay, I think she needs her diaper changed." Luke pulled a face.

"So change her diaper." Lorelai stated. Luke looked at her. "You don't know how." She guessed. "I'll talk you through it."

"Lorelai."

"If I can manage it at 16 you can manage just fine." Lorelai told him.

Luke managed to get to his feet and laid Libby on the changing table.

"You have to undo the poppers and carefully take her feet out, and then pull it up so you can take off the dirty diaper."

Luke did as she instructed as Lorelai got a clean diaper ready and then talked him through the rest of the process.

"Now just redress her and then we're done." Lorelai smiled. "See it wasn't too hard was it?"

GG

Rory giggled something Jess had said as they came up the stairs and opened the door.

Lorelai was sat on the couch with Libby sleeping in her arms.

"Hey Mom, how's she been?"

"She's been a little angel. Luke changed her diaper."

"Please tell us you have pictures." Jess begged.

"Of course. Have a nice time?"

"I got a really nice dress for the baptism." Rory replied.

"Good movie?"

"Not bad." Jess responded.

"We actually ran into someone at the cinema who wanted me to say hi."

"Who?" Lorelai inquired.

"Max."

"As in Max Max?" Lorelai questioned.

"No as in Mad Max; Mel Gibson felt like dressing up."

"Wow." Lorelai said. "How was he?"

"He's fine." Rory replied. "He asked how you were, about school. I had to tell him I was taking the semester off and about Libby. He was a little surprised."

"Hun, I was a little surprised."

"He said to tell you hello." Rory told her. "Then he had to get to his movie."

"It's odd that he was at a movie in the middle of the day especially a school day."

"He probably had the afternoon off." Rory suggested.

"This close to graduation, school gives out in a week or so?"

"I don't know." Rory shrugged. "Do you want me to take her?"

"I'm fine." Lorelai replied. "Why don't you show me what you bought?"

TBC


	116. Chapter 116

"Hey Rory do you know where my tie?" Jess inquired as he was getting ready on Sunday for the baptism. He was looking where he thought he'd left it but couldn't find it.

"Turn around." Rory told him.

"What?" He turned to look at her.

Rory lifted Jess's collar up and then slipped his pre-tied tie over his head and tightened the knot and then put his collar down and straightened his tie. Rory gave him a quick kiss.

"There."

"Thanks."

"Zip me up?" Rory requested turning around.

Jess slowly pulled the zip up of Rory's desk; he kissed her shoulder and her neck.

"Our daughter's baptism is in less than 90 minutes." Rory reminded him.

"So?"

"You don't want to get your shirt all wrinkled."

"That's why they invented a device called an iron." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jess." Rory sighed.

"Rory."

"You're crazy."

"But you love me anyway."

"I love you anyway." Rory agreed, she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips caught his.

Libby woke up.

"Saved by the baby." Rory whispered.

"Right." Jess sighed.

"I need to get her dressed." Rory told him.

"Okay." Jess agreed.

"Sorry." Rory gave him another kiss.

Jess flopped down onto the bed.

"Hey honey." Rory picked Libby up. "Are you ready to get all pretty so the nice Reverend can splash water on your head?"

"It's a good things she likes taking a bath."

"My little mermaid." Rory kissed her cheek, before she started humming Under The Sea from The Little Mermaid.

"The sea isn't always greener." Jess stated.

"Nor is the grass, especially when Mom covers it in weed killer instead of grass food."

"Sounds like Lorelai." Jess acknowledged. "Go back to your song."

…

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Jess called from the bed where he was reading a book.

"That's a polite way to answer the door." Paris entered.

"Saves the effort of having to put my book down, get up open the door only to turn around and reverse the process." Jess responded. "But to be polite. Hello Paris, nice to see you."

"Is Rory here?"

"Round the corner trying to decide whether Libby needs to wear socks."

"I already made that decision." Rory carried Libby into view. "The nice white lacy ones Mom bought before she grows out of them. Hey Paris."

"Rory." Paris replied.

"Do you want Jess to get you something to drink?" Rory offered.

"No thank you." Paris replied.

"I like you're suit."

"I wasn't exactly sure what you wear to a baptism." Paris admitted.

"You look great." Rory assured her. "Very appropriate."

"That's an interesting baptism dress." Paris commented.

"Mom made it for my baptism; she refused to use the Gilmore family one which has been around for generations. It had all of these ruffles and bows, I've seen pictures of Mom and Grandpa dressed in it."

"At least it isn't a Bangles t-shirt." Jess added.

"And she looks cute."

"Right." Paris agreed hesitantly.

"We don't have to head over to the church for a while do you want to take a seat?" Rory suggested. "You can tell me what I've been missing at school."

TBC


	117. Chapter 117

"Hey Libby." Lorelai held out her arms to take her granddaughter. "Don't you look cute?"

Rory passed her over.

"And Jess nice tie." Lorelai commented.

"Don't blame me Rory picked it."

"I like it." Rory stated.

"Hey Paris."

"Lorelai."

"You remember Luke and Lane Paris."

"It's nice to see you both again." Paris said politely.

"Aren't Grandma and Grandpa here yet?" Rory asked.

"They had a flat tire, so they're waiting for Triple A." Lorelai replied.

"They don't have a spare they could change themselves?" Jess asked.

"My mother called in her hairdresser and her manicurist and went through ten outfits, add to that the fact that my mother has never changed a tire in her life, I doubt she would be changing one now. As for my father she wouldn't let him ruin his new suit."

"Don't forget the light bulb." Rory reminded Lorelai.

"Light bulb?" Lane asked.

"When I was six, the light bulb in my bedroom burnt."

"So change the bulb." Luke shrugged.

"Not my mother she called an emergency electrician." Lorelai replied.

"She paid fifty bucks for someone to change a light bulb?" Jess queried.

"Why do it yourself when you can pay some else to do it for you." Lorelai stated.

"Life styles of the people who have too much money." Jess muttered.

"My baby all grown up and wearing a tie." A voice came from behind them.

"Liz." Jess said.

"How is my favourite granddaughter?" Liz held out her arms to take Libby from Lorelai. Libby started crying.

"Let me take her." Jess took Libby from Liz. "Excuse us."

"William Blake?" Paris guessed at the poem Jess was gently reciting to Libby as they walked away.

"It's William Blake weekend. I think he was planning on starting Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Rory glanced after them.

"Finally made it through Shakespeare?" Lorelai guessed.

"On Friday." Rory confirmed.

"He definitely didn't get the reading bug from me." Liz stated.

"Mom used to like reading when she had the time." Luke recalled.

"I don't remember that." Liz stated.

"She used to have this shelve of books that were always just out of reach because she didn't want us to ruin them. I think Dad gave them to charity after she died."

"You should tell Jess that." Rory said glancing over her shoulder. "I'm sure he'd like to hear it."

"Rory gets it from my father." Lorelai added.

"I'm not sure there is a study that links a love of books with genetics." Paris pointed out.

"So Lane is your mom coming?" Rory inquired.

"You invited Mrs Kim?" Lorelai questioned.

"Of course." Rory replied. "I extended an invitation as Grandma would put it."

"Momma has taken a philosophical view. She doesn't approve of how Libby was born but she's not blaming Libby and she thinks that having her baptised is a good idea." Lane explained. "She'll be here."

"What did I miss?" TJ asked walking over to the group.

"Paris this is TJ, Jess's stepfather. TJ, this is my friend Paris." Rory made introductions.

"Paris like the place in France with that big metal tower thing." TJ said.

"Take a slow deep breath." Lorelai whispered in Paris's ear.

"I have a friend who lives just outside Paris." Liz stated. "The one in New York, not the one in France."

"That's nice."

"Paris, Lane why do we go and check out to see if my grandparents are here yet." Rory suggested. "Excuse us."

"I guess TJ is here." Jess said as he bouncy Libby slightly to keep her entertained.

"Is there something wrong with that man?" Paris inquired.

"I keep asking myself that question." Jess replied.

"While hiding to avoid him." Lane added.

"Do you want to spend any more time with him than you have to?" Jess asked.

"No." Lane replied.

"They're leaving town next week so be nice." Rory told him. "I'm just going to see how far away my grandparents are."

"We're fine." Jess assured her.

TBC


	118. Chapter 118

The baptism went well, Richard and Emily arriving in time. After it was all over they all headed over to the Dragonfly.

"It was a beautiful service." Emily commented. "Wasn't a beautiful service Richard?"

"Yes dear." Richard agreed.

Rory walked passed her grandparents who were talking to Reverend Skinner, trying to find Lane who Libby with her.

"Hey Rory doll." Babette said.

"Hey Babette have you seen Lane?"

"She's in the dinning room." Babette replied.

"Thank you."

Rory passed Jess who was debating the drug references and symbolism in Alice's Adventure's In Wonderland with Paris and smiled.

"Hey Lane." She walked over to where Lane was sat holding Libby in her arms and keeping her entertained with a brightly coloured toy.

"Hey Rory."

"Is she behaving herself?" Rory inquired.

"Perfect angel." Lane replied.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"We're okay." Lane responded. "Did I tell you Momma thinks being a godparent will be good for my soul?"

"No. Where is she anyway?"

"She was talking to Sookie." Lane replied. "Although she thinks it's better for Libby's soul."

"It can't hurt to have your bases covered." Rory agreed. "She's probably going to get cranky in a little while."

"That's when you get to return her to her parents." Lane smiled. "Do like being a mom?"

"The timing may have been lousy, but I wouldn't change her for the world. Although if they could give you any idea how painful child birth is in Sex Ed it would probably put people off."

"I didn't get to go to Sex Ed classes remember Momma wouldn't sign the consent form."

"I remember." Rory recalled.

"I read somewhere that Scientologist think that you should keep quiet when you're giving birth so the bad vibes aren't given off to the baby."

"Trust me you need to scream."

"Didn't you tell the anaesthetist that you loved him?" Lane questioned.

"Yes. He was a very nice man." Rory glanced at her watch. "She'll probably getting hungry, she usually eats around now. Are you okay if I go and warm up her bottle?"

"We're fine." Lane assured her.

GG

"Mom." Rory said later.

"Hey hun." Lorelai smiled at her.

"I think TJ just offended Mrs Kim."

"How did he…" Lorelai trailed off. "Never mind."

"Can you talk to her? I'm trying to figure out where my daughter disappeared to."

"I think Jess took her outside a few minutes ago.

"Thanks Mom."

"I'll talk to Mrs Kim." Lorelai assured her.

"Thanks Mom."

…

"And that's a horse." Jess showed Libby the stables. "But you're not getting one."

"You mean I have to send back the pony?" Rory asked from behind him.

"Someone may forget to feed it and muck out it's stable so they'll just keep throwing more straw in until you can see it anymore."

"That was a hamster and Mom." Rory reminded him.

"Okay." Jess conceded.

"So why did the two of you disappear out here? I mean other than the no horse conversation."

"I think she was getting fed up of being passed around and I needed some air."

"We should be able to take her home soon." Rory tickled her tummy.

"Good."

"TJ offended Mrs Kim."

"Not that it isn't hard to offend her but what did TJ do open his mouth?"

"Something like that." Rory replied.

"Do you want to hide out here for a while?" Jess asked.

"There's a bench just over there." Rory suggested.

"I'll take that as a yes."

TBC


	119. Chapter 119

The next few months sped by with teething and shots which upset Libby, finally the day Rory was dreading arrived.

Jess stood outside with the 6 month-old Libby in his arms, she was dressed in a pink sundress with matching pink booties and a pink sun hat.

"Jess I don't know about this…" Rory trailed off.

"Ror, going back to school was always the plan. You've already signed up for all your classes and if you don't leave now you're going to be late."

"I know. I just don't want to leave her."

"Do you want to tell your mother she's crazy or should I do it Lib?" Jess asked. Libby just giggled.

"Jess."

"You scheduled all your classes so you only have to go in three days a week, you'll only be gone for a few hours, you can call between classes, but honestly we'll be fine."

"I know but she's my baby and…"

"Would you feel better if we came to Yale for lunch, just so you can check on her? Make sure I'm not neglecting her or something."

"That would be great." Rory told him. "Not the neglecting her part, the lunch part, because I know you would never…"

"Lib say goodbye to Mommy." Jess interrupted. "Otherwise she'll be late for class."

Rory gave Libby a kiss.

"Be good." She then gave Jess a kiss too.

"Have a good day." Jess told her.

Rory reluctantly got in her car. Jess waited until she had gone until he went back inside.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked when Jess got inside and grabbed Libby's bottle and offered it to her.

"Libby and I are going to Yale for lunch." Jess told him.

"Right."

"It was the only way I could get her to leave."

"You know why it was so tough for her to go right?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I'm going to take Libby upstairs I'll be down when she's asleep."

"Take your time."

GG

"Coffee." Lorelai requested as soon as she walked in the door.

Luke poured her a cup and then gave her a kiss over the counter.

"How's my granddaughter today?" She inquired.

Luke pulled a baby monitor out from under the counter and placed it in front of Lorelai and turned up the volume.

Lorelai could hear Jess moving around talking to Libby.

"What's he doing?"

"Getting ready to go to Yale for lunch."

"Yale?" Lorelai questioned.

"Rory didn't leave. The only way Jess could convince her was to agree to take Libby to Yale so Rory could check on her."

"So how have things been in the diner? Has Jess been much help?"

"We had a rush earlier, so Libby sat with Miss Patty while Jess helped out." Luke replied.

"I bet Miss Patty liked that."

"She did until Libby pulled her earring."

"Oops."

"Sounds like they're coming down." Luke switched of the baby monitor and put it back under the counter.

Jess carried Libby down the stairs, diaper bag slung over one shoulder.

"Hey Libby." Lorelai smiled.

"Hey go to Grandma kid." Jess handed her off to Lorelai.

"I hear you're going to Yale for lunch."

"It was the only way to get Rory in the car."

"She's her daughter; if anything happened to Libby and Rory wasn't here she would never forgive herself."

"I know." Jess replied. "Rory and I've had this conversation at least ten times. She knows I'd never let anything happen to Libby."

"It still doesn't mean that all the worst case scenarios aren't playing out in her head."

"I know. I got to the bathroom."

Jess went and when he returned he set off for lunch with Rory.

TBC


	120. Chapter 120

When Jess arrived at Yale, he checked his cell phone for the location Rory had text him to meet her.

"Hey baby." Jess said as he took Libby out of the car after having set up her stroller.

It was a nice day for late August, Jess made sure Libby had her hat on to keep the sun out of her eyes and tucked a blanket into the diaper bag in case it got cooler. He put the diaper bag on the back of the stroller after strapping Libby in.

"Let's go find and find your mother." He told Libby after he made sure the car was locked.

He pushed the stroller towards the bench where he had arranged to meet Rory.

When he reached the bench he made sure Libby wasn't facing the sun, and locked the brake so the stroller wouldn't move and sat down.

"So Lib where were we?" Jess inquired as he pulled a book from the diaper bag. He found his place and picked up reading Thomas More's Utopia to Libby.

"Isn't she adorable?" A group of girls came over to look at Libby.

Jess stopped reading and looked up.

"Is she yours?" One of the girls asked Jess.

"Yes." Jess replied.

"What's her name?" They guessed that she was a girl from the fact that she was wearing pink.

"Libby." Jess stated.

"And you're reading Utopia to her?" Another asked.

"She likes books." Jess shrugged.

"How old?"

"A little over six months."

"She's adorable."

"Thank you." Jess didn't know what else to say.

"Do you go to school here?" One of them asked.

"No, we just thought it was a good day for a visit to an educational institution."

"You want her to go to Yale?"

"She can go to school where she likes, but she needs to go to pre-school first." Jess stated.

"Cute baby." Another voice said. "I like the pink."

"Her grandmother insists on buying it for her." Jess replied.

"Grandmother's can be like that." She agreed.

"Especially her grandmother."

"So can I hold her?" She inquired.

"You'll have to see how Libby feels about that." Jess told her.

The woman unstrapped Libby and picked her up.

"She seems to like you." Jess commented.

"That's good isn't it honey." Rory leant over and gave Jess a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry we didn't notice." Jess replied.

The girls excused themselves and left.

"So has she been behaving herself?" Rory asked checking Libby over.

"Other than pulling Miss Patty's earring."

"Miss Patty?" Rory questioned as she sat down settling Libby on her knee.

"The diner got busy and Libby was awake so Miss Patty watched her while I took orders."

"That was nice of her."

"How was class?" Jess inquired.

"Good." Rory replied. "It seems strange since I haven't been in school in 9 months."

"You'll get back into it." Jess told her.

"Hopefully my class this afternoon will be interesting."

"You'll do great." Jess assured her.

"I hope so." Rory paused. "So you found some new friends."

"Libby and I were just sat here reading Utopia minding our own business when they came over."

"Right." Rory smiled.

"Although it does seem that babies are a good way of picking up women."

"As long as you throw them back before you do anything." Rory told him. "We'll be fine."

"I have my hands full with the two of you."

"Good."

Jess gave her a kiss.

"So you invited us to lunch?" Jess said.

"The dinning hall I still have credit from last semester."

"Lead on." Jess said, he knew Rory would carry Libby so he picked up the books she had dropped on the bench before picking Libby up and dropped them into the stroller.

TBC


	121. Chapter 121

Rory managed to get through the first semester and efforts of trying to study for her finals while looking after Libby.

Libby's first Christmas had gone well, the little girl being spoilt by all her grandparents and great-grandparents.

At the beginning of February, just weeks before her first birthday Jess was sat on the floor playing with her when Rory came home from school.

"Hey." Rory said coming in and setting her things down on the table.

"Hey." Jess replied. "Lib, look it's Mommy."

"Mama." Libby babbled.

"Hey baby." Rory said.

"Lib shall we show Mommy what we've been trying to figure out today."

"What's that?" Rory asked walking closer.

"Stay there." Jess told her. "Crouch down."

"Okay." Rory agreed hesitantly.

Jess got Libby to her feet and pointed her in Rory's direction. He held her up by her hands.

"Lib go to Mommy."

Libby took a few steps before Jess let go of her hands, Libby managed to take three steps by herself before she fell onto her diapered butt.

"She can walk!" Rory exclaimed and grabbed Libby and hugged her.

"She's only been able to manage one step by herself all day, so it's a work in progress."

"Are you a clever?" Rory held her tightly.

"Ror, you might want to let up so she can breathe." Jess suggested.

"Mommy is so proud of you."

"And would Mommy like to hear some good news?" Jess inquired.

"Good news?"

"Your grandmother called."

"That usually tends to indicate bad news." Rory pointed out.

"Apparently she came down with a bad head cold and doesn't want to give it to Libby so dinner is off tonight."

"So we get just us tonight." Rory handed Libby a toy.

"No." Jess replied.

"No?"

"Lorelai invited us to dinner, there's something she wants to tell us." Jess replied.

"Is Luke cooking?" Rory asked.

"I'd say so."

"Okay. Did she give you a hint as to what she wants to tell us?"

"No." Jess replied.

"But you have an idea?"

"Luke came and got something out of the closet he'd left in the drop safe." Jess replied.

"Do you know what?"

"Let's just say my grandfather had nice taste in jewellery."

"He proposed?" Rory questioned.

"That would be my guess."

"That's huge." Rory said.

"We don't know that." Jess stated. "Focus on Libby walking."

"Mama." Libby said.

"Sorry baby." Rory gave Libby a kiss. "Do you want to try walking again?"

Libby stuck out her tongue.

"I'd take that as a no." Jess suggested. "Did you have a good day otherwise?"

"I got an A on my paper."

"Don't you always." Jess smiled.

"Not always but pretty close."

"You're doing great."

"You're not doing badly either." Rory told him.

"Dada." Libby said crawling over to Jess.

"Hey kid." Jess picked her up. "We have to start teaching you new words." Libby's vocabulary was limited to Mama, Dada and a few other choice words.

"You'd think that given how much you read to her she would have a bigger vocabulary."

"She'll get there eventually. She's a work in progress."

"A good one." Rory smiled.

"Definitely." Jess agreed.

TBC


	122. Chapter 122

"Come on baby you need to put on your mittens it's cold outside." Rory had Libby had her on lap trying to get her to put the mittens on unsuccessfully.

"Here." Jess crouched in front of her. Jess ran his fingertips over Libby's hand until she unclenched them so he could put her mitten on. He did the same on her other hand. "Good girl."

"I'm a lousy mother." Rory declared.

"You're not a lousy mother."

"I can't even get my kid to put her mittens on."

"Rory she's eleven months old." Jess countered. "Trust me that doesn't make you a lousy mother."

"You can get her to put her mittens on."

"Ror, I know how to get her to open her hand because it works when she grabs something that she shouldn't that's all."

"I miss too much."

"Rory you're only gone for a few hours three days a week. You've worked hard enough that you should graduate with your class and trust me Libby will more proud of you for that than the fact that you could get her to put her mittens on."

"I know it's just…"

"Rory trust me, you're a great Mom. I had a lousy one so I know what I'm talking about." Jess gave her a kiss. "I'll go and put her in the car while you get your coat."

"Okay."

"Rory, she loves you and you love her that's what she'll remember." Jess stood by the door. "The rest of it doesn't matter."

"When did you take psychology?"

"The Internet. Free on-line course."

"You're taking courses on the Internet?"

"When I get bored." Jess replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rory I was never going to college and honestly sitting in a classroom with some idiot prattle on about something I already knew about because I read it in a book bores me. I get that you like that stuff. This way I get to learn something I want to when I want to."

"I don't think that answered my question."

"I didn't think you'd care."

"I think it's great." Rory told him.

"Just don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Just don't." Jess requested.

"Okay." Rory agreed.

GG

"Hey Mom." Rory said when she walked in.

"Hey Rory, Jess and my favourite person." Lorelai automatically went to take Libby from Jess.

"She's a little sleepy." Libby had her pyjamas on under her coat and mittens so it was less hassle to put her to bed when they got home.

"Okay, we'll put her in crib after I get a hug." They had a portable crib set up in Rory's room for when Libby came to visit.

"She started walking today." Rory told her.

"Walking?" Lorelai smiled.

"She walked three steps and fell down." Jess corrected. "We're still working on it."

"Three steps means she'll be walking by her birthday." Lorelai hugged Libby. "And you have to be careful where you leave things."

"The apartment was baby-proofed before she started to crawl." Jess pointed out. "You came and crawled around yourself."

"I know. I'll put Miss Sleepy to bed." Lorelai said. "Make yourself at home. Luke's cooking something that smells good."

"Thanks." Rory and Jess went and sat on the couch. "Everything okay?"

"I think I'm getting a headache."

"We'll stay we'll eat, we go home." Rory squeezed his hand. "At least it's not my grandparents."

Dinner went well, they talked about school and movies and general town gossip.

"So Mom, Jess said there was something you wanted to tell us?" Rory said as they

"I'll be right back." Lorelai got up and left the room.

"Do you want to tell us before she gets back?" Rory asked.

"Let your mother tell you." Luke replied.

When Lorelai came downstairs, she had her left hand behind her back.

"I have some news, it's kind of big." Lorelai pulled her hand and showed Rory. "Luke asked me to marry him."

"Wow." Rory grabbed her hand. "That is a nice ring, you're right Jess your grandfather did have good taste."

"You knew?" Lorelai questioned.

"He came by and took the ring out of the safe." Jess shrugged. "What was he going to do hock it?"

"When did he ask?" Rory inquired.

"Three days ago." Lorelai admitted.

"You call me to have me analyse your dreams you couldn't call to tell me you got engaged?" Rory asked.

"I want to get used to the idea?" Lorelai offered as an explanation.

"You wanted to spring it on everybody at dinner and then Grandma cancelled." It dawned on Rory.

"That too."

"Hey Jess, want to go outside it's a nice night." Luke suggested knowing it was going to be a long conversation.

"Good idea." Jess agreed.

TBC


	123. Chapter 123

"So you're getting married." Jess said to Luke once they were outside.

"Looks that way." Luke replied.

"Hope this one lasts longer than the last one."

"Jess."

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations." Jess asked. "I like Lorelai."

"I know."

"We'll have to teach Lib to say Grandpa Luke."

"I don't think there is necessary." Luke suggested.

"Since my major life plan involves keeping TJ as far away from me and Libby as possible, Jimmy is in California and doesn't even know about her and Rory isn't talking to Christopher other than sending him pictures every once in a while, you'll do."

"Great sales pitch."

"You're already her godfather." Jess shrugged.

"We'll see."

"Good." Jess sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"Rory was flipping out about being a lousy mom because she couldn't get Libby to put her mittens on. Or that fact that almost missed Libby's first steps. She would probably flip out if she knew that what she thinks was Libby's first wasn't."

"It wasn't?"

"She'd said it earlier in the day, but I wasn't about to tell Rory that. She feels guilty enough about going to school and missing things."

"How do you feel about her going to school?" Luke inquired.

"She was always going to finish Yale, getting into an Ivy League school was always her dream. I screwed up her life enough, she has to finish school." Jess leant against the rail.

"Good." Luke replied.

"Just tell Lorelai not to give her ideas."

"You're kids you're too young to get married." Luke stated.

"We have a kid, she's asleep twenty feet that way."

"What's the problem?" Luke inquired. Jess looked at him. "You're not serious?" Jess shrugged. "You're really worried that she's going to decide you're not good enough for her?"

"You know who she goes to school with."

"Jess, Rory loves you, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"We should get Libby home before it gets colder." Jess said heading for the door.

"Jess."

"I'm happy for you and Lorelai." Jess said as before he opened the door.

Lorelai and Rory had moved to living room to continue their discussion.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jess said. "But it's getting colder outside, we should get Libby home before it snows."

"Why doesn't she just stay here tonight?" Lorelai suggested.

"Here?" Rory questioned.

Rory had let Lorelai keep Libby over night once before, but she had arrived on Lorelai's doorstep at three am and slept in her old bed next to Libby.

"It's cold outside and she's asleep, why wake her up?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked at Jess.

"It's up to you." Jess told her. "I have no problem with her staying."

Libby had clothes and food at the house for when she came to visit or Lorelai and Luke babysat.

"Okay." Rory agreed.

"Don't worry; I'll bring her back first thing tomorrow." Lorelai assured her.

"I know." Rory replied.

GG

When they got home, Rory and Jess got ready for bed.

"Maybe I should…"

"No." Jess grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Lorelai will call if there is a problem."

"But Jess…"

"Rory, she'll be fine. She'll be back tomorrow and you can spend all weekend with her teaching her to walk." Jess assured her. "But right now let's just watch a movie and get a decent night's sleep."

"Jess…"

"It's either that or I seduce you." Jess told her.

"You wouldn't dare." Rory challenged him.

"I wouldn't bet on that Miss Gilmore." Jess kissed her.

TBC


	124. Chapter 124

When Jess woke up at just before six the other side of the bed was empty. He climbed out of bed, he found Rory sitting in the rocking chair, her feet curled up under her, a blanket across her legs and she was staring at the empty crib.

Jess went and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He slipped his shoes and a jacket on. He grabbed Rory's shoes and her coat; he snatched the car keys from the table.

"Here put these on." He handed her her coat and sneakers.

"What?"

"We'll go and pick her up. You'll just have to deal with walking through the diner in your pyjamas."

"Jess."

"You know you want to and then we can get back to our regularly scheduled weekend programming." Jess stated. "So let's go."

"I love you." Rory said.

"I love you too, now let's go."

Rory quickly put her sneakers on and her coat.

Luke gave them a weird look as they walked through the diner.

"Do I want to ask?"

"We're going to pick up Libby, I hope Lorelai is awake." Jess said and followed Rory out the door.

GG

Rory had to ring the doorbell since Luke had dropped the deadbolt when he left.

Lorelai was still half asleep, when she opened the door.

"It's too early." She groaned.

"Morning Mom." Rory said and ducked round Lorelai to head to find Libby.

"What?"

"Rory wants to pick up Libby now, before she thinks up any more terrible things you'll do to her." Jess replied.

"She woke up twice since you left, but other than that she's been asleep."

"I know that, you know that, Luke knows that but Rory was sat in a chair staring at the empty crib for who knows how long, it was easier just to bring her over."

"Come in, you're making breakfast." Lorelai yawned. "And coffee."

"Is that what you have Luke for?" Jess asked.

"He's at work. Go make coffee."

"Yes Aunt Lorelai."

"Oh jeez." Lorelai groaned.

"You've spent too much time around Luke." Jess said as he went to put the coffee on.

"I'm not complaining." Lorelai shut the door.

Lorelai stood in the doorway to Rory's room as Rory leaned over the travel crib and ran a hand over Libby's hair.

"She's still in one piece." Lorelai told her.

"I know."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I know."

"It snowed last night."

"I know. It's cold outside."

"That's why they suggest you get dressed." Lorelai pointed out. "Layers are good, hats, gloves."

"I know. I didn't have time to get dressed."

"Letting go slightly is a good idea."

"Mom." Rory said.

"Okay." Lorelai held up her hands and backed out of the room.

Jess was leaning against the counter.

"Coffee is on." Jess told her.

"Thanks."

"At least she waited until morning this time." Jess pointed out.

"It's 6 am." Lorelai countered.

"It's better than 3am."

"So you knew Luke was going to propose?"

"I had a good idea. Since that ring I'm pretty sure are the family jewels. Liz sold all her engagement rings as soon as the ink was dry on the divorce papers."

"She makes some pretty nice jewellery." Lorelai countered.

"I think that one is worth the most."

TBC


	125. Chapter 125

Jess helped out in the diner so Rory could spend some alone time with Libby.

"So are you going to announce it in the town square?" Jess asked Luke.

"Announce what?"

"That you're going to have a sex change operation and want to be called Shirley. What do you think?"

"You're going to have a sex change?" Kirk asked.

"No Kirk. Jess was being sarcastic." Luke replied.

"Because I see you more as a Brenda than a Shirley." Kirk remarked.

"Kirk I'm not having a sex change operation." Luke stated.

"And I'm going to check on Rory." Jess backed away quickly and headed upstairs.

Jess couldn't help but laugh when he walked into the apartment.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked as she sat on the floor playing with Libby.

"I asked Luke how they were going announce the engagement. Luke asked what I was talking about, so as a joke I said that he was going have a sex change and wanted to be called Shirley."

"How red did he get?" Rory asked.

"It gets worse."

"Worse?"

"Kirk overheard and thinks he's more a Brenda than a Shirley."

"That's going to be around town before the end of the day." Rory pointed out.

"It was a joke, I didn't mean for Kirk to hear."

"Kirk can't distinguish between a joke and reality." Rory reminded him.

"I know. You might want to call Lorelai and warn her."

"I have to go and call Grandma." Rory gave Libby a kiss on top of the head.

"Hey kid." Jess sat down with her.

"Dada."

"What've got there?" Jess picked up the toy she had and played with her while Rory was on the phone.

"How did she take it?" Jess inquired when she got off the phone.

"You mean after she stopped laughing?" Rory asked.

"That's always a good reaction." Jess replied.

"She's not sure about Brenda or Shirley."

"She's going to come up with something better isn't she?" Jess guessed.

"Of course, and she's not quite sure how he'd cope with having his legs and bikini line waxed."

"She's going to buy a dress as well isn't she?"

"Mom's going to milk it. Do you want some juice baby?"

Libby looked at her.

"We need to teach you to say yes and no."

"Na na na." Libby banged her hands on the floor.

"See she listens to you." Jess joked. "Be careful you don't hurt yourself." He stopped her.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?"

"I'm a break and hiding out."

GG

"Lorelai doll, we just heard." Babette said as she and Patty walked over.

"We're so sorry." Miss Patty told her.

"Heard what?" Lorelai asked.

"About Luke's sex change." Miss Patty put her hand on her arm. "You must be devastated."

"Well it was a shock." Lorelai said dramatically. "Especially since it's not true."

"It's not?" Miss Patty asked.

"No, can you really see Luke in a dress?" Lorelai asked. "And he wouldn't cope with trying to get rid of his stubble."

"Then why is it going around town?"

"Jess made a joke when he was asking about something else, and Kirk overheard and took it the wrong way." Lorelai explained.

"What was Jess asking about?" Babette asked.

"How we were going to tell people about this?" Lorelai took her glove off to reveal the engagement ring.

"Luke asked you to marry him?" Babette said.

"That's some rock."

"It was his mother's and yes. So can you make sure that people hear the right rumour rather than the insane one?"

"Of course doll." Babette replied. "But we're going to need details."

"Can we go inside its cold?" Lorelai requested.

"Come inside." Miss Patty said almost dragging her inside her studio.

TBC


	126. Chapter 126

"I hear I should be keeping a closer eye on my lingerie drawer." Lorelai said when she walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter.

"Who have you been talking to?"

"Patty and Babette came up to me to tell me how sorry they were." Lorelai replied.

"Jess was making a joke which Kirk took…" Luke tried to explain.

"I know, Rory called me and gave me a heads up this morning." Lorelai stopped him.

"You know?"

"It's a small town, and I corrected Miss Patty and Babette and gave them some better gossip."

"You told them." Luke guessed.

"It was either that or let them think you were going to steal my clothes when I wasn't looking."

"Okay." Luke agreed. "Want some coffee?"

"Of course."

"Hey Mom." Rory said when she came downstairs.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai replied. "Where's Libby?"

"Taking a nap." Rory showed her the baby monitor she had in her hand.

"How's the walking coming?"

"She didn't feel like walking today." Rory replied. "But I felt like pie."

"Pie is good." Lorelai agreed. "Luke?"

"What?" Luke walked out of the kitchen.

"We need pie." Lorelai informed him.

"You usually just help yourself." Luke said as he grabbed two plates and served them some pie.

"We just need to check how manly you are." Lorelai told him.

"And I'm taking my pie over there." Rory grabbed her plate and went to sit in a chair in the corner.

"Sorry Mommy crept you out." Lorelai said when she came over to join Rory after giving Luke a kiss.

"Just don't do it again." Rory told her.

"So where is the little miscreant?"

"I thought he was working." Rory replied.

"Luke, where's Jess?" Lorelai called to him.

"Don't yell." Luke walked over to their table. "And Liz came by and dragged him out about an hour ago."

"Do you know why?" Rory inquired.

"No idea. Can I get back to work now?"

"Just one more question." Lorelai said.

"What's that?"

"Are you going to ask TJ to loan you some of his 'airpants' or do you prefer stockings?"

"I'm going back to work." Luke walked off.

"That was a little cruel."

"Miss Patty and Babette believed it."

"They didn't?"

"They did. But they are going to put a stop to the rumour, especially after I told them we got engaged."

"Mom, not that Grandma isn't going to be annoyed to find out she was the last one to know again, did you tell Sookie?"

"No." Lorelai replied.

"Don't you think she'd rather find out from you rather than town gossip?" Rory asked.

"I should go over there." Lorelai guessed.

"It might be a good idea."

"As soon as I'm done with my pie."

"So why do you think Liz borrowed Jess?" Rory inquired.

"Maybe TJ finally annoyed her so much that she needs help hiding the body." Lorelai suggested.

"I think pulling her son in on her crime is a little too much even for Liz."

"Maybe she need some help moving something?" Lorelai guessed again.

"Luke would have been a better person to ask."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Lorelai stated.

"Then I have a whole list of things I can tell Luke." Rory countered.

"Being blackmailed by my own daughter." Lorelai pulled a face. "I'm so proud."

"Na na na na." Came over the monitor.

"Na?" Lorelai questioned.

"Libby's attempt to say no. She obviously woke up, I'll see you later. Tell Sookie I said hi."

"I will."

TBC


	127. Chapter 127

"Luke." Rory said from the bottom stair.

"Still not back." Luke replied.

"They've been gone six hours."

"I know."

"Jess's cell phone and wallet are upstairs. I called TJ and he has no idea where they went."

"I know." Luke acknowledged. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thank you."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Luke offered sympathetically. "Liz can be a little free spirited."

"Do you think Jess will survive six hours with her?"

"Jess can handle himself even where his mother is concerned." Luke assured her. "I have to finish closing up."

"Want some help?" Rory inquired.

"Wipe down the tables down." Luke tossed her a cloth. "And put the chair up."

"Okay." Rory replied.

When the diner was shut down for the night Rory sighed.

"Do you want me to wait with you until he gets back?" Luke offered.

"No go home to Mom. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Call if you need anything." Luke told her.

"Thanks Luke." Rory stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Goodnight."

"Night." Rory echoed.

…

"Hey hun." Lorelai said when Luke got home.

"Hi Lorelai."

"Everything okay?" Lorelai inquired.

"Jess still isn't back and Rory's a little worried."

"They're still not back?" Lorelai questioned.

"No."

"I should call her."

"I wouldn't." Luke suggested.

"I'm her mother and her best friend, trust me I should call her."

GG

After Rory had hung up the phone, she checked on Libby who was sound asleep. She picked up a book and read until she fell asleep.

When Libby woke up at 3am, the other side of the bed was empty.

"Where is your Daddy?" Rory asked as she picked Libby up.

"Dada." Libby chipped in.

"Yes Dada. Grandma Liz took him out they haven't come back. Mommy's getting worried." It took Rory 45 minutes to get Libby to sleep. But Rory couldn't sleep; she lay awake imagining all the worst case scenarios.

She switched the TV on with the volume low and tried to distract herself but it was no use.

"I'm going to kill." Rory muttered. "I'm going to kiss him, yell at him and then kill him."

By the next time Libby woke up, Rory had already cleaned the apartment, rearranged the books and her closet. She had gotten dressed and eaten and still hadn't distracted herself from thinking Jess was lying in a ditch some where.

After getting settled Rory grabbed the phone and called Lorelai.

"_Hello. This better be good."_ Lorelai answered grouchily.

"He didn't come home."

"_Who is this?"_ Lorelai asked half asleep.

"Rory, Mom. Jess didn't come home at all last night."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Well his keys to the apartment are on the table, and he wasn't here any time I woke up with Libby. Should I start calling hospitals?"

"_There are a lot of hospitals in Connecticut; we don't even know where they went."_

"I feel like I should be doing something, what if…" Rory started.

"_Luke and I will be right there. We'll figure out a game plan."_

"Mom, I'm scared." Rory admitted.

"_He's probably fine, he's with Liz." _

"Mom that doesn't help."

"_Just look after Libby and we'll be right there."_

TBC


	128. Chapter 128

"I'm going to kill him." Luke muttered. "Liz too." He added as they got out of the truck.

"Maybe we should concentrate on locating them first." Lorelai said rubbing her hands together.

Luke found the keys to the diner and put them in the lock muttering.

"Hey Luke."

"We'll be inside in a minute and I'll make you coffee."

"Luke." Lorelai repeated.

"I'm not going to argue about the coffee."

"I found Jess."

"What?" Luke turned around.

"In the Gazebo." Lorelai pointed out. "It's freezing go and bring him inside. I'll get Rory."

"Okay."

Luke walked across the road; that early on a Sunday morning there was no traffic about.

"Jess." He shook his shoulder. "Jess!"

"Do you have to shout?" Jess groaned.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Liz kidnapped me and took me to New York."

"You could have called Rory she's been going out of her mind."

"I didn't have any money." Jess replied. "Can we go in its freezing?"

"How long have you been out here?"

"We got back half an hour ago, I didn't have my keys and I didn't want to wake Rory and Libby."

"They're both wide awake worrying about you." Luke stated.

"Rory." Lorelai yelled up the stars.

"I'm coming Mom." Rory called as she carried Libby down the stairs. "Where do you think…"

"We found what you were missing." Lorelai told her and nodded to the door where Luke was pushing Jess in the door.

"Can you take her?" Rory handed Libby to Lorelai.

"Sure."

"Come with me." Rory grabbed Jess's arm and literally dragged him to the store room.

"If you wanted me alone…" Jess started to joke.

"Where the hell were you?" Rory screamed.

"Could you not yell I have a hangover?" Jess requested. "And it was freezing outside."

"Hangover? Haven't you ever heard a telephone?"

"I didn't have any money."

"Where the hell were you?" Rory asked. "We were going to try and figure out what hospitals to call but we didn't know where you'd gone."

"Liz wanted to buy Libby a birthday present; she ended up driving to New York." Jess explained.

"It only takes two and half hours to drive to New York." Rory pointed out.

"Well Liz is almost as bad as you and Lorelai when she finds a shop. She couldn't decide and I really didn't want to be there." Jess explained. "Then on the way back she ran out of gas."

"Calling collect?" Rory suggested.

"We walked a couple miles to this bar and she bought me a drink to warm me up."

"Jess, you're not twenty one for six weeks." Rory reminded him.

"They didn't seem to care. Especially since Liz kept flirting with them when she was buying drinks. Before you ask their phone was out of order."

"So how did you get back to Stars Hollow?"

"We got kicked out at 3am. Liz found someone who could drop us off a few miles away, so we walked back the rest of the way. Since I didn't have my keys I waited in the gazebo for Luke to get here to open the door." Jess replied.

"Why the hell didn't you knock?"

"I didn't want to wake you up." Jess offered.

"I've been awake most of the night going out of my mind, think you were lying in a ditch somewhere or you'd run off and weren't coming back or…"

"Rory…"

"But you were out getting drunk with your mother and hitchhiking."

"Rory."

Rory burst into tears.

"Come here." Jess wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. "I'm sorry my mother kidnapped me, and I promise I'm not going to run off. I would have called if I could."

Rory continued to cry.

"You're freezing." She sobbed.

"I'm warming up." Jess replied. "I'm sorry."

TBC


	129. Chapter 129

"Do you think they're both still alive in there?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Well the yelling stopped." Luke pointed out.

"Do you think she canned him with the beans?" Lorelai inquired.

"I doubt it. But that's probably not a good thing to mention in front of Libby."

"Mama." Libby babbled.

"Your Mommy will be back as soon as she's finished yelling at your Daddy for being an idiot and not knowing how a telephone works." Lorelai informed Libby.

"I think your grandmother needs coffee." Luke added.

"I'm still waiting." Lorelai pointed out.

"It takes time for the pot to heat up." Luke reminded her.

"Bla bla bla ba." Libby pointed.

"What is it hun?" Lorelai turned to look where Libby was pointing. "Luke you have a popsicle on your doorstep."

"What?"

"Kirk."

"Great." Luke muttered. "We're not open yet Kirk." Luke informed him.

"But Lorelai is here."

"Lorelai is visiting her granddaughter." Luke replied. "We'll be open in half an hour." Luke closed the door.

Lorelai saw Kirk look a little lost before he sat down on the door step to wait.

"Luke."

"What? He told the whole town I was having a sex change."

"Luke it's freezing out there." Lorelai picked Libby off of her lap and carried her to the door and open it. "Kirk come in, you can't order anything but it's too cold to wait out there."

"Thank you." Kirk took a seat in the corner out of Luke's way rather than his favourite table.

"You just had to didn't you?" Luke scowled.

"Yes. I'm teaching Libby to not be like my mother."

"Your mother leaves people out in the cold…" Luke heard what he just said. "Never mind."

Luke had just put her coffee cup on the table when Jess came out of the store room and headed straight upstairs. Rory came back into the diner a minute or so later, her eyes a little red from where she had been crying.

"Are you okay hun?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine. Jess went to take a shower, he's freezing." She noticed Kirk. "Hey Kirk."

"I'm not really here."

"Good to know." Rory replied. "Do you want to bring your coffee upstairs?"

"Okay. Do you want to take the coffee or the baby?"

"Baby." Rory took Libby from her. "Hey Luke?"

"Yes Rory?"

"Don't let Liz kidnap him again."

"I'll try not to."

"So what happened?" Lorelai inquired when they were sat on the bed.

"Liz decided she wanted Jess's help buying Libby a birthday present and dragged him to New York."

"It took fifteen hours to go to New York?" Lorelai questioned.

"She ran out of gas halfway back. The only place near was a bar where the phone wasn't working, so she proceeded to get him drunk."

"Jess isn't twenty-one yet."

"Not for another six weeks." Rory confirmed.

"How did they get back?"

"They were thrown out at closing time and Liz managed to get some one to drop them a few miles outside of town so they had to hike back. She's going to get TJ to drive her back to get her truck later."

"He couldn't call you?" Lorelai asked.

"He didn't have any money."

"This is where keeping money in your shoe comes in useful." Lorelai stated. "Or your pockets."

"I know."

"Do you want me to watch her for a while while you get some more sleep?" Lorelai offered.

"That would be good." Rory agreed yawning.

"But I'll just stay here for a while." Lorelai said.

When Jess left the bathroom dressed fifteen minutes later, Rory and Lorelai were asleep on the bed. Libby was sat on the bed in between them playing with a toy.

"Come to Daddy Lib." Jess requested. Libby crawled over to him. "Let's go downstairs so we don't wake Mommy and Grandma."

TBC


	130. Chapter 130

The drama of Jess's New York trip passed as did Libby's first birthday. Rory's school year ended and she passed with flying colours.

Rory spent the summer with Libby, enjoying being a Mom.

Luke and Lorelai set the wedding before Rory was due back to school and elected to have it in the town square like Liz. Much to Emily's chagrin Lorelai wouldn't let her invite any of her friends or Richard's business acquaintances settling for a small wedding with only close friends and family, which meant most of the town.

"Gamma." 18 month old Libby toddled across the floor in Lorelai's direction.

"Hey baby." Lorelai who was dressed in her silk dressing gown, her hair and make up already done, but she was putting off putting on her dress until the last minute, picked her up.

"Sorry Lorelai she got away from me." Lane apologised. Lane had been roped into keeping an eye on her goddaughter while Rory and Lorelai got dressed.

"That's okay." Lorelai smiled. "Are you going to put your pretty dress on soon?"

"Rory's just looking for her shoes." Lane told her.

"That's good."

"When she's dressed I'll take her over to find Jess."

"Thanks for helping out Lane."

"I love spending time with her." Lane stated. "How are you feeling?"

Lorelai held out her hand that was shaking.

"Does that answer your question?"

"You'll be fine." Lane assured her. "A few hours and you'll be on your honeymoon. Where are you going anyway?"

"Hawaii." Lorelai replied.

"Sounds nice."

"It was Luke's idea."

"Found them." Rory said walking out of her room with the shoes. "So that's where you disappeared to Lib."

"We're just having a hug."

"Gamma." Libby smiled.

"Lib, you need to come with Mommy and put on your dress. Then Auntie Lane is going to take you to see Daddy."

"Dada." Libby clapped her hands together.

Lorelai handed her over to Rory.

It didn't take Rory long to get Libby ready, she gave her a kiss and handed her over to Lane.

"Her stroller is outside." Rory told Lane.

"I know. I'll see you all later. Good luck Lorelai."

"Thanks Lane."

"So what do you say we get you dressed?" Rory asked taking off her dressing gown which she had put on over her dress so Libby didn't get it dirty.

"I promised Sookie I'd wait until she got here, she should be here soon."

"So no sudden urge to go on a road trip?" Rory inquired.

"No."

"I finally get a step-dad."

"Are you okay with me marrying Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, I love Luke, he's been like a father to me for as long as I can remember. Besides which I'm 20 years old and have rather active kid of my own."

"She does have a lot of energy." Lorelai agreed.

"I'm really happy for you and Luke."

"Sorry I'm late." Sookie bustled in the front door.

"That's okay." Lorelai assured her. "Everything okay?"

"I just had to make a few last minute changes to the cake." Sookie told her.

"More flowers?" Rory guessed.

"Just a few." Sookie replied. "Where's Emily I thought she'd be here?"

"Grandma will be here in about twenty minutes." Rory told her. "But we need to get Mom into her dress."

"How did you talk her out of being here earlier?"

"We lied." Lorelai supplied.

"Huh hum?" Rory cleared her throat.

"I lied." Lorelai corrected herself. "I told her the wedding was two hours later than it is."

"You lied to your mother about when your wedding was?" Sookie queried.

"I didn't want her here making me nervous." Lorelai replied. "I'm getting married finally she'll get over it."

"How did you tell her that it was two hours later?"

"We hand made the invitations so I just put a different time on hers."

TBC


	131. Chapter 131

The wedding went off without a hitch. Emily had only been slightly disgruntled when learned about the change in time.

"You look beautiful Lor." Lorelai turned around at the family sounding voice.

"Christopher. What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumour that you were getting married. I thought I'd come and see if one of us could make it down the aisle."

"I did and I have the ring to prove it." Lorelai held out her hand. "What happened to Sherri?"

"She got offered a promotion that meant working in Paris."

"She took Gigi?" Lorelai asked.

"A kid wouldn't fit in with her lifestyle so I'm a single parent."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai apologised. "And I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you. But you just got married so congratulations."

"Thank you." Lorelai beamed.

"So you really married the diner man."

"He makes the best coffee in the world, what's a girl to do?" Lorelai smiled.

"And the fact that your mother disapproves didn't influence you in the slightest." Christopher remarked.

"That's just a plus."

"Is Rory around?"

"She went to change Libby's diaper. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Did he stick around?"

"Jess? He did, he's a great dad. He balances work and watching Libby while Rory's at school. Rory has a 4.0 grade average. She's going to graduate on time. Libby loves Jess; she's a real daddy's girl."

"Mom, did you…" Rory said walking over. "Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to offer my congratulations to Lorelai."

"Gamma." Libby smiled and held out her arms.

"Hey baby." Lorelai took her from Rory.

"This must be Libby." Christopher said.

"That's Libby."

"Dada. Ook." Libby said.

"Since when has she been saying Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"We've been working on it all week. Ook is the best you're going to get."

"Well I'll take Libby to find Jess while you and Christopher catch up." Lorelai suggested.

"So what are you really doing here Dad?" Rory asked.

"Like I said I just came to offer my congratulations to Lorelai and Luke."

"Okay."

"Lorelai says you're doing well at school."

"Yes." Rory replied.

"Libby's cute, she looks just like you."

"She has Jess's eyes and his smile." Rory corrected. "He's a great dad."

"So Lorelai tells me."

"Did you get the pictures I sent you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Rory said not sure what else there was to say.

…

"What's Rory's father doing here?" Jess inquired as he took Libby from Lorelai.

"He came to offer his congratulations." Lorelai replied.

"Is Rory okay?"

"She can hold her own." Lorelai assured him. "I know he isn't your favourite person but please don't make a scene and return the black eye."

"I'm not going to get into a fight in front of my kid." Jess stated. "Or your family. Your parents still aren't my biggest fans and I'm not going to get into a fight in front of them either."

"That's a very mature attitude."

"You might want to think about telling Luke that." Jess suggested.

"Why?"

"He's headed over here and I don't think he's wondering why I'm here."

"Great." Lorelai sighed.

"Libby and I are going to find some food." Jess excused himself.

TBC


	132. Chapter 132

"What's Christopher doing here?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"He came to congratulate us." Lorelai replied.

"He's not here to cause trouble?"

"I don't think so. Jess isn't planning exacting any form of revenge for the last time they met especially not in front of Libby or my parents."

"Is Rory okay with him being here?" Luke asked.

"She seems to be okay so far." Lorelai glanced over to where Rory was talking to Christopher, then over to where Jess was monitoring the situation from the gazebo steps where he was sat with Libby.

"Did she meet Libby?"

"For half a minute. Libby can say Ook."

"Ook?"

"She's trying to say Luke." Lorelai pointed out. "It's cute."

"You know you really do look beautiful."

"It's the dress, I look better out of it. I'll show you later if you're good." Lorelai winked at him.

"I'll take you up on it." Luke kissed her.

"Feed me. I'm hungry."

"I'm going to be hearing that for the rest of my life aren't."

"Yes. Plus a call for coffee."

GG

Jess was letting Libby toddle around the gazebo hoping it would wear her out so she would sleep later.

"Jess." Rory said from the steps, Christopher was behind her. "You remember my father."

"Painfully." Jess replied.

"He'd like to meet Libby." Rory told him. Jess looked at her. He wasn't sure he wanted to Christopher anywhere near his daughter but Rory knew what she was doing.

"Hang on." Jess moved across the gazebo to grab Libby was just about to get to the other set of stairs. "No." He told her. "Stairs are bad kid."

"Dada." Libby looked at him and pouted.

"I know you're grandmother's been teaching you that but it doesn't work with me Lib." Jess reminded her.

Libby kissed him.

"Yeah I love you too kid. But Mommy wants you to meet someone." Jess carried Libby over to where Rory and Christopher were stood.

"Hey Lib." Rory held out her hands and took Libby from him. "You have to save the pouting for Luke; you know he's a sucker for it."

"Mama."

"Dad, I'd like you to Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore-Marino. Libby to everyone else."

"She really does look like you." Christopher commented. "Hey Libby."

Libby looked at him and pulled a face, which amused Jess.

"Libby say hello to your grandpa."

"Ook?" Libby asked.

"No honey. Say hello."

"Hi." Libby said.

"Hey." Christopher smiled. "Can I hold her?"

Rory handed Libby to Christopher.

"Hey Libby."

Libby promptly burst into tears.

"Dada Dada." She said through her sobs.

"Let me have her." Jess told Libby from Christopher. "Shush. It's okay Lib. I've got you."

Libby cried onto his shoulder.

"She's not normally like this with people." Rory assured him.

"Rory look around you, she's know everyone here since the day she was born." Jess reminded her. "Of course she doesn't worry about them. Shush Libby, it's okay. Why don't you go and introduce him to TJ he's around somewhere?"

"Mommy will be back in a minute Lib." Rory rubbed her daughter's back. "Come on Dad."

"Should you just leave her like that?" Christopher asked as they walked away.

"When she cries for Jess it's usually Jess she wants." Rory replied. "TJ, Liz."

"Hey Rory." TJ said.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Jess's mom Liz, and step dad TJ. Guys, this is my father Christopher. Why don't you three chat? I need to go and check on Libby she's a little upset. Excuse me."

Rory left them all too it and head back to Jess.

"Is she okay?"

"She stopped crying the moment he walked away." Jess had sat on the step with Libby on his knee.

"That was a little cruel." Rory sat next to him and wiped her daughter's cheeks.

"He made her cry, I think he deserves it." Jess replied. "I also think she's getting tired and needs a nap."

"I know." Rory replied. "Mom and Luke are leaving in an hour, hopefully she'll last long enough to say goodbye."

TBC


	133. Chapter 133

"So we're related." Rory said as they got ready for bed that night.

"I think Libby already tied us together but…" Jess shrugged.

"Your uncle is my step-father."

"And your mother is my aunt." Jess countered. "Is this going to be a problem? Because I've got to tell you were together before they figure this out."

"I know."

"It's just…"

"A little odd." Jess supplied.

"Hey you're now related to my grandparents."

"Why didn't I talk Luke out of it?"

"Because other than that you have no problems with it."

"I have a better counter for you." Jess stated. "My mother is now your step-aunt and TJ…"

"We really should have thought this over before we started this conversation." Rory said.

"What did your father really want?"

"I honestly don't know." Rory replied.

"Do you think he wanted to stop the wedding?"

"Mom didn't let Grandma put an announcement in the paper, and they thought the wedding was two hours later than they thought which was just about when Dad showed up."

"You really think he would interrupt the wedding?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. But Sherri left him, took off for Paris and left Gigi with him."

"And even if that was possible you let him meet Libby?" Jess questioned.

"He's still my father." Rory stated.

"Well Libby isn't his biggest fan. I'm not either."

"I know."

"I have to get up early in the morning." Jess reminded her. Luke had left Jess in charge of the diner while he was on his honeymoon.

"I know." Rory replied. "Time for bed."

"You know you should keep that dress."

"You like?" Rory asked.

"I liked." Jess nodded.

"My Mom is a great dressmaker."

"I know. Goodnight." He gave her a kiss.

"Night." Rory curled up next to him her head resting on his shoulder.

GG

Rory brought Libby down for breakfast the next morning, Jess grabbed the high chair and Rory put Libby in it.

"I'll grab you some breakfast." Jess told Rory after giving her a kiss.

"Great."

"You too kid." Jess told Libby.

Jess returned a few minutes later with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon for Rory and some toast and jam cut into soldiers for Libby.

"I'll grab you some coffee."

"We'll both take juice." Rory told him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jess felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine other than a slight headache for which I've taken some aspirin."

"Not a caffeine deprivation headache?" Jess questioned.

"Try PMS."

"Ah."

"We're going to go for a walk later but other than that we'll have a lazy Sunday." Rory told him.

"I'll be here all day."

"All week." Rory corrected.

"At least your grandmother is letting us out of dinner this week."

"Only because you have to close up and I have to go and sign up for classes at school the next day and…"

"What are we doing with Lib anyway?"

"I'll take her with me. I'll only be gone a few hours and Mom and Luke get in at 8.30pm and I told them I'd pick them up." Rory reminded him.

"Okay. I have to get back to work, yell if you want anything else."

"I'll have Libby scream." Rory smiled and looked at Libby who was covered in jam.

TBC


	134. Chapter 134

Time passed and Jess and Rory moved out of the apartment into one of their own after deciding that Libby needed her own room. The new place was bigger and she had more room to run around and that there were actual doors that could close so Rory could get some piece so she could finish her thesis.

Rory's graduation day arrived. She graduated cum laude.

"Hey look at Mommy's funny hat." Jess said as he held two and half year old Libby.

"Hey." Rory greeted them with a smile on her face.

"You did it."

"I did." Rory beamed.

"We're both very proud of you."

"Love ya Mommy." Libby told her.

"I love you too Lib. Where is everyone else?"

"I told them we wanted a few minutes alone first." Jess explained. "And your mother had to pee again."

"That's what she gets for being six months pregnant with twins."

"Now Daddy?" Libby asked impatiently.

"Now will work." Jess agreed.

"I feel like I am missing something."

"For you Mommy." Libby pulled out a small black box and held it out to Rory.

"Thank you sweetheart." Rory looked at the box. "That's a jewellery box."

"And they said college would be a waste of time." Jess joked.

Rory opened the box and looked at the diamond solitaire inside.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I finally got enough royalties to buy it and now seemed like a good time." Jess shrugged. He had written a book which Rory knew nothing about until the author's copies arrived. The book was selling well and Jess was almost finished with his second book.

"If you think I'm saying yes without the question you better think again buster."

"I love you Rory. Will you marry me?"

Rory flung herself at him and kissed him. Jess had to hold onto Libby tightly so as not to drop her.

"Think that was a yes Lib?" Jess inquired.

"Yes yes yes." Libby clapped her hands together."

"That's a yes and I love you too." She kissed him again. "I love you too monster." She gave Libby a kiss on the cheek.

"Want to try it on?"

Rory slipped the ring on.

"Perfect fit."

"That string thing really does work." Jess smiled.

"You know I have two more years of grad school."

"I know. We can get married whenever you want. Libby and I figured it was time you got a ring."

"You were in on this kid?" Rory asked Libby.

"She helped pick the ring didn't you Lib." Jess said.

"It's a very good choice Lib. It's beautiful." Libby was resting her head on Jess's shoulder.

"A whole carat." Jess pointed out.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Your grandfather." Jess replied.

"Grandpa?" Rory questioned.

"I figured he'd know a decent jeweller who wouldn't rip me off."

"That's it?"

"And Libby."

"That's sweet." Rory kissed him.

"Mommy."

"Hey kid, can I get a hug?" Rory took Libby from him. Libby wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Cute kid Gilmore." One of her classmates remarked.

"Thanks."

"Kid sister?"

"Daughter." Rory corrected.

"You have a kid?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"I didn't know that." He stated.

"You never asked." Rory shrugged.

TBC


	135. Chapter 135

"It looks like we're getting company." Rory stated seeing her family approaching. "Do you want to tell them?"

"You can, or wait for them to notice the ring." Jess suggested.

"Lib, go to Daddy." Rory handed her over. "I'm going to get hugged."

"Are we interrupting?" Luke asked.

"No." Rory replied.

"My baby graduated college." Lorelai hugged her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom. How are you doing?"

"I'll be glad when my bladder stops being a punch bag."

"I remember that, but I didn't get it in stereo." Rory remarked.

"We're all proud of you Rory." Luke told her.

"Thanks Luke."

"Down Daddy." Libby requested.

"I'm going to take her over there to run around for five minutes." Jess told the group.

"Okay." Rory agreed.

"We're very proud of you." Emily gave her a hug.

"Congratulations Rory." Richard added.

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" Richard inquired.

"Enjoy the summer before grad school." Rory replied. "And maybe talk Jess into taking Libby on a vacation."

"Any ideas where?" Emily asked.

"Maybe Texas. Then again it may be a little too hot for Libby. We'll figure something."

"Oh." Lorelai said experiencing a big tandem.

"Hey this is your big sister talking. Behave." Rory patted the bump.

"Something you forgot to tell us?" Lorelai asked grabbing her hand after spotting the ring.

"Grandpa knows a decent jeweller?" Rory offered.

"You knew about this Richard?" Emily asked.

"Jess contacted me and asked if I knew a jeweller who be able to assist him with purchasing a ring without over charging him."

"He has good taste." Lorelai commented.

"Libby helped him pick it."

"He took Libby with him? That's so sweet."

"She actually gave me the ring." Rory replied.

"Congratulations Rory." Luke told her.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to check on Jess." He kissed his wife's cheek before he walked away.

Luke walked over to Jess's side where he had stripped off his suit jacket and tie and was watching Libby run around in circles on the grass.

"Hey." Luke stepped up by his side.

"Hey." Jess echoed. "You have this to look forward too."

"So I've heard."

"You'll just have two to drive each other crazy."

"So you proposed."

"I figured it was time." Jess shrugged.

"Interesting timing."

"Graduation seemed to work." Jess replied.

"What happened to the fear that…"

"We managed three years." Jess shrugged again. "I finally managed to get enough royalties to pay for it outright."

"Your book is doing pretty well."

"It is. The second one is almost done before edits and rewrites."

"You're doing pretty well for yourself."

"Please don't tell me this is going where I think it's going. You're not going to give the father lecture, because you can save it for your kid if one of them is a girl. I still don't know why Lorelai didn't want to find out."

"I already know." Luke admitted.

"What?"

"I asked the nurse while she was in the bathroom."

"So?"

"One of each." Luke replied.

"How do you feel about that?" Jess inquired.

"I'll survive." Luke stated.

"You get used to the sleepless nights. Hey Lib don't try to eat grass."

TBC


	136. Chapter 136

"Hey." Rory came up behind Jess and poked him in the ribs.

"Hey."

"My grandparents are going to take us all out to dinner to celebrate."

"Okay. I guess I need to put my tie back on. Are you going to tell her?" Jess asked.

"Tell me what?" Rory questioned.

"Can you keep a secret from your mother?" Luke inquired.

"That sounds interesting."

"Luke knows whether you're getting brothers or sisters." Jess told her.

"How did you find that out?" Rory asked.

"The nurse told me."

"You've known for a month?"

"Your mother decided to pull a Jackson." Luke shrugged. "Which considering she is one of the most impatient people I know odd."

"So?" Rory prompted.

"You're getting a brother and a sister."

Rory flung her arms around Luke's neck and hugged him.

"That's great."

"You know you're mother could think this is a little strange." Luke pointed out.

"I just got engaged you can give me a hug." Rory countered.

"Hey Lib." Jess crouched down. "We're going eat are you coming with us?"

"Chocolate?" Libby ran over to him. She had inherited her mother and grandmother's sweet tooth.

"Maybe later if you eat all your dinner like a good girl." Jess picked her up.

"Let's go." Rory suggested.

GG

"I guess Mommy had a long day." Jess said to Libby. Rory had flaked out on the couch.

"Shush." Libby whispered loudly.

"Nice try. It's time for your bath."

Jess got Libby ready for bed and settled her down with a story.

"Mommy will be here to kiss you good night soon." He whispered as he tucked her in.

He walked over and shook Rory's shoulder.

"Wakey wakey."

"I fell asleep on the couch." Rory said.

"See that Yale education came in handy." Jess teased. "Time for a bath and bed for you too Ms Gilmore."

"Libby already in bed?"

"Yes. I'll run you a bath while you go and kiss her good night. If you're really good I'll read you a story too."

"As much as I like you reading to me, I can think of something better to do." Rory winked at him.

"I'm sure that would disappoint Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" Rory questioned.

"Of Charlotte's Web fame."

"She can wait until tomorrow." Rory grabbed him and kissed him. "Join me in the bath."

"Kiss the baby and I'll run the water."

"You know it really is a beautiful ring." Rory said looking at it.

"Well you're beautiful."

"You're getting lucky anyway." Rory reminded him.

"Take the way it was meant as a compliment." Jess suggested.

"Well you have good taste in jewellery."

"Diamonds are very expensive. So unless I suddenly become Dan Brown it's probably the only one you'll get."

"You're definitely a lot cuter than Dan Brown." Rory told him.

"Always good to know." Jess agreed. "But do you even know what he looks like?"

"His photo was in Time magazine." Rory replied. "I love you."

"I love you too. Baby and then the bath."

"You're pushy." Rory remarked.

"That's because there is a rumour I'm getting lucky." Jess kissed her.

TBC


	137. Chapter 137

Libby unlike her mother was a morning person.

Jess was already up early to work on his book when he heard the tiny patter of feet hitting the hardwood floor.

"Hey Lib." He swung his chair around to look at her.

"Daddy." His daughter was dressed in her footsie pyjamas and holding her favourite book in her hand.

"What do you say we go and get you dressed and go to Grandpa Luke's and get pancakes for breakfast?"

"Okay." Libby agreed. "Mommy go?"

"Why don't we let Mommy sleep in this morning?" Jess suggested as he picked her up. "She's just finished school and could do with the rest."

"Okay." Libby replied.

GG

"Hey Luke." Jess said as he carried Libby inside.

"Jess, Libby." Luke greeted. "Grab a seat."

Jess sat Libby on his lap.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked when he came over a few minutes later to take their order.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for Libby. I'll take scrambled eggs, double bacon, and some toast. Juice in her sippy cup would be good as well."

"You want juice or coffee?"

"Juice." Jess replied. "I've already had coffee."

"Speaking of coffee where's Rory?"

"She was still asleep. She's been busy with finals and worrying about graduating so I let her lie in. I left her a note."

"Ookie." Libby smiled.

"Hey Libby. I'll go and get you some breakfast." Luke replied.

Jess and Libby ate and Libby managed to smear chocolate around her face as usual. Jess managed to clean her up and out the door and to run some errands.

"Andrew." Jess said as he pushed the stroller through the door of the bookshop.

"Jess."

"Did those books I ordered come in yet?" Jess inquired.

"Not yet. But the ones Rory ordered came in yesterday."

"I'll take those. Did she pay for them already?"

"I'll check." Andrew said.

"Okay." Jess agreed while he picked up a book from the shelf and read the blurb on the back.

"She paid for them." Andrew responded after he checked his records.

"I'll get them on the way out; I'm going to take a look around first."

"While you're here can I get you to sign a few more copies of your book?" Andrew requested.

"Let me find Libby something and I'll sign them for you."

"Are you looking for a picture book or something you can read to her?"

"I haven't decided." Jess replied. "We'll take a look around."

"Let me know if you need any help."

GG

"Here you." Jess lifted Libby onto the bed where her mother was still asleep.

"Mommy. Mommy." Libby bounced up and down on the bed as crawled over to Rory's side.

"Hey baby." Rory opened her eyes. "What've you got there?"

"Book." Libby happily showed her her new book.

"Wow. Where did you get that?"

"Daddy." Libby replied. "Read."

"You want me to read it to you." Rory said. "Give me a second." Rory yawned and sat up and saw Jess stood in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey, have a nice lie in?"

"Yes thank you. When did you buy the book?"

"We went out for breakfast and stopped by the bookstore to see if my books had come in. I'm still waiting but yours were. I left them on the table."

"Thanks." Rory replied.

"Read." Libby requested again.

"I appear to be reading." Rory stated.

"I'm going to get some more work done." Jess replied. "You two have fun." Jess pushed himself off the door frame and left his fiancée and daughter to read her new book.

TBC


	138. Chapter 138

"Mom?" Rory called as she opened the door.

"In here feeling like a beached whale." Lorelai responded from the couch.

"Well you're only going to get bigger." Rory countered.

"Thanks for that stellar advice." Lorelai sighed.

"Grandma." Libby showed her the book she was holding.

"That's great hun." Lorelai smiled. "Is it new?"

"Jess let me lie in this morning and took her out for breakfast and bought her a new book. You know how she gets about new books."

"A little like her parents. So how many times have you read it so far?"

"Three." Rory admitted. "Jess got a flash of inspiration is it okay if we hang out here for the rest of the day so he can work?"

"Sure." Lorelai replied. "Michel is coming over with some paperwork for me later, but other than that."

"You were just planning on staying on the couch all day." Rory guessed.

"Read." Libby requested of Lorelai.

"We can do that. But Grandma needs to go to the bathroom first."

GG

After lunch Libby was settled down for a nap.

"So…" Lorelai said.

"I think you need a few more words to form a sentence."

"Any ideas about a date?"

"We only got engaged yesterday." Rory pointed out.

"That still doesn't mean you can't pick a date."

"I guess you don't want to look fat in the pictures and it would be nice to have my siblings in the pictures so probably some time next year. Unless we elope."

"Mommy would be very mad if she's not invited." Lorelai remarked.

"Well Mommy is going to have her hands full with Fred and Barney." Rory patted her mother's stomach and used the nickname Lorelai had been using for the twins.

"We're onto Laverne and Shirley." Lorelai corrected.

"Why didn't you find out when they asked you if you wanted to know?"

"At the time waiting was made a good incentive to push at the time."

"And now?" Rory asked.

"I've picked up the phone to call the doctor's office six times and then I put the phone back down again."

"So do you want to know or not?" Rory inquired.

"I'm not sure."

"If you want to know you don't have to call the doctor's office." Rory stated.

"I think you're going to explain hun."

"I know and Jess knows."

"How? Did you develop sudden psychic instincts?"

"We heard it from a good authority." Rory admitted.

"Would this be a man who likes checked shirts and wears a backwards baseball cap?" Lorelai asked.

"Possibly."

"Luke knows?"

"Yes." Rory replied. "I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"How did he find out?"

"The nurse told him."

"And he told you."

"Yesterday." Rory confirmed. "Apparently you pulled a Jackson, so I guess he was being Sookie in that analogy."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You can't kill him. Who would make us food and decent coffee for free?" Rory asked.

"I can't believe he knew for a month and didn't tell me."

"You didn't want to know." Rory reminded her.

"I don't entirely not want to know either."

"Get him to tell you what one is." Rory suggested.

"Then I'd want to know what the other one is." Lorelai countered. "Are you happy?"

"I'm happy." Rory replied. "But I was happy with any combination."

TBC


	139. Chapter 139

"How's it going?" Rory asked Jess after she had Libby settled in bed that night.

"I've almost finished. Just the last chapter and edits to get through."

"So there is a chance you could take a few days off in a couple of weeks?" Rory guessed.

"I think I can work that into my schedule. What did you have in mind?"

"Well is school is over for the summer and I thought maybe we could take a little vacation."

"You, me and Libby?"

"Of course."

"That could be workable. Where exactly do you want to go?"

"Maybe Disneyland." Rory suggested.

"I don't think Libby would cope with an 8 or 9 hour flight to California."

"I meant the one in Orlando." Rory clarified.

"That's probably more manageable. But you do you think Libby is old enough to enjoy it?"

"They have rides for kids her age." Rory guessed. "If we're going for an Oprah style confession time, I want to go."

"You want to go and visit the Magic Kingdom?" Jess hid a smile.

"We're doing the responsible adult thing, why not take our kid and go and be big kids ourselves and have a little fun with Mickey?" Rory shrugged.

"The laptop is connected to the internet see if you can find a good deal." Jess suggested.

"Really?"

"My bank account is a little lighter…"

"My treat or technically the banks. I've made a decent amount in interest over the last couple of years." Rory interrupted. "It should be enough for three tickets to whatever we're calling it in Florida."

"Walt Disney World Florida." Jess supplied.

"Are you sure you're okay with going there?" Rory asked.

"Libby will love it." Jess replied. "And if you want to act like a big kid go ahead."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Okay. Want some coffee?"

"Always." Rory replied.

Jess returned a few minutes later and set the cup down next to her.

"Thanks." Rory responded and gave him a quick kiss.

Jess moved and sat down on the couch.

"You know Mom asked if we had any idea when we wanted to get to married."

"What did you tell her?"

"That we'd wait until after she's had the twins so she doesn't look fat in the pictures." Rory admitted. "So do you have any preference?"

"Just tell me when and where and I'll show up as long as I don't have to wear a tux or airpants and an Elvis impersonator isn't officiating?"

"What's your stand point on aliens?" Rory inquired.

"Maybe I should have said all novelty ministers."

"Duly noted. So you don't have any time in mind?"

"Like I said let me know when to be there."

"Does waiting until next year bother you?"

"No." Jess replied. "I do have another wedding not."

"What's that?"

"No society thing. I have no desire to attend anything like that fundraiser for whatever it was that your grandparents insisted that we go to."

"So something more like Mom and Luke's wedding?" Rory guessed.

"Whatever you want." Jess shrugged.

Rory smiled.

"By the way avoid Mom."

"Why exactly am I avoiding Lorelai?"

"Because I may have told her that I knew the sex of the twins and that you knew too."

"And she knows that Luke knows too." Jess guessed. "You're good at keeping a secret."

"She doesn't know what they are, just that we know."

"How exactly did that come up?" Jess inquired.

"We were talking about the nick names she gives the twins, I was just asking why she didn't find out and she said that she kept picking the phone to call and asking them to tell her but she couldn't. It slipped out that she should just as someone closer by who already knew. Then I had to explain and…"

"She's your mother and she conned you." Jess sighed. "I'd avoid Luke for a few days."

"I'll just get back to finding a good deal."

TBC


	140. Chapter 140

"How's it going?" Jess asked Rory.

"I've found a decent price for staying a week, including passes to the park. I just need to figure out airlines and what their policies are for travelling with a two year old. But I think I'll do that tomorrow."

"Did you tell your Mom that you wanted to go to Disneyland?"

"No. She took me backpacking across Europe I think Disney was a little bit off."

"You know your grandparents probably won't approve of the destination." Jess pointed out.

"Who cares?" Rory asked. "Libby is too young to take her out of the country. You don't have a passport and neither does she. And I'm paying for it."

"All good reasons." Jess smiled.

"I'll figure it all out tomorrow." Rory signed off the internet and moved over to sit next to Jess. "What's on?"

"I wasn't really watching anything." He handed her the remote. "Find something to watch."

They settled down to watch TV.

Half an hour later the phone rang.

"I'll get." Jess got up and grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"_Jess."_ The guy on the other end questioned.

"Hi Baxter." Jess greeted his editor.

"_How's the book coming?"_

"I've just got the last chapter to go and then I want to make a few edits." Jess replied.

"_So do you think you can have it finished by the end of the week?"_

"My deadline isn't for another six weeks." Jess pointed out.

"_I need you to come to New York on Friday, there's someone I want you to meet. If you can bring the book with you I can start on the edits."_

"Who exactly do you want me to meet?"

"_I think it would be better to do it in person."_ Baxter stated.

"We're going on vacation in a couple of weeks, getting finished sooner rather than later works for me."

"_Going anywhere nice?"_

"Not sure yet."

"_Can you make it?"_

"Rory graduated yesterday, so it should be a problem but let me check with her."

"_Tell her congratulations on the graduation."_

"Hey Rory." Jess said.

"Yes?" Rory looked over the back of the couch.

"Baxter says congratulations on the graduation and he needs me in New York on Friday to meet with someone."

"_Okay. I guess that means you'll be missing dinner." _Rory stated.

"Your grandparents won't mind too much?" Jess asked.

"It's for a good reason." Rory winked at him. "And tell Baxter thanks."

"She says thanks. Friday is fine what time?"

"_Twelve."_ Baxter suggested. "_At the office."_

"That's fine." Jess agreed.

"_I'll see you on Friday."_

"Okay." Jess stated before hanging up.

"I guess Baxter never heard of a clock." Rory replied. "Or taking a night off."

"You've met him." Jess reminded her.

"He should be able to get a date. If he didn't spend so long at the office."

"Maybe he doesn't want a date."

"The guy is cute and 25. I doubt it." Rory stated.

"I think we have more interesting topics of discussion than my editor's sex-life." Jess suggested.

"So who does he want you to meet?" Rory inquired.

"He won't say. But he'd like it if I could have the book finished to take with me."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes." Jess replied. "I just need a few days and I should be okay."

"I was thinking of taking Libby to that free farm in West Hartford. She'd probably like the ducks and the chickens and whatever other barnyard animals there are. It would give you a quiet day to work."

"You don't need to leave." Jess insisted.

"Hey you were great at giving me some piece and quiet while I studied for my finals, besides it's nice to have some mother daughter time." Rory stated. "Besides how often do I get to see real life ducks?"

"Okay." Jess agreed and gave her a kiss.

TBC


	141. Chapter 141

"Hey Luke." Jess walked into the diner the following day. "I'm going to help myself to some pie."

"You know where it is." Luke told him.

Jess still worked in the dinner a few days a week. Jess got his pie and a drink and sat down at the counter.

"I haven't seen Rory or Libby today." Luke commented.

"Rory is avoiding you and she took Libby to some farm thing over in West Hartford so I could get some work done on my book."

"How's the book coming?"

"Almost finished. My editor wants it done by Friday when he wants me in New York to meet someone."

"That possible?" Luke inquired.

"Yes. Hopefully."

"And why is Rory avoiding me?"

"In case you're mad that Lorelai knows that you know about the twins."

"She would have found out eventually." Luke stated.

"So does Lorelai know?" Jess asked.

"She's still trying to decide whether she wants to know or not. Hang on did you say Friday?"

"Friday. Don't ask me who he wants me to meet, he wouldn't tell me."

"What about Friday Night dinner?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to have to miss it."

"You're going to leave me alone with that many female Gilmores?"

"Richard will be there." Jess pointed out.

"He's on a business trip."

"Emily, a pregnant Lorelai, Rory and Libby. That should be fun." Jess smiled.

"Maybe I'll opt out of dinner this week. Let it be a girl's night."

"I have a legitimate reason not to be there and maybe Rory will tell you about our vacation plans."

"She mentioned something about a vacation at her graduation. I think she mentioned Texas."

"She changed her mind since then." Jess stated.

"So where are you going?"

"Walt Disney World." Jess replied.

"Disneyland?"

"That's the one in California." Jess corrected. "Walt Disney World is in Orlando in Florida."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Rory wants to go and since she's paying for it." Jess shrugged.

"But Florida?"

"It's not like its spring break." Jess pointed out. "And we're taking a two year old with us. Besides which if Lorelai wasn't six months pregnant she'd want to come too."

"Unfortunately that's true." Luke conceded.

"That's what you get for getting involved with a Gilmore." Jess winked at him.

GG

"_Old MacDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-O."_ Rory sang as she and Libby came through the door. "_And on that farm he had a what?"_

"Doggy." Libby supplied.

"_He had a dog. E-I-E-I-O."_ Rory continued. "What sound do dogs make?"

"Woof woof."

"That's right. _With a woof woof, and a woof woof there. Here a woof, there a woof everywhere a woof woof. Old MacDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-O."_

"Why do I never know where the video camera is when I need it?" Jess asked.

"Daddy." Libby's face lit up.

"Hey kid. Have a good day?"

"Why don't you go and tell Daddy what animals we saw at the farm while Mommy goes and gets a drink?"

"Okay." Libby readily agreed. Rory set her on the floor and Libby ran over to Jess.

"So did you have a good time kid?" Jess lifted her onto the couch next to him. Libby nodded. "That's good. Did you see lots of animals?"

Libby nodded.

"Baa baa." Libby responded.

"You saw a sheep? Wow!" Jess smiled. Libby always insisted the sheep in her picture books were called baa baas."

TBC


	142. Chapter 142

"Hey." Jess kissed Rory awake on Friday morning.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Rory said as her eyes fluttered open.

"It's also a goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Rory questioned.

"I've got to leave to go to New York in ten minutes otherwise I'll be late."

"Ten minutes?"

"I need you to get up and take a shower; I'll make you some coffee. Libby is up and dressed and watching her Sesame Street counting DVD. She's had breakfast."

"Okay." Rory said crawling out of bed.

"Ten minutes."

Jess handed Rory the mug of hot coffee when she entered the room dressed.

"Thanks." Rory said taking a sip. "This is great. Is there some Danes coffee making gene I should know about?"

"No." Jess replied. "Liz can't make coffee but then again she'll tell you to drink some new age crap."

"Watch your language."

"Hey Lib, Daddy has to go now."

"Where?" Libby asked pay attention to Jess rather than the DVD.

"New York. It's a big city. But I should be home by the time you get back from Grandma and Grandpa's house for dinner."

"Okay." Libby replied hesitantly.

"Come and give me a hug." Jess requested as he crouched down Libby ran over and hugged him. "I love you kid, be good for Mommy and I'll bring you a present."

"Book?" Libby asked.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll bring Mommy one too. Go watch TV." Libby ran back to watch TV.

"Books are good." Rory smiled. "Have a safe trip and call me when you get there and text me when you're on the way back."

"Yes ma'am." Jess kissed her. "You behave yourself for Libby. I love you."

"I love you too."

GG

"Lorelai, Rory, Libby please come in." Emily said as she opened the door.

"The maid's night off?" Lorelai guessed.

"She's busy with dinner." Emily corrected. "Libby."

"Granma." Libby smiled. "Daddy gone."

"Daddy's gone to New York for the day he will be back tonight." Rory corrected Libby.

"Luke not joining us tonight?" Emily asked.

"He thought we could have girls' night since Dad isn't here. I told you that when I called a few days ago." Lorelai reminded her.

"Let's go and sit down." Rory suggested.

"So why is Jess in New York?" Emily inquired when they sat down.

"His editor needed to see him; he wanted him to meet someone. I haven't spoken to him since he called to tell me he got to New York okay. Then he texted me to say he was leaving about an hour ago. I'm sure he'll tell me what it was about."

"By the way you're getting another granddaughter and a grandson." Lorelai interrupted.

"You finally found out." Emily said.

"Luke told me."

"How did Luke know?"

"He asked the nurse while I went to the bathroom after the sonogram." Lorelai replied.

"That's good news." Emily smiled. "Rory did you decided on a vacation destination."

"Yes. Walt Disney World."

"Walt Disney World?" Emily repeated.

"You didn't tell you me you were going to Disneyland." Lorelai protested.

"We're going to the one in Orlando in two weeks. It's all booked." Rory said. "The reason we didn't tell you Mom was because Luke and Jess were worried you want to come with us."

"Is it an appropriate place to take Libby?" Emily asked.

"It's designed for kids and there are all sorts of rides she can go on. It's a really nice hotel. We have business class tickets so we have plenty of leg room. I checked the airlines policy on children. It's all set and researched."

"Why Disneyland?" Lorelai inquired.

"Why not?" Rory shrugged.

TBC


	143. Chapter 143

Libby was half asleep on Rory's shoulder when she carried her into the apartment.

Rory managed to get her out of her sweater and her button through dress just leaving her in her t-shirt and diaper before she tucked her in bed.

"Night baby."

Rory changed into her pyjamas and curled up on the couch to watch some TV.

She was woken up by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey." Jess said.

"Hey. I thought you would have been back hours ago. I got the message you left New York about 4 or 5 hours ago."

"I guess you didn't get the message I left on the answer machine." Jess set his bag down.

"Message?" Rory turned around and saw the red light flashing on the answer machine. "I came straight in and put Libby to bed. Then watched some TV. What did the message say?"

"I got a flat and the spare tire was flat too so I had call Triple A. I thought it would be easier to leave a message here you'd get when you got home rather than call you while you were having dinner." He explained.

"Sorry. You were right about Grandma not approving of Walt Disney World."

"Well she'd prefer Martha's Vineyard."

"And about Mom wanting to come with us. We have to get her some pictures of Mickey and a few other characters. She's going to make a list."

"That was predictable. Other than that you've had a good day?" Jess inquired.

"Libby kept telling people that you'd gone. So I kept having to explain to her that you'd be back. You might want to go and check on her."

"I will in a minute. I got her this book; it's about a bunny who is taking his first trip on a plane. I thought it might help explain it to her before we take the trip."

"That's a great idea." Rory smiled.

"Although I'm not sure why a bunny would be going on a plane but that's kids books for you. I'll be right back."

Jess went and checked on Libby giving her a quick kiss goodnight and tucking her blanket around her.

"You know you didn't tell me what Baxter wanted." Rory said when he came and joined her on the couch."

"It turns out I need a lawyer."

"You're getting sued?" Rory asked.

"No. But do you think your grandparents know a decent one who could look something over for me? The only lawyer I know is Luke's ex-wife."

"Grandpa should be back tomorrow so you can call him. But what do you want him to look over."

Jess grabbed his back and pulled out a brown envelope and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Jess suggested.

Rory pulled out a legal document.

"It looks like a contract." Rory said glancing through it.

"The guy Baxter wanted me to have lunch with was a guy named Mel. I thought dinner with your grandparents lasted a long time. This took three hours."

"Mel?" Rory glanced up.

"Short for Marcus Ellington-Lyman."

"And what does Mel do for a living?"

"He works for one of those producers."

"Producers?" Rory questioned.

"They want to option my book to make a movie out of it and pay me a nice sum of money now and then some more later. It's all in there in some kind of legal jargon I don't understand."

"They want to make a movie out of your book."

"That's what the guy said over lunch."

"That's great." Rory hugged him. "What did you say?"

"The publishers are all for it, since they'll get some money out of it too. Baxter loves the idea."

"And you?"

"I told them I needed some time to think about it, get my lawyer to check the papers over."

"Play hardball?" Rory smiled.

"Is this really what I want?" Jess asked.

"If this number is real, then hell yeah." Rory replied.

"We can survive without it."

"Jess this is a great opportunity. When do you need to let them know?"

"By the end of next week." Jess admitted. "Oh and the other thing which Lorelai is going to love."

"What's that?"

"Oprah's book club."

"Seriously?"

"That's what the publishers say. I should get an agent."

"I thought you said an agent would just take half your money."

"They would, but it would stop me having to deal with this crap."

TBC


	144. Chapter 144

"Mom?" Rory called when she walked through the front door.

"In here." Lorelai responded.

"What are you watching?" Rory asked looking at the woman on the screen.

"It's a pregnancy exercise video." Lorelai replied from her seat on the couch.

"Isn't the idea to actually do the exercises?" Rory inquired.

"It was too much effort putting it on." Lorelai rubbed her stomach.

"Luke sent me by with lunch." Rory handed the Luke's bag she had brought with her.

"Great. Where's the kid?"

"Jess brought her back a book about a bunny who takes a trip on a plane. So he's on about the fifth time of reading it to her." Rory sat down on the couch.

"That kid will be reading soon."

"Might make things easier." Rory smiled. "We're still working on the whole potty training thing but I think that will have to wait until we get back from vacation."

"She'll learn eventually." Lorelai replied.

"I know." Rory paused. "Do you remember when Grandma said Grandpa would be back?"

"I think around three. Why?"

"Jess just needs to speak to him."

"Voluntarily?"

"He called him about my ring." Rory reminded her.

"Good point. Why this time?"

"He needs a lawyer."

"What did he do?" Lorelai asked instantly thinking the worst.

"He didn't do anything." Rory stated.

"Then why does he need a lawyer?"

"If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone."

"Okay." Lorelai agreed.

"Swear on the twins' life."

"That's a little harsh."

"Jess is still thinking this over so you can't tell anyone until he makes a decision and this is his decision."

"What?"

"A guy called Mel, which is short for something that sounds like one of Grandma's friends, is offering him a lot of money to option his book to make a film."

"A film?" Lorelai repeated.

"Jess wants someone to look over the contract he has to let them know by Friday."

"That's huge news, I have to tell someone."

"You swore on the twins." Rory reminded her. "And it's Jess's decision."

"Who wouldn't want their book made into a movie?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess isn't sure he wants the attention it would bring. He kind of likes the normality of the life we have."

"Who would have thought Jess would like small town life?" Lorelai smiled.

"He goes to more town events than Luke does."

"That's because you take Libby and he'll follow the two of you anywhere." Lorelai countered.

"I know." Rory smiled.

"So what do you think?"

"It's Jess's book, its Jess's decision. Although I do like the other thing."

"What other thing?" Lorelai asked.

"There is a TV show that might mention the book." Rory said.

"What TV show?"

"Oprah." Rory replied.

"They want to put Jess's book on Oprah's book club?"

"According to Baxter."

"That huger than the movie."

"It is Oprah." Rory grinned.

"I have to tell someone, I have to gloat to Mom." Lorelai requested.

"Jess has to agree to it first."

"But…" Lorelai couldn't finish her sentence. "I have to pee."

"Good argument."

"I think it has style." Lorelai said as she hauled herself off the couch.

TBC


	145. Chapter 145

"You know I could have just called him." Jess whispered as they stood outside the Gilmore house on Sunday afternoon. Rory held Libby in her arms having just rung the bell.

"It's nice to see them." Rory replied.

Emily opened the door.

"Rory, Jess, Libby. Were we expecting you?"

"Jess wanted to talk to Grandpa, so Libby and I thought we'd come along and visit." Rory explained.

"Please come in." Emily stepped back to allow them in. "Richard is in his study."

"Thanks." Jess replied. "I shouldn't be that long."

"So how are you Rory?" Emily inquired.

"I'm fine Grandma."

"And your mother?"

"She's complaining about being fat." Rory replied. "While I'm here, do you have any sturdy travelling luggage? Something we can take on the plane that won't fall apart."

"Of course." Emily responded.

"Plane go sky." Libby announced.

"That's right airplanes fly in the sky." Emily smiled.

"Jess bought her a book about airplanes." Rory explained. "It's her new favourite book."

"Having a favourite book is a good thing."

"Well it changes every time he buys her a new book." Rory said.

GG

"Richard." Jess said as he opened the door he had tapped on.

"Jess. Come on in." Richard took off his glasses. "This is a surprise."

"I'm not interrupting am?"

"I can always take a break. Please take a seat."

"Thank you." Jess sat down.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Rory and Libby are with Emily." Jess said.

"I'll go and say hello in a moment. But I presume you are here for a reason."

"I was hoping you knew a lawyer who could look over some papers for me." Jess requested.

"A will?" Richard asked.

"Rory and I both already have those. We got them after Libby was born, just in case anything happened."

"That is always a sensible idea. What type of papers?"

"It's a contract of sorts." Jess replied. "They want to option my book to make a movie out of it. They gave me a contract about this thick." He demonstrated.

"What did you tell them?"

"That I needed some time to think it over and I wanted my lawyer to look over the paperwork. They gave me until Friday. Since I don't actually have a lawyer I was hoping that you knew one who could look it over for me?"

"Let me give my old friend Teddy Laurence a call. He should be able to help you."

"Is that short for Theodore?" Jess asked.

"The Little Woman reference has not gone un-noticed I shall assure you."

"Thank you Richard."

"It's not a problem."

"Do you have any idea what it will cost?"

"Teddy is an old friend and you're family I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

"As long as he's not a $500 an hour lawyer."

"He just retired as senior partner at Laurence, Metcalf and Goldstein. He spends his days playing golf. I don't think you have to worry."

Richard made the call.

Emily and Rory were sorting out which pieces of Emily's large collection of matching luggage she was going to borrow.

"Emily?" Richard called.

"Down here." Emily responded.

"What are you doing down there?" Richard asked as he and Jess entered the basement.

"Rory asked to borrow some luggage for their trip." Emily explained.

"What trip?" Richard asked.

"We're going to Walt Disney World, a week on Saturday." Rory replied. "Since school is over it seemed like a good idea to go now."

TBC


	146. Chapter 146

"Rory." Luke came out of the dinner to where Rory was pushing Libby's stroller along.

"Hey Luke."

"This came for you." He held out a parcel.

"It came to the diner?" Rory questioned.

"Liz forgot your address." Luke guessed.

"Liz sent me something?"

"A graduation / engagement present."

"Thanks." Rory took it from him. "I'll open it later."

"It's yours."

"Did Mom go to work today?"

"She went in. I think she was getting bored sitting on the couch." Luke stated.

"You can only do so much of that." Rory agreed.

"Is Jess home? I need his help with something."

"He's at the lawyers this morning."

"Lawyer? What did he do?" Luke instant questioned the minute he heard the word lawyer he instantly thought of worst.

"He didn't do anything. Why do people instantly assume he's in trouble? Jess hasn't done anything since he's been back in town."

"Force of habit. Why is he seeing a lawyer?"

"His editor wanted him to sign some papers and Jess wanted someone to look them over before he signed them. Grandpa set him up an appointment with one of his friends." Rory explained.

"He asked Richard's advice about a lawyer."

"He asked about a jeweller." Rory pointed out. "He knows when to ask for advice. Besides which the only lawyer he knows is Nicole and I don't think anyone wanted him to call her."

"No. So what are your plans for the day?" Luke asked.

"Just going for a walk and this afternoon Libby and I are going to buy new bathing suits for our trip."

"Do you need a bathing suit at Disney World?" Luke inquired.

"The hotel has a pool. She's never too young to learn how to shop."

"Buy a hat and sun block too. Florida will be hot this time of year."

"Already on the list." Rory assured him.

"I need to get back."

"Tell Mom to call me later." Rory requested.

"Okay."

GG

Jess came home to find a note.

_**Jess,**_

**_Libby and I went shopping for bathing suits and some other things for our trip. Check out the gift Liz sent me, I left it on the table. _**

_**Love you,**_

**_Rory. XX_**

**_P.S. I ran into Luke earlier he was wondering if you were around. He wants your help with something._**

Jess walked into the living room and picked up the box. Jess opened the box inside was matching necklace, earrings and a bracelet that Liz had obviously made. There was also a note congratulating Rory on her graduation and the engagement. Liz also told Rory give her a call if Jess ever gave her any trouble.

"Like she's an advertisement for marriage." Jess muttered.

Jess took a shower; lawyers had that effect on him before he headed over to the diner.

"Hey Luke." Jess said when he took a seat at the counter.

"Jess. How'd the meeting with the lawyer go?"

"Why do lawyers have to go on and on about things you don't want to know about when you just want them to give you a straight answer?"

"Most of the senior lawyers from Nicole's firm were sat here while I was trying to convince them I didn't want anything from her. They were here for hours." Luke recalled.

"Rory said you wanted my help with something?"

"I have a surprise for Lorelai; I need some help moving it." Luke explained. "If you're not busy."

"My book is with Baxter. Rory is starting Libby on the dangerous downward spiral that is a shopping addiction so I have time."

"Do you know what Liz sent Rory?"

"Jewellery and a note telling Rory to call her if I ever give her any problems." Jess replied. "Can I get a soda and a club sandwich while I'm here?"

"Come up."

TBC


	147. Chapter 147

Jess was sat on the couch reading when Rory and Libby returned home.

"Daddy." Libby ran in, she had a sun hat with what looked like the front half a stuffed toy dog sticking out of the front.

"Hey Lib." Jess picked her up and sat her on his knee. "Nice hat."

"She picked it out herself." Rory set her bags down on chair. "We don't want her getting sun stroke in Florida."

"I guess you bought more than swimsuits."

"There's even a nice pink bag that I'll show you the contents of when she's asleep."

"You took her to Victoria's Secret?"

"She was asleep." Rory shrugged. "How did it go with the lawyer?"

"Hey Lib why don't you watch Barney?" Jess put on the video for her. "Mommy and Daddy will be around."

"Okay." Jess set her on the couch to watch TV.

They went into the kitchen.

"So?"

"Other than being really long winded. He says the contract is solid and it's a good deal."

"That's good." Rory leant against the counter while Jess made coffee.

"Old money are slightly boring." Jess said.

"I know. Did you make a decision?"

"Do we really want our lives invaded?"

"Jess we live in a small, crazy and very protective town. We'll be fine."

"If not I'll get my grandmother to lecture them on appropriate behaviour or Mom to just start babbling. Or we could introduce intruders to TJ."

"You know you're crazy."

"Jess, this is really good for you. It's great for your career. Besides I'll never forgive you if you don't do the Oprah thing."

"What is the obsession with Oprah?" Jess asked.

"She's worth over a billion dollars."

"I'll agree to Oprah, just give me a few more days on the movie."

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Jess wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." Rory whispered.

"I love you too."

"Juice." Libby appeared in the doorway.

"Go and sit down and Mommy will bring you your sippy cup." Rory told her.

"Okay." Libby agreed.

"I'll finish making the coffee." Jess told her.

Rory gave him a quick kiss and filled Libby's sippy cup up and took it to her.

"How is Barney doing kid?" Rory said next to Libby.

"Yaba daba doo." Libby yelled out.

"That's a different Barney Lib. That's the Flintstones with Fred and Barney and Wilma and Betty and Dino."

"Bam Bam." Libby supplied.

"And Pebbles." Rory kissed the top of her head.

"Pebbles?" Jess questioned as he brought Rory some coffee.

"Yaba daba doo." Libby repeated her earlier cry.

"Maybe letting her watch the Cartoon Network is a bad idea." Jess suggested.

"Who doesn't love the Flintstones?" Rory asked as she started singing the theme song.

"Are you done?" Jess asked when she finished.

"I don't know are we done Lib?"

"Yaba daba doo." Libby yelled.

"Obviously not." Jess sighed. "How about we stick to Sesame Street in future and Bert and Ernie and their rubber duckie. Please don't sing it."

"Daddy's no fun Lib." Rory teased.

"Yaba daba doo."

The Barney on the TV started singing his song.

"You're all crazy." Jess sighed. "I think it must a genetic female thing."

Rory tossed a cushion at him.

Jess glanced at the clock.

"Spaghetti good for dinner?" Jess asked.

"You want spaghetti Lib?" Rory asked.

"Yay!" Libby clapped her hands together.

TBC


	148. Chapter 148

Jess ended up signing the papers and sending them back.

The day of the trip arrived. They had already checked in their major luggage, all they had was their hand luggage.

"So have a good trip." Luke told them.

"Bring me back lots of pictures and a present." Lorelai added.

"We will." Rory assured her. "Just don't get too big while we're gone."

"Try telling that the scales which said I add a bag and a half of sugar every week to my stomach."

"For someone who knows absolutely nothing about baking, you know an awful lot about the weight of a bag of sugar." Jess commented.

Lorelai glared at him. Jess who had Libby in his arms stepped behind Rory.

"Have a good time kid." Lorelai gave Rory hug.

"We will. Say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa Lib."

"Bye-bye." Libby said happily.

"Do you know where you are going?" Lorelai asked.

"Big plane fly in sky." Libby replied.

"That's right kid. You be a good girl and have a good time."

"Okay." Libby agreed.

"We need to get through security." Jess pointed out.

"Call me when you get there." Lorelai requested.

"Okay." Rory agreed.

GG

"Business class was a great idea." Jess said when they had strapped Libby into her FAA approved seat.

"It's definitely more legroom than coach and we can afford it." Rory shrugged.

"Mommy." Libby took her pacifier out of her mouth and held it out to Rory.

"I know you don't like having your pacifier any more, but you need it for when we take off so your ears don't hurt."

"We've still got a few minutes before we take off and those great safety demonstrations." Jess pointed out.

"If something did happened you'd be grateful to know where the exits are." Rory remarked.

"The big doors and the ones of the wings marked emergency exit are a big enough clue?" Jess asked. "As long as we don't end up with the flight attendant flying we'll be fine."

"Airplane movies have a lot to answer for." Rory said getting the reference.

"Daddy." Libby said hoping she'd get more attention from her father.

"Kid, you just have to keep it in when we take off and land." Jess told her. "We'll get your book when we're in the air."

"Okay." Libby agreed.

"Why does she listen to you rather than me?"

"She's two; she probably understood the book part." Jess replied.

Libby pulled a face when they finally levelled off.

"See that wasn't too bad kid." Jess squeezed Libby's hand.

As soon as the seat belt light went out Rory unbuckled her seatbelt and took the bag of travel items for Libby and brought it down and put it by her feet. She grabbed out two books.

"Which one Lib?" Rory asked.

Libby pointed to one of the books. It wasn't the kids picture book it was one of the Disney books which followed the story of the movie.

Rory handed the book to Jess.

The flight attendants smiled as they walked past and heard Jess reading to Libby.

When Rory got up to go to the toilet a few hours into the flight, one of the flight attendants stopped her on the way back to her seat.

"He's good with her." She commented.

"He always has been." Rory smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rory agreed.

"I check the manifest, is he the Jess Mariano who wrote that book?" The flight attendant inquired.

"Yes." Rory replied. "But don't make a big deal out of it. He prefers that no-one knows who he is."

"Do you think there is a chance I could get an autograph? I love that book."

"If you keep it quite, I'll get one for you. What's your name?"

"Stacey with an e." She replied.

"Okay." Rory agreed. She headed back to her seat.

"You took a while." Jess remarked. Libby had dozed off.

"The flight attendant as it turns out is a fan. She wants an autograph, Stacey with an e."

"She's not going to…"

"No." Rory replied. "Just sign a piece of paper and we'll have a nice quiet flight."

"Okay." Jess agreed. "Do you have any paper?"

TBC


	149. Chapter 149

Libby wandered around the hotel room as Jess and Rory sat on the bed watching her.

"So we're here, what do you want to do tonight?" Jess asked.

"Get room service." Rory suggested. "It's been a long day."

"Rory it's only 6.30." Jess pointed out.

"And we have a long day of fun planned for tomorrow. She's going to conk out in about an hour or so."

"Room service it is." Jess climbed off the bed to grab the menu. "Hey Lib, you hungry?"

"Food." Libby looked at him.

"We have to order from the menu, like we do at Grandpa Luke's." Jess explained.

Rory picked Libby up and sat her on the bed between them as they picked out what to order. Jess called the order in.

"It'll be about twenty minutes." He said when he hung up.

"So kid, did you like the plane?" Rory asked.

Libby looked at her.

"There was a lady on the plane who wanted your Daddy's autograph. I bet she didn't know that he dedicated the book to you."

"You're mentioned in the dedication too." Jess reminded her. "You'll be in the dedication to the new book too."

"You could let me read it." Rory suggested. Jess hadn't even let her read the first book until it was in print.

"No. You can have as many copies as you like once it's in print, but not before then."

"You would like being his fiancée would get me access." Rory told Libby.

"That's the deal."

GG

"Shush!" Rory whispered to Libby.

"I see you." Jess opened one eye and looked at where they were creeping up on him. They were both dressed.

"Daddy!" Libby smiled.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up so early?"

"It's 8 o'clock." Rory pointed out.

"You're never up this early unless you have school." Jess pointed out.

"Park opens at nine." Rory countered. "And we want breakfast."

"Breakfast, breakfast." Libby repeated.

"I guess that means I have to get up."

"How about we go and order and you can join us in a few minutes when you're up?" Rory suggested.

"On one condition." Jess replied.

"What's that?"

"I get a good morning kiss."

"What do you say Lib?" Rory picked her up. "Give Daddy a kiss."

Libby gave Jess a kiss.

"We'll meet you down in the restaurant." Rory gave him a quick kiss too.

"Okay. I'll be about fifteen minutes; I need to take a shower."

"We'll be in the main dinning room. I've got my key."

"Be good Lib."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye kid."

GG

"Hello." Rory answered her ringing cell phone.

"_I want some mouse ears."_

"Hi Mom." Rory replied.

"_I want some mouse ears."_ Lorelai announced.

"I'll see what I can do."

"_How's Disney World?" _Lorelai inquired.

"We're just about to have breakfast. We were tired when we got here last night so we just had room service and went to bed. We're going to head out to the park after breakfast. Although forgot to tell you last night that one of the flight attendants asked for Jess's autograph. She loves his book."

"_Got to love fame." _Lorelai stated.

"Want to say hi to Libby?"

"_Sure."_

"Hey Lib, say hi to grandma." Rory gave Libby the phone.

TBC


	150. Chapter 150

Rory prodded Jess in the ribs a few nights later.

"It's too early." Jess groaned.

"I have an idea."

"Can't it wait until morning? We're on vacation."

"I think we should get married."

"I'm pretty certain I asked you at graduation." Jess replied. "But I'm half asleep I could be wrong."

"You did."

"So can I go back to sleep?"

"I think we should get married."

"Okay I'm awake." Jess sat up. "What?"

"I think we should get married."

"We'll talk about it when we get back." Jess suggested.

"I think we should get married here."

"What about your mother? She can't fly."

"Just us and Libby."

"You want to get married without your mother there?"

"You don't want to get married with all the town crazies as you call them there, you don't want the society wedding my grandparents will want. Why not just us?" Rory asked.

"It's not like its Vegas and you can go and get married at 3 in the morning like Britney Spears."

"It can't be that hard to get a licence in Florida and Disney World holds weddings, we're here for the rest of the week it shouldn't take too much effort." Rory said.

"You're serious about this?"

"Why not?" Rory shrugged.

"You know Luke will kill you if you shock her into going into labour." Jess pointed out.

"So I can look into it?" Rory asked.

"If it's what you want. I told you to tell me when and I'll show up."

"Thank you." Rory gave him a kiss. "Go back to sleep."

"You know you're as crazy as the rest of the town."

"I love you too." Rory gave him another kiss and settled down to go back to sleep.

GG

Jess woke up to Libby blowing raspberries on his chest.

"Having fun kid?" He asked.

"Daddy." Libby sat on her butt next to him. "Mickey."

"You want to go and see Mickey huh? We might be able to do that. Where's Mommy?"

"Brushing my teeth." Rory called from the bathroom.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" Jess asked Libby. Libby shook her head. "No?"

"She already did." Rory said coming out of the bathroom. "Morning."

"Morning." Jess echoed. "So were you serious about our middle of the night conversation?"

"Yes."

"Lorelai will flip out when we get back."

"She'll get over it. It might not even be possible, but if it is we can get someone to record it. We can still have the whole white wedding things later on."

"Are you certain you don't want to wait and do it back home?"

"It's kind of like eloping." Rory said.

"Can you elope when you're already somewhere?" Jess questioned.

"I don't know." Rory admitted. "I'll see if I can find someone to talk to about it."

"Libby wants to see Mickey." Jess told her.

"We'll go and see Mickey later honey; we have to have breakfast first."

"Daddy up." Libby requested.

"Daddy will get up in a minute." Jess assured her. "Why doesn't Mommy put the Disney channel for you while I get dressed?"

"Okay."

Rory lifted Libby off the bed and sat her on one of the chairs in front the TV with TV on.

"Are you one hundred percent certain this is what you want to do?" Jess asked.

"I'm certain." Rory gave him a quick kiss. "Get dressed, the kid and I are hungry."

"When aren't you?" Jess asked. "She inherited your bottomless stomach."

"You can eat too." Rory reminded him.

TBC


	151. Chapter 151

"Hey Luke." Rory gave him a hug when they saw him after they had grabbed their luggage careful not to squash Libby who was sleeping against her shoulder.

"Rory."

"Where's Mom?"

"She didn't sleep very well last night, so I made her stay home on the condition that I bring you straight to the house." Luke explained.

"Want to help with this stuff?" Jess asked. "We seem to have twice as much stuff as when we left."

"That's what you get when you go on vacation, especially when Mom gives you a list of stuff she wants brought back."

"She was babbling something about mouse ears." Luke recalled.

"We have an abundance of mouse ears." Jess stated.

"You can't go to Disney without the ears. Didn't you ever watch the Mickey Mouse Club when you were a kid?" Rory asked.

"Surprisingly no. We were lucky if we got the local channels, Liz was usually too high to spring for cable, most of the time she was too high to spring for more than Twinkies."

"You should have called me if things were that bad." Luke suggested.

"Before she sent me to live with you, I saw you maybe once a year." Jess reminded him.

GG

"Mom?" Rory called when she entered the house.

"In here." Lorelai responded. "Come let me make sure you're back in one piece."

"I'm here."

"And you have a tan." Lorelai replied. "I'm jealous."

"It was great weather."

"Where is my granddaughter?"

"She was babbling to Luke about Mickey and all the other wonders of Disney land while Jess was looking for the bag with the presents in."

"So you had a good time?"

"We had a great time. We have loads of pictures. Video." Rory sat down. "How are they doing?"

"I think we're onto the conga." Lorelai replied. "It would be easier if they stopped kicking one another because then the other one gets mad and starts kicking me in retaliation."

"It's only a few more months."

"I saw a woman on TV who had six."

"At once?" Lorelai nodded. "Someone should give her an award."

"I'd say so. I'm going to have trouble finding room for two, let alone six."

"Come up with any names yet?" Rory asked sitting down.

"William Richard for the boy." Lorelai replied.

"And the girl?"

"I have no idea. The only name I came up with for a girl I already used."

"Another Lorelai would be a little too Michael Jackson." Rory stated. "I guess Emily is out."

"Good guess."

"What's Luke's opinion?"

"I go through the pain so I can pick."

"You've got time. Just don't pick things that rhyme." Rory suggested.

"Grandma." Libby ran into the room.

"Hey kiddo. Nice T-shirt." Libby had a Beauty and the Beast T-shirt on.

"You." Libby held out a pair of mouse ears that had the name Lorelai on.

"Thank you honey." She put them on her head. "What do you think?"

"Pretty." Libby replied.

"You're very pretty too." Lorelai told her. "I missed you."

"Love ya." Libby smiled.

"Me too kid."

Rory picked Libby up and sat her on her lap, while Jess and Luke carried in the bag of gifts.

It took a while for them to go through the gift and the pictures. Rory pointed out things of interested and related stories about their trip.

By the time they were done with most of it Libby was yawning again.

"Hey Luke, can you give Libby and I a ride home? She should be in bed and you can help me bring the luggage up." Jess suggested.

"I'll stay here." Rory said. "I can walk home later."

"Okay." Luke agreed. "Take things easy." Luke told Lorelai.

"It's not like I can do much anyway." Lorelai pointed out.

"Mom there's something I need to tell you." Rory said when they had gone.

TBC


	152. Chapter 152

"Why does that not sound like a good thing?" Lorelai asked.

"I need you to keep calm and remember you're pregnant."

"Rory, you're scaring Mommy. What did you do?"

"We sort of …. eloped." Rory showed Lorelai her hand where she had a wedding band next to her engagement ring. Jess had taken his ring off at the airport, until Rory had a chance to explain to Lorelai what happened.

"Pregnancy is killing my brain cells, but I thought you said you eloped."

"We did."

"You got married?" Lorelai questioned.

"Two days ago." Rory confirmed.

"You got married." Lorelai repeated.

"We have video and lots of pictures."

"You got married."

"Mom, you need to breathe and say something else." Rory suggested.

"You eloped?" Lorelai looked at her.

"Well we're still not technically sure if you can elope if you're already in a place. But yes."

"What happened to waiting until next year?" Lorelai asked.

"We didn't want the kind of wedding Grandma would have wanted; we wanted something simple. Eloping sounded like a good idea." Rory shrugged.

"Jess talked you into this."

"Jess tried to talk me out of it." Rory corrected. "It was my idea. I woke him up and talked him into it. If you could have flown I would have bought you plane tickets but…"

"You got married without me."

"Mom, we're going to have another more typical wedding next year when you can be there, but this is something we wanted to do."

"My baby got married." Lorelai hugged her.

GG

"I think that's everything." Luke said when he put the last bag in the middle of the living room floor.

"Thanks Luke." Jess who had gotten Libby settled in bed. "You should probably stick around for a while."

"Why?"

"Rory needs some time to explain it to Lorelai."

"Explain what?" Luke asked.

"We got married." Jess pulled his ring out his pocket and put it back on his finger.

"You got married." Luke repeated.

"A couple days ago."

"You got married."

"We sort of eloped. It was Rory's idea, I tried to talk her out of it but it's what she wanted so I didn't argue."

"You got married."

"Would you stop repeating that?" Jess requested.

"I thought you were waiting until next year." Luke queried.

"Rory woke me up in the middle of the night and said she wanted get married. I asked her about Lorelai being there, she wanted to get married. She talked to the people at Disney and they arranged it. We have video and pictures."

"Rory decided…"

"I told her we could wait. She wanted to get married so we did." Jess shrugged. "Florida is nice you should take the twins when they're older."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?" Jess asked. "We're not the first people who ran off and got married and this isn't exactly Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare?" Luke questioned.

"Romeo and Juliet." Jess replied. "They got married and then killed themselves. We'll have a thing next year like we planned."

"What are you going to tell Emily and Richard?"

"Rory's telling them." Jess stated. "She's going to take Libby and visit them tomorrow."

"And your mother and TJ?"

"I'll call her." Jess answered. "We don't need a toaster."

"What?"

"You got three toasters when you got married. We don't need one, we have one."

"Okay."

"I'd offer you something to drink, but we don't have anything really. Can you watch Libby while I run to Doose's?"

"Okay." Luke agreed.

"I won't be long."

A/N: Minor wedding flash back tomorrow.


	153. Chapter 153

"Jess really tried to talk you out of it?" Lorelai asked.

"He was just making sure it was what I wanted."

_Flashback _

_Rory and Jess stood in the queue for the marriage licence. Jess held Libby who was half asleep on his shoulder in his arms. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked. _

_"Why do you keep trying to talk me out of it?" Rory inquired. "It was my idea." _

_"Because I want to be certain that it's what you really want." _

_"It is." _

_"Are you certain that you don't want the whole white wedding thing?" _

_"Jess we can have a simple white 'thing' next year with the family. But I want to do this. Do you?" _

_"What?" Jess questioned. _

_"Are you trying to talk me out of it because you don't want to get married?" _

_"I'm the one who asked you." Jess reminded her. _

_"I know but you keep asking if I'm certain it sounds like you're the one with doubts." _

_"I want to marry you, but I'm just concerned that you're going to regret not having your mother there that's all." _

_"What about your mother?" Rory countered. _

_"I don't care whether she's there or not." _

_"So are we getting a licence or are we leaving the queue?" Rory asked. _

_"I think we're moving." Jess gestured to the moving queue. _

_ End Flashback _

"That I wasn't going to regret not having you there."

"Do you?" Lorelai asked.

"Honestly it was nice just me, Jess and Libby. We'll still get the family wedding, but it was what we wanted I think."

"Did you at least have a dress?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Rory grabbed one of the pictures.

Her dress had been white, knee length with spaghetti straps. Along the bottom edge of the dress there was a gentle blue wave.

"It's pretty. You look beautiful."

"You should see Libby." Rory handed her another picture.

"Do I get to see the video?"

"Sure." Rory got up and put it in the VCR.

_ Flashback _

_"We need lots of pictures and the video." Rory told the wedding co-ordinator. _

_"Of course." _

_"My mother is pregnant so she'll want to see everything." Rory explained. _

_"How old is your mother?" The wedding co-ordinator asked. _

_"39." Rory replied. "Twins." _

_"How many guests?" _

_"Just our daughter, she's two." _

_ End Flashback _

_ Flashback _

_"We are gathered here today." The justice of the peace that had been provided began. "To join together Jess and Rory." _

_He continued. _

_"Do you Jess take Rory to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward?" _

_"I do." Jess agreed. _

_"Do you Rory take Jess to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward?" _

_"I do." Rory agreed. _

_They exchanged rings. _

_"By the power invested in my by the state of _ _Florida__, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_Jess did exactly that. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Libby clapped her hands together happily. _

_ End Flashback _

Rory looked at her mother who was crying.

"Hormones." Lorelai replied. "It was great."

"I'm sorry you weren't there." Rory apologised.

"It's what you wanted. You really can't elope and take your pregnant mother along, it defeats the purpose."

TBC


	154. Chapter 154

"Jess doll, you're back." Babette who was walking with Miss Patty said.

"We're back." Jess agreed glad the hand with the ring on was tucked under the bag of groceries.

"How was your trip?" Patty asked. "Tell us everything."

"You should talk to Rory." Jess suggested. "She has the pictures. I have to get home; Luke's watching Libby while I ran to the store."

"Okay doll." Babette agreed. "Tell Rory we want to see the pictures."

"I will."

Jess quickly headed back to the apartment to avoid running into anyone else.

He let out a sigh as he closed the door.

"I didn't know going to the store was so tough." Luke crossed his arms.

"I ran into Patty and Babette."

"I stand corrected."

"I told them to talk to Rory if the wanted to know about our trip and I kept my hand hidden." Jess explained.

"You're siccing Patty and Babette on Rory?" Luke questioned.

"She said she'd deal with telling people and when do I gossip with anyone?"

"Good point." Luke agreed.

GG

"You're all grown up." Lorelai commented.

"I graduated college and I have a kid, I think I grew up a while ago."

"But you didn't get married until now."

"I'm not leaving town and you're going to have your hands full."

"Want to babysit?" Lorelai inquired.

"I'll volunteer Jess." Rory replied.

"You don't want to baby sit your brother and sister?"

"How about we let Luke and Jess baby sit the kids and we can have a movie night once a week?" Rory suggested.

"Sounds good." Lorelai agreed.

"Just not Fridays because of dinner."

"Is she really going to expect us to take to babies to dinner every week?"

"She expected me to take Libby every week." Rory countered.

"I don't see it happening."

"You're not obligated to go to dinner." Rory pointed out. "Besides I'm paying for grad school myself."

"I know." Lorelai sighed. "Hey kid watch where you're kicking." Lorelai rubbed her stomach.

"Definitely don't miss that." Rory smiled.

"I have to pee." Lorelai stated.

"I'm not stopping you."

GG

"So what are you going to do?" Jess asked Luke as he handed him a cup of tea.

"About what?" Luke inquired.

"Twins and a two bedroom house."

"Put an offer in on the Twickham house." Luke replied.

"Seriously?"

"We meet with the town elders tomorrow."

"Who is we?" Jess asked.

"Kirk."

"Kirk has enough money to buy a house?" Jess questioned.

"Apparently he's been saving up considering he's had thousands of jobs over the years and lives with his mother."

"Go Kirk." Jess said. "What does Lorelai think of the idea?"

"She doesn't know yet."

"You don't think you should mention you're going to sell her house? The one she worked hard to buy so she and Rory could move out of the potting shed." Jess asked.

"I never said anything about selling it. I thought she'd let you and Rory move in. It's bigger than this place and you wouldn't have to pay rent."

"You should talk to Lorelai." Jess suggested.

TBC


	155. Chapter 155

"Lorelai." Luke pushed open the door the Dragonfly's office.

"Hey Luke." She turned her chair around to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have an hour I want to show you something?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"That would ruin the surprise." Luke crossed his arms.

"You didn't go and elope too did you?"

"No."

"I need to go to the bathroom first." Lorelai replied.

"I'll wait."

"And tell Michel I'm leaving."

"I'll take care of that." Luke offered.

Luke drove them to the house and parked outside then got out. Lorelai got out of the van and went and stood on the sidewalk next to him.

"What are we doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you think?" Luke inquired.

"It's Old Man Twickham's house." Lorelai said.

"Well technically it's ours. The town elders accepted my offer this morning."

"Ours!" Lorelai repeated. "You bought a house?"

"I did."

"You bought a house without telling me."

"The house is too small for the twins; they're going to need a room each at some point. This way we have plenty of room and there will be enough room for Libby and Rory to have a room each as well if they want to stay over."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Five." Luke replied. "Plenty of closet space."

"You bought a house?" Lorelai looked at him.

"I stood in a sauna, with Kirk and the town elders in towels."

"You were naked in a sauna?" Lorelai questioned.

"No. Everyone else was apart from the towels."

"You wore your baseball cap and plaid shirt into a sauna?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"Why was Kirk there?" Lorelai inquired.

"He wanted to buy the house. But the town elders voted that we should have it."

"Kirk has money to buy a house?"

"Don't ask." Luke suggested.

"Rory elopes, you buy a house? Why is everything suddenly changing?" Lorelai asked.

"If you don't want it, I'll let Kirk have it." Luke told her.

"We need the room." Lorelai conceded. "But what are we going to do with the house?"

"I hear in polite society that houses make good wedding presents."

"You want to give it to Jess and Rory?" Lorelai questioned.

"It has more room than their apartment, we know it's in a safe neighbourhood and it's keeping it in the family." Luke shrugged.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"This is a lot to take in." Lorelai said putting a hand on her forehead.

"You can think about it." Luke told her. "But since we're here do you at least want to take a look around? Taylor gave me the keys."

"Can we sit down on the steps for a few minutes first?" Lorelai inquired.

"Sure." Luke agreed.

"You and Rory really have good timing." Lorelai remarked.

"If you really don't like it we can stay put."

"Just tell me why." Lorelai requested.

"We need the room and…"

"And…?" Lorelai prompted.

"I've loved this house since I was a kid. It would be a great place to raise kids."

"You really want to live here?" Lorelai asked.

"I do. But only if it's what you want too."

"Just promise me that you'll talk to me before you make any more life changing decisions." Lorelai requested.

"I promise." Luke agreed.

"Let's see the house." Lorelai said. "You'll have to help me up."

TBC


	156. Chapter 156

Rory rang the bell; she'd already called Emily and told her she was coming by.

"Rory." Emily smiled as she answered the door. "Libby."

"Hey Grandma." Rory replied.

"Come in."

"Thank you." Rory set Libby down on her feet. "Say hello Lib."

"Hello." Libby beamed.

"Why don't you go and take a seat?" Emily suggested. "I'll let your grandfather know you're here."

"Come on Lib." Rory ushered her in.

"Rory, Libby. Did you have a good trip?" Richard inquired when he and Emily entered the room.

"We did." Rory replied. "Did you get the postcard we sent you?"

"It arrived a few days ago." Richard confirmed. "Libby did you have a good time?"

"Mickey kiss." Libby announced.

"Yes you did kiss Mickey." Rory smiled. "We have lots of pictures and presents."

Rory let Libby babble for a while, while she showed her grandparents pictures and handed over the gifts they had brought them back from their trip.

Rory built up the courage to tell them about getting married.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Rory said as she handed Libby her sippy cup.

"What is that?" Emily inquired.

"Jess and I eloped."

"Eloped?" Emily repeated.

"We have a video." Rory pulled it out of her purse.

"Well congratulations." Richard said.

"Gilmores do not elope." Emily stated.

"We're going to have a nice small family blessing next year." Rory explained. "This turned out to be what Jess and I wanted."

"That boy talked you into it."

"Jess tried to talk me out of it. It was my idea." Rory corrected.

Emily frowned.

"Grandma, Jess has done everything right since he found out I was pregnant. He moved back to a town he hated, he got a job, he watched Libby while I went to school. He wrote a book, a book which has a movie option on it which fleshed out his bank account. It's going to be featured on Oprah's book club next month. His next book is getting published in a few months. Jess did the right things. This is what we wanted."

"Does your mother know?" Richard inquired.

"I told her yesterday when we got back, she's happy for us; she understands why we did it." Rory paused. "We should go, I promised Jess we'd stop by the diner, he's covering for Luke today. Hey Lib time to go."

"Daddy?" Libby asked.

"Yes, we'll go and see Daddy. If you're really good maybe he'll make you some pancakes."

GG

"Hey." Rory said to Jess as she carried Libby into the diner.

"Hey." Jess came over and gave her a quick kiss. "How did it go?"

"Gilmores don't elope." Rory replied.

"That well huh?"

"Pancakes." Libby clapped her hands together.

"I told her you'd make her some pancakes if she was good."

"Cesar pancakes." Jess called. "Blueberry."

"You know I think she'd have preferred something else." Rory suggested.

"Fruits good for her." Jess countered. "Take a seat; I'll get you a coffee."

"Thanks."

Rory and Libby took a seat. Since it was quiet Jess joined them when he brought over Libby's pancakes which he cut into small pieces for her.

"So it didn't go well with your grandparents."

"More Grandma than Grandpa."

"They'll get over it." Jess replied. "Do you want to hear some other news?"

"What kind of news?" Rory asked.

"Luke bought the Twickham house."

"Luke did?" Rory questioned.

"He's showing it to Lorelai."

"Did Mom know about this?"

"Not until a few hours ago." Jess replied. "He went to the town elders in a sauna dressed in his usual attire."

TBC


	157. Chapter 157

A/N: Anyone else see the coincidence that Milo is Richard the editor of the paper in Bedford Diaries and Rory is now the editor at Yale?

"Mom?" Rory said when she returned to the apartment and found Lorelai sat on the ground outside the door.

"Hey kid."

"Why didn't you let yourself in?" Rory inquired, Lorelai had a spare key as did Luke.

"I left the keys at home and I couldn't be bothered to walk back stairs so I sat here. Where's Libby?"

"Charming customers at the dinner with Jess." Rory replied. "Let me help you up." Rory hauled her to her feet.

"How did it go with your grandparents?"

"'Gilmores don't elope.'" Rory replied.

"No we just get pregnant as teenagers, have girls called Lorelai and have Emily Gilmore lord it over us for the rest of our lives."

"Come in." Rory opened the door.

Lorelai sat herself on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai inquired.

"Grandma will get over it."

"Do you want to hear my news?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Rory sat down.

"Luke bought the Twickham house."

"Jess mentioned it. How do you feel about that?"

"It's a great house. There are enough bedrooms that the twins can have one each and you can have a room and Libby."

"Sounds great." Rory smiled. "It's going to be strange seeing you live somewhere else."

"Luke had an idea about that."

"You're going to split your time between the two?" Rory guessed. "Or wait until after the twins are born to move."

"Actually Luke thought you and Jess might like it as a wedding present."

"You want to give us the house?" Rory clarified.

"It would be nice to keep it in the family."

"You want to give us a house?"

"There is still a mortgage on it, but it's cheaper than your rent here. You know all the quirks and if anything breaks I loan out husbands to fix it. What do you think?"

"Yes!" Rory said then paused. "I'd need to talk to Jess."

"You have time. We won't be moving for a while. It's going to take a few weeks for the paperwork to go through and then Luke wants to decorate first, I think Jess will be roped into helping. But I'll need some help picking colours."

"I have paint chips around here somewhere." Rory replied.

"I think it can wait a few days." Lorelai stated. "But if you have some form of liquid that could be determined a beverage then I wouldn't say no."

"You want a drink. We have juice?"

"Okay." Lorelai agreed. "But I'd prefer coffee."

"I'd guess you have reached your decaf limit already today. So juice it is."

GG

"Lib sit down." Jess instructed. Libby was stood on her chair, she pouted at him. "You know that doesn't work with me. Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Libby reluctantly obeyed.

"Good girl." Jess walked over and gave her a book to look at while he finished taking orders Luke still wasn't back yet. Luke had told him he'd only be gone a few hours at most, which is why Jess told Rory to leave Libby with him as he'd been expecting Luke back within twenty minutes.

When a flurry of people came in the door, Jess let Miss Patty sit with Libby to keep an eye on her.

"Since when do you wearing a ring?" Miss Patty asked when Jess brought her her food.

"Since I got married." Jess replied. "Lib be good for Miss Patty."

"Married?" Miss Patty repeated as Caesar rang the bell.

"I don't have time to get into that now." Jess went back to work every few seconds glancing at Libby to check she was okay.

"Babette." Miss Patty said when she saw her enter.

"Hey doll. Libby do you want to sit on my lap?" Babette said Libby on her lap so she could take her seat.

"Jess is wearing a wedding ring. I think he and Rory got married." Patty told her.

"Luke bought the Twickham house with out telling Lorelai about it until a few hours ago."

TBC


	158. Chapter 158

"You were supposed to be back an hour and half ago." Jess stated when Luke came through the door.

"I had things to do."

"You said you'd be about three hours which is why I told Rory to leave Libby with me since I was only going to be here for another twenty minutes." Jess pointed out.

"I had to take care of a few things."

"Well we got packed and I had to leave Libby with Miss Patty and Babette. They saw my ring and as soon as there was a slight break I got interrogated about getting married and you buying a house."

"Sorry." Luke apologised. "Did Libby go home with Rory?"

"Lib?" Jess called.

Libby ran out from where she was hiding behind the coat stand.

"Say goodbye to Grandpa Luke, we're going home."

"Bye bye." Libby smiled.

Jess picked her up.

"Bye." Jess added before leaving.

GG

"Mommy." Libby said when she ran through the door Jess had opened.

"Hey baby." Rory swept Libby up off her feet and sat her on the between her and Lorelai.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai added.

"Grandma." Libby smiled.

"Buy Luke a decent watch." Jess sat down in the chair. "His three hours is very different to everyone elses."

"I left him a couple of hours ago he was heading back to the diner." Lorelai replied.

"Apparently he had things to do, so I got interrogated by Miss Patty and Babette. By the way they know we got married and Luke bought the house."

"Sounds like fun." Lorelai replied.

"It was a riot."

"Mom and Luke want to give us our house as a wedding present."

"I know Luke mentioned it yesterday when he was telling me about the meeting with the town elders."

"He told you yesterday?" Lorelai questioned.

"We ran out of small talk after the whole eloping thing."

"So you knew Luke was buying the house yesterday and you didn't tell me?" Rory questioned.

"He told me that he was going to meet with the town elders and that Kirk has a lot of money in the bank. For guy who still lives with his mother and has had more jobs than every other person in the town combined he's not doing badly."

"See Kirk turned out to be a catch." Rory smiled. "You should have said yes when he asked you out."

"I wasn't that desperate."

"And it would have screwed up the whole pinning for Luke thing." Rory winked at her.

"Five." Libby announced as she held out her hand.

"That's right Lib, five fingers." Rory smiled.

"One, two, three, or, five." Libby said proudly.

"Good girl."

"And they say TV isn't educational." Jess replied.

"Counting to five at her age is pretty impressive. But then again." Lorelai said.

"She can sing along with alphabet on her tape too." Rory informed her mother proudly.

"She has a problem with the L M N O P part it tends to get combined." Jess explained.

Libby climbed down off the couch and ran to her room.

"Where are you going Lib?" Jess called after her.

"You're not going after her?" Lorelai asked.

"If she's not back in a minute." Jess replied.

Libby returned a minute later with two books.

"What have you got there?" Jess asked.

"Daddy read." Libby handed him two books. One was about numbers, the other the alphabet.

"Why don't we take them to your room and read them." Jess suggested.

TBC


	159. Chapter 159

"Moving when you're eight and a half months pregnant is a bad idea." Lorelai stated.

"You're sat on a couch watching me pack your things into boxes." Luke countered.

"Because you won't let me help." Lorelai reminded him.

"Because you're eight and a half months pregnant." Luke grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lorelai asked.

"_Hello."_ The person on the other end answered.

"Rory, it's Luke."

"_Hey Luke." _ Rory greeted him.

"Could we do an exchange? Jess can help me pack while you keep your mother driving me crazy?"

"_Bring her over, Jess is just reading anyway."_

"We won't be long. Goodbye." Luke hung up. "You're going to stay with Rory so I can get this done."

"But…"

"No buts Lorelai. It will be less stressful for all concerned."

GG

Jess's cell phone rang a few hours later.

"Hey Rory." He answered after seeing her name flash up on the caller id.

"_Hey. I need you to keep calm."_

"Why?"

"_Mom's gone into labour. I need you tell Luke and get him to bring her bag over. I'll drive them to the hospital if you can watch Libby."_

"Sure." Jess agreed.

"_I'll see you soon."_

Jess hung up.

"So are you looking forward to impending fatherhood?" Jess asked Luke who had just come in from getting more boxes from the garage.

"Let's get packed and moved and then I'll worry about it." Luke replied.

"A little piece of advice. Babies come with their own schedules."

"Okay."

"Yours picked now."

"What?"

"Rory just called. Lorelai is in labour." Jess explained.

"What!" Luke repeated.

"You need to grab Lorelai's bag. Rory is going to drive you to hospital."

"What?"

"I know they are twins but you really don't want to miss this. Although you may get a broken hand." Jess told him.

In the end Jess had to grab Lorelai's bag and ushered Luke out the door and drove him over to the apartment. Rory had already brought Lorelai down and had her sitting in the car while she stood by it holding Libby.

"Call me with an update." Jess requested.

"I will." Rory gave him a quick kiss. "Bye Lib, be good."

"Grandma ouch." Libby said when they pulled away.

"Grandma will be fine." Jess assured Libby. "I'm not sure about Grandpa Luke." Jess thought for a moment. "Let's go and do something nice for them.

GG

"Jess." Sookie was surprised to see him on her doorstep. "Hey Libby."

"Sookie." Libby smiled.

"Lorelai went into labour."

"Do you need to watch Libby?" Sookie guessed.

"If you don't mind. Is Jackson busy?"

"Jackson?" Sookie was a little confused.

"They still haven't finished packing and moving." Jess explained. "I was going to see if I could round up a few people and get everything packed and moved. They're going to be busy and moving with twins would be a hassle."

"Jackson?" Sookie called.

"Yes Sookie?" Jackson appeared behind her.

"Lorelai is in labour and Jess is going to see if he can find some people to help move everything from the house over to the Twickham house. Can you help him?"

"Sure." Jackson agreed.

"Lib, I need you to stay with Aunt Sookie for a while." Jess told Libby.

"Okay." Libby agreed.

"There are some books and juice and snacks in the bag." Jess handed it to her.

"Come on in Libby."

TBC


	160. Chapter 160

"You look like you cold do with this." Rory looked up from the seat in the waiting room to see her husband holding out a cup of coffee to her.

"Thanks." She took it from him. "What are you doing here it's 2am?"

"I hadn't heard from you so I thought I'd come by and check on my cousins / brother and sister – in-law."

"She was only at 6 centimetres." Rory replied. "But the doctor wanted to check on their heartbeats so they kicked me out."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Jess squeezed her hand.

"Where's Libby?"

"Asleep at Sookie's. She's going to watch her tonight. She was having a great time with Davy and Martha."

"Okay." Rory replied. "But they would have been in bed for hours."

"She's been playing there since just after you left."

"Why?" Rory inquired.

"I was kind of busy."

"With what?"

"You can't move with twins."

"You packed up the rest of the house?" Rory guessed.

"Try we packed up everything that couldn't be left where it was to be moved. We kept clothes in drawers, that kind of thing and moved it all over to the Twickham house. They might want to re-arrange the furniture but it's all in the rooms it's supposed to be in, or at least the room it came from."

"You moved them?"

"It only took 8 hours." Jess replied.

"You said we?"

"It turns out if you live in a small town where everyone knows everyone you can usually find people willing to help on short notice. The house is empty; I think we're going to need more furniture before we move in."

"I love you." Rory kissed him.

"I love you too, but watch the coffee." Rory held the coffee cup between and her hand had been over his lap.

"Sorry." Rory moved it.

"Did your mother ever figure out what she was going to call your sister?" Jess asked.

"Casey." Rory replied. "Luke made her tell him in the car before we got here and they gave her drugs."

"At least she didn't pull a Michael Jackson."

"Mom and I had that conversation before." Rory recalled.

"Three generations of Lorelai Gilmores is enough for any family."

"They are Danes's." Rory pointed out.

"There will still be plenty of Gilmore in there. Trust me."

Rory yawned.

"Looks like you had good timing with the coffee."

"Why don't you try and get some sleep I'll wake you up if there is any news?" Jess suggested.

"They'll be out in a minute or two. I'll just drink the coffee."

"Okay." Jess agreed.

The doctor let Rory back in a few minutes later. Lorelai was hooked up to two foetal monitors.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay." Lorelai replied. "They want to keep an eye on the heartbeats."

"Okay." Rory squeezed her hand. "Jess is outside."

"Where's Libby?" Lorelai asked.

"With Sookie." Rory replied. "He's got something to tell you both if you don't mind if he comes in for a minute."

"There's about five minutes." Lorelai told her.

Rory went and dragged Jess into the room.

"Hey." Jess said.

"Rory said you wanted to tell us something." Luke explained.

"Keys." Jess held out the keeps to the Twickham house.

"Keys?" Lorelai questioned.

"Luke said you wanted to be moved before the twins were born. It's done."

"You moved everything?" Luke asked.

"He rounded up half the town to help him." Rory explained proudly.

"Everything is pretty much where it was in the old house so you should be able to find it. You may want to move the furniture around. You need to figure out your cable hook up and the contents of your refrigerator and freezer are at the dinner. You're supposed to let it settle for twenty-fours after you move it."

"I'd hug you but I'm kind of busy." Lorelai stated.

"You packed, moved and unpacked?" Luke asked.

"When you have twenty people there it doesn't take long." Jess shrugged. "I'll be outside."

TBC


	161. Chapter 161

Rory came out of her mother's room about an hour looking slightly distressed.

"Everything okay?" Jess inquired.

"One of the heartbeats has dropped lower than they'd like and it's not which everyone would be born first so they are going to do a c-section." Rory told him.

"Remember what they told us, if they needed to they can get the baby out in sixty seconds." Jess reminded her. "How are they taking it?"

"Mom's being rational about it. Luke's gone pale and …"

"Everything will be okay." Jess pulled her onto his lap. "They know what they are doing."

"I know, but it's my Mom and they are my brother and sister and I didn't really have… I'm… there's Gigi but we only met a couple times and…"

Jess kissed her to interrupt her babbling.

"Everything will be fine. In a while you get to be the cool big sister. You get to teach them to have a decent taste in books, music, get them hyped up on sugar and send them back to your mother like she does to us when she insists on feeding Libby pop tarts for lunch."

"I like pop tarts. Libby likes pop tarts." Rory countered.

"You're their big sister and they'll love you. I mean how many kids get to have a niece who is 2 ½ years old than them that they can play with?"

"True."

"And you've got to think of how much fun we'll get watching Luke try and cope with two screaming babies at once."

Rory managed a smile.

"It'll be fine."

Jess kissed her forehead.

It was thirty minutes before Luke came over to them dressed in blue scrubs.

"Rory." Jess nodded in that direction.

"So?" Rory hopped off Jess's lap.

"They're perfect." Luke replied. "Ten fingers and toes each. William weighs 6lbs exactly and Casey 6lbs 2."

"Mom?"

"She's fine too. They're going to keep her here for about four days."

"Can we see her?" Rory inquired.

"Probably not for an hour or so." Luke replied.

"Congratulations." Rory hugged him.

"Thanks. I need to get back."

"Tell Mom I love her."

"I will."

"Congratulations." Jess added.

Luke headed back to his wife and children.

"So you're a big sister." Jess teased Rory.

"You have cousins; our daughter has an aunt and uncle." Rory countered.

"I should call Sookie." Jess stated. "I promised I'd call her whatever time when we knew anything."

"Grandma." Rory sank down into the chair next to him.

"What about your grandmother?" Jess asked.

"We didn't call her."

"Want me to call her?" Jess offered.

"You really want to throw yourself on that fire?" Rory asked.

"I'll take one for the team." Jess replied. "You call Sookie."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her. "We have phone calls to make."

TBC

A/N: It's short but I'm not feeling well so this is all you'll get today.


	162. Chapter 162

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?" _ Emily Gilmore answered the phone.

"I'm not sure that is the polite way to answer the phone." Jess stated. "And it's just gone 4.30."

"_Jess?" _ Emily questioned. "_Did something happen to Rory or Libby?"_

"They're fine. But I thought you'd like know you have two more grandchildren. William and Casey. 6lbs and 6lbs 2oz respectively."

"_Lorelai had the twins."_

"She ended up having a c-section because of something with one of the heartbeats." Jess explained. "I just thought you'd like to know."

"_Thank you. Why didn't Luke call?"_

"Luke was busy and he's with Lorelai right now. Rory is exhausted and Libby is at Sookie's and I've run out of change for the payphone so I have to go. Bye." He hung up before Emily said anything.

"You hung up on Grandma?" Rory looked at him.

"I didn't hang up, I said goodbye first. I don't think Emily is a morning person."

"Not until she has her coffee." Rory agreed.

"Like a few other people I know."

"Hey you can't blame me for the genetic coffee loving gene."

"I don't think there is one of those but I'm not a geneticist."

"Thank god."

"I'm going to stick around long enough to see the new additions and then I'll head back to Stars Hollow and help Caesar with the breakfast rush."

"What about Lib?" Rory asked.

"Sookie said she keep her, its Sunday so she should be fine until after breakfast then I'll bring her by for a visit with her aunt and uncle."

"Are you ready for the onslaught of questions?"

"I can handle it, I handled your grandmother."

"I'll make it up to you tonight."

"I like that idea." Jess agreed.

"There's one more thing I'm going to need."

"A change of clothes." Jess guessed.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

"You mean other than the fact that I had a book on Oprah and they're going to make a movie from it?"

"Other than that." Rory kissed him.

GG

"Jess, any news?" Miss Patty asked when she came in for breakfast.

"One boy, William 6lbs, and one girl, Casey 6lbs 2oz." Jess replied. "Mother and twins doing fine, they'll be home in a few days. Luke on the other is in slight shock." He yawned.

"Tired?"

"I haven't been to bed in over 24 hours." Jess replied. "I have to pick up Libby and fresh clothes for everyone and head back to the hospital when I'm done. So tell everyone."

"Don't worry everyone will find out." Miss Patty assured him.

"What can I get you?"

"Scrambled eggs on toast with a side of bacon." Patty replied. "And some coffee."

"You've got it."

GG

"Rory."

"Hey Grandma. Grandpa." Rory gave her grandparents a hug.

"How is your mother?" Richard inquired.

"Sore. Tired. Luke is in awe. It's quite funny to watch."

"Are you not allowed to visit?"

"Mom and Luke are taking a nap; the twins are in the nursery. If you come with me I'll introduce you."

Rory walked them to the nursery and stopped outside the window.

"That's William, William Richard Gilmore Danes and that is Casey Louise Gilmore Danes."

"They look just like your mother." Emily commented.

"Actually I think Will looks just like Luke. Especially if you see his baby pictures."

"How do you like being a big sister?" Richard inquired.

"I already have a little sister, Gigi, but it feels good." Rory smiled as she watched her brother and sister sleeping.

TBC


	163. Chapter 163

"Up to a few more visitors?" Jess tapped on Lorelai's hospital room he held Libby in his arms.

Lorelai held William and Rory held Casey or at least Jess presumed it was that way around given the colour hats they were wearing.

"Hey." Rory smiled.

"Mommy, Grandma." Libby declared.

"Shush." Jess set her on the floor. "Go say hello to your aunt."

Libby looked confused but ran over to Rory anyway.

"Libby, this is your aunt Casey. Can you say Casey?"

"Cas-E." Libby replied.

"Close enough for now." Lorelai suggested.

"I bought you a change of clothes Rory and one for Luke."

"Thanks." Rory replied.

"Where is Luke?"

"He went in search of food." Lorelai replied. "He's doing his whole hunter gather routine."

"Right. I bought you another visitor but they got slightly distracted by the balloons in the gift shop."

"Who?"

"Sweetie." Sookie came through the door holding a handle of balloons. "Congratulations."

"Sookie." Lorelai smiled.

"And I'll just go and find Luke." Jess excused himself.

"How are you?"

"Sore, tired, happy." Lorelai replied. "This is William and that's Casey."

"Lib, you can't poke her." Rory warned her daughter. "You wouldn't like it if someone poked you."

"Sorry." Libby apologised.

"They're beautiful." Sookie commented. "I'm so happy for you."

"Sookie, thank you for watching Libby yesterday and last night." Rory thanked her.

"You're welcome and it's not everyday Jess turns up on my doorstep and asks me to watch Libby and to borrow Jackson." Sookie replied. "The house looks great."

"I can't believe he did that."

"The Jess who moved to town five years ago wouldn't have." Sookie pointed out.

"Jess grew up a long time ago." Rory stated. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course."

GG

"This feels familiar." Jess found Luke sat on a bench outside the hospital.

"What?" Luke turned his head to look at him.

"I remember you finding me out here after Libby was born."

"I'm just getting some air."

"So was I. But you threatened to kill me if I was planning on running."

"I don't like hospitals." Luke stated.

"Most people don't, unless you work there. I brought Sookie with me to visit."

"I'm sure Lorelai will appreciate it." He paused. "The Gilmore's stopped by."

"I don't think Emily appreciated me waking her up to tell her she was a grandmother again."

"You didn't have to call her I could have done it."

"You were busy." Jess shrugged. "So how does it feel?"

"I can't describe it."

"Sounds about right." Jess smiled. "You'll be fine; it just takes some getting used to. We've got the diner covered for a few days."

"Thanks."

"Here." Jess handed him the bag he was carrying.

"What is it?"

"I left your change of clothes in Lorelai's room, but I thought you'd like to open this."

Luke opened the bag and pulled out the two items wrapped in tissue paper. He unwrapped one of them, inside was a baby baseball cap in pink, it had Danes written on it. The other one was identical except for it was blue.

"Lorelai will get a kick out of these."

"There are matching shirts but I'm not sure where Rory put them."

"Thanks."

"You know Lorelai thinks you went for food." Jess pointed out.

"I will I just need some more air."

"I'll wait with you."

TBC


	164. Chapter 164

A few days later a Bentley rolled into Stars Hollow and caught people's attention.

It pulled up outside the diner and the driver got out and entered the diner.

"Take a seat anywhere." Cesar told him.

The man sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" Cesar inquired.

"A black coffee." He replied. "And do you have any idea where I'll find Jess Mariano?"

"What are you looking for Jess for?"

"I need to discuss something with him." The man replied.

"Jess!" Cesar yelled.

"I'm coming and I found it." Jess walked out of the store room.

"You have a visitor." Cesar told him. "He wants black coffee."

"Here." Jess handed him the jar and poured a cup of coffee and took it over to the man. "Mel."

"Jess."

"What are you doing in Stars Hollow?"

"I came talk to you." Mel replied. "Do you have a minute?"

"It's pretty quiet." Jess stated. "I have a few minutes." He took a seat.

"So you work here?"

"I used to work here full time but now it's only when needed and right now I'm covering for a few days. My uncle owns the place and he and my mother-in-law just had twins so he's taking some time off."

"Mother-in-law?" Mel questioned.

"My uncle married my wife's mother a few years ago." Jess explained. "It's all very complicated, especially when you're trying to explain to a two and half year old that they are her aunt and uncle as well as her cousins."

"I see."

"So I'm guessing you aren't here for of the many town festivals, because that's next weekend."

"No, I needed to see you." Mel replied.

"What about?"

"The writers are having a few problems with the vision for the movie, I was hoping you could fly to LA for a few days and talk to them about it."

"Now is lousy timing." Jess replied.

"I know you're needed here, but couldn't someone cover for you."

"It's not just that. My wife starts graduate school in about a week; I need to watch my kid."

"You said you had a week, it would be two, three days tops." Mel stated.

"I told my uncle I'd cover for him. Lorelai had a caesarean so she needs the help. A couple weeks ago and I would have been able to go, but right now is a lousy time. If they can come here, I can fit it into my schedule, but other than that."

"They can't leave LA."

"And I can't leave Stars Hollow." Jess replied.

"Daddy." Libby ran towards him as Rory held the door open for her.

"Hey Lib." Jess swept her into his arms. "Being a good girl for your mother?"

"Yes." Libby replied. "Doughnut."

"Doughnuts aren't a good idea, how about lunch instead." Jess proposed.

"That's why we're here." Rory replied.

"Hey Lib, say hello." Jess prompted.

"Hello." Libby smiled at Mel.

"Rory, this is Mel. Mel, my wife Rory and this is Libby."

"It's nice to meet you both." Mel stated.

"You too." Rory replied. "Mel as in…"

"Yes." Jess confirmed.

"Is that your Bentley outside?" Rory inquired.

"Yes."

"You might want to move it before Taylor's ice-cream truck gets back. He'll go slightly berserk if he can't park it."

"Who is Taylor?" Mel asked.

"He owns the store through the glass and the market and is the senior member of most of the comities and organisations in town." Rory explained. "Just move it a few feet forward and you'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll be back." He told Jess.

"So what does he want?" Rory asked when he left.

"Me to go to LA to talk to the writers, to give them some direction in their creative vision. I've already told him now is lousy timing."

TBC


	165. Chapter 165

"LA?" Rory questioned sitting down.

"For a few days. But I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I told Luke I'd take care of the diner until you go back to school. Then there is Libby, it's not like Lorelai can watch her, she has her hands full with the twins." Jess explained.

"We could figure something out." Rory told him.

"Helping write the script wasn't part of the contract. If they need help it's the 21st century, we can video conference."

"Jess, are you sure you don't want to go?" Rory asked.

"Yes."

"Daddy." Libby wriggled in his lap.

"What would you like for lunch kid?"

"Burger." Libby stated.

"You had a burger yesterday." Jess pointed out. He whispered something in Libby's ear.

"Okay." Libby nodded frantically.

"And for you?" He asked Rory.

"I'll have what she's having and some coffee. We'll sit over there." Rory reached out to take Libby, but she hugged Jess.

"Hey Lib go with Mommy, Daddy has to get your lunch and talk to the man when he gets back."

Libby reluctantly went with her mother to another table. Jess went and put in their lunch order with Cesar before Mel returned.

"You have a nice family." Mel commented.

"I like them." Jess replied.

"I can't talk you into going to LA."

"Not right now. If you can walk until fall recess in November then fine, but until then I have to stay here. Video conferencing could work, e-mail, instant message. But right now, I have family obligations here."

"I need to make a few calls." Mel stated.

"You can't use a cell phone in here, it's one of the few rules Luke is adamant about. Try the gazebo in the square it's usually pretty quiet."

"Thanks." Mel responded before stepping out.

It was another few minutes before Cesar announced that Rory and Libby's lunch was ready.

"What's this?" Rory asked looking at the plate before her.

"What does it look like?"

"A pile of mashed potatoes with a well in the middle filled with soup and what looks like cut up sausages."

"Tell Mommy what it is Lib." Jess suggested.

"Soup Mount…" Libby replied.

"How often does she eat this?"

"Once every few weeks."

"It's got lots of vegetables in the soup so what am I worried about?" Jess shrugged.

"Where did Mel go?"

"Gazebo to make some calls." Jess replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to LA?"

"I'm fine right here." Jess assured her again. "Enjoy your lunch, it's on the house."

"How often isn't it?" Rory smiled before taking a bite of her lunch. "This isn't bad."

"I know."

GG

"Hey." Rory whispered as she walked into the living room of her mother's house.

"Hey." Lorelai replied.

"Are they asleep?"

"For now."

"Mel showed up at diner in his Bentley earlier."

"Mel?" Lorelai asked.

"The movie guy." Rory explained sitting down.

"What did he want?"

"Jess to go to LA to talk to the writers." Rory replied.

"When?"

"Jess told him he couldn't go, he had family obligations here."

"Jess did?" Lorelai questioned.

"They are trying to work out some video conferencing thing."

TBC


	166. Chapter 166

Luke had gone back to work the day that Rory went back to school.

Jess went to check on Lorelai.

"I'm so tired." She groaned as she lay out on the couch. Libby was asleep in her stroller. "I'm certain I wasn't this tired with Rory."

"You're not sixteen anymore." Jess stated.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm just saying you're not 16 anymore." Jess replied. "Besides which you have twins now."

"I just want to sleep."

"Here." Jess pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"What?"

"Go to our place and sleep for a few hours uninterrupted."

"I can't."

"I'll watch the twins." Jess stated.

"You want to watch two week old twins?" Lorelai asked. "And Libby?"

"Libby's fine. I can handle watching the twins too. Their bottles are in the refrigerator, I know where everything else is. Go and get some sleep in a quiet place where you aren't half listening for them to wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"Lorelai go before I throw you out." Jess stated adamantly.

"You're going to throw me out of my own house?" Lorelai crossed her arms.

"Fine, Libby and I will just leave you…"

"Okay." Lorelai conceded. "Thank you, call me if…."

"I will." Jess assured her.

Lorelai was too tired to argue, so she grabbed a light jacket, her purse, cell phone and took the proffered keys from Jess.

"Call me…"

"Lorelai go." Jess insisted.

Lorelai left.

When he was sure he was gone, Jess went to check on the twins. They had bassinets downstairs so during the day Lorelai didn't have to keep running up and down when they cried.

They were both sound asleep.

GG

"Lorelai?" Luke called lightly when he came home to bring her lunch.

He heard gentle murmurings from the living room. He was a little surprised at the scene he saw.

Jess was sat on the couch reading a book with Libby; the twins were in their bouncers at his feet. Jess had slipped off his shoes and was using his feet to keep the bouncers bouncing gently for the twins who were happily sucking on their pacifiers listening to Jess read.

"Jess what are you doing here?"

"Trying to make your children literate before Lorelai corrupts them with movies." Jess responded.

"What?"

"We're reading." Libby stated.

"I'm still a little confused."

"I'm babysitting." Jess explained.

"Babysitting?" Luke questioned. "Where's Lorelai?"

"Over at our place sleeping." Jess replied. "She was exhausted so I offered to watch the twins."

"She just left?"

"Eventually."

"They've been okay?"

"They are fed, have clean diapers and were enjoying the wonderful world of the Lord of the Rings."

"You're babysitting." Luke repeating.

"I have more experience with looking after a kid than you do. She hasn't turned out too badly so far. They're fine."

"Good. Lunch?"

"What did you bring?"

"Burger and fries." Luke replied.

"That will work. We'll share."

"Lorelai…"

"Needs to sleep, she can eat when she gets back."

TBC


	167. Chapter 167

A/N: For those of you who keep complaining its too long or about typos or grammar errors, there is a simple solution. STOP READING, rather than sending me unsigned reviews telling me to end it. Now that the rant is over back to our story.

Rory let herself into the apartment, they still hadn't figure out when they were moving to the Gilmore house as they needed to buy extra furniture and redecorate.

The shoes that were discarded were the first thing that caught her attention, then the denim jacket, the dropped keys and finally the purse flung over bedroom door handle.

Fortunately Rory recognised all the items, especially the shoes which were ones she had loaned her mother.

"Mom?" She pushed open the bedroom.

Lorelai hadn't even taken the time to get under the covers she had just passed out on top of the comforter.

"Mom." Rory repeated. "Mom." She gently shook her leg.

"Go 'way." Lorelai mumbled.

"Mom, it's time to wake up. Mom." Rory shook her head.

"What?" Lorelai half opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"On my bed? However Goldilocks that sounds. Where are the twins?"

"Jess."

"Jess is watching them?" Rory questioned.

"He kicked me out and told me to get some sleep."

"Jess threw you and out and told you to get some sleep." Rory repeated.

"Yes."

"He offered to look after the twins?" Rory was a little confused.

"Yes. What time is it?"

"5.30 give or take a few minutes."

"That's not good."

"What time did you leave him baby sitting?" Rory asked.

"Around 10."

"Jess has been watching them for 7 and half hours?"

"Yes. I need to get home." Lorelai stated.

"I think I'll come with you." Rory suggested.

GG

Jess was burping William after just having given him his bottle when they came in the door. Libby was sat on the floor on a cushion next to Casey showing her a picture book. Libby was pointing out all the pictures to her.

"You're alive." Lorelai stated.

"Of course. Hey Rory." Jess smiled as William burped.

"Hey."

"Mommy." Libby smiled too. "I read Casey."

"That's great kid." Rory looked at her.

"You managed to survive."

"It's not that hard." Jess replied. "Even if Luke seems to think reading Lord of the Rings to them will corrupt them."

"Luke?" Lorelai questioned.

"He came by to bring you lunch, Libby and I ate it. Will go to your mother so she can check I didn't damage you." Jess handed William over to Lorelai.

"They've been good?"

"They seem to like books as much as Libby does. We've had fun." Jess replied.

"You know you're crazy." Rory told him.

"That doesn't seem like a good incentive for your mother to let me watch the twins again."

Lorelai kissed William's head.

Casey started to cry.

"No cry." Libby rubbed Casey's stomach. Casey's crying turned to a whimper. "Keep reading." Libby started pointing things in the book to Casey.

Rory looked at Jess.

"She was singing to them earlier, until they went to sleep."

"I honestly didn't mean to be gone so long." Lorelai told him.

"It's fine." Jess replied. "But I'm taking a bathroom break."

TBC


	168. Chapter 168

"Thanks for doing this Lane." Jess said when he let Lane in.

"It's not a problem, I didn't have plans anyway." Lane replied.

"Libby's just had a snack, there's food if you get hungry. She's already had her afternoon nap, we should be back before her bed time, just give her something reasonably healthy for dinner."

"I know the drill." Lane assured him.

"No poptarts." Jess stated.

"You know Lorelai and Rory feed them to her when you're not around."

"They're the ones who had to deal with a two year old on a sugar high. If you want to save yourself the trouble, avoid sugary things."

"Duly noted." Lane nodded. "Does Rory know of your plans?"

"No. She had to leave her car with Gypsy this morning since it was making a noise, so I drove her to school and now I have to pick her up and do a detour on the way home."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

GG

Rory was sat on a bench talking to a girl when Jess walked over.

"Waiting for me?" Jess asked.

"You're late and where's the kid?"

"Lane is watching her." Jess replied. "She was late, which made me late. I'm Jess." He introduced himself to Rory's friend.

"Sorry." Rory apologised. "Grace, this is my husband Jess. Jess, Grace Proctor, she has the same advisor as me."

"Nice to meet you." Jess stated.

"You too. I love your book."

"Thanks. Next one is coming out two weeks before Christmas." Jess replied. "I get free copies; I'll have Rory bring you one."

"Does this mean I get to read it?" Rory asked.

"He doesn't let you read them?" Grace questioned.

"Not before they are in final print." Rory replied. "I didn't even know about the first book until it was on the presses."

"That was in case things didn't work out." Jess countered.

"And this time?"

"Why mess with tradition?" Jess shrugged.

"I'll see you after the break Grace." Rory told her. "Have fun."

"You too. Bye Jess."

"Goodbye."

"That was nice of you." Rory commented as they walked to the car.

"She's a student; she probably can't afford the fifteen bucks."

"Right." Rory wasn't going to tell him that Grace came from a prominent family and a $2 million trust fund.

"I thought we'd take a detour on the way home."

"Where?"

"Since you're on fall break, I thought now would be a good time to move. But we're lacking furniture and there is a store not to far from here that delivers."

"What about Libby?"

"Lane's watching her for a few hours."

"So you're taking me shopping.?"

"It's furniture shopping." Jess pointed out.

"It's still shopping."

"Women." Jess muttered.

"I'll ignore that."

"Okay."

"Any ideas what we're buying?"

"We know what we have. We need paint so anything other than that is up to you."

"So if I wanted a water bed?" Rory asked.

"Do you have any idea how cold those things are? Or that we'd probably get seasick."

"I know."

"Just stick to practical stuff."

"Practical it is." Rory agreed.

TBC


	169. Chapter 169

"Blue?" Rory asked. "It's supposed to be soothing."

"Depends on the shade." Jess replied.

"It's sort of denimy."

"Stonewash, bleached, indigo?" Jess asked.

"Just general denim." Rory showed him the paint chip.

"Fine, paint the bathroom blue."

"We'll need accessories."

"I'm here to shop for furniture and paint, accessories bring you mother."

"My mother has a job and twins." Rory countered.

"So Libby and I will watch the twins." Jess shrugged.

"It surprising how good she is with them."

"You probably don't want to know what she asked me earlier."

"What?"

"She wants to know if she can have a baby sister."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it wasn't going to happen right now, maybe in a few years but until then she had Will and Casey to play with and unlike little sisters she could go home and wouldn't have to share her toys at the end of the day."

"How did she take that?"

"She's two and half she accepted it."

"No more kids until after I finish school." Rory stated.

"I know." Jess agreed. "How many more were you thinking?"

"Two maybe." Rory replied. "As long as there isn't a twenty year gap."

"I don't think Lorelai planned it that way." Jess pointed out.

"I know. I could handle being pregnant when I was, but not through grad school."

"I wasn't the one who bought up having more kids Libby was." Jess reminded her.

"Right."

"So what colour do you want to pain Libby's room?"

GG

Lane was sat with Libby on her bed reading Goodnight Moon when Jess and Rory got back.

"Hey baby." Rory whispered from the doorway.

"Mommy." Libby replied sleepily.

"We're just reading Goodnight Moon." Lane explained.

"We're going to let Auntie Lane finish the book, Daddy and I will be in to kiss you good night later." Rory told her.

"Okay." Libby agreed. She snuggled into her pillow while Lane picked up where she'd left off.

"They're Goodnight Moon-ing." Rory told Jess when she walked into the kitchen where Jess was making coffee.

"Lane has good taste in classic bed time stories." Jess commented.

"I know." Rory agreed.

"How do you feel about painting tomorrow?" Jess asked.

"How about you paint and Libby and I will find something else to do?" Rory countered.

"The furniture is coming on Wednesday so we need to get most of it done by then."

"Okay, how about Libby and I tape the rooms while you paint?"

"That will work." Jess agreed.

"And hopefully not get the kid covered in too much paint."

"Now where's the fun in that." Jess kissed her.

TBC

A/N: I spent all day feeling lousy so this is as much as you get today; I didn't feel up to writing more.


	170. Chapter 170

Rory tilted her head and looked at her daughter.

"Lib, what are you doing?"

Libby was looking through her legs at her mother.

"Dex size." Libby replied.

"Jess." Rory called.

"Yes?" Jess appeared.

"Our daughter is doing dex size."

Libby bent down and touched her toes again.

"Your mother must have left on one of her exercise tapes."

"Hey Lib, how about we go and feed the duck?" Rory suggested.

"K." Libby replied.

"We need to put on your shoes and your coat."

GG

"Mom?" Rory let herself into the Twickham House.

She heard her brother cry from the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Rory walked into the kitchen where Lorelai was sat with William.

"Hey Rory."

"What's wrong with grumpy?"

"He's getting a tooth." Lorelai replied. "He's a little grouchy right now."

"What about Casey?"

"Not so far. She's asleep in the other room; I'm trying not to wake her up."

"I guess that's a good idea."

"So what do we owe this visit?" Lorelai inquired.

"My two year is touching her toes, doing 'dex size' as she like to put it."

"Oops." Lorelai replied.

"Yeah." Rory agreed. "She's taking a nap now; I took her to feed the ducks."

William cried again, and there was a cry from Casey.

"Let me have him." Rory said.

"Thank you."

Rory took him and opened the refrigerator. Lorelai had placed a few of the teeth devices in there. Rory extracted one.

"This might help Will." Rory held it on William's gums, to cool them down. Rory rubbed his back in small circles as he sucked on the cool teether and drooled.

"Wet diaper." Lorelai said when she carried Casey in a few minutes later.

"That would wake me up too. Hey Casey."

"Does Jess know where you are?"

"Yes. I'm stopping by the diner for dinner on the way back. I can stick around for a while."

GG

"Dinner's here." Rory announced when she got home.

"You took longer than I thought."

"Will's teething and woke Casey up so Mom needed a hand for a while."

"It was bad enough with one kid teething, let alone too."

"Casey isn't yet." Rory explained. "Where's Libby?"

"A B C D E F G…" Rory heard being sung from the other room.

"Never mind." Rory replied.

"I'll go and put this on plate." Jess took the food from her.

"Hey Lib." Rory went to where Libby was dancing around in front of the TV to her alphabet video.

"Mommy."

"You have a lot of energy kid."

"Mommy dance."

"Okay." Rory danced around with Libby for a few minutes.

"Smile." Jess said before snapping a few pictures.

"Smile for Daddy." Rory told Libby.

Jess took some more pictures.

"Dinner's ready."

TBC


	171. Chapter 171

"Lib do you want to help me put your books in a box?" Jess asked from where he was sat on the floor in Libby's room trying to pack up everything so they move the following day. Jess and Rory's books had already been moved and set up along with several other things they didn't need.

"No." Libby stated.

"No?" Jess looked at her. "Why not?"

Libby shrugged.

"That's not an answer Lib. You're a big girl you can tell me."

"Don't want to."

"You don't want to pack your books to take the new house? We should just leave them here?"

"No."

"If we put them in the box, then we can take them to the new house and put them in your new room. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Libby nodded and then picked up a book and put it in the box.

"Good girl." Jess smiled.

Rory had been packing all the videos and DVD's into boxes. Her school work was safely packed and left at Lorelai's.

"Having fun?" Rory asked from the doorway.

"We're packing books so they don't get left behind." Jess explained.

"That's good."

"Mommy, why moving?" Libby inquired.

"Why are we moving?" Rory crouched down. "So we have some more space and you have garden to play in. We might even be able to get a swing."

"Swing?" Libby looked confused.

"I'll find you a picture later."

"How about we finish packing this box and we go to Luke's for lunch?" Jess suggested.

"Grandpa." Libby said excitedly.

"Yes Grandpa." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Put the books in the box." Rory said.

GG

"Moving is stressful." Rory sank down on the couch. They had spent all day moving boxes and furniture. Lorelai had watch Libby so she wasn't in the way.

"It didn't take that long since most of the big stuff was delivered here anyway."

"I know."

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"I just want to sleep." Rory leant her head on his shoulder.

"Go to bed." Jess suggested.

"I'm sure about leaving Libby down here the first night in a new place."

"I've already set up the baby monitor so we can hear here. The whole kitchen is kidproofed so she can't get into something she shouldn't."

"I know." Rory sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Jess offered.

"I'll do it." Rory replied.

"Is like the time Max slept over?"

"No." Rory stated.

"How about one beer to celebrate being adults?" Jess suggested.

"I can get behind that." Rory replied.

"Two beers it is."

Jess returned with two bottles and handed one to Rory.

"To being adults."

"Cheers." Rory clinked her bottle against his before taking a sip.

TBC

A/N: It's been a long day and I didn't have time to write anymore.


	172. Chapter 172

When Rory woke she was a little confused as to why she was asleep on the couch, then she remembered.

She yawned and got up to go and check on her daughter.

Libby's room was empty, and then Rory noticed the back door was open.

"Libby?" Rory called.

"Out here." Jess responded.

Rory walked out the door, her feet cold against the wrap around porch floor.

Jess was sat on a bench wrapped in a blanket; Libby was sat on his lap.

"What are you two doing out here?" Rory inquired.

"Try not to wake you." Jess replied. "We thought we'd get some fresh air."

"Isn't it a little cold?" Rory inquired. "It is November."

"Hence the blanket."

"Snow." Libby announced.

"What?" Rory questioned since it definitely hadn't snowed or any snow falling.

"She's trying to convince me that it's going to snow. It's either wishful thinking or the Gilmore kooky genes are kicking in and she's smelling snow like your mother does."

"You think I'm kooky?" Rory asked.

"Not most of the time, but you have to be to fit into this town."

"Thanks." Rory replied sarcastically. "I'm freezing and hungry. Do we have any food?"

"No. We need to go to the store later."

"What about breakfast?" Rory inquired padding from foot to foot.

"How about we all get dressed and go to Luke's?" Jess suggested. "We can stop by Doose's on the way back."

"Sounds good." Rory agreed.

"Breakfast at Grandpa's." Libby stated.

"That's right kid. Let's go inside before Mommy freezes to death." Jess stood up and the whole family went inside.

When Jess put Libby down, it revealed she had her coat on over her pyjamas.

"You put her coat on." Rory said.

"I'm not going to let her freeze." Jess stated.

GG

At the diner the family all had pancakes for breakfast.

"Here you go Lib." Luke gave her some more milk.

"Thank you Grandpa."

"She's definitely got good manners." Luke smiled.

"Most of the time." Rory agreed.

"Are you still coming over for Thanksgiving?" Luke inquired.

"Of course." Rory replied.

The Gilmore's had been invited over too as it was too much effort to take the twins there for dinner. Lorelai had also invited Sookie, Jackson and the kids as well.

"Good." Luke stated.

"How's the whole teething going?" Jess inquired.

"Don't ask."

"That well." Jess smirked.

"Luke can I get some juice?" Kirk inquired.

"I have to get to work."

"Hey Jess." Rory said a few minutes later.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what you were wondering?"

"About what?"

"Whether it was wishful thinking or genetics." Rory explained.

"Yes."

"Look out the window."

Outside snow flakes were starting to drift down.

"Snow." Libby declared excitedly.

"Anything to say?" Rory asked him.

"No comment."

TBC


	173. Chapter 173

"Ugh." Rory sank onto the couch.

"Mommy." Three year old Libby ran to her mother and jumped on her lap.

"Uh." Rory fake groaned. "You're getting heavy."

"Am not." Libby stated adamantly. "How school?"

"School went great thank you. Today was my last day for the summer. So we get to spend some more time together."

"Yeah." Libby gave her a hug.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Writing his book." Libby replied.

"Let's go and say hello and how about we go out for ice-cream?" Rory suggested.

Libby nodded in agreement.

Rory set Libby down and they both went into the kitchen where Jess was working on his laptop.

"Hey." Rory said.

"Hey." Jess looked up. "How was the last day of school?"

"Long. Remind me why I'm doing this?"

"So you can get a well paid job and keep me in the lifestyle I've become accustomed to." Jess replied.

"Right." Rory agreed. "How's it going?"

"Slowly." Jess admitted.

"You'll get there in the end."

"They started filming today." Jess leant back against his chair.

"That's good."

"My accountant called. We're doing pretty well."

"That's good too. Libby and I are going for ice-cream."

"There's one other thing." Jess replied.

"What's that?"

"I told Lorelai we'd watch Will and Casey tonight. She and Luke are going out to dinner and a late movie so we'll have to sleep over."

"That's fine. Lib say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye Daddy." Libby replied.

"Bye kid and don't get too many sprinkles this time."

"Yes Daddy."

"We'll be back in an hour."

"Have fun." Jess replied.

GG

"So what flavour ice-cream do you want?" Rory asked. "Vanilla? Strawberry? Chocolate?"

"Chocolate." Libby replied.

"Can I get two Triple Chocolates with marshmallows and chocolate sauce?" Rory requested.

"Coming right up." The woman behind the counter replied.

Rory hand over the money then glance over at Libby. She was stood on tip toes trying peek through the window.

"Hey Lib what are you trying to do?"

"See grandpa." Libby replied.

Rory walked over and picked her up so Libby so she could see.

Luke was busy working around the diner refilling coffee cups, taking orders.

It was Kirk who first noticed Libby looking through the glass. Libby stuck her tongue out. Kirk copied her.

"Kirk, what do you think you're doing?" Luke asked.

"Making faces at Libby."

Luke glanced at the glass and waved to Libby who waved back.

Luke met them outside.

"Hey grandpa." Libby greeted him.

"Hey Libby, Rory."

"We're just getting some ice-cream." Rory replied.

"Are you okay with babysitting tonight?" Luke asked.

"It's fine." Rory agreed. "We're going to eat this in the gazebo, I'll see later. Say goodbye."

"Bye grandpa." Libby said.

TBC


	174. Chapter 174

"Hey." Lorelai let Jess, Rory and Libby in.

"Hey Mom." Rory replied. "She's pretty sleepy so I'm going to put her to bed."

"You know where her room is."

Lorelai closed the door and waited until Rory was out of earshot.

"How are the plans going?"

"Pretty good." Jess replied. "I think most things are arranged it's just a case of you taking her shopping."

"Are you offering to babysit?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure."

"When are you going to tell her?" Lorelai inquired.

"Just before you leave to go shopping." Jess replied.

"Are you sure you just want to spring it on her?"

"We've done a good job of keeping it a secret so far, a few more weeks won't hurt."

"Okay." Lorelai agreed.

"So where are the twins?"

"Upstairs in bed. I gave them both a bottle and a bath. They should be fine for a few hours, the monitor is on. Help yourself to anything in the fridge there's money on the mantelpiece if you want take out. I have my cell phone with me, so if there is a problem call."

"We can handle it." Jess assured her. "Where did you loose Luke to?"

"He went to change his shirt. He only got home ten minutes ago."

"Right, I'll be on the couch."

Rory came down before Luke.

"Everything okay?" Lorelai inquired.

"She's settled, she wasn't awake enough to read to her. So where are Will and Casey?"

"Upstairs. I explained it all to Jess who is sat on the couch."

"Have a nice time." Rory told her.

Rory kicked off her shoes and curled up against Jess who wrapped his around her shoulders as he flicked the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Ready to go?" Luke said when he came downstairs.

"I have been for five minutes."

"It makes a change from me waiting for you." Luke countered. "Rory and Jess seem settled."

"Let's go or we'll miss our reservation. Goodbye."

"Bye." Jess responded.

"Did I tell you Jess invited Christopher?" Lorelai asked as they drove.

"Where?" Luke asked.

"To the thing."

"What thing?"

"I forgot you don't know."

"Know what?" Luke was getting slightly annoyed.

"You can't tell Rory."

"I can't Rory anything if you don't tell me in the first place."

"You know how Rory said she'd have a family wedding for us since we missed the first one."

"Yes."

"Jess is organising a whole wedding for their anniversary. He invited all the guests, well except those who live in town which he'll do a few days before, got Sookie to help with the food and to make a cake." She explained.

"Rory doesn't know about it?"

"No." Lorelai replied.

"Doesn't she need a dress or something?"

"We're going shopping for one the day before along with Lane and Paris."

"Jess really managed to organise a wedding?"

"Yes. Like I said Sookie and I helped."

"And everybody knows about this except Rory."

"And the people in town with big mouths."

"What do Emily and Richard think?" Luke asked.

"They're all for it." Lorelai replied. "I found the cutest outfits for the kids and Libby."

"Are you sure Rory doesn't want to plan her own wedding?" Luke inquired.

"Hey I think it's sweet. And Jess keeps offering to babysit."

TBC


	175. Chapter 175

A/N: Sorry my real life has been a little hectic this past week. My mum, sister and stepdad all have birthdays this week and then a few other things have come up so I haven't had time to write as much.

"Wakey wakey." Libby bounced up and down on the bed. Jess smiled from where he stood leaning against the door jamb.

"It's too early." Rory groaned.

"Never too early for shopping." Libby stated matter-of-factly echoing her grandmother's statement and continued to bounce.

"Get your Daddy to take you."

"It's not us that your mother wants to take shopping it's you." Jess supplied.

"What?" Rory lifted her head and looked at him.

"Lorelai, which seems incredibly stupid since you're all called Lorelai but never mind, wants to take you shopping." Jess explained.

"What about the twins?"

"Libby and I are going to take them to feed the ducks." Jess replied.

"Jess…"

"I promise I won't let her jump in and try and catch a duck this time." Jess swore. "Or the twins."

"When did Mom call?"

"Earlier." Jess told a white lie. "You've been dead to the world."

"Mommy." Libby bounced up and down again.

"Okay kid, I'm getting up." Rory sat up.

"She wants to leave in an hour. The water is running for your shower and I'll make coffee." Jess told her.

"Fine." Rory yawned.

"Put hand over mouth." Libby told her.

"Sorry." Rory replied.

"This is why she shouldn't spend prolonged periods with your grandmother." Jess crossed his arms. "Come on Lib, let Mommy get up. We'll go and make some toast."

"Scrambled eggs." Libby stated.

"And some scrabbled eggs." Jess agreed.

Libby climbed down off the bed and went with Jess.

GG

Rory was still half asleep when she got downstairs.

Jess gave her a kiss and handed her some coffee.

"Why are you such a morning person?" Rory asked.

"Because I got used to getting up for the diner and we have a three year old who is up by 8 at the latest every morning."

"Okay." Rory agreed. "So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" She inquired.

"Tomorrow?" Jess asked.

"It's our anniversary." Rory reminded him.

"Oh that tomorrow. I'm sure I'll come up with something." Jess replied. "Breakfast." He set a plate in front of her.

"Thanks."

"Lib let's go and put your shoes on." Jess suggested.

"Books?"

"Yes, you can pick a few books to take with us." Jess told her.

"It won't take long to eat this."

"It will take her ten minutes to decide which books to take." Jess reminded her.

"That's because she has so many."

"And you don't?" Jess countered.

"I could say the same about you."

"That's because I'm planning on starting a library of books with useful comments in the margins when I get old." He winked at her. "Eat."

GG

The family strolled over to the Gilmore-Danes house.

Rory knocked but then just went in like she always did. She found her brother and sister sat just behind the safety gates that blocked the doorways to the living room. Luke had put it up when the twins had start to crawl because on more than one occasion the twins had crawled off and considering the size of the house it had taken a while to find them since they had hidden. Casey had fallen asleep under the table.

"Hey." Lorelai said. "Hey Lib are you going to help keep the monsters entertained?"

"We go feed the ducks."

"They'll love that." Lorelai replied she let Libby through to play with her aunt and uncle. "So are you ready to go shop hun?"

"What exactly are we shopping for?" Rory inquired.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Lorelai asked Jess.

"No."

"Told me what?" Rory questioned.

"You know how you were asking if I had plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I thought we'd have that whole white wedding thing we promised your mother and grandparents."

"What!" Rory exclaimed.

TBC


	176. Chapter 176

"Mom, watch the kids we need five minutes." Rory grabbed Jess's wrist and dragged him upstairs to their room.

"If you wanted to get me alone…" Jess teased.

"Jess. Stop and explain."

"You promised your mother that we'd have a wedding for family since we eloped. Tomorrow is as good a day as any."

"You can't organise a wedding on twenty-four hours notice."

"Good thing I didn't." Jess replied.

"What?"

"Organise it on twenty-four hour notice." Jess sat down on the bed.

"What?" Rory was confused.

"Sookie is making a cake, food. The church is booked. Lane's band is hired. I invited your grandparents, your grandmother insisted on arranging the flowers. I invited all your friends, half the town."

"What?" Rory was a little stunned.

"Sookie and Lorelai helped, they've had experience at it."

"I…"

"You've been busy."

"What about Libby?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai bought her a dress and the twins have matching outfits." Jess replied. "Liz and TJ will be back some time tonight and then they are leaving again afterwards."

Rory lay out on the bed and sighed.

"I even called Christopher."

"You called Dad?" Rory questioned.

"He said he'd try and make it." Jess replied.

"You called Dad?" Rory repeated.

"I figured he'd want to be here. You can always as Luke to give you away if you want. The decision is up to you."

"Jess you can't just make unilateral decisions without talking to me first." Rory got up.

"Fine, I'll cancel everything. You'd better call Lane and Paris and tell them you don't need them to meet you at the dress shop where ever it is your mother told them to meet you at." Jess start to leave.

Rory put her hand on the door to stop him walking out.

"Jess."

"You've had things going on at school. I just thought it would be a nice surprise." Jess sighed. "I'll cancel everything."

"Jess, don't do that." Rory said. "You need to talk to me about things like thing."

"It kind of ruins the whole surprise element and you were the one who woke me up in the middle of the night last year and decided you wanted to get married." Jess reminded her.

"Jess…" Rory sighed.

"What do you want from me Rory?" Jess asked.

"Just consult me before making big decisions."

"Just do what you want." Jess told her. "I promise Libby I'd take her and the twins to feed the ducks. Excuse me." He left the room.

"Everything okay?" Lorelai asked when he came downstairs.

"Ask Rory." He replied.

Lorelai watched as he went and joined the twins and Libby where they were playing on the floor.

Lorelai walked upstairs. Rory was sat on the end of the bed crying when she opened the door.

"Hun?" Lorelai walked over and sat next to her. "Is everything okay?"

"I think I screwed things up."

"How did you screw things up?" Lorelai inquired.

"I yelled at him for trying to do something nice."

"He's worked really hard on this. He wanted to give you what you deserved to have the first time without having to worry about the details and it interfering with your school work."

"I know."

"It was all his idea, but he knew when to ask for help. He wanted it to be perfect for you. But he knew you'd want to choose your own dress."

"That's sweet."

"So is it going ahead or do I have to call Sookie and tell her that we don't need the chocolate fountain?"

"Chocolate fountain?" Rory questioned.

"Don't ask, you just marvel." Lorelai told her.

"Let's go shopping." Rory stated.

TBC


	177. Chapter 177

"What was this about meeting Lane and Paris?" Rory asked as Lorelai drove the car towards Hartford.

"We figure they would be who you'd want as bridesmaids so we thought you'd pick them dresses too. Paris has a whole of things she refuses to wear including taffeta and pink, green and any shades of yellow or orange."

"Sounds like Paris." Rory smiled.

"The list goes on for about three pages." Lorelai recalled. "She has exacting requirements."

"Have you met Paris?" Rory asked.

"You should meet your grandmother's florist." Lorelai stated. "She makes Paris look like Glenda the Good Witch."

"What exact flowers is she planning?"

"Don't worry I managed to talk her out of some of her ideas." Lorelai stated. "And Mom out of an ice sculpture."

"Ice sculpture?"

"Jess is getting pretty good at saying no to her." Lorelai smiled.

"That would have been fun to watch."

"Sit back relax and then we can shop."

GG

"Here's the dress shop." Lorelai said. She had made them stop for coffee on the way.

A bell rang when they entered.

"Can I help you ladies?" The woman asked.

"They're with us Hilda." Paris stated as she went through racks of dresses. Lane was sat in a chair watching us.

"Hey Lane." Rory walked over and gave her best friend a hug.

"Hi." Lane smiled.

"Hey Paris." Lorelai stated. "Having fun."

"I need five more minutes." Paris stated.

"What's she doing?" Lorelai whispered to Paris.

"You see that rail there?" Lane asked. "Those are the Paris approved wedding dresses. She thought it would cut down the time this took if she found the ones she approved off so she wouldn't waste time trying to talk you out of inappropriate dresses."

"Very efficient." Lorelai smiled.

"I guess I start at this end." Rory handed Lorelai her purse and denim jacket.

"Take as long as you want, Jess said he'd watch the kids all day." Lorelai sat in the chair next to Lane.

"Do you think I should call him and apologise?" Rory asked.

"Give him a little time to cool off." Lorelai suggested.

"Did I miss something?" Lane asked.

"Rory didn't exactly take the news as well as Jess would have hoped." Lorelai replied.

"It's not something you just spring on someone with twenty-four hours notice." Rory stated.

"I think it's romantic." Lane commented.

"And what are you planning on wearing?" Rory asked.

"Whatever you choose." Lane replied.

"I have a list." Paris stated as she hung up another dress on her approved rail.

"So Mom was telling me."

"I refuse to wear taffeta."

"Why don't you and Lane decide on what you want to wear yourselves?" Rory suggested. "That way everyone will be happy."

"Works for me." Lane stated.

"I think that's all the acceptable dresses in your size." Paris admired her selection.

"Thank you for your help."

"Why don't you just try them all on?" Lorelai suggested.

"There has to be twelve dresses here." Rory pointed out.

"Fourteen actually." Paris corrected.

"We've got time." Lorelai repeated her earlier comment.

"Okay." Rory grabbed the first dress. "Lane do you want to help me with the buttons?"

"Sure." Lane vacated her seat where she had been watching Paris with amusement and how she had flustered Hilda.

TBC


	178. Chapter 178

"Don't laugh." Rory said from behind the dressing room curtain.

"Why aren't we laughing?" Lorelai inquired.

"I look like I swallowed Elizabeth the first." Rory replied. "Paris what were you thinking?"

"Elizabeth the first is old." Paris responded.

"I'm coming out."

Rory stepped out in a dress that had a very tight waist but a giant skirt with layers of petticoats underneath.

"It's not Elizabeth the first." Lorelai said trying not to laugh. "More those dresses from 'Slipper and the Rose'."

"I look ridiculous." Rory stated.

"It would be okay if you were royalty or getting married in Notre Dame, but not Stars Hollow." Lorelai agreed. "Next."

"Lane get me out of this thing." Rory requested.

"Should I tell there is one that would make her look like Bo Peep?" Paris asked Lorelai.

"Were you trying a Four Weddings and a Funeral theme?"

"I thought if there were a few bad ones she'd be more inclined to pick one of the good ones." Paris justified.

"What happens if she likes one of the bad ones?" Lorelai inquired.

"You talk her out of it."

"Nice to know there is a plan in place." Lorelai smiled. "So still planning on medical school?"

"Yes. How are the twins?"

"They're crawling now. We had to fence them in so we don't lose them."

"That's nice."

They continued to make awkward small talk while Rory changed out of the huge dress into something smaller.

Rory went through several other dresses that didn't work for her.

Paris was trying to explain the psychological effect of something that Lorelai when Rory stepped out in the next dress.

Lorelai bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"What do you think?" Rory turned around so they could see the back of the dress.

"You look…." Lorelai couldn't hold in the tears any more.

"I think this one gets the mother approval." Lane smiled.

The dress had spaghetti straps; it was tight under the bust and then fell away in an empire line style dress.

"I'd need heels, and to put my hair up some how." Rory held her hair up.

"Okay." Lorelai nodded.

Hilda walked over and handed her a box of tissues.

"Thank you." Lorelai looked at Rory. "What do you think?"

"I think this is the one." Rory smoothed her hands over the skirt. "Paris?"

"I'd concur."

"Lane?" Rory prompted.

"I think it's it.."

"Hilda, we'll take this one." Paris stated.

"Ever thought of a career as a wedding planner if the whole being a doctor thing doesn't work out?" Lorelai inquired.

"My life coach…" Paris started.

"I'll just change out of the dress." Rory said leaving them to their conversation.

GG

After Rory paid for the dress, the left the shop and went in search of coffee before heading to find Lane and Paris dresses.

In the end they end up with fifties style dresses, which were pale blue and had white band under the bust line. Although Paris didn't agree with the role of women in that era she did like the dress and Lane agreed.

"We just need shoes and accessories." Lorelai stated. "But first I need to call make sure the twins haven't decided to pull a Tommy and Chuckie on Jess."

"Tommy and Chucky?" Paris questioned.

"Rugrats." Rory explained. "They are these babies that are always trying to escape their play pen."

"A cartoon." Lane added.

TBC


	179. Chapter 179

Jess handed all the kids a drink. The twins were more than happy to hold onto their bottles themselves.

Both Luke and Lorelai had called to check up on the twins.

"Daddy." Libby said sitting on the step next him.

"Yes Lib?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's still shopping with Grandma and Auntie Paris and Auntie Lane." Jess explained. "So we get to play with Will and Casey."

Jess's cell phone ran so he pulled if off his belt.

"It's Grandma Emily." Jess told her. "Why don't you say hello?"

Jess answered the phone and handed it to Libby.

"'Ello. Libby speak."

Jess couldn't help but smile.

"_Libby?" _Emily questioned.

"Grandma." Libby smiled.

"_Why are you answering the telephone?"_

"To say hello." Libby replied honestly.

"_Is your Mommy or Daddy there?" _Emily inquired.

"Mommy shopping." Libby held out the phone to Jess.

"Hello." Jess said.

"_Do you usually let your daughter answer the telephone?" _Emily asked.

"Only when it's someone I know and she wants to say hello. What can I do for you Emily?"

"_I've been trying to get a hold of Lorelai."_

"She's shopping with Rory for a dress." Jess replied.

"_What about the twins?"_

"I've got them." He put his hand over the phone. "No Will." He took the bottle from him rather than let him throw it. "Emily unless this is important I have my hands full."

"_Ask Lorelai to call me as soon as possible."_

"You could try her cell phone or Rory's for that matter." Jess suggested. "I've got to go." He hung up. "Will no trying to climb out of your stroller."

GG

Lorelai's cell phone rang as it sat on the table. She and Rory had gone to the bathroom leaving Lane and Paris at the table with their ice-cream.

"Should we answer it?" Lane inquired.

Paris didn't wait she just picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"_You're not my daughter."_

"Hello Mrs Gilmore." Paris said.

"_Who is this?" _Emily inquired.

"Paris Gellar." Paris replied.

"_Paris why are you answering Lorelai's phone?"  
_

"She left it on the table and it was ringing. I'll let her know you called when she gets back. Goodbye." Paris hung up.

"Let's get this finished and I believe a trip to Victoria's Secret is in order." Lorelai said when they returned and sat down.

"Your mother called." Paris informed her. "I told her I'd let you know she called."

"I'll call her back later." Lorelai replied.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Rory inquired.

"Paris didn't let her get that far." Lane stated.

"A wise woman." Lorelai smiled.

"So we have a dresses, shoes and jewellery." Paris said.

"Underwear and manicures." Lorelai said.

"Manicures?" Rory questioned.

"We're out, the kids are happy why not?" Lorelai shrugged.

TBC


	180. Chapter 180

"No Will." Jess snatched him up from the floor and took the fabric block from his hand.

"What's he doing now?" Lorelai and Rory had just returned.

"I'll take this up stairs." Rory said about her bags and carried them upstairs.

"He's decided to throw everything he can get his hands on at Libby and Casey. Bottles, books, blocks, stuffed toys."

"So you've decided to take over the role of being the family hooligan." Lorelai took Will from Jess.

She glanced at Casey who was sat on the floor. Libby was curled up asleep on the couch.

"It's definitely got to be in the Danes genes."

"There are rumours that you used to climb down the tree outside your bedroom window." Jess reminded her.

"That was rebelling against a lifestyle I hated and how I ended up with Rory."

"Speaking of lifestyle, did your mother reach you?"

" Paris answered and told her I was busy. I just haven't called her back yet."

"She called me to ask where you were, and then had a go at me for letting Libby answer the phone, even when I knew who it was."

"Sounds like my mother. Take the hooligan and I'll call her." Lorelai handed Will back to Jess.

"Hey." Rory said when she came back downstairs. "Who's Mom talking to?"

"Your grandmother and I'm stopping your brother from being a hooligan and throwing things."

"It must be genetic."

"I'm more steps genetically removed from him than you are." Jess pointed out.

"So we're okay?" Rory said.

"We had a fight, we'll have others and we'll get over them."

"Hey Will." Rory held out her arms and took him. "What have you been doing?"

Casey had seen all the attention her brother was getting and crawled over and tugged on Jess's pant let.

Jess picked her up.

"So did you find a dress?" Jess asked.

" Paris had already selected the ones she pre-approved. They even made me try on one that made me look like a crossed between Elizabeth I and Cinderella. There was enough fabric to clothe half of Africa."

"I'm taking it you decided against that one."

"I got the perfect dress. Mom cried."

"That's good."

"Lane and Paris got dresses that remind me of Tiffany boxes."

"You mean those blue ones?" Jess asked.

"Yes. Very fifties style dresses. But I told them to pick something they'd agreed on."

The doorbell rang.

"That will be Kirk." Jess said.

"You invited Kirk over?" Rory questioned.

"No. But he's been following me all day offering his services."

"His services as what?"

"Just about anything you want."

"Kinky." Rory winked at him.

"You may find it kinky, I find it incredibly creepy."

"Potato, pohtato." Rory shrugged.

"You want me to tell Kirk you called him a potato?" Jess asked.

"You should get the door before it wakes Libby up."

"She's been asleep for an hour, she'll be fine and it's not my house."

"A great argument there."

Casey tugged on his t-shirt.

"You want to go back down again don't you?" Jess set her on the floor. "I'll get the door."

Jess walked over and pulled the door open.

"Kirk, I told you…" He stopped when saw it wasn't Kirk at the door. "Sorry Babette."

"It's okay doll." Babette told him. "Is Lorelai home?"

"She's on the phone with her mother. But come in."

"Thanks doll." Babette came in. "Hey Rory."

"Hey Babette. How's Maury?"

"He's just fine doll, thanks for asking."

TBC


	181. Chapter 181

"That's one crisis dealt with." Lorelai said coming out of the kitchen. "Who was at the door?"

"Babette." Rory pointed to where Babette was standing.

"Hey Babette." Lorelai said.

"Hey doll." Babette greeted her. "Do you have a minute there's something I need to talk to you about?"

"Sure. Why don't you come in the kitchen I'll make coffee?" Lorelai suggested. "You're okay with the kids aren't you?"

"We're fine." Rory assured her.

"Actually I need to go to the dry cleaners to get my suit." Jess said.

"Then I'm fine." Rory corrected herself.

GG

Jess exited the bookstore after he had picked up a book and his suit. He was walking back towards his house when he heard someone call his name.

Jess turned towards the sound of voice only to see his mother getting out of her truck, and TJ carrying on.

"Liz." Jess said. "I didn't think you were getting here until tomorrow."

"And stand the chance of being stuck in traffic and missing my son's wedding?" Liz asked.

"I got married a year ago." Jess reminded her.

"I didn't get to go to my only son's wedding." Liz stated.

"Nor did anyone else except Libby."

"And where is my granddaughter?"

"Last time I saw her she was asleep on Lorelai's couch, while Rory tried to wrangle Casey and Will and stop Will from throwing things." Jess replied. "You can head over and see them if you like, but I've got to get home. I've got things to do."

"What've you been doing all day?"

"Watching Libby and the twins while Lorelai took Rory shopping for a dress. I'm sure if you ask nicely she'll show it to you."

"They let you watch the twins?"

"I've been watching them at least once a week since they were a few weeks old. I've watched Libby by myself while Rory was at school since she was born." Jess reminded her. "I have to go, go and see Luke or go over to Lorelai's but I have to go."

GG

Jess walked up to the house, just as a car pulled up. He saw Christopher get out.

"Hello." Jess couldn't think of anything else to say to his father-in-law.

"I'm looking for Lorelai."

"She doesn't live here any more." Jess stated. "She hasn't since the twins were born."

"Right I forgot. Where's their place again?"

Jess gave him directions.

"It's a big house you shouldn't miss it." Jess told him.

"And Lorelai will be there?"

"She just got home half an hour ago. Rory, Libby, the twins and probably my mother will be there."

"Thanks." Christopher got back in his car and pulled out of the drive way.

Jess let himself into the house. He poured himself a glass of juice after he hung up his suit in the closet.

Once he drunk the juice, he head upstairs, slipping his shoes off he crashed on the bed still fully dressed.

It had been a long day. Libby had been up early, the twins were getting old so they were a handful to watch and would only get worse as they got older. Jess was exhausted from running around with them, his argument with Rory and general plans for the wedding.

He grabbed one of the pillows and fluffed it up under his head and settled down to take a nap, not worry about the number of people he'd sent in the direction of Lorelai's house. They were all her family too so she could deal with them.

TBC

A/N: I know it's short, but I had a long day.


	182. Chapter 182

A/N: Sorry for the delay I just got the first series of Law and Order Criminal Intent on DVD and spent the last few days watching them.

"I'm popular today." Lorelai said as the doorbell rang. "Christopher." Lorelai was surprised to see him when she opened the door.

"Hey Lor."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got invited to our daughter's wedding." He reminded her.

"That's tomorrow."

"I'm early for once in my life." Christopher shrugged. "Can we come in?" He requested.

"Sure." Lorelai stepped back to let him in. "Hi Gigi."

"Say hello." Christopher prompted.

"Hello." Gigi said.

"So you remembered where I moved to." Lorelai commented.

"Actually Jess gave me directions."

"Now that sounds more like it."

Libby was still asleep on the couch, while Liz and Rory were sat on the floor keeping the twins entertained. Babette had left after she and Lorelai had sorted out the problem.

"Hey Dad." Rory said looking up. "Hey Gigi."

"Hey kid." Christopher responded.

"Try not to wake her up."

Christopher glanced at his granddaughter who was laying on the couch her head on a cushion and her butt in the air.

"You remember Jess's Mom Liz." Rory said.

"Nice to see you again." Christopher stated.

"You too." Liz replied. "I just remembered I made Libby something but TJ has it."

"You can give it to her tomorrow." Rory suggested. "I've got to take her home when she wakes up anyway."

"So Christopher where are you staying tonight?" Lorelai inquired.

"Actually I was wondering if…"

"There should be a room at the inn." Lorelai grabbed the cordless phone and dialled. "Michel it's Lorelai…. Yes….. No…. I need a room… Yes Christopher Hayden…. Yes that Christopher Hayden." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Michel, if you don't stop we're going to rescind your invitation to come tomorrow… Yes…. Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Jess invited Michel?" Rory asked.

"You'd be surprised who he invited." Lorelai replied. "Can you watch your brother and sister for an hour? I need to go by the inn."

"Is everything okay?" Rory inquired.

"Sookie is freaking out about your cake. I need to go and calm her down."

"We've got things under control here." Rory assured her.

"Christopher if you can give me a ride, I'll help you get check in." Lorelai requested.

"Sure. Gigi say goodbye lets go."

Gigi hesitantly said goodbye.

"Try and not be a hooligan while Mommy is out." Lorelai kissed the top of William's head. "You be good for Rory and Aunt Liz too Case." She gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"We'll be fine." Liz assured her.

It took another minute for them to leave.

"Things have been a little hectic round here today." Rory said.

"Jess said you bought a dress."

"It's upstairs, if we bring these two I'll show it to you."

"What about Libby?" Liz inquired.

"She should be fine for a few minutes."

"Okay." Liz picked Casey up while Rory grabbed Will. "So how are things otherwise?"

"Jess and I had a fight this morning because he managed to spring this on me. He managed to plan a wedding and get all my friends and family to keep it from me."

"I'm guessing you got over it."

"After a while. It's actually a sweet thing to do."

"It is. I'm not exactly sure what is possessing my son these days."

"I think Libby brought out the good side. Little Will here is turning into a hooligan. Apparently the movie shoot is going well. They're planning on bringing it out the beginning of next year."

TBC


	183. Chapter 183

Rory settled Libby down in front of My Little Mermaid and went to try and find Jess who was asleep on the bed.

Rory sat on the bed and ran and hand over Jess's hair.

"Hey." He whispered as he woke up and looked at her.

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

"Time for dinner, bed and bath time." Rory replied.

"So what did Christopher want?"

"A place to stay for the night." Rory paused. "Mom sent him to the Inn."

"I bet that pleased Luke."

"Dad and Luke have a mutual hate hate relationship going. As long as they are civil tomorrow that's all that matters."

"What did Emily want?"

"The hairdresser she hired father died so she can't be around tomorrow, so she found someone else at short notice."

"Major emergency." Jess rolled his eyes.

"It is for my grandmother. Sookie had a crisis with the cake. Don't ask me what Babette's problem was."

"Regular problem solver."

"Liz likes my dress."

"It wouldn't matter if she didn't as long as you like it."

"You'll like it too." Rory assured him. "You'll live what I bought to go under it even more."

"Oh really?" Jess leant over and kissed her.

"I guarantee it."

"Where's Lib?"

"Watching a movie."

"How about we get her in bed and we can continue this discussion?"

"She'll want dinner first." Rory pointed out. "Me too."

"Good thing we have that five minute pasta." Jess kissed her. "But then we're definitely continuing this conversation."

"No arguments from me."

GG

Rory lay with her head on Jess's chest as he ran a hand up and down her back.

"Are we okay?" Rory asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jess inquired.

"We had a big argument this morning."

"We've had fights before, we got over them. Now I know planning weddings and getting everyone you know it keep it a secret from you is not a good idea."

"Funny." Rory said.

"I try."

"So we're really okay?"

"Rory if we can't get through one fight then it's not worth the effort. And you're definitely worth the effort."

Rory kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ror. We should get some sleep. Your grandmother will hate it if we look tired for the photographs."

"Grandma?"

"Didn't I mention she hired a photographer?"

"No."

"Trust me tomorrow is going to be full of surprises."

TBC


	184. Chapter 184

Rory was up and giving Libby breakfast by the time Jess woke up.

"Good morning." He said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Libby explained.

"Hey Lib. You're both up early." He kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to head over to Mom's when we're done with breakfast."

"You think your mother will be up?" Jess asked.

"She has twins who like to get up early, I'd say so. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll figure something out."

"When exactly is this thing no-one will tell me?"

"Three." Jess replied. "I'd say that will give you plenty of time to get ready."

"You'd be surprised." Rory winked at him.

Jess tugged her into his lap and kissed her.

"Yuck." Libby said.

"Happy anniversary." Jess whispered.

"Happy anniversary to you too." Rory kissed him. "I got you a present."

She grabbed a gift bag from the counter and handed it to him.

Jess pulled the two leather bound books inside. He looked at the titles on the bindings.

"My books."

"One of a kind leather bound copies." Rory told her. "I thought they'd look good on the shelf and the first anniversary is supposed to be paper."

"I have something for you too."

"I thought I was having a wedding."

"That's for the family."

Jess disappeared into the other room and returned with a small gift bag.

Rory opened it.

"A scroll?" Rory looked at him.

"I wrote you something. Don't read it until later." Jess requested.

GG

"Hey Mom." Rory said when Lorelai opened the door.

"My mother is here."

"Grandma?" Rory questioned.

"She showed up half an hour ago. William threw up all over here."

"Good for him." Rory smiled. "What about Grandpa?"

"He'll be coming by later. She has a schedule."

"A schedule?" Rory questioned.

"You might want to run and hide." Lorelai suggested.

"Great. Lib go and say hi to Grandma." Rory stated.

"If it's any consolation she approves of your dress."

"Now it has everyone seal of approval. You know I think eloping was a good idea."

"It is about now." Lorelai agreed.

"Where's Luke?"

"At the diner. He cleared out when Mom got here. He'll be back later."

"Let's get this over with."

"Think positive you get gifts."

"We have three toasters." Rory reminded her.

"You can't show up at a wedding without a gift, it's not proper etiquette."

"Why don't we go and get this over with?" Rory suggested.

"Hey Grandma."

"Rory. What are you wearing?"

"A Yale t-shirt and Capri pants." Rory replied. "I figure I'd wasn't going to be wearing it all day."

"But people will be here."

"I can put my pyjamas back on." Rory offered.

Lorelai bit her lip to hide a smile.

"It's fine Mom." Lorelai told her. "Why don't you tell Rory about your schedule?"

TBC


	185. Chapter 185

Jess was sat with his laptop on the table in front of him writing.

"Jess?" He heard Luke call after he heard the door open.

"In here." Jess replied.

Luke walked in dressed in his suit feeling uncomfortable wearing a tie.

"You're not dressed." Luke stated when he saw him.

"Actually I am. These things are called clothes."

"The wedding is in an hour."

"I know."

"You need to get changed."

"I've already had a shower and shaved. It will take ten minutes to get dressed and I had an idea for my new book so I got into a flow. Besides no one has tried to bother me all day."

"You should see my house. It's full of women running around. Hairdressers and photographers and lots of people I don't know in and out. Your mother and TJ are watching the twins and Libby."

"You left them alone with TJ?" Jess looked at him. "Are you insane?"

"Liz is there and people."

"What about Richard?"

"Richard is discussing the state of the stock market with Taylor. Miss Patty and Babette have already staked out their seats in the church."

"Sounds like fun." Jess rolled his eyes. "Have you eaten? I'm hungry." Jess got up and started to look through the cupboards for something to eat.

"How come you're so calm?"

"Why should I be nervous?" Jess asked.

"There is a wedding in about an hour?"

"Luke I got married a year ago, this is just for Lorelai, Emily and Liz."

"Right."

"Hey I tried to talk Rory out of eloping; I thought she should get a proper wedding in the first place. She gets the wedding, Emily gets to fuss and I get to hide out here until it starts, that was the deal I made with her."

"You made a deal with Emily?" Luke questioned.

"Hey I let her pick a hairdresser and a photographer, it was the least she could do. Especially since Kirk offered his services in both those roles and given how many jobs he's had he could probably do both."

"Kirk was checking that the fairy lights were working when I saw him."

"At least he's keeping busy." Jess found something to eat.

"Are you sure you want to eat that? Sookie's made a tonne of food."

"Well I'm hungry now." He shrugged. "You sure you don't want something?" Jess offered.

"Just get dressed." Luke suggested.

"I need to save what I'm working on first." Jess replied. "How's Rory?"

"Emily is driving her crazy. Lorelai's just about holding it together and she wouldn't put her dress on until I left. Paris on the other hand seems to like the whole organisational thing."

"That's Paris for you."

GG

"How are you doing?" Lane asked Rory.

"My grandmother is driving me crazy and I think my hair is too tight."

"Do you want me to get the hairdresser lady back?" Lane offered.

"No."

"It will all be over in a couple hours, and we have some really great songs to play at the party."

"Is Libby okay?"

"TJ's making funny faces at her and the twins. She keeps rolling her eyes it's quite sweet. Paris is still channelling your grandmother."

"And Mom?"

"Getting the kids something to eat."

"Why am I this nervous?" Rory asked. "I only found out about this yesterday and I got married a year ago."

"Because it's a big deal." Lane told her. "It's not everyday you get up in front of all your friends and family and promise to love someone forever."

"I know."

"If it helps the divorce rate in this country is 50 so if it doesn't work out you won't in a minority."

"Why wouldn't it work out?" Rory asked.

"Exactly. You love Jess and he loves you. He did this because he thinks it's what you deserve the whole white wedding. Enjoy it."

TBC


	186. Chapter 186

The start of the wedding came quickly. Rory in the end decided to have both Christopher and Luke walk her down the aisle.

"You look beautiful." Jess whispered to Rory.

"You don't look bad yourself." Rory replied.

Lane was the only one of the women who managed to stop herself from crying. Even Paris shed a tear.

Ms Patty had passed round a box of Kleenex.

Emily's photograph insisted on taking as many pictures as possible on the steps of the church.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Kirk requested. "I've always wanted to do this." He clicked his fingers and the fairy lights all came on, but since it was the middle of a summer's day, they really didn't show that much.

"Very nice Kirk." Luke patted him on the back.

…

The party got under way, Rory and Jess talked to everyone.

Sookie had made a five layer cake with two of the layers being coffee, and another chocolate and the rest vanilla.

The rest of the food turned it into more of a picnic which is just the effect Jess had been going for, although Emily didn't entirely approve she accepted it.

Lane's band played which gave Rory and Jess the type of music they liked even though Emily had wanted to hire a string quartet, which wasn't them.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"That's all that matters."

GG

"Rory come with me for a minute." Jess held her hand.

"Where?" Rory asked.

"The bridge." Jess replied.

"Are you allowed to run out on your own reception?"

"We'll be back." Jess stated.

"What about Libby?"

"She seems to be fine." He nodded in the direction where Libby was playing with Lane.

"Okay."

The ducked away from the party and walked to the bridge.

"Do you want to sit down?" Jess asked.

"I'll ruin my dress."

Jess took off his jacket and placed it on the ground so Rory could sit on it.

"Thanks." She sat down dangling her legs over the side of the bridge. "So why did you want to come here?"

"Because this is where we had our first date."

"That really annoyed Dean." Rory recalled.

"That was partly the point, and I got to spend time with you."

"Now the truth comes out." Rory joked.

"This wasn't how I thought my life would turn out when Liz sent me here to live with Luke."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rory asked.

"No, I wouldn't change my life for anything."

"I wouldn't let that get around; people might think you like this town."

"It gets to you." Jess sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jess and Rory kissed, the noise from their party could be heard from the distance.

THE END

A/N: Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. The time to end it arrived, the original ending I had in mind was the proposal but my stories tend to take on a life of their own and this seems like the natural conclusion.


End file.
